Fallen Embers
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: While stationed in Russia to test explosives, Alfred spends most of his time lounging around outside the base. One day he comes upon an ancient, strangely placed cemetery where there stands a mysterious statue of a man. Socially alone in an empty wasteland, Alfred finds comfort in befriending the statue as a human. Yet this statue is more than just stone. AU, IvanxAlfred.
1. Prologue

***Welcome to my new RusAme fic, everyone! I've missed writing this pairing, so I'm glad to be doing so again. Here is a better summary. Also, this prologue may seem a little strange, but it will all make sense by Chapter 1! Please R&R!

***Warning: Violence, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Summary: While stationed in Russia to help test explosives, Alfred likes to spend most of his time lounging around outside the base. One day he comes upon an ancient, strangely placed cemetery where there stands a mysterious statue of a man. Socially alone in an empty wasteland, Alfred finds comfort in befriending the statue as an actual human. Yet this statue is more than just stone and Alfred will discover a whole other part of himself that was lost in time.

Loosely based of the Greek myth 'Pygmalion and Galatea'.

**Fallen Embers**: Prologue

_Nomadic Russia_

Warmth was foreign to him. He had never known real, physical warmth.

He lived in a snowy wasteland with nothing more than a gray sky and white blanket covering the earth. The nights were endless and the snow deep. Snow upon snow would fall from the sky while the sun remained, it would seem, forever encased in darkness. Vegetation was scarce, and hunting even harder. The only animals that roamed these frozen wastes were buffalo, bison, and elk. All traveled in herds, but were near impossible to hunt with just one man alone. He was a man alone. One single, lonely, cold man in a white world full of frost and despair.

It hadn't always been like this. He had been born the middle child, the only son, of a tribal family. An older and younger sister grew up with him, along with their mother and father. The tribe had been small, consisting of five families. His family was the biggest, and they were often frowned upon for it. This used to make his father very angry, and the man would often beat his children. But the son would always take all the heavy beatings himself so that his sisters would not have to suffer. Soon, the beatings became a normal, everyday thing for him. There were no gentle touches from his parents, only from his sisters. His father said the beatings made him strong. He, being the male child, would always have the biggest share of food caught by the men. However, he would never let his sisters go hungry, and would often split the meat with them in secret.

Life among the small tribe was healthy, until one day, something happened that would change his life forever.

Coming back from gathering some berries, he came upon his older sister being ravished by an older man in their tribe. He was a young boy, but knew what was happening and grew angry at the man. Without thinking, he took out his stone axe and rushed to the man, bringing it down onto the spine. The man screamed in pain and rolled off of his sister, struggling to stand. He brought the axe down again, this time upon the man's head. He grinned when the blade smashed through the skull, splattering out bits of brain and blood. He continued to brutalize the man, leaving a large, gaping hole within the skull. He turned to his sister, who was trying desperately to cover her naked body. His younger sister came out from under the blankets and rushed to her, crying loudly. He went over to them, standing protectively in front knowing that soon the other men would come in. He had made such a ruckus that the others would have surely heard.

As he thought, in swarmed the other tribal men. All except his father. That's when it occurred to him that his mother was also absent. If she had been here, then the rape would have never happened. So where were they? Why were his sisters left all alone when he wasn't home?

'You! Shameful boy! What have you done?' Hollered one of the elder hunters.

'He was raping my sister! He deserved death!'

'He was a great hunter! How dare you take life into your own hands! To kill your own is to kill your self.'

The boy glared. 'We have enough men.'

'We need MORE men, not women!' Shouted another. 'You shall be punished for killing your own kind!'

The boy knew what was to come, and ignored his sisters' cries for mercy for him. He let the men drag him out into the snow and away from the village. One man stripped him of all his furs, leaving only his woolen top, breeches, and boots. A swift whack from a small club met his cheek, sending his body spiraling into the snow. His bones had been so cold that the blow was barely felt at all. Yet when the numerous blows, kicks, and punches came, his body had begun to lose its frozen barrier. He would not cry out or beg for them to stop their punishment. He was too proud for that. In his heart, he knew he had done nothing wrong.

When the assaults had finally ceased, the boy's body was trembling with cold, pain, and blood. Around his body lay dark red snow, decorated with his blood. The wind chill bit at his skin and froze the blood on his face. The men only stood around him, shouting shameful remarks. By the time the men were done, the leader had made a cruel decision. He and his sisters were banished from the village, forced to live a life without a tribe. Without a tribe, they would slowly freeze to death or even starve before that. He clenched his eyes closed as the men left him in the snow. Soon he would be out in the frozen world alone with his sisters whom will need protection and food. He would have to be the sole provider for them, and he was only fifteen winters.

Finally he was able to stand and wobble his way back to the village where everyone was awaiting him. Out of all the people he had grown up with, not one had a friendly face towards him. They scorned and jeered at him, whispering insults and spitting out curses. He ignored them, focusing only on his sisters and the new hardships that lay ahead. His furs and belongings were given to him, but only because of the sisters in his care. They packed as much as they could from the hut, taking the most useful objects. He dare not ask where his parents were, for even they would be unable to help. Tradition and tribal pride was more important than family. As the three siblings proceeded to leave, one of the women shouted at him and threw a rock that struck him in the head. Weak and broken from earlier, he crashed into the snow with his sisters screaming. More rocks came their way and the three were forced to flee quickly.

The walk through the heavy snow was taking its toll on them as they made for the woods. He wanted to bring them there so his sisters were out of sight from open predators. The snow would also be less frozen and dense on the forest floor with more spots to conceal the three of them. Their bellies were empty and their bodies were numb. He felt little hope that they would survive more than three days alone without the protection of the tribe. His little sister was already crying and whining for food and shelter. He had to be strong for his sisters now that they were the only people he had in his life. They were family and had to stick together. It would be easier for him to kill his sisters right here and spare them the terrible fate of freezing or starving to death. But that was something he just could not bring himself to do. Never would he forgive himself. When the woods came into view, he gave them a true smile.

'We're here, sisters! Now we can find a place to rest our bodies and I will hunt for us.'

'But it's dark,' said his younger sister.

'It's okay, big brother is with you. Now let's go find a place to rest.'

As he had promised, the snow was less heavy to walk through. He hoped to find something small he could kill just so they could have something to quickly munch on. It would have to be raw; but they had eaten raw meat before. He became concerned when he noticed how quiet the woods were, without a bird or squirrel making noise. Basic survival training told him that there was something around the area, perhaps a predator, which had scared everything away. Gripping his axe, he kept it up and ready to defend his sisters as they traveled on. But it was not long before the three stumbled upon the predators. A pack of hungry wolves had found them, their mouths and fangs fresh with blood from a kill. His sisters held each other and hid behind him. He grit his teeth as the wolves started to surround and approach them, licking their jaws. A pack this large with only himself to fight would prove fatal. It would take every ounce of strength he had just to combat the wild animals.

Then they came at him; snarling, growling, and snapping. He axe swung through the air, knocking away one and then another. His sisters had only sticks to defend themselves with. He struck down another wolf and spun to attack another, but this one tackled him to the snow. He used his arms to block his face from the snapping jaws, finding the right moment to swing his axe. It had caught the wolf in the face and with a mighty yelp it fell off of him. He gasped when he saw his sisters running away and he hollered for them to come back. The wolves ran after them, so he followed.

Weak with exhaustion and cold, the boy was trailing behind the wolves. He watched as his elder sister placed the youngest up high on a branch, keeping her away from the snapping wolves. But in turn, the remaining wolves jumped on her. He tried to get to her in time, but the wolves had already starting tearing at her. He brought his axe down on as many as he could, knocking away the bulk of them. There were only three wolves remaining and the beasts turn to run, having been defeated. He rushed to his bleeding sister's side, propping her up in his lap. She was crying and moaning in pain from the numerous bites and claw marks. He knew he couldn't save her without killing all of them in the process, and she was suffering. Glancing behind to make sure his youngest sister couldn't see the boy removed the dagger from his belt. Softly he stroked her short whitish hair to bring her a tiny bit of comfort before the bone blade was brought along her neck. She choked from the deep gash but he held her close, feeling her body slowly still as life left it. He closed his eyes to acknowledge her death before laying her down in the snow. The ground was too cold to bury her and he did not have the strength or the time to do so. He still had his little sister who needed food and shelter. So with a heavy heart, the two remaining siblings took the furs from their dead sister and continued on their way.

Some time later, with his little sister on his back, the boy found an old abandoned shelter. Immediately he ran to it, slowly inspecting it for any impurities. There were quite a few little issues but nothing he couldn't fix. Using their sister's fur coat still caked with blood, he made sure his little sister was wrapped tight to be warm while he scoped out the area. He did not wander too far from the hut in case she needed him, but he did gather up the necessary items to fix the hut. Before he could fully work on it, food was a necessity. Making sure she was safe again, the boy sharpened a spear from a narrow branch and went on to hunt. There was no time to mourn for his fallen sister even though he wanted too. Both himself and his little sister needed food in their bellies. But the only creature he managed to snag was a rabbit, and not a very large one at that. He frowned at the small kill, knowing that there would never be enough for them here to live. For the time being, such a life will have to do.

A few days go by with the two of them remaining in the hut. He went out to hunt and gather. Yet his sister was growing ill with fever, and it was not lowering. He tried to keep a constant fire going, but the wood was so cold and wet that keeping a steady flame was near impossible. They were always cold. There was only the cold and there was only them. Until one morning, when he awoke with his sister in his lap, she did not stir. He tried to wake her, but quickly realized that the fever had taken her. Holding her small body close to his chest, the boy hummed a lonely tune as he carried her outside. Like his first sister, the ground was too hard and burning was out of the question. Instead, all he could do was lay her in the snow and pile rocks around her body. The mound was small and took little time to do. He wished he could have done so for his elder sister, but now was not the time to dwell on the past. He was still alive, and though it shamed him to say, living would be easier with just himself.

So the years rolled on in frozen loneliness with only himself for company. Everyday he would hunt and return to the hut, then repeat the same process. His life was a mess with no sign of hope or joy. There was only the cold, and there will always be the cold. He would sit in his hut, wrapped in all the furs yet still shivering as his tiny fire burned uselessly. Often he would stare out through the small slit in the door curtain, glaring at the white death that surrounded him. Death and darkness with only the cold to numb his fears. His heart and soul was shrouded with cold and ice, his bones rocks, and his eyes solid. There was no happiness in his heart, only anger and a deep hatred for the world he lived in. Never would he know true warmth. From now until the end of his days, there would only be him and the cold.

Eventually, he felt the madness taking over him. Often he found himself grinning when he had nothing to grin about. He started talking to himself and wandering around aimlessly through the woods. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, and his mind grew forgetful. The dried old blood on his furs meant nothing to him, and the mound outside his house was just a pile of rocks. He took his axe and let out a bellowing cry, which then turned into manic laughter. He didn't know how long he laughed, but he did start to swing his axe helplessly at the trees around him. No matter how fast and hard he moved that axe, his body was still numb with the cold. At his wits end, the young man dropped to his knees and took out his dagger, aiming the tip at his belly. He did not want a quick death, so a clean stab to the gut will allow him to die slowly. It was what he deserved.

With a deep breath and a dead stare to the gray sky, he plunged the blade into his belly up to the hilt. The pain rippled through him while blood gurgled in his throat. Yet even as his body fell to the snow, he could still smile. A madman's smile. He could feel the life slowly draining out of him, and the cold only grew fiercer as his body began to shut down. 'Always the cold.' He whispered to himself. 'The days are cold. The nights are cold. My life is cold, and dark. Here I will lie…alone in the dark, and cold.' He slowly let his eyes close. 'So very cold…'

'Are you cold?' Came a voice from above him.

He opened his eyes to the sound of the voice. But there was something more than just a voice.

_Warmth._

There was warmth coming from in front of him. A heat that was like the sun yet did not burn the eyes to look at it. He stared at the glowing massive orbs coming towards him. Was he dead? He could only lift his head to see the form of a young man like himself; only this man was glowing with golden warmth. The young man was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He looked upon him with open-mouthed awe, gazing into perfect blue eyes and a smile of pure warmth. The man was like the sun itself. With shaky, blood soaked hands, the man reached out to touch the shining warmth. 'So warm…what are you?'

The being smiled at him. 'I'm a Sun Angel. You can call me 'Light'. You are a human, yes?'

'I…I am.' The man watched as the glowing god knelt before him.

'What is your name?'

'My name?' He tried to remember, but nothing came to him. 'I…I don't have a name…or I don't remember it.' He could not stop staring at the glowing being. 'You are so warm…please, don't leave me.'

The being laughed happily. 'I won't leave you here in the snow! Your soul cried out to me. I heard your sorrow and your pain, so I followed the voice to you.' Light looked at the man's self-inflicted wound. 'Killing yourself will solve nothing.' The being rolled him over and placed warm, glowing hands upon the wound. In an instant, the wound closed and healed. 'Feel better?'

He touched his stomach, no longer feeling the deep gash. He looked up at the being in awe.

'You're beautiful.'

Light blushed. 'I'm only a minor Sun Angel. I am nothing special.' Light held out his hands to the man, helping him to stand. 'Little lost lamb…why do you weep?'

The man did not know it, but he was crying. He brought one hand up to his cheeks to wipe away a tear. 'I weep because…because of your beauty and warmth. Never have I known such warmth! It is something I've always dreamed of! To be surrounded by green trees and grass…to feel the sun upon my skin…to go swimming in lakes and rivers! Yet I am a prisoner in this frozen wasteland.'

Light searched the other's purple eyes and gave a smile accompanied by a playful giggle. Spreading his large golden wings, Light flew a few feet away from the man and up into the air. 'I have the power to grant you this wish of warmth. BEHOLD MY POWER!' Light held his arms up to the sky and a beam of glowing energy struck the snowy earth. The gray sky opened up to bright blue with fluffy clouds floating through. The trees grew back their leaves and the grass regained its color. Iced lakes and rivers cracked, sprouting forth new, crystal clear waters. Last but not least came the shining orb of the sun high in the sky.

The man stared in shock and astonishment at the rapid change in the earth's climate. There was not one bite of cold air to be found. The warm sun beat down upon his face, filling him with a newfound hope of joy and happiness. He couldn't stop himself from dashing through the grass and flowers, shouting at the top of his lungs to voice his pleasure. He splashed around in warm running waters, rolled in fields of wildflowers, shook the green leaves from trees, and laid down in the sun. He was panting from exhaustion and overexcitement, going so far as to even strip himself of all furs. He kept only his scarf on, something he had almost forgotten about since it had been buried under so many furs. Next, he tossed off his fur boots to stand on the soft ground, grinning at the dirt now nestled between his toes. There were chirping birds above him, jumping fish in the stream, and even animals that he had never seen before. This was a paradise!

'Do you like it?' Light asked him as the being flew down from the sky and landed before the man.

'This is more than I have ever dreamed of! Light, you have given me something I thought I could

never have! How can I ever thank you?'

Light smiled cheerfully. 'It was nothing at all. I wanted to see you happy, that's all. When you were crying out to me, I knew that somehow I had to help you. This was your wish, so I granted it. This green area belongs only to you. Keep it as your territory.' He chuckled. 'I love seeing others happy, it gives me great joy.' Light floated over to him. 'And I've always wanted a friend.'

'I will be your friend…always and forever! M-May I…embrace you?'

Light smiled softly and held his arms open to the other. 'Yes, you may. I will let you know true warmth. And…may I call you 'Snow'?'

'Call me whatever you want.' Snow walked into Light's embrace, holding the warm body close to his own. Warm wings surrounded him, encasing him in a cocoon of light. Snow couldn't control the hot, not cold, tears that streamed down his face. This being, Light, had heard his cry, a cry he did not know he was releasing. 'Is this real? Is this a dream?'

'No, Snow; it's not a dream. I know that I am real…and so are you.' Light pulled away from him to smile. 'These are your lands now. No one should have to live in such a cold place! Your life will be different from now on. You will be content and happy. Never will you know the cold again. Your belly will always be full and your flagon always filled. The winter air shall trouble you no longer.' Light started to fly away, but Snow called out to him.

'Wait! Light!'

'What is it?' Light turned back to him, still hovering in the air.

Purple eyes gazed up at him. 'When can I see you again?'

Light laughed happily. 'You want to see me again? Then let this spot in the glen be our meeting place. I shall come to you again tomorrow, just as the sun is rising.'

'I will await your arrival then, Light. Please, don't leave me?' Snow couldn't bare the thought of not having Light's warmth with him.

'We are friends now and I will never leave you. See you tomorrow!' Light flew up into the sun and disappeared from sight.

Snow remained in this spot for some time before turning away to explore the new lands generously given to him.

The next day, Snow arrived at the promised spot and waited for Light to appear. He hoped the being was true to word. It seemed a long while before a ray of warm sunlight beat against his back. Snow turned and looked up to see the descending figure of Light. The corners of his mouth rose up into a smile and he stood to greet the glowing being. The Sun Angel was the same as yesterday, but even more beautiful. Snow felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the man. 'Light, you came back to me.'

'Of course I did. How could I leave you behind?' Light held out his arms, allowing Snow to embrace him. 'My human.'

'My Sun Angel…my god. The only god I believe in.'

'You overestimate me. I am just a young angel…young like so many others. I am a nobody.'

Snow held him close. 'To me, you are everything! You are my life, my warmth, and my salvation! Shouldn't that tell you enough?'

'Yet there are other angels better than me-'

'To the wolves with those other angels! You are MY angel! My sun! My precious being! To me, you are the sun, the moon, and the stars.' Snow pulled him close so their lips were inches apart. 'You are my ray of light in this dark, cruel world.'

Light gasped softly. 'Me? I am your 'ray of light'?'

'More than that. You are my everything. You gave me warmth and hope…the strength to carry on.'

'You think that highly of me?' Light asked.

Snow smiled. 'I do. We are friends, yes?'

Light smiled, closing his eyes. 'Yes. We are friends.'

From then on, the two beings met every day in the same area. Together, they would write songs, sing ballads, hunt for game, fish, play, dance, and watch the clouds go by. That was Snow's favorite thing to do with Light, watching the clouds pass by. Together the men would lie among the field of sunflowers and point out the shapes in the sky. Day after day, both men grew closer together. Their relationship became so close, that one day, Snow slipped his hand between Light's thighs while cloud watching. Light gave out a gentle gasp and turned to his human friend, whose purple eyes were alive with lust. Light felt and sensed Snow's arousal, spreading his legs to welcome the human between them. In the sight of the sun and sky, the two coupled passionately beneath the cosmos for the first time. Limbs tangled together, moans were exchanged, and the penetration of human into a god was preformed.

After that day, an intimate relation was a daily occurrence in secret, hidden among the sunflower fields. Light would descend upon the earth and greet his human lover with open arms and warmth. Snow, on the other end, would demonstrate his strength and dominance by passionately mating with Light. He would always let his human lover win, and Snow didn't seem to mind. When the human male was deeply seated in him, all of Light's cognitive functions would shut down. He welcomed the feel of the human male inside of him.

Some time later, Snow awaited at their normal place to find that Light was nowhere to be found. Concerned, Snow began to scope the land in search of his light. 'My love, my warmth, where are you?' He longed to have the other in his arms to receive that treasured warmth. He wanted to kiss the warm, soft skin and make love to him. He wanted the warmth of their bodies joined together once again. However, the hours rolled by and Light never appeared. 'Light…my angel…my savior…where are you?'

'I am here.' Light floated down to the open arms of his lover.

'Light!' Snow gently caught his special lover, holding him in his arms. 'I thought you weren't coming!'

Light kissed his cheek. 'I'm sorry. I was delayed. Don't be mad?'

'How could I be mad at you?' Snow kissed him. 'I love you, my Sun Angel.'

'And I love you, my mortal.' Light kissed him deeply, allowing the other to take him right there in the glen. 'More, Snow.' Light begged. 'Fill me with your essence…my love.' Snow pounded into him, groaning at the pleasurable feel of both their bodies tangled together in a pile of limbs.

'My Light…my warmth…my everything.' Snow arched and came deep within the heavenly being. My love, my sun and stars and clouds! How I adore and cherish you!' And it was true. Snow held his warm angel close to his naked body, drinking in the comforting heat. Within Light's arms, Snow felt safe, happy, and most of all, _warm_.

Word of their relationship soon reached the ears of the main Sun God and all of his subordinates. The Sun God grew angry at Light's traitorous behavior. The Sun God would not stand for it and sent out a few of his minions to stop the relationship between human and deity. The minions surrounded the earth and searched its grounds for the impure lovers. One minion spotted the two near a river. The deity gazed upon them, watching with a disgusted frown as the human caressed one of their own. Horrified and disgusted, the deity reported back to the head minion and Sun God. Hearing of this news, the Sun God grew angry at Light's loose ways and open heart. Full of hatred and rage for the human, the Sun God approached the two while they were cloud gazing. With his arrival, Light jumped up with his wings outspread. He bowed deeply to the Sun God standing before him.

'My lord.' Light whispered. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?' Snow looked at him, and then turned to the Sun God.

'You have been a foolish deity!' Shouted the Sun God. "You willingly spread your legs for some lowly human being! What were you thinking? This is a crime among deity and human kind! You should be ashamed of yourself!'

Light was shocked at first, but then glared at the Sun God. 'This was my choice and no other! I chose to give my life, love, and energy to my human lover! Snow and I are one of a kind! Together we are strong! He is the winter, and I am the summer! You will never take it away from us! I won't have it!'

'Foolish angel!' Growled the Sun God. 'You would choose a lowly human over the likes of your brethren! For shame, Light! An angel never mingles with the likes of disgusting humans! Their race is a parasite upon this good earth!'

'How dare you speak of my lover in such a cruel manner!' Hissed Light.

Snow stepped in then. 'This was our decision! I pushed for it! Light had no dealing in this relationship! It was all me!'

'I doubt that!' Shouted the Sun God. 'I am the Sun and the Bringer of All Life! Light is a child of mine born of pure blood and love! His light, laughter, kindness, and pride outshine that of all other sun angels. This being of which you desire is of my flesh and blood! He belongs with his own kind.'

'NO!' Shouted Snow. 'I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DISHONOUR OR DISTROY MY LIGHT!'

The Sun God started to glow brightly with. 'You shall never see Light again! He belongs among his own kind, free of the earthly desires of your race!'

'No! I won't leave Snow!' Light clung to Snow's arm.

'Then you shall be punished.'

'Punish me!' Snow said and pushed Light behind him. 'Punish me instead, and leave him be!'

'SILENCE!' The Sun God held out his hands and a beam of hot light struck Snow, sending the man flying across the ground. Light turned to his father and chose to attack, surprising the god. However, the Sun God was stronger than his angels, and even though Light put up a heavy fight, the young being failed. Dishonored and shamed by his favorite angel's choice of life, the Sun God bound him in a rope of rays.

Snow forced himself onto his feet, gritting his teeth at the god standing with his lover. He saw Light struggling in the binds of light and he let out a battle roar, charging with his axe raised. The Sun God only smiled as he easily dodged all of his blows, still holding Light captive. 'LET HIM GO!' Snow shouted in rage, his eyes flaring with a strange shade of silver.

This stopped the Sun God for a moment, but he lifted himself in the air with Light to avoid any more blows. The Sun God looked into purple eyes that were now shining silver. He could feel all the rage, fury, and vengeance within those eyes. Something was not right about this human.

'SNOW!' Light shouted down with tears in his eyes. 'CALM YOUR RAGE! STOP!'

'GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!' Shouted Snow, his voice heavy and dark. 'GIVE HIM BACK!'

'Light is mine!' The Sun God bellowed. A moment later, he had called upon his minions to attack Snow.

Snow lifted his axe and struck down the first one, making the angel burst into flames. Each angel met his axe and shared the same fate. He would kill all the angels in the heavens to get his lover back, and he wouldn't rest until he did. Once all the minions were gone, Snow turned sharply and looked up at the Sun God. 'I am more than human! Give me back my Light!'

'SNOW! STOP!' Light cried out and in his own rage broke through the rays binding him. He flew from the Sun God and spiraled down towards Snow. Just as his lover opened up his arms, the Sun God had beaten him. He was pulled away from Snow by other angels. 'SNOW!'

'NO!' Snow raced after them but they were high in the sky, unable to feel his blade. The Sun God floated before him, forcing Snow to stop.

'You don't deserve Light or his warmth. Nor any warmth!' From behind the Sun God formed another god surrounded in gray clouds and blowing winds.

Snow felt the familiar chill of winter air and looked in horror upon the god.

'The God of Winter shall see to it that you never feel warmth or happiness again! You shall be punished for attacking heavenly beings.'

The green grass beneath him started to fade away and white snow began to build up in its place. Heavy winds of snowflakes filled the air around them, freezing the water and killing the trees. He was frightened. Frightened that he would lose not only his warmth but Light as well. But Snow was caught off guard by the other angels that suddenly captured him. Their touches, unlike Light's, burned his flesh. Snow tried to break away, but the angels held strong. Snow growled as the Sun God approached him. The Sun God reached his hand out towards Snow's chest, stopping above his heart. Snow hollered in pain as the searing hand burnt through his flesh and gripped his beating heart. Light could be heard screaming his name as the organ was pulled from his body. Snow looked at the bloodied beating muscle now in the palm of the Sun God. Despite its removal, Snow was still living and breathing.

'Punish him.' Ordered the Sun God, dropping the still beating heart into the snow.

'NO!' Light screamed in despair and fear. 'NO, STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!' The Sun Angel could only look on his saddened horror as the other angels brutally began beating his lover. Their hands would burn his skin, their feet kicking and stepping, their wings slicing through delicate human skin. 'Please stop!' He begged the Sun God. 'Why are you doing this? We did nothing wrong! NOTHING!' The Sun God would not answer him, but did call off the other angels. Light let out a choked sob at the twitching and writhing body of his lover. He wanted to run over there and heal all Snow's wounds with his warmth and power. He wanted to hold the man in his arms and wrap him protectively in his wings, shielding him from harm. But to his frightened horror, blue eyes widened when the other angels began to surround him.

Snow forced himself to stand on his hands and knees, gasping for air. He felt the large hole in his chest where his heart once was. His skin was burned and bleeding, bubbling with sores. But he still needed to get to his lover. But up ahead in the snow sat his Light, bound in rays, and surrounded by the same angels who beat him. Snow cried out in rage and wanted to run to Light, but the God of Winter held him back. The strong, cold arm chilled his body save for his eyes. Snow found he could not move from the godly being. 'LIGHT!'

Snow saw his lover look at him sadly with those beautiful blue eyes he cherished. Then, he looked upon in horror as the other angels tore apart Light's golden wings, splattering the snow with blood. Light held in his cries and fell to the ground, bloody stumps now in place of once warm wings. Wings that would embrace him so sweetly now were gone. Snow's heart was aching and the angry tears poured from his eyes. The Sun God had then taken Light's broken body up into the sky, remaining there for Snow to watch. In his ear, Ivan heard the God of Winter speak.

'He is a traitor to our kind. He chose a human lover over a celestial one. Such a crime against heaven and earth cannot be tolerated. Now he shall be reincarnated as a human to suffer that perishable life, over and over again. He is refusing to yield, so now he must die.' The God of Winter let him go.

'Die?' Snow gasped. 'No! No he can't die! HE CAN'T! LIGHT!' Snow called up to him and Light looked down. 'My Light…I love you.' That was the last smile Snow would ever see from his Sun Angel.

A fiery blade ripped through Light's chest, his face a mask of pain and sorrow. Snow watched in wide-eyed horror as the body of his beloved slowly started to burn. Blue eyes closed forever. The warmth and love that Snow cherished above all things suddenly burst into a firework of light, littering the dark sky with embers resembling stars. Snow fell to his knees while the pieces of his lover began to slowly fall all around him. 'No!' Snow tried to grab at each fallen ember, trying to hold on to its warmth. Each one he touched quickly burned out and turned to ash between his fingers. 'No, no, no, no, no, no!' His voice was frantic as he tried and tried again. His Light, the most cherished being in this world to him was now a frozen pile of ash. There would be no more warmth. No gentle hugs or warm caresses…no love making or kissing ever again.

Snow's warmth was gone. Light had been killed because of him, because they chose to love one another. Light had showed him hope and happiness with laughter and welcoming arms. His angel had given the world to him with an open heart. Now, all that was left to him was nothing but snow, ice, cold, and darkness. Always the cold. Always the darkness. Snow threw out his arms and screamed into the gray sky, voicing all his rage and sorrow. He collapsed to the ground, surrounded by the ashes of Light's body. Quietly then, he started to cry. They were tears of endless despair, ones that would never stop.

Why was his life so dark and cold? Why were the gods and heavens so cruel to him? His life had been nothing but a painful, lonely struggle. He had known true love and happiness for only a short moment, but now there was nothing. Everything was back to the way it was before Light. Even though his heart was missing from his chest, his body still felt the heartache of loving his beloved. Oh why wasn't he dying? Why was he still alive?

'Human. You remain.'

Snow glanced up at the old god. 'God of Winter…Bringer of Death…I wish to be with my angel. Why am I not dead?'

'You will be shortly.' Stated the God of Winter. 'But you will never be with your angel, for there is nothing beyond death, only rebirth. But humans do not experience the wonder of reincarnation, only deities do. Humans are born, the live, they breed, and then they die. Useless things.'

Snow still felt the tears falling. 'Please…I beg of you…don't take me away from my Light. I will do anything. Anything, if only I can be with him. I will wait forever if need be. I will wait for my Light to be reborn. Please…please help me.'

The God of Winter looked at him. 'Very well. I will grant your wish. Your spirit will live on with me, bound forever in unbreakable chains. They will be heavy and painful, but it is the price you must bear for becoming one of mine. Your body will be turned to cold stone, and here it will remain forever strong. Nothing can break it, no weather can harm it, and no one can destroy it. Be warned, human, that your spirit will forever suffer the pain and deep sorrow of losing your angel. Never will you know a day of peace without your feelings. It will be a lonely life.' He picked up Snow's beating heart. 'This heart is mine until your angel can obtain it from me. Once he does, the spell will be completely broken and you are free to go with your love. Do you accept?'

'I do.' Snow didn't have to think about it, he would just do it. He would give anything to see his Light again.

'Then stand.'

Snow did as he was told, feeling the ground beneath him start to shake. A piece of earth lifted him from the ground, but it quickly turned to solid gray stone. Soon, Snow started to feel his feet and legs turn to cold stone as well. He looked down and watched as the gray crawled up his body, turning it solid. Snow looked down at the ashes of his lover scattered on the ground and cried a single tear before looking up at the sky. The stone had reached his neck and was now creeping up his jaw and ears. Snow kept his gaze upon the sky, wanting forever to look on in hopes that his angel would soon appear and bring him warmth.

And then there was nothing.

_**End Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Once, as my heart remembers,_

_All the stars were falling embers._

_Once, when night seemed forever_

_I was with you.- __**Enya, 'Fallen Embers'**_

_*****Warning: Language, crude jokes**_

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**_

Chapter 1

Nothing exciting ever happened here in the frozen tundra of Russia. The wind was always bitter, the sky a constant gray, and the snow ankle deep. The snow would neither rise nor melt, but just remain as a white nuisance. The nearest town was miles away from the military base, and rarely did anyone get to travel there on a daily basis. The base was used as a testing center for military weapons and explosives. Soldiers and scientists resided there for months on end for the base was self-contain.

Yet the self-contained life was no life at all for a young soldier of nineteen. Alfred F. Jones, a U.S. soldier, had been stationed in Russia to help test out the weapons. Joining the military was not the ideal life he had in mind, but going to college was an even worse idea. Alfred had been a horrible student, and in some cases, a bad son. While he was popular in high school, there were always whispered words about his home life. Both of his parents were men, and gay. He and his younger brother, Matthew, had been adopted when they were young boys. Their daily life in grade school was never easy when all the kids knew you had two daddies. It got better as time went on. Matthew could handle it, but Alfred never could. He had loved and hated his fathers for their choice in lifestyle. Alfred had no problem with it when it was someone else's issue.

When he had told them that he was going to join the army, his parents hadn't been supportive. It was a long, loud, and physical fight that landed his papa hurt. His dad, Arthur, had become physical with him first, and then his papa, Francis, tried to split them up. The result was his papa ending up with a broken leg, which still had not healed correctly. After that night, Alfred had stormed out and stayed with a friend before going to sign up the next day. He laid low for a while until it was time for him to be flown out to a training base in Texas. After a year and half in training, he was then stationed in Russia, where he currently lived. But through it all, Alfred always kept a smile on his face and chipper attitude, even if his life at the base was just as troublesome as his home life.

Alfred's dorm room was his paradise, the only place where he felt safe and content. In this room, he had his television, Xbox 360, laptop, iPod, comic books, movies, and most importantly, his pile of Sports Illustrated. The sport magazine always came in a care package sent by his family, which consisted of chocolate, chips, cold meds, chewing gum, astronaut ice cream, and his favorite, cheese wiz in an aerosol can. His papa and brother packed him these care packages, for his dad would never send such 'junk'. As if vegetables would survive the trip overseas. Every once in a while, there would be a knitted scarf, a pair of mittens, or woolen socks all hand crafted by his dad. Even though Alfred and his dad never really got along, he would find himself slipping on those woolen socks or going to sleep with a knitted scarf. The material even smelled like home; like his papa's fresh cooking and his dad's various teas. It was a minimal comfort.

Life here at the base may contain more freedom, but the teasing and bullying remained the same. Alfred was by no means a pushover, but everyone always picked on him. Either he was 'chubby' or a 'dandy'. The chubby part he could understand because when he first arrived, he had a little belly on him while the other men were perfectly fit. The dandy term, he knew, came from word getting out that his parents were gay. In the minds of these men, if his parents were gay, then he must be gay as well. The truth was, Alfred didn't know which gender he preferred. He loved looking at girls, and would often share the in pornographic magazines the other guys carried around. When he had first arrived, Alfred often looked at the other men, but only because they were older and more fit than he was. Alfred didn't find any of them attractive, per say. He never thought of it as a 'gay' thing either. He was a young man living amongst hundreds of other men in a self-contained based in the middle of nowhere.

Still, Alfred continued on living with a smile. Currently, he was taking out all his frustrations on a punching bag in the weight room. This was his favorite part of daily training, when he got to work out. Once his exercise routine was finished, he would have to report for group training, which was his least favorite. During group training was when most, if not all, of the bullying would take place. Alfred had a theory, though. If he kept laughing at their bullying and making jokes, then they would eventually get bored of him. It hasn't worked yet, but only time would tell.

Alfred let out a puff of air when the bell went off, signaling that it was time to move on. He went into the locker room to change, ignoring some of the other men looking at him. When Alfred opened his locker, he found that his uniform was not in it. He frowned, for he knew where his uniform had gone. Alfred went over to the sinks and found his uniform soaking wet inside of one. The sound of laughter from somewhere behind him could be heard, but Alfred could not let it show that he was upset or angry. Instead, he put his hands on his hips and laughed loudly.

"HA HA HA! Nice one, guys! I've always wanted to be Aquaman!" He took his uniform out of the water and squeezed the pieces out in a shower stall. Once again, he would have to wear his uniform soaking wet. Without complaint, Alfred took it back to his locker and began to change out of his workout clothes. When his back was turned, someone had come up behind him and slammed their fists into the lockers beside his head. Alfred nearly jumped but spun around in the man's arms to see the familiar face of a sergeant. He gave a crooked smile at the man. "H-Hey bro, what's up?"

The older man gave an eerie smile. "That was some nice work you did there today, Alfie."

"Oh, it was just some boxing skills, nothing fancy." He chuckled.

"You know, I used to do a lot of boxing when I was a teenager. Maybe you should come by my office one day and I'll give you a few pointers. How's that sound?"

Alfred smiled, yet was not persuaded by the man's words. He knew what the sergeant wanted of him. "Sure, that sounds good! Maybe some other time, though." He slipped out under the man's arms. "Thanks a lot for wanting to help me out, sir! You're a cool guy! I gotta get dressed now!" He waited for the sergeant to leave his locker area before quickly putting on his wet camouflage uniform. Making sure the sergeant was not around to see him, Alfred quickly left the locker room.

A few hours after training, the soldiers were heading into the cafeteria to have their lunch. This was Alfred's second favorite part of the day when he could stuff himself full of food. Of course, it was at this time of the day when the fat jokes would start, or someone would shout out 'Alfred 'Tapeworm' Jones'. Since he seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach, the joke going around was that he must have a tapeworm, a parasite that helped to make him so hungry. It was a useless insult with little meaning, but that didn't stop the other men from saying it to him. Alfred never insulted them back, but continued using his 'just laugh it off' technique to deal with it. Sometimes it was hard to control his fists that only wanted to smash the jaw of a particular few.

With a tray consisting of two burgers, mashed potatoes, cooked carrots and corn, Alfred sat at the end of a crowded table. He wanted to sit alone, but didn't want to make himself more conspicuous and open to criticism. When he had first arrived here, he thought that he would be making friends. He was so popular in high school, but was the loser here at the base. It was a hard change, but one he had to slowly get used to. All his concerns disappeared when he felt the juices from the burger trickle down his fingers. Alfred grinned and licked his lips, eagerly anticipating the first meaty bite. Since their base was not set for enemy attack, the food code was more lax. It didn't bother Alfred at all. The first burger disappeared within a couple of minutes, and then he moved on to the next one. The vegetables always came last.

As he chewed, Alfred looked around at the eating hall full of soldiers and wondered just what he was doing here. Of course he knew the reason why, but there was always something in the back of his mind nagging at him that this was not the world for him. As a young boy, Alfred always dreamt he belonged somewhere else, or that he was someone else. His dad had said it was just an overactive imagination from too much television and comic books, but Alfred thought differently. He felt as if he did not really belong here on earth. Sometimes he would even have dreams about it. The dreams were set in all different parts of history; at least, that's what he knew after he looked up the time periods. Sometimes he was a cowboy, other times an engineer, a sailor, and in some cases, a warrior. There were so many that he had started to lose track of them, and only the most vivid ones remained. Yet, he was told they were only dreams based off an 'overactive imagination'. At one point, the dreams had gotten so frequent that they would keep him up, and the doctor wanted to give him some pills to stop it. Both his parents refused to do so, and Alfred learned to deal with it on his own. The one thing that he always remembered about each dream was that he woke up with tears in his eyes afterwards. He may not remember the content, but the tears and feeling of loneliness were always present afterwards. What did it all mean?

"Hey, Jones! Wanna go have a smoke?" One of the soldiers said, breaking his concentration.

"Don't bother asking the dandy that, bro!" said another, "Fags can't smoke because of the derogatory meaning behind it. It's like, a gay code, ya know?"

Alfred narrowed his gaze at them. "That has nothing to do with it, and as I've said before, I'm not gay! I just don't like smoking. It smells and hurts my chest. It's a stupid thing to do." The two men looked at each other and laughed before walking off. Alfred slammed his fork into his mashed potatoes, trying to keep from getting too angry. He hated the gay jokes more than the fat jokes. Now he lost his appetite. Grumbling to himself, he dumped the food into the trash and returned the tray. He just did not belong here.

/

Later in the evening, when the workday was over, Alfred hung up his uniform to dry and flopped onto the bed. He let out a sigh, staring up at the ceiling poster of an all-American pinup girl. Alfred decided he needed a new paper lady friend to hang above his bed. He would have to ask his papa to get him one, because Matthew would pass out from embarrassment and dad would give him a lecture. Bored, he got up and flipped open his laptop to fire it up before retrieving the latest Sports Illustrated. Looking through the pages, he wished that he could be back in high school and on the football team. It had been a tossup between soccer or football, and Alfred went where all the girls were. The weather in Russia was too hazardous to play any kind of sports game that wasn't basketball or volleyball. Both he was equally good at. There was just so much that he missed of home.

Alfred grinned when a phone call on Skype was coming through. He was grateful for satellite Internet. The video box calling was Matthew, so he quickly answered it. "Hey Mattie, what's up?"

There was a bit of static before Matthew finally appeared on screen. "H-hi Alfie, how are you?"

"Doin' good! Just relaxing from the day! How about you? Just get back from class?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes. I'm glad to be home right now, it's so cold out there!"

"Pfft! Hey, don't talk to me about cold, Mattie! I'm in the freakin' North Pole here, and Santa's left town."

"You must be enjoying it, though?"

"Oh yeah!" He never wanted to worry his little brother. "The guys are great and the hours are awesome! I do miss you and the family."

'Is that Alfred?' Alfred heard his dad off-camera. "Yes, it's Alfred!" Matthew called. "Dad just got home."

"Oh, cool." Alfred's tone dropped a bit as his dad joined. "Hey dad."

"Alfred, how are you?"

"Good. You?" The tension between them was obvious.

"Doing well. Are you eating healthy there?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad."

"Okay…well…remember not to stay up late and only do your best."

"Yeah. I will."

"There hasn't been…any threats or danger there, right?"

Alfred looked at the screen. "No, none. Why?"

"I've heard word that they are adding more troops to the war…"

"I'm fine, dad." Alfred said with a forced smile. "I'm not going to see combat anytime soon."

"It's not a joke, Alfred! I know you like to think of everything as a joke, but this is serious! Anything could happen!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later, dad."

Arthur threw his arms in the air. "I might as well talk to the wall! I'll get the same answers!" With that, Arthur moved out of view and Matthew took over.

"Alfred, dad's just worried about you, that's all."

"Well, he doesn't have to be!" Alfred stated. "I'm doing just fine on my own! Where's papa?"

"He has physical therapy today, so he's not home right now. We all miss you here, Alfred. We really do." Matthew smiled.

Alfred gave a sad smile. "Yeah, I know. I miss you guys too, but duty calls! I'm helping to serve my awesome country! I'm working on stuff that helps to keep you guys safe over there!"

"We know," Matthew smiled, "And we thank you every day, Alfie. We really, really miss you."

"I gotta sign off now; I think I'm being beeped."

"I don't hear anything?" Matthew looked confused.

"I'll talk to you later! Tell papa I said 'hi'! Bye Mattie!" Alfred quickly closed the laptop before rubbing at his eyes, which were moist with tears. He did miss his home and his family, but if only things were different. He just wasn't happy anywhere, no matter how hard he tried. What was wrong with him?

There was a knock on his door. "Jones? Hey Jones, you in there?"

"Yeah! What's up?"

"A bunch of the guys on our floor are meeting in the game room right now. One of our own came back and he said he has a spooky story to tell us! Wanna join?"

"Spooky?" Alfred felt his face turn white and all the little hairs on his neck stand on end. He hated anything scary! "O-Okay! I'll be there in a minute!" He couldn't let the guys know that he was easily scared, for all it would do is give them more ammo to use against him. Alfred didn't even want to think about all the horrible pranks they would pull on him. So he grabbed his bomber jacket and left the sanctity of his room to hear this 'spooky' story.

Alfred tried to hold his mug of coffee still as his dorm floor gathered around one of the soldiers. He took a heavy sip, hoping to make himself have to pee so he can escape. Then he tried to reason with himself, wondering just what kind of ghost or monster could live in the freezing cold lands of Russia. Of course, that reminded him of the yeti, and he immediately moved away from the window.

"Get on with it!" Said one soldier. "Let's hear the story!" Shouts of 'whoo' and 'yeah' went up from the group, but Alfred's was the quietest one.

The soldier started. "Well, while I was the city gathering up some supplies, along with a lady or two," There were whistles, "This old man at a little corner restaurant told me a scary story! It's a folklore legend about this area of Russia, right here, near our very own base!" The soldiers made mocked 'ooo's, but Alfred was already starting to become afraid. "A very, VERY long time ago, before Russia was Russia, the land was covered with nomadic tribes! Near this very base, there is an old, old, OLD cemetery! So old that the stones are merely grave markers and the words long since gone!"

Alfred already hated where this was going. The word 'cemetery' came up.

"But that's not even the scary part! You see, in the center of this graveyard…stands an ancient statue! This statue is that of a man, a big man, with a hole in his chest and an axe in his hand! Nothing can destroy this stone, for it's 'magic'." Everyone laughed at that. "Now, here comes the scary part!" Alfred gulped. "For thousands of years, the statue has been seen wandering the frozen wastelands of this area, crying out into the night. Some say they are sad cries, but that's not always the case. The statue has been seen in people's yards and windows, always staring…always looking." Alfred felt faint. "Sometimes it even turns into an animal! Like a wolf or a bear, tearing and hunting at lost travelers! It's even been said that if you see the statue in the daylight, your closest loved one will die! OR, if you stare at the statue long enough, the man will turn and look at you."

"OOOOOooooOooOoooOOOo!" One man made a ghostly noise behind Alfred. That was all it took for Alfred to let out a frightened scream and drop his mug, shattering it onto the floor. Everyone laughed madly.

"Jones almost pissed his pants!" Said one while pointing at him. "Afraid of the big bad snow statue?"

"N-NO! I'M NOT AFRAID!" Alfred hollered back.

Another soldier spoke up. "Best put a chair in front of your door tonight, Jones! You wouldn't want the scary statue to be suddenly standing in your doorway…staring at yo-BOO!" The man laughed when Alfred jumped at the 'boo'.

"Hey, he might just welcome the statue in!" Laughed another. "He probably wants some 'rock hard' cock! Am I right, fellas?" The room went up in a roar of laugher, so soldiers nearly choking and coughing from the humor of it. "He'd come down the next morning and be like, 'Hey guys, Geology rocks!'"

Alfred whole body began to shake in anger and frustration.

"Don't listen to them, man!" said another soldier. "You can do SO MUCH BETTER than some stone guy!"

"Have you tried Lance Bass?" Added in another, but the comment was met with Alfred's fist flying into the man's jaw. Another wave of laughter arose from the crowd as Alfred fought with the soldier on the floor, rolling around and throwing punches. The fighting and cheering alerted one of the generals, who immediately came in and started to break them up.

"HEY! KNOCK THIS SHIT OFF! WE AREN'T ON THE PLAYGROUND!" Alfred was the first to pull away, with grit teeth and heavy panting. The other man was sporting a black eye, a fat lip, and a bloody nose. "What's the meaning of this? What the hell is going on around here?"

"Fucking Jones can't take a joke!" Shouted the beaten man.

"You started it!" Alfred shouted back, "All of you did!"

"Jones!" The general shouted. "In my office. Now!"

Alfred's jaw dropped. "What? Wh-wha?! Me-me? But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I SAID NOW, JONES! NOW!" Everyone was laughing at Alfred when he left the game room, walking in silence with the general beside him. The two men said nothing to one another until they were in the office. "What happened, Jones?"

"I was getting tired of them teasing me, so I lashed out." Alfred sat in the chair and crossed his arms angrily. "I don't know why I am being punished for defending myself!"

"Regardless, that is not how things work at MY base. We are trained soldiers here, not some playground drunkards! I know the kind of skills you have with boxing, and those fists of yours can cause serious damage! Do you know what would happen to you if you were to really hurt one of your fellow soldiers? Detention hall for a week, and everyone will REALLY make fun of you then."

Alfred said nothing.

"So they make fun of you. Big deal. Learn to live with it, for words mean nothing. Be fucking afraid of a bullet, not an insult! Now I better not see this again, Jones, or things won't be so easy for you this time around!"

'Just like at home…everything is always my fault and no one else's.' "Yes sir. I understand, sir."

"Good. Now go back to your room, I'm tired of looking at you. Punk ass brats…" The last part was muttered, but Alfred heard as he left the office.

'I hate this place. I hate everyone here. It's always the same no matter where I go. 'When in doubt, blame Alfred'.'

Alfred went back to his room, stripped into his nightwear, and climbed into bed. He decided to finish the action movie that was still set up in his DVD player to help him sleep. The fight wasn't bothering him, more so the story of the statue he had just heard. Alfred got up from the bed to quickly close the blinds, imagining the statue watching him from outside. The movie helped to drown out his frightened thoughts, but Alfred still had to cover his head with the blanket. 'I hate this life…why can't I ever be happy? Why am I always scared? Why am I always sad? I feel happy…but I'm not really happy. Or am I happy, and I just don't know how to read it right? Ugh! I'm such a mess!'

It was the worse night sleep he had ever had.

/

The next day, Alfred couldn't bear to be in the same building as the others, so he chose to go out for a frigid walk. No one ever really went for a walk in these temperatures, but anything was better than the atmosphere in that base! Alfred had filled his canteen with hot coffee for something warm to drink while wondering through the snow. He had every bit of warm clothing on, either from the army or from his dad. Alfred felt like a bloated tick, but the extra warmth of these super military clothes was something to be grateful for. Alfred hated the fluffy Russian-style hat he wore, but it never failed to keep his head warm. Occasionally, his glasses would frost over and he would have to rub at the lenses. "Damn, it's cold!" He said out loud. "People who live here are insane! Go where it's warm!"

Just as he was about to turn back, Alfred noticed some rocks up ahead. Squinting, he saw not only rocks, but a statue as well. He felt the blood drain from his face and his heart stop beating. The statue! That was the statue in the story! Alfred knew he should run, but couldn't help being drawn closer out of curiosity. Slowly, he approached the ancient graveyard, seeing as how the tombstones were, as said, simple grave markers. But it was the statue that was the most intriguing stone of all. For some reason, Alfred did not feel frightened at all. Instead, as he looked at the statue, he felt more sorrow than fear. He walked up to the stone man, staring into the gray face. Alfred cocked his head to the side as he stared at it intently. There was something was strange about this statue, Alfred could feel it. However, the feeling still did not frighten him like he thought it would.

The statue was of a man, and a large one at that. He was dressed in plain clothing with, what looked liked, various types of furs. There was no axe in his hand, but there was an indent where his heart should be. The man's face was not frightening at all, but rather forlorn and troubled. Alfred followed the statue's gaze to a spot in the sky. "Are you always looking at that spot?" He said out loud. "What are you looking for?" Alfred turned back to the statue. "I wonder if you were a real person. Were you a super hero, or a good guy of some kind? A tribal hero maybe? Oh god, listen to me! I'm talking to a rock as if it's going to talk back! Stupid cold and snow making me loopy!"

The statue continued to interest him even after the scary story that was told. Alfred felt comfortable here, and it was the strangest thing. Graveyards always creeped him out, but this one was different. This place was not scary at all; not in the least! In fact, Alfred felt happy here. He smiled up at the statue.

"I like you, buddy!" Alfred said. "You need a name! I bet you don't even have one, do you?" He moved to sit on the stone platform by the statue's feet. His thoughts were put on hold when he felt the surface beneath him was warm. "It's warm?" Alfred had to pull off his glove to feel it with his own bare hand. He gasped. It really was warm! The stone was warm! "But…but that can't be! He's a statue! He's stone! He's in a frozen wasteland! He can't be warm!" Alfred put his glove back on. "I'm just imagining things…there's no such thing as magic and you aren't warm. I'm just simply losing my mind." Ignoring the strange phenomenon, Alfred went back to thinking of a name. "Hmm…you're in Russia, and have been here for a long time…so…I think I'll call you…" he looked up at the face one more time "Ivan! Yeah, that's a common Russian name! Your name is Ivan! Ivan the Statue! My Ivan!"

Alfred grinned, pleased with himself for thinking of a name. He liked it here with Ivan. In fact, Alfred decided that he would come here every day because stone couldn't talk so it couldn't judge him. Not only that, but the aura from this area brought him a great deal of comfort. Alfred wondered if it tied in to all the strange dreams he's had. Maybe he was some kind of wizard! "Oh man, that would be awesome! I'll show everyone who's the coolest dude in town!" Alfred pat Ivan's boot. "I have to get going, Ivan, but I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Ivan's stone face was still full of sorrow. "Hmm…I wonder what your story really is, Ivan. Or rather, what's MY story? I'm the one making friends with a piece of stone!" Alfred looked over the statue and felt himself suddenly blush. "A handsome one at that." He whispered under his breath. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? I'm cracking!" Maybe his dad was right; he should lay off the comic books.

"Gotta go! See ya tomorrow, Ivan!"

Alfred waved happily to the stone as he left the area but didn't make it more than few steps before something made him stop. From behind him, Alfred could hear people whispering, like the graves were speaking to one another. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but the whispering was loud enough to make him turn around. Nothing was moved, but the whispering was still going on. Alfred raised a brow, and without fright, walked back to the graves. Once he returned, the whispering stopped. Alfred looked at the statue of Ivan for a moment before suddenly running through the snow, making his way back to the base. No one would believe him, so he had to keep this to himself. His conscience was telling him to stay away from that place, but the rest of him yearned to go back. The yearning was stronger, so Alfred promised himself that he would revisit the graveyard and Ivan tomorrow.

~*~ _Deep within the earth, in a whole other world…~*~_

'_Warm…' Whispered a sorrowful voice. Chains clinked against the frozen floor. 'Warm…'_

_/_

He was flying over the land, looking down at the trees from above the clouds. The world was beautiful beneath his wings, and he soared through the sky as quick as a bird. Alfred loved to fly, and hated when he had to land on the earth. When he landed on the ground, though, what he heard was not the sound of nature. Instead, it was someone screaming in rage and pain. Alfred, concerned and confused, followed the sorrowful sounds. Yet his searching led him nowhere and all he could hear were the cries. Then, instead of screams, he heard words.

'Give him back to me! GIVE HIM BACK!'

'Who are you?' Alfred spoke out loud. 'Where are you?' He tried to find the person again, but found that his feet wouldn't move. He tried his wings, but they were frozen as well. Alfred looked at his hands, glowing with light, suddenly burst into flames. 'AHHH! Alfred tried to wave off the flames, but they traveled up his wrists, arms, and continued until he was completely engulfed. His body still would not move, but the pain was excruciating. 'HELP! HELP ME!' He looked down at his hands, now gray in color. His eyes widened as he watched his hands turn to ash and crumble. 'No…' And then the rest of his body followed suit until he had turned into a pile of hot ash.

Although his body was ash, Alfred could still see and hear what was going on around him.

'He shall be forever punished.' Came a strange voice.

'Does he deserve such a harsh fate?' Said another voice.

'His crimes are unforgivable. Death is not an option for him. He will suffer for all time.'

'And the other? The human?'

'We have nothing to fear from him. He will be forever bound in chains, wailing helplessly for a sun that will never come. But should the cycle of life ever be threatened…you know what to do.'

'Yes, my lord. It shall be done.'

Alfred awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. He sat up in the bed and panted heavily, gripping the sheets. He's never had THAT kind of dream before! What was that all about? Flying and burning and dying? Who were those people talking? What were they talking about? Were they talking about him? What did it mean, if anything at all? Alfred wiped the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath. These dreams have always plagued him, but never had one affected him so much. While the other dreams always made him sad and lonely, this one actually SCARED him. Something did not feel right about it, and that was the part that frightened him. The sound of the alarm startled him briefly, and he moved to shut it off with a sigh. The only thing he wanted to do, or rather, what his mind kept telling him to do, was go back and see Ivan. Alfred had his daily routine here at the base, so he couldn't leave right away like he wanted to.

He wanted to get to Ivan; he needed to be with that statue. Why he felt so strongly towards it was still troubling him, but he had a feeling that the meaning of his dream could be found there. The first chance he got, Alfred swore he would go back to the graveyard and seek his answers. He got up out of the bed and went to the window, gazing out at the area where the statue was. It couldn't be seen from his window, but Alfred knew whereabouts it was. Thinking of Ivan made him smile, and he placed his hand on the glass tenderly. "Am I really that lonely here? Am I so stupid and lame that I can only find peace with a statue?" He sighed heavily. "Well, no one else here makes me happy…so I guess I should grasp this happiness whenever I can get it." He smiled softly again and spoke the name: "Ivan."

Turning away from the window, Alfred missed the shadow that crawled past his window.

End Chapter 1 TBC


	3. Chapter 2

***Well, Hurricane Sandy knocked me for a loop, having lost power for five days! But with my trusty notebook, I was able to get a lot of writing done on time! Also, thanks SO MUCH for the support for my new RusAme story! I'm very pleased with it, and glad so many of you are too! Does my heart good! So please, read on and enjoy! Read and Review!

***Warnings: Language, crude jokes, light yaoi, chatroom conversations (short!)

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 2

Breakfast meats never stood a chance against Alfred's fork and mouth. The bad dreams never ceased his appetite, and with the promise of seeing Ivan later, he just couldn't stop. By his third trip up to the food stand, the chef had slammed the metal window down and told him to go away. Pouting down at his now empty plate and tray, Alfred returned it to the proper spot then went off to the exercise room. He did his normal warm-up routine, then moved on to boxing and weight lifting. However, he did cut his exercise routine short because he wanted to quickly shower and get outside to see Ivan. So with his routine finished, Alfred grabbed a fresh towel from the locker room and entered the showers. The moment he turned the hot water on in the stall, another soldier looked over the top.

"Hey Jones, did ya' hear we got the whole night off?"

"What? Really?" Alfred grinned from ear to ear. Now he could get in some more gaming time! "That's awesome, dude! What's the occasion?"

"Ah, the head general's got a date with some Russian lady. That guy doesn't know where he wants his dick to go."

Alfred laughed. "So we can just eat and go to bed?"

"Basically."

"Sweet!" Alfred would be allowed more time with Ivan today if that were the case.

"But hey, a bunch of us are heading out into the city tonight. You know, visit some of the local joints, if ya' catch my drift!"

Alfred gave a little laugh, not willing to spend his night strip club hopping when he could be shooting zombies and bad guys. But if he didn't go, then the gay jokes would only get worse. If they had more nights off like this, then Alfred would go with them. Thinking fast, Alfred agreed to go, but would later say he had a stomach ache from too much food. He rather have the fat jokes than the gay jokes.

"Great! We'll swing by your room and pick ya' up!"

"Sounds great! I can't wait!"

/

"Fucking hell, it's cold today!" Alfred let out a puff of air while he trudged through the snow. "Stupid Russian weather…it's only fit for a moose! Or whatever lives out here!" The graveyard seemed much further than yesterday, and he had to wonder if he was going in the right direction. It was the cold that was making it hard for him to know where he was going. The wool scarf around his mouth and nose needed to be thicker. From now on, he decided that using the clothing his dad makes is only for quick outside walks. But for a walk like this, he would need the military stuff. "If I tell dad that, then he'll probably knit me a scarf twice as thick and three times as itchy.

Finally, he saw the familiar statue up ahead and gave a 'whoop' of victory. Alfred ran as quickly as he could through the snow. This time there was no whispering, but Alfred was only focused on Ivan's stone form coming closer and closer. Running around stone markers and tiny tombstones, he reached the base of the statue, panting heavily. The snow had slowed him down and used up almost all of his endurance. He silently cursed the Russian weather again before smiling up at Ivan. The statue still looked the same, gazing off into the distance. Alfred pat the stone boot.

"What's up, Ivan? Staying warm?" He laughed. "How do you even handle this kind of freezing cold?" Alfred once again felt the heat coming from Ivan. "What's up with this warmth again? You shouldn't be warm." He looked up at Ivan again. "Is the rest of you warm?" Carefully, Alfred grabbed Ivan's stone arm and settled his foot on the base. With a grunt, he pulled himself up so he was standing directly against Ivan. The statue was a tad bit taller than he was, and Alfred had to tilt his head to look into the stone eyes. No pupils. "I wonder what color eyes you had…if you're a real person. Are you magic?"

Alfred's eyes widened when his whole body began to feel warm. Ivan's body was warm all over, despite being stone. The warmth was comforting, and strangely familiar. Alfred felt his face flush as he clung to the statue, taking in the warmth Ivan offered. He didn't care why the statue was warm, but Alfred knew he never wanted to let go. For some reason, Alfred felt like crying yet did not know the reason why. He was too much of a tough guy to cry, but holding onto Ivan like this, he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "What are you?"

'_Warm…I am warm again. So warm…' Purple eyes, which have been frozen in time, slowly opened as the warmth of another encircled his body. 'Light?' He gasped. 'Light, have you returned to me?' A cold gust of wind suddenly struck his body, but the warm was enough to combat it. He looked up from the floor to see the God of Winter coming towards him. Purple eyes looked towards the god. 'Is it my Light? Is he here?'_

_The God of Winter looked up and pointed a gray finger. Purple eyes followed the finger, and gasped when he saw a large oval in the black sky. The figure of a man and a statue, his body, suddenly came into view. He rolled onto his back and gazed up at the man holding his stone body. The man tilted his head down, and those same blue eyes from thousands of years ago unknowingly met purple. _

'_He cannot see you.' The God of Winter spoke. 'That is your Light.'_

'_Light…my beloved.' He reached his hands up to the image, but frowned when he saw the heavy shackles on his wrists. He was still chained to the floor, even after all these centuries of a cold sleep. He sat up and looked down at his body, finding his ankles were shackled as well. The chains led to a large iron loop on the floor. Purple eyes looked up again. 'Light is still so beautiful…' He could hear his Light speaking, but could not understand him. 'My Lord of All, what is he saying? I wish to hear his voice.' Purple eyes pleaded with the gray god. _

'_I will grant you the ability to understand his words. For as you know, Light is in danger.'_

'_Danger? What kind of danger?' He had to protect his Light._

'_The old gods, though forgotten, still roam this world. They hold no power against humans, but they can and will harm your Light. Light is still an ancient being despite his many reincarnations.'_

_He growled. 'I won't let them! I will kill every last one!'_

'_Only you have the power to do so. I would like to be rid of my old foes.'_

'_Then grant me the power to return to human form and protect him! Please, my Lord of All! I can destroy your foes as well. I will rip the flesh from their bones! I will tear them limb from limb and feast upon their blood! I will build you a throne out of their bones!'_

_The God of Winter looked at him. 'And just how will you do that? You are here with me. I own your body and heart.' He held out his hand and showed the beating heart in his palm. 'Your heart still belongs to me. Only your Light can set you free.'_

_Pale brows went up in sorrow. 'But then…how can I protect him? How can I save him from those old gods? Do you not want me to slay your foes for you?' _

'_You may slay my foes as well as protect your beloved. However, I will let your spirit form enter the human world. You may protect your Light in that form. But, you will not be able to touch him. You will be a ghost; a phantom; able to slay the old gods, but your Light will be untouchable.'_

'_When can I touch him? When?'_

'_Only your Light can decide that. He does not remember who is he or where he came from. He does not remember you. Releasing his old self is a mystery to me; it is one you must find out on your own. I do not hold such knowledge about the Sun Angels. There is something they fear from your Light, though. From both of you.'_

'_Fear?'_

'_They are after him now that he has come upon your body. They will likely kill him again, keeping you two apart.'_

_He stood up in his heavy chains, slouching slightly at the weight. 'I will kill them all before they touch my Light.' He remembered how Light's body turned to ash between his fingers. 'I will not have that happen again.'_

'_Then you must do everything in your power to save him.' The God of Winter made the beating heart disappear. 'Your heart is still mine.' The gray hand reached out, facing the other with palm up. 'You may only become a phantom when your Light bids it of you.' Gray lips smirked and the God of Winter disappeared._

'_I must find the answer on my own.' He thought, and looked back up at Light. 'I must get him to notice me…to see me…but how?' He could hear his beloved talking, and this time, he could understand the words. _

"_Hey Ivan, I'm going to have to be getting back now. It's almost time for lunch and the cold is getting to me!"_

'_Your voice is the same.' He smiled. 'Ivan? Is that what you call me?' Looking at Light's smile, he smiled himself. 'You may call me 'Ivan'. I've lost my name…but you can name me. I like that name. I am 'Ivan' from now on. But what is your name?'_

"_Ah, damn it! Alfred, you're always late! I'm gonna miss lunch!"_

'_Alfred? Alfred…that is your name?' Ivan smiled. 'Yes, you're my Alfred. My Light.' Ivan looked upon him with pure happiness spreading through his body. It had been centuries since such warmth and happiness were given to him. Everything was still the same as it was when he went into that cold sleep. If only his Alfred would remember them; what they were and how much they loved each other. 'Wait!' He gasped. 'Alfred! My Light! Where are you going?' _

_Ivan watched as Alfred started to walk away from him, and he panicked. He tried to follow him, but the chains held him back. Ivan looked at the long binds and grit his teeth as he desperately tried to break them. Looking up, he nearly wailed in despair when Alfred was getting further and further away from him. Wildly, he thrashed and pulled in the chains. His beloved was leaving him again, and there was no chance of reaching him. 'Alfred! Alfred please! Don't leave! MY LIGHT!' He reached a chained hand out towards the slowly disappearing figure, but still could not reach him. Just like before, his lover was gone from him and he was bound to the earth. But the worse of it all was…that warmth was gone. Ivan dropped to his knees on the black floor, feeling the tears trickle down his cheeks. He rest a finger against one, and pulled it away to see that it was blood he was crying, not tears. He was no longer fully human, and he was cold once again. 'My Alfred…just like all those years ago, just your body being near me kept me warm. Now that you left, I am cold once again.'_

_The sorrow and endless pain of despair was felt once again. He needed to be near his Light once again. Ivan needed and wanted that warmth. But how can he get to Alfred, his Light, while chained in another world? What could he do? Ivan thought back to their times together, and remembered his lover saying something about how much he loved to dream. That made him smile, for he recalled his Light always dreaming about him. When Ivan would lay awake at night, he would always close his eyes and ask for his love to dream of him. Every day, Light would come back and tell of his dream they had with each other. If it worked then, it would work now. _

'_Dream of me.' Ivan whispered to himself and lay flat on his back, closing his eyes. 'Dream of me, your beloved. Your lover. Your protector. Dream of me holding you…kissing you…cherishing you…making love to you. Dream of it all…then call to me. Call me to you.'_

/

"Damn it all!" Alfred nearly threw the controller on the floor when he saw the large bloody words of 'Game Over' on the screen. "This level was not meant to be beaten!" He shoved some more care package chips into his mouth, chewing loudly. "It's rigged!" Angrily, he picked the discontinue option and shut off the system. The clock read 11:35, and tomorrow he would have to be up early; like always. "Man…I lost track of time. I'll be a zombie myself tomorrow morning."

Already in his pajamas, Alfred flopped onto his bed and looked up at the pinup girl poster. He desperately needed a new one. She was doing nothing for him anymore. Whining at his failure to beat a level and the now boring chick on the ceiling, Alfred threw the covers over his head. Tomorrow he would be testing some guns and ammo. He liked to test the guns, but blowing things up with bombs proved to be more stimulating and fun. Either way, he needed to get to sleep or else his reflexes would be off. All he needed to do was accidently shoot someone in the face. So he rolled over to bury his face in the pillow; and sleep came to him.

_~*Dream*~_

Alfred awoke in his bed at the sound of his door opening. He opened his eyes at the sound, knowing that he had locked the door. Sitting up, he looked to the door and saw someone standing there in the dark. The person did not scare him at all. Someone was in his room in the dead of night, in the dark, and yet he wasn't afraid. 'Who are you?' Alfred asked, reaching over to turn on the light. He gasped when he saw the stone statue of Ivan standing by the now closed door. 'Ivan?'

The statue said nothing, but only approached him.

Alfred gulped. 'I-Ivan…how did you get here? I thought you were stone.' Blue eyes looked into those gray stone orbs as the statue approached his bed. It moved like a human would. Alfred felt his face grow hot when it climbed onto his bed, removing the sheet from his body. Still, Alfred was not threatened nor scared by the statue. There was nothing to be frightened about, it was only Ivan. 'But why am I not afraid of you? Just who are you?'

Once again, the statue said nothing as he gently guided Alfred back onto the bed. Alfred's face flushed again, and he looked up into the familiar face that he still did not know. On his own, Alfred reached a hand out to touch the bicep, feeling the rough texture of stone. However, just like outside, the statue was warm, as if he were real. Alfred was in awe at the magic being above him and let his hands wander free over the body that seemed so known to him. Beneath his fingers he could feel the muscles twitching under his touch. Alfred wondered if this stone was just a thin layer of shell, and beneath it was an actual person.

'I know you.' Alfred whispered, gazing into the stone face. The statue leaned down so their faces were inches apart, making him blush again. He let Ivan's warm stone lips press against his own. A thrill of excitement rushed through him as he moved his lips along with Ivan's. Strange as it was, it felt right to do. Shamelessly, Alfred spread his legs and felt something hot and hard press against the front of his pajamas. The feeling excited him further, and he felt his own arousal grow. Never had he done anything like this before with anyone, but with Ivan it was different somehow. 'How do I know you?'

'Know me more.' Ivan suddenly spoke, and Alfred looked up at him.

'I don't know who you are.'

'Say you need me.'

'I…I don't know who are you! I'm confused! I don't know just who you are? So how can I need you? Who are you?'

The alarm clock jerked him away, and Alfred let out a wide mouthed gasp. He sat up in the bed, panting and gasping for breath. His body shook with fear and exhaustion. 'What was that dream about?' He asked himself and leaned over to stop the alarm. 'I've…NEVER had a sex dream like that! I almost let him- ' Alfred's eyes widened when he felt the bile form in his throat. Quickly, he jumped out of bed and grabbed the wastebasket, holding it up to his face as he gagged. He only threw up a little, but it was enough to leave a sour taste in his mouth. Then, he happened to look down at his pants to find an erection presenting itself in a proud tent. Alfred turned bright red, feeling his skin crawl and his hair stick up straight. He's never gotten a full arousal from a man before! Must less a magical statue. He didn't DARE touch it.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He put the wastebasket back down and walked to the window, lifting the shade to look out at the morning sun. He looked out into the direction of the cemetery, wishing he could see it from the room. Alfred wanted to know if the statue was still there, or if it were magic like that one soldier had said. "Why would I dream about that? That's…like…something kinky a sex maniac would dream up." He paled. "Oh God…maybe I do read too many comic books and graphic novels!"

The color came back to his face, a soft pink this time as he remembered the feel of the statue. Even if he were gay, Alfred never thought he would want to be the bottom. Ivan's stone body was slightly larger than his, in both muscle and weight. The statue was a giant, but it had been gentle with him, and the kisses were warm. It felt like he had done all this before, but Alfred knew he had never been with anyone. Okay, he had made out with and fooled around with a girl or two, but it wasn't the same. Did this mean he was gay or just kinky? Closing his eyes, he pictured one of the Victoria Secret models in bondage, yet he felt nothing. Then, he imagined himself laying with Ivan and his erection suddenly ached for release. Alfred slapped both hands to his face, feeling ashamed. There was nothing to be ashamed about, yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling that way.

How was he going to face the other guys today?

'_I couldn't feel him.' Ivan said sadly, looking down at the shackles. 'Even though I was with him, I couldn't feel his touch.' Not being able to feel his Alfred when with him was more painful than the centuries of loneliness. 'He didn't call for me, either. I must have scared him…like I did the first time.' He laid back down on the cold black floor and let out a sigh. Now he was cold once again; cold and lonely. _

_Now that he was fully awake, Ivan could remember all of the moments they had shared together, including the first time they had made love. He had scared Light back then, too. Like Alfred, Light had been eager but afraid of what was to come. Yet he coaxed his lover with gentle kisses and caresses until the other begged to be taken. This reincarnated form of Light was physically stronger than the one he knew, but nonetheless beautiful. Ivan let out a moan himself, remembering what it was like to make love to his Light. They had both been each other's firsts, with Ivan topping. His lover's body was soft and warm, and though tight, it welcomed him. Light had been in slight pain, but he did everything possible to make it easier. Then that warm body was pressing up against him, taking in his thrusts. Warm arms wrapped tightly around him and a heavenly voice cried out its pleasure to the blue sky. Ivan had never known such pleasure, and he did get a bit carried away the first time. He had flipped his Light over onto his belly so he could finish mounting him the animal way. Ivan also wanted to see those golden wings stretched out and twitching in pleasure as narrow hips were guided back._

'_My Light…my Alfred. Say you need me so I can come to you. I need to protect you…and make you mine all over again.'_

Alfred hardly touched his breakfast, which had a few fellow soldiers looking on in surprise. One soldier leaned over and with his fork, took one of Alfred's sausages. Alfred barely noticed, to busy playing with his mashed up hash browns. His face rested in the palm of his hand, deep in thought. Another soldier purposefully knocked over his container of milk, spilling the white liquid onto his food. That made Alfred look up, blinking as at least seven soldiers were staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Did your online boyfriend dump you, or something?" One asked.

"No, and I don't have an online boyfriend! I'm not gay!"

"There's a river in Egypt called, De Nile." Joked another, making a few of the soldiers laugh.

Alfred had heard that one before, and was not amused.

"Hey, I think we hurt his feelings. Aww." Mocked another. "Here, maybe this will cheer you up." The man moved the food around on his plate and held the tray out to Alfred. Alfred looked at it and frowned, seeing as the man rearranged his food to form a penis. Two sausage patties and one hash brown. Alfred flipped the tray over, spilling its contents onto the man. "HEY!"

"I think I did that with my grade school food when I was FIVE! Asshole." Alfred flipped his own tray at the other men and stormed out of the cafeteria hall. He was done with everyone today, and it was only the morning. Alfred took a detour to see the sergeant of his group and request the day off. There was just no way he could put up with the jokes today or else he feared his fist would break some jaws. Alfred arrived at the office and knocked. "Sergeant Derrick?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Alfred Jones, Team B. I need to speak with you."

"Ah, Jones! Yes, come on in."

Alfred opened the door and saluted the sergeant before taking a seat in front of his desk. "Sir, I request the rest of the day off for physical and mental wellness."

Sergeant Derrick stared at him with a raised brow. "What? Hey, this isn't the school nurse, kid. What the hell do you need a day off for?"

"I'm not feeling too good and just need a while to rest. Please, I've never asked for anything before."

"Request denied."

"Why?!"

"I don't recall you ever being 'nice' to me, so why should I do the same?"

Alfred gave him a shocked and disgusted look. "You know what, I should report you for sexual harassment! You're not granting me a day off just because I say 'no' to your advances? That's a real jackass move!"

Sergeant Derrick scoffed. "Good, go and report me. Embarrass yourself further. Let everyone really know that you come from a nest of fags."

Alfred stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, glaring at the other. "For the last time, I'm not gay. Second, just because one was raised by same sex parents, doesn't mean they grow up gay! And if you actually CARED to know people like my parents, you would think differently about them! Are you yourself are gay, since you can't seem to keep your hands off me! Or are just a pervert who likes to flaunt their authority?"

"Get out of my office, Jones! Apologize for this disgusting show of disrespect!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'LL HAVE YOU PUT IN SOLITARY CONFINMENT!"

Alfred hissed at that, not wanting to be locked up for two days straight with nothing but some bread and water. Also, if he were locked up, then he wouldn't be able to see Ivan in the cemetery. It went against his pride and his will to fight authority when he was in the right, but Ivan was more important. He still needed to get his thoughts straightened out. So Alfred bowed his head. "I apologize for insulting you, sir. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Now get out of here. And don't ask such a stupid thing again. Get to work!" Alfred left the office, feeling some tears stinging at his eyes but he dare not cry. His thoughts of Ivan would have to wait until later in the day. Right now, he had to go and start testing some guns.

At the shooting range, his aim was off and the Lieutenant observing them noticed it. Alfred fixed his goggles and made sure his earplugs were still in before setting off another round at the target. The bullets only hit the paper target four times out of twenty. Even Alfred himself knew that his aim was off and it needed to be fixed or he'd get a penalty. He may be simply testing them, but his aim had to be good as well. One or two mess ups was allowed, but at the rate he was going, it was best to take the gun away.

"Jones, what the hell is up with you? You shoot like my grandmother!" Shouted the Lieutenant.

He took the earplugs out. "I'm sorry, sir! I'm not feeling good today so my aim is off. I apologize sir!"

"You'll end up killing us at this rate! Hit the showers, loser! Come back tomorrow when you're not whining like a pansy-ass little girl!"

Alfred was actually relieved to hear that he was able to get off. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir."

After leaving the shooting range, Alfred retreated back to his dorm and locked himself inside. Now safely hidden from the cruelty of the base, his head was clear to think about Ivan. Taking some Skittles from the care package, he kicked off his boots and sat on the window sill. It was a tight seat, but he felt the need to look in the area where Ivan's statue was. Usually he ate all the red Skittles first, but he didn't care at this point. His mind was elsewhere, trying to make sense of his wet dream last night. Alfred knew he HAD to be gay after a dream like that. Not only that, but he was still yearning for Ivan in the statue form. Thinking about the stone strength of that magical man made him feel heated again.

What was it about Ivan that had him questioning himself like this? The man felt so familiar to him, like an old friend whose name he couldn't remember. Alfred started to think about this in a fictional story sense. Maybe he and Ivan were together years and years ago, but something happened and they were split up. Maybe something like war or betrayal. Alfred wondered if they were both ancient gods in some lost world. Or maybe he was a super hero and Ivan an old enemy or romantic interest? Perhaps they were slaves trying to escape from a horrible master. {1}

"I would like to be a super hero…and Ivan my sidekick or something." He smiled softly, eating a few more Skittles. "Maybe he's a demon and I'm an angel. Or maybe it's the opposite. What if we're being kept apart because we are to powerful together? Oh god, what if one of us can have a baby and the forces above don't want us to?" He nearly dropped his Skittles. "And I was the one on the bottom! GAH!" He shook his head clear of the thoughts. "Hell no! No fucking way!" Holding the Skittles bag up to his mouth, Alfred emptied the contents into his mouth. "Imf bust da duper hewo!" He said with his mouth full.

Or maybe all of this was just the work of his imagination like his dad always said. It may just be his self-conscience telling him that he's gay, and now he's just trying to come to terms with it. Alfred thought he may just be using Ivan's statue because it is solid rock, inanimate, and non-judgmental. With a sigh, Alfred decided to seek some additional help, so he opened and turned on his laptop. After it booted up, he first signed on to his chat, and then opened up Google. First, he typed in 'dream meanings' and clicked on the first one. Sadly, it didn't have a category for 'statue sex'. Grumbling, he typed in 'past lives' and found a bunch of different sites. One allowed you to enter some information about yourself and would then tell you what your past life was. Alfred gave it shot, but didn't have much hope. The results came up as an astrologer who had died by being crushed by an elephant.

"What bullshit." He sighed and tried another search. This time, he typed in 'Russian Folklore' and found a set of sites. Clicking the first one, he used the search box to look for 'statue'. To his surprise, a result on the page had come up, and he quickly clicked the purple link that read, 'The Indestructible Statue'. Another window full of text came up, and Alfred began to read it.

'_The statue has always been there, with no one really knowing of its true origin. The earliest documented tale of this statue dates back to the start of the Kievan Rus. Some of the tribes had become civilized and began making cities and towns instead of tiny villages. A town was built around the statue of man, which had always been there. The people said it was magical because no one could destroy it. The statue made them feel safe. Beneath the stone bottom was said to have a pile of constant burning embers from the statues' long lost love, who may have murdered or lost. The statue had been a man, a human mortal, who fell in love with an angel. Heavenly forces tore them apart, since such a relationship was forbidden. The man, who couldn't bear being separated from his love, told the Snow God to turn him into stone to await the rebirth of his angel. Now the statue remains in the spot in which the Snow God froze him, forever lost in a stone cold prison. His eyes, which are always looking to the sky, are said to be searching for the return of his angel. Some stories claim that the statue leaves its stand and walks the lands, searching for his angel. Others say the statue is evil and means to destroy the heavens should it be awakened, casting the world into an endless winter. Whatever the truth, the origin of the statue remains a mystery to all.'_

"Ivan has to be that statue, the indestructible one. And I can believe it, too! He always feels warm when I touch him, so maybe it's the embers beneath him! Wow! A real magic statue!" He grinned. "Maybe I'm the angel!" The thought quickly died as fast as it had come. "Nah, I can't be an angel, that's just stupid. I'm just Alfred Jones, an orphan who was adopted going nowhere in life." He looked down at his hands and sighed. "I'm just…me. I'm not ancient angel…just a creative minded pervert."

The alert sound of a message made him return to the screen, seeing the bottom light up. Alfred opened up the tab.

_AwesomeMePrussia69: Yo bro, how's it hanging? _

_TooCoolForYOU: Going good. Not much here. Snow and Russians. Big whoop. You?_

_AwesomeMePrussia69: Just hanging around waiting for the little bro to get home and feed me. _

_TooCoolForYOU: Haha! You're like a dog, Gilbert!_

_AwesomeMePrussia69: Fuck you, bro. Why don't you just give me an old sock to chew on then?_

_TooCoolForYOU: lol! That's a good one. Hey, can I ask you something? Do you believe in past lives?_

_AwesomeMePrussia69: Never thought about it, but yeah, sure. Why the hell not? I used to be an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow to the knee._

_TooCoolForYOU: You can be such a dick sometimes! But really, would you say I was, in my past life, an angel, a god, a demon, an elf, or something else? Be honest, dude._

_AwesomeMePrussia69: …? _

_TooCoolForYOU: Ah, nevermind dude. I'm just a nut._

_AwesomeMePrussia69: The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem! You go, sista-friend._

_TooCoolForYOU: LOL_

_AwesomeMePrussia69: Gotta go, Luddy's home. Peace out._

_TooCoolForYOU: __(deuces) _

Alfred sighed, Gilbert was no help, but did succeed in making him laugh. Looking at his online list, he saw that his high school friend Kiku was online. "He would be able to help me!"

_TooCoolForYOU: Hey Kiku! Long time no chat! How the hell are ya'?_

_KitsuneKiku: Oh, hello, Alfred. I'm doing well. And yourself?_

_TooCoolForYOU: Yeah, doing good. Freezing my tail off. Hey, quick question. Do you believe in past lives?_

_KitsuneKiku: Yes, I do. Why? Are you having those dreams again?_

_TooCoolForYOU: Kind of…they're a bit…different this time. They feel…REALLY real. Could I be dreaming of my past life?_

_KitsuneKiku: It's possible. Has something strange happened to trigger it? Is it all the time?_

_TooCoolForYOU: Well, yeah, I guess so. It's been, like, two days now. Crazy if you ask me. But what's your take on it? _

_KitsuneKiku: Hmmm. Well, I would suggest keeping a journal of all your feelings and documenting your dreams. See if you can find a pattern or a connection. Sometimes, I think our dreams are just mixed up events from the day, or they show us what we want our lives to really be. Are you troubling yourself over it? If so, please, don't worry yourself sick._

_TooCoolForYOU: Nah, I'm a tough guy! I just don't have anyone cool here to talk to. I miss you guys. You, Mattie, Gilbert, Luddy, Feli, the whole crew!_

_KitsuneKiku: We miss you too. Please, take care of yourself, Alfred. Write me more often, if you will?_

_TooCoolForYOU: Yeah, no problem bro! Peace out! _

_KitsuneKiku: Goodnight, Alfred. _

Alfred signed off of the chat and closed the laptop. "They were no real help." He sighed and looked out the window. Leaving the base at night was usually frowned upon, but Alfred needed, no, wanted to see Ivan. He didn't get a chance to go in the daylight, but he would go now. Maybe things would be different in the dark. So he dressed in all of his warmest military winter wear and grabbed a flashlight. It was late enough where he could leave the base without the night guards really caring. There was no real trouble one person could get in to outside of the base. Cars were locked up to prevent soldiers from leaving and heading into the city without permission.

Alfred turned on the flashlight and trudged through the snow towards the direction of the cemetery. The night was colder than the morning, and Alfred feared he wouldn't be able to stay out too long without his eyes freezing. The walk even seemed longer in the dark, but the familiar sight of the statue soon came into view. Alfred smiled and shined the flashlight on Ivan. "Hey you…sorry I'm late." He pat the warm boot. "I dreamed about you last night." Alfred glanced towards the area of Ivan's crotch and blushed. "Was that really you?"

'_My Alfred, he is here!' Ivan dragged the chains up with him as he stood, staring up at the form of his lover. _

Alfred put the flashlight between his teeth and climbed up on Ivan once again, pressing close to the warmth. "You're so warm, Ivan…"

'_That is your warmth, my beloved. You keep me warm whenever you are near! Call for me, Alfred! Please, call me to you!'_

"Who are you, Ivan? Who am I? Why do I feel so close to you?" he rests his forehead against Ivan's stone one. "What are we? If we are anything at all. Are you just a piece of stone and I'm a whacko?"

The grave markers around him began to whisper and glow, but Alfred didn't noticed them.

_Ivan saw the graves start to glow, and his eyes turned red with revengeful anger. 'Touch him and I will eat the flesh from your bones! ALFRED! CALL ME TO YOU!' Ivan saw the glowing graves start to form orbs as they gathered into one entity. 'ALFRED! CALL ME! CALL ME NOW! HEAR MEEEEEEE!' Ivan roared loudly._

Alfred eyes opened when he heard someone say 'call me'. "Ivan? Is that you?"

A dark shadow slowly began to grow and take form behind him.

"Ivan…do you want me to…to call you?" Alfred figured it wouldn't hurt to do so. Probably nothing would happen anyway.

The shadow being continued to grow taller and taller behind him.

"Ivan?" He rests his cheek against the stone shoulder. "Will you come to me?"

The ground rumbled.

Alfred looked behind him to see a dark shadow with red eyes looming over him.

End Chapter 2 TBC

***(1) A little 'Decadence Escaping' reference there! XD And I couldn't pass up the use of a Skyrim quote. Feel free to throw vegetables at me for being lame. ^^***


	4. Chapter 3

***Thanks for the support and reviews everyone! And special thanks to my beta! I'm really enjoying writing this fic! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it as well! Anyway, here's chapter 3! Read and Review! Danke!

***Warnings: language, violence, yaoi, angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

_How far we are from morning.__  
__How far we are__  
__And the stars shining through the darkness,__  
__Falling in the air.- __**'Fallen Embers'-Enya**_

Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Alfred shouted when he first laid eyes on the large shadow form behind him. It looked like a person, but had no other distinguishing features other than shape and red eyes. Alfred felt his whole body turn rigid with fright, bottom lip quivering and teeth chattering. "Please don't eat me!"

The form flew high into the sky before beginning to soar down towards him like a bird. Alfred screamed in pure terror and clenched his eyes shut, holding on tightly to the statue. The rumbling beneath his feet forced him to open his eyes, and when he did, he saw that the ground had opened. Something leapt out from the crack and floated in front of him. Alfred just stared at the grayish form as it took a defensive stance, almost like it was protecting him. The form flying at him had stopped and backed away slowly. The other form flew towards it, leaving Alfred now open for any attack. "HEY! DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!"

Speech escaped him when his eyes looked up at the two strange forms fighting in the sky. It reminded Alfred of an action movie, with ghosts. Unlike those movies, however, this was REAL and he couldn't avert his eyes from the scene. The form in gray was winning, it would appear. But what came next stunned him into fearful silence. The gray form had latched their hands onto the shadow and ripped it open from the chest. The blood, organs, and bones that spilled to the snow had him completely hypnotized. His whole body was numb with shock and fear.

Looking upon the pile of blood and bone, Alfred noticed that it had started to slowly turn to ash. The particles were taken away by the wind and not a trace of the shadow was left. Alfred gulped and felt himself look upward into the sky; in the same direction as Ivan's statue. His breath caught in his throat as the form floated down to him, slowly coming closer into view. Alfred nearly fell off of the statue when he laid eyes upon the face of the gray form. "I-Ivan?"

'My Alfred!' Ivan stopped when he was eye level with his Light, staring straight into the sweet blue eyes. 'My Light…my Alfred. Oh, how long I have waited for this moment! The moment when I would see you again!' Ivan reached out to touch him, but Alfred screamed and toppled from his body statue.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GHOST! IT'S A GHOST!" Alfred scrambled in the heavy snow to try and run.

'No! No Light! I mean- Alfred! No Alfred! I'm not a ghost!'

"Floating form? Transparent body? YOU'RE A GHOST!" Alfred covered his eyes. "Go away! Go away!"

'A 'ghost'?' Ivan looked upon the trembling form of his ancient lover, feeling his heart break at the sight of him so frightened. 'No, Alfred! I'm not a ghost! It's me! Me! Your Ivan!'

Alfred slowly uncovered his eyes to look at the ghost that now stood by the statue. He looked upon both forms, transparent and stone. His heart stopped when he saw the identical similarity of the ghost and Ivan. They were the same! The ghost floating next to the statue was Ivan. They were both Ivan. Suddenly, Alfred felt his fear melt away when he looked into the solid purple eyes of the ghost; of Ivan. The eyes were the only part of Ivan that was colored. Without a second thought, Alfred stood up from the snow, stared intently at the ghost, and moved forward.

Ivan smiled and floated down to be at the other's eyelevel again. 'Please, do not fear me. There is no reason for it. I would never hurt you; my light and my love.'

"Love?" Alfred searched the gray transparent face. "What do you mean by 'love'?"

Ivan sighed softly. 'Do you not remember me? Even after seeing me, you still don't remember me?"

Alfred shook his head. "Who are you? Are you really…Ivan?"

Ivan looked away sadly, placing a hand on the hollow spot where his heart used to be. 'I do not have a name…or if I did, I have long since forgotten it. 'Ivan' is the name you've given me,' he turned back to Alfred 'so I am accepting it. I am 'Ivan' from now on.'

"You don't…remember your own name?"

Ivan shook his head. 'I used to wonder if I ever really had one.'

"W-What about your family?"

'Family?'

"Yes, family." Alfred stepped closer to him, no longer feeling afraid. "Don't you have a family?"

Ivan looked down at the snow, trying to think of an answer. But then realized fully that he was back in the human world; his world. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the familiar winter air. Looking up, he noticed the stars in the sky and the clouded moon. It had been thousands of years since he had last seen the earth like this. Finally he was out of that hellhole and back on earth with his reborn beloved. Ivan returned to smiling sweetly at Alfred. 'I'm just…so happy to be back in the living world again.'

"So you are a ghost?" Alfred said with a gasp.

'I am not a ghost,' Ivan said softly 'I am a prisoner.'

"A prisoner? A prisoner to what? What did you do? Something bad?" Alfred gulped when he saw the forlorn appearance on Ivan's face change to rage.

'I did NOTHING 'bad'! They took you away from me! They didn't want us to be together, so they ripped you from my embrace and tore you in half! Right before my eyes they killed you, shoved a blade of light through your chest! Your body exploded into embers, which trickled from the sky and littered themselves upon me. I swore to kill and destroy all the gods whom did you harm! That thing was one of them, but I killed it to protect you!'

Alfred looked at the spot where the shadow body had fallen, seeing nothing now but pure white snow. "To protect me? But why?" Alfred looked at him. "Who are you, Ivan? What are you? Are you a ghost? A phantom? A god? An…an angel?"

Ivan's ghostly form smiled. 'I'm not an angel. I never was and I never will be. But you; you are an angel, Alfred. A Sun Angel.'

"An angel? Me?" Alfred never gave much thought to 'God' and his 'angels'. His fathers never took him to church or said much about religion, but Alfred knew about it through the media. But there was too much going on in his head right now to think of anything logical. Currently, there was a ghost in front of him that had brutally killed a shadow monster and saying they were in love. 'This is just like a comic book or a movie.'

'Yes Alfred, you. Centuries ago, you were an angel. A beautiful, warm, and gentle loving angel. Always laughing…always cheerful and full of hope. I swear you spread happiness wherever you went.' Ivan did not want to tell Alfred to much to soon. He feared the more information he gave about their relationship, the less likely Alfred was to believe him. The man did not remember him at all, yet Ivan had fallen into that long sleep with his feelings still the same. He could see that Alfred needed more time, as much as it pained to realize so.

"If this is true…then I have so much to ask you." Alfred couldn't believe how calm he was at the moment. Just the sight of a ghost on television would make him jump out of his skin, but there was a real one in front of him now…and he was fine. In fact, he even wanted to bring Ivan back with him and continue their conversation. His curiosity had outweighed the fear. "It's too cold here. Come back with me, to the base."

Ivan tilted his head a bit and tapped his lip. 'Base? What is this base? Is that your home?'

"Eh, kinda. It's like a-" he wasn't sure how to explain it to an ancient ghost. 'it's like REALLY BIG stone teepee."

'Teepee?'

"Look, nevermind. Just follow me back, and don't let anyone see you, either." 'I can't believe it! I'm talking to a ghost and I'm not scared or crazy! Ha! If only dad were here to see this!'

'I will follow you anywhere, Alfred.'

"Really?" Alfred smiled at the ghost. "Well…then…uh, come with me. Follow me."

What was going to happen when he returned to the base with a ghost floating behind him? For one, no one would bother him anymore. Seeing as how Ivan destroyed that shadow thing, Alfred would bet his entire candy stash the ancient being could do the same to the other soldiers. Also, could Ivan be the answer to all the strange feelings he's had since stumbling upon the statue? Was it Ivan he was feeling all that time? Maybe Ivan would have an answer to why he's always had those strange past life dreams. Talking to a ghost had to have some advantages. 'Oh wait, he probably doesn't know anything about this time period.' Alfred said to himself. 'Just like in the comics! I will have to teach him!'

Ivan floated closely behind Alfred, watching the area around them for enemies. Should any dare to show themselves, Ivan would be feasting upon their flesh. The thought of it made his mouth water, his nipples grow tight, and his cock swell with excitement. He had been asleep and isolated for far too long. Those old gods had been able to wander the world while he lay in cold iron chains beneath the earth. He imagined their celestial bodies splattered all along the snowy ground, torn apart by his own mortal hands. Even now, Ivan did not know why the gods feared him so. All he knew was that mortals could not kill gods, and yet he could. He could destroy them with only the swing of an axe or a grip of his hands. Oh, what he would do to those old angels if he were able to catch one. Ivan grinned manically when he thought about how he would torture the cruel beings. He would hold them down in chains and slowly burn their wings to ashes while they screamed and begged for mercy. He would then remove the bones from their body, starting with the legs and moving upwards. Dismembering each one would be too merciful in his mind. Each one deserved to suffer, over and over again. He would torture them to the bring of death and then nurse them better, only to repeat the process.

They would all pay for murdering his beloved. All of them. Not one shadow would have a bone in their body or a beating heart in their chest.

/

'What…in the world…is that?' Ivan stared wide-eyed at the large structure in front of him. He had never seen anything like it ever! 'Man can make this? This…large…rock?'

Alfred looked at him and laughed. "That's funny, bro! I forgot you're from the old old old OLD days! This is a military base.'

'Military?' Ivan questioned. 'What is that?'

Alfred scratched the back of his head. "Um…well, the best thing I can say is that it's a big house for fighters to live in. We make weapons to protect or hurt others." Ivan looked shocked and Alfred raised a brow.

'My Light is a warrior? My angel fights? No, no! That cannot be! My angel is soft and sweet, kind. Caring. He spreads peace and happiness wherever he goes! He doesn't hurt others unless truly provoked!'

"I am kind of like that, though! I don't really believe in war, but…it's get them before they get us. I don't fight; not yet. I help to make the weapons and see if they work. Then I give them to the fighters." Ivan smiled at that, and Alfred felt better.

'That is better. My angel should never have to kill. That's my purpose in this life.' He grinned.

"Okay. That's a bit…creepy…but let's go inside! Come on!"

Alfred led the ghost inside, past the guards, and into the main halls. He glanced back to see Ivan twisting and twirling around as he gazed at all the architecture. Alfred knew this must be a cultural shock to the ghost, seeing how things had gone from tiny stone houses (he assumed) to gigantic buildings. It was strange, having a ghost following him around; but this was Ivan, an old friend and lover. Or so he was told. Alfred remembers nothing of that time, nor did he know HOW to remember it. The only thing he knows is this: Ivan is a familiar friend that gives him comfort and peace in this place. That is how he feels when with the ghost.

When they came to his room, Alfred opened the door and let Ivan float in first. He noticed the ghost looking all around in awe and surprise. Ivan looked at every single object in his dorm with curiosity; it was almost comical. Being a ghost, Ivan couldn't touch anything even though he tried. Alfred had to lock the door behind them and hoped no one would come by to disturb him. "So…I guess all this must be strange to you?"

'It is strange! Look at all these…these…things?' Ivan stared at the poster of the model above the bed. 'That's a woman.'

Alfred chuckled. "I would hope so! Yup, that's a lovely lady, alright! Her name is 'Mandy', and she's an All-America bombshell!"

Ivan looked at him. 'Does she not get cold in such little clothing?' Alfred slapped a hand to his face and laughed loudly. Ivan just tilted his head, confused. 'Did I miss a jest?'

"Dude, she's not outside dressed like that in the snow! She's outside on a warm day or in a 'house'." Ivan wouldn't know 'studio'.

'So you…like women?' Ivan floated over to him.

"Well…yeah, for the most part. I mean, boobs are just…you know.' Alfred made a squeezing motion with his hands against his chest.

Ivan smiled. 'Soft?'

Alfred grinned. "Yeah. We'll keep it at that."

Ivan smiled and Alfred saw him look over at the dresser where there sat a photo of his family. Ivan went over to it and stared curiously at the photo.

'That is you…but who are these people? Who are these men?'

"Oh, well, that's my brother, Mattie." He pointed to Matthew. "Those two guys are my dads, or fathers. That's my papa, Francis, and my dad, Arthur. They are my mother and father, basically." Alfred gulped when he saw the massively large toothy grin of Ivan as the ghost stared at him.

'Men have babies now? Oh Alfred, let's make a baby!'

"WHOA! WHOA, BACK IT UP, BRO! MEN DON'T MAKE BABIES!" he scratched the back of his head. "Unless the Japanese come up with something. But really, men don't have babies, they can't."

'But then…how do you have two fathers?'

"Oh boy." Alfred slapped a hand to his face. "Well, some men like to…be with each other. Like getting married." He peeked at Ivan who was showing full interest in this. "And…well…since men can't have babies together, they adopt…or 'find' babies that no one wants, and takes them to raise as their own. My two dads did that. No one wanted me and my brother, so my dads took us and raised us. I bet that is strange to you, huh? Since you never had a family?"

'A family?' Ivan knew he recognized the word and its meaning. Looking at the photo again, he tried to think about his family, if he had one. It had been so long since he had fallen asleep; everything but Alfred was forgotten.

"Did you have a mother? Someone who gave birth to you? You must have. You had to have had a dad or else you couldn't be created. Did you have any brothers? Or sisters?"

'Sisters?' Ivan looked at him.

"Yeah. Sisters. You know, girls. Women. I had a brother, a man. Did you have sisters?"

'Sisters…' he thought, then repeated 'sisters.' Suddenly, Alfred's words had all made sense, and awakened memories that were long since gone from his heart and mind. He remembered his eldest sister, whom he loved more than anything, torn apart by large, ravenous wolves. His youngest sister, who depended on him fully, became feverish and died. He had left his eldest sister to freeze in the snow, and his youngest under a pile of rocks. How could he have forgotten them?

"Ivan? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Alfred looked at him, then gasped when he saw bloody tears fall from Ivan's purple eyes. "Ivan! You're bleeding!" He was creeped out.

Ivan didn't seem to care. His whole body was aching with sorrow and despair for the lost of his sisters, something he had forgotten. They meant everything to him, so why did he forget them? What was WRONG with him? 'They're dead…both of them…my sisters! Dead and gone!'

Alfred took a hesitant step towards him. "How did they die?"

Ivan's eyes were wide as he spoke. "I was a young man. I walked into my home to find a village hunter having his way with my eldest sister. In a rage, I took my hunting axe and chopped him to bits! I split his skull and back, killing him. It was less than what he deserved. My mother and father were gone…I didn't know where they went or where they were. I was…banished from my tribe…with my two sisters. I was punished for trying to protect her. They both died. I couldn't protect them without the strength of a tribe. My eldest sister was killed by wolves…my youngest, killed by a fever. I couldn't bury my eldest…the ground was cold. I buried my youngest though; under rocks. I couldn't protect them…just like I couldn't protect you!' He turned to Alfred. 'I was too weak to save you then! I had no power over the gods and angels! I was merely a human man! A mortal!'

Alfred gave an uncomfortable smile, unsure of what he should do or how he should act. "Ivan…don't be so sad now. I'm right here and I'm all better. I'm not helpless either! I beat up guys all the time! I'm not a delicate angel."

Ivan wiped at his eyes. 'You will always be my angel.'

That made Alfred smile a bit. His papa always said things like that to him, while his dad found it harder to do so. He would get hugs and the ruffling of hair from his dad, but that's all. But those words coming from Ivan touched him further than his papa's words. "I…wish I could remember more, Ivan. I just…don't. I have many dreams about myself in different lives, though. You are never in them." Alfred sat on the bed and stared at Ivan, who looked all forlorn again.

'I don't expect to be. That was part of your punishment…and mine. You see…the gods and angels cursed you after they killed you. They wanted you to suffer each time you were reborn into the world. I was left to die but-' Ivan chose not to say anything about the God of Winter 'but I was put to sleep to await your rebirth…when you would find the statue. Now the forces of the old heavens are trying to kill you because we've found each other. I don't know why…but I'm here to protect you from them. They will not touch you ever again.' Ivan's voice had turned firm.

"You…love me that much to wait for such a long time?" Ivan nodded. Alfred blushed, feeling himself growing all giddy like a teenage girl. He must really be gay. "I think…no, I KNOW that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me."

'Don't be scared, Alfred. I won't let them kill you. I will not let you be reborn again and have to wait a thousand some years to see you again. I will tear a hole in the heavens before that happens!'

Alfred blinked, and then looked down at his snow boots. "So…all those dreams I've had…really ARE past lives?" So he wasn't crazy or strange. His dreams were memories of his past lives. This life now was just the most current one. And if he was made to suffer and die in each lifetime, then he feared he knew where his death would come from in this one. There was a chance he could still be shipped off to fight in the war. He could be shot and killed; or captured and tortured to death. What else could his fate be? In each dream he was always fairly young, or at the age he is now. That thought terrified him. He knew there was always the chance of dying when going into war, but with what he knows NOW, his death is set.

'Alfred, my angel, why do you look so scared?' Ivan asked him. 'I am here to protect you.'

"But you can only kill the shadow people…you can't kill REAL people who will try and kill me."

'Yet I will try.' Ivan promised him. 'I swear it. I will kill anyone who tries to harm you.' He saw Alfred yawn. 'You are tired, yes?'

"A bit. It is really late and…and a lot of things have happened today." He gave a shy smile at Ivan. "Meeting you…finding out about my past lives…learning I am an angel…?" Alfred started to take his boots off. "Sometimes I fear this is a dream, and when I wake, you'll be gone."

'I will be here all night long and never leave you. I will watch over you and protect you.'

Alfred smiled at him. "You can be my guardian angel!"

'I can never be an angel.' Ivan lowered his head while Alfred got into bed.

"Well, I don't care. You're my guardian angel because I said so!" He took off his glasses. "I hope you are here when I wake up."

'I swear it to you. I will be. Sleep well, my angel.'

Alfred yawned again and shifted in the bed, pulling the covers up tightly around him. He closed his eyes with a smile, feeling safe, happy, and secure with Ivan's presence. There was no stress, no fear, and no wandering thoughts. Sometimes Alfred's mind tended to wander when trying to sleep, and it would keep him awake. But he fell asleep easily and peacefully.

Ivan stared at the sleeping form of his beloved on the bed. Just like in their lifetime, he would watch Alfred sleep and admire his beauty. Alfred was still a sleeping angel; with a tiny smile, perfect lashes, and smooth, soft skin. Ivan would stroke the soft cheek, marveling at the smooth skin. When Alfred slept as an angel, his softness and warmth would intensify in such a strange manner. And when his angel would wake up, Ivan couldn't keep his hands off of him. 'So soft and warm…always warm.' Ivan stood above Alfred's sleeping form, reaching his hand down to stroke the cheek. However, his hand went right through Alfred's face, and he could feel nothing. He tried again and again, growing more desperate with each try. He started to panic and become enraged by his inability to touch his angel after so long. 'More punishment! More suffering for me! The God of Winter is cruel to me.'

Ivan let his form fall to the floor even though he could not feel it. Tears welled in his eyes, and the blood continued to fall. He held out his hands and let the blood drip upon them. This was just another form of his pain and suffering. His hands will forever be covered in blood; the blood of his beloved and of his enemies. The God of Winter would have made sure of this. Ivan let himself cry his bloody tears, feeling the ache and sorrow in his heart that was not there. He had hoped such dreadful feelings would be lost to him with the absence of his heart; and yet he felt everything. 'I want to touch him. I want to feel his warmth and the softness of his skin.' Ivan looked up at the ceiling, but his gaze was towards the heavens. 'Why must I always suffer because I loved?'

Feeling hopeless, Ivan let his mind wander and they led him to a memory. He closed his eyes and remembered the day when he and his angel had first made love among the green, flower covered fields.

'_It's a lovely day.' Light said to Snow as they sat side by side on the grass. _

'_That's because you are here.' Snow replied, nuzzling the other's ear with his nose. Light laughed happily and pushed him away._

'_What have I told you about that big nose of yours?'_

_Snow smiled and kissed Light's cheek. 'I've forgotten.' _

'_Oh, you're just a big bear!' Light laughed again and stretched his body, spreading his wings. 'I grow tired, but the day is so beautiful! I don't want to let it end!' He lay back against the grass and sighed. 'Even the breeze is gentle.'_

_Snow stood up. 'Wait right here! Don't move!' He hurried off and quickly came back with a bouquet of sunflowers. 'For you, my angel.'_

_Light sat up and took the flowers from him, giving a soft, sweet smile. 'I don't need gifts, Snow. Having you around is more than enough.' He lay back down on the grass, holding the flowers near his face. 'They smell good, these sunflowers.'_

_Snow laid down next to him on his back, both looking at the other. Purple eyes stared lovingly into blue. 'I love you, Light. I may be a warrior who doesn't remember who they are…but I know I love you more than anything else in this world.'_

_Blue eyes closed for a moment, and then opened. 'I so glad I found you, Snow. Your voice was crying for me…and I'm glad I could heal your hurt.'_

_Snow rolled over and pressed his lips to Light's warm ones. Light kissed back, letting a glowing hand thread through silver hair. Snow moaned at the touch, and let his own hand begin to wander along Light's thinly clothed body. When his hand rest low on the long leg and slide upwards under the tunic, Light's hand pushed it out. _

'_No, Snow. We can't.' He said with a blush. _

'_Why can't we? We love each other.'_

'_But…' Light looked uncertain 'but I fear we will get in trouble for this.'_

_Snow chuckled. 'Punished for being in love? I doubt that will happen.' He let his hand slide up Light's thigh again, quicker this time, so it could rest on the other's hip. Light let out a gasp of surprise and blushed further. 'See? It feels good, yes?'_

'_It does…but still-' he tired to push Snow's hand out again, but this time it remained. 'Snow…'_

'_Let me mate you.' His tone was soft, but firm. He rolled his body so it was laying atop of Light's, holding the other in place. Light tried to push him off, but Snow used his knees to keep the long legs apart while pressing his member against the other's groin. Light let out a pleasured gasp and turned red with embarrassment. 'It will hurt at first, but will get better. I want to mate you and make you mine. Say you want this too.'_

_Light looked hesitant, and Snow feared his love would say 'no'. If he did, then he would have to obey the angel's wishes. Yet when warm lips kissed his own and slim hips lifted to press their groins closer together, Snow had his answer. He wanted to see Light's body naked, so he helped the other sit up and grip the bottom of the white tunic. Light blushed and tried to hold the tunic down, but with a quick kiss from him, the other removed his hands. Slowly, Snow lifted the tunic up and over Light's head to reveal glowing skin. Light's tunic caught on his wings, but the other just tossed them to the side. Now his angel was sitting on his knees and fully naked before him. Snow let his eyes wander of the celestial body, seeing no marks, blemishes, or hair. Nothing but warm, smooth skin._

'_Now you.' Light said in a whisper. Snow had no issue undressing, and he did so quickly. However, as he knelt naked in front of Light, Snow was suddenly aware of his more hearty skin and old scars. Light's body was perfect in every way. His was solid to help survive in the cold; and his scars came from fights. Even his hands were lined with rough skin. This was the first time he felt self-conscience. 'I will wear my top for this if my body disgusts you.'_

'_Why would it disgust me?' Light asked him, reaching out to touch one of the scars. 'Mortals have a very difficult life on earth. I know that. This is the first time I've been naked in front of someone that wasn't a fellow deity…and I've also never seen a bare mortal.' Light blushed and Snow smiled._

'_This is our first time in a lot of things, it would seem.' Snow leaned over and pulled Light into a hug, feeling the warmth of the other. 'So warm and soft…' his hands traveled along the spine 'always warm.'_

_Light wrapped his own arms around Snow's broad shoulders. 'Take all my warmth. It's yours.' _

_Snow gently lowered Light to the ground, letting their lips meet once again. His hands wandered over the soft warm body, while his mouth explored the long neck. Light was moaning softly and writhing beneath him, which succeeded in making Snow's cock swell against the smooth thigh. He could feel Light's own erection growing against his belly, so his beloved was enjoying himself. Snow couldn't stop touching and kissing the angel's body; he craved all of it, wanting to devour it. Light's warmth and love was for him, no other. _

'_Be more gentle, please.' Light whispered to him, but Snow barely listened. His lust to possess the other was stronger than thought. He wanted Light and he wanted him now. 'Ah! Snow?' He had pressed a finger inside of Light, groaning deeply and shuddering at the tight heat. Light gave a little whine and arched, trying to get comfortable. Snow looked at the pleading blue eyes, slightly moist with tears. 'Snow…?'_

'_I'm sorry.' He leaned over and kissed him. 'Bear it for me now, okay?'_

_Light clenched his eyes shut as he felt another finger press into him to join the first. His lower half felt stretched beyond its point, and it was beginning to hurt. Snow's rough fingers scratched the inner walls slightly, and while the feeling gave a bit of sensation, it was frightening him more. But when the fingers pressed in further, Light felt his body explode with pleasure when something inside him was struck. His back arched and he cried out. Snow's fingers did it again, and the same sensation was nonetheless pleasurable. His cheeks flushed pink and he spread his legs wider for the other. 'Snow! That felt so good!'_

'_It will feel better, I swear it.' Snow knew he should stretch his angel more, but the need to claim him was stronger. With gentle caresses and kisses, Snow pressed the tip of his cock at Light's entrance. He watched the other's face slowly change from surprise to pain as he started pressing inside. Snow kissed the tears away while his length was encased in almost painfully tight heat. Light's body fought to keep the foreign invader out, but Snow would only press in harder. He knew it was hurting his angel, but it would only be until the inner muscles could properly accommodate him. 'So warm…and tight…!' Snow knew what heaven was now; it was Light. _

'_S-Snow…! It hurts! You're heavy! AH!' Light's eyes widened when Snow gave a hard thrust into him and settled the rest of the way in his body. His body trembled as the inner pain continued to make his muscles throb. It was hard to breath now that Snow's body was pressed heavily upon him. Light's legs were trembling while they were spread wide, and his hands had been laced with Snow's fingers. Snow's length was so far in him that it felt like it had reached his lower belly. 'Snow…'_

'_I love you, Light. My angel…my warmth…my everything. Forgive me.' Snow lifted himself up and pulled out slightly, but gave a soft thrust inside. Light gasped and moaned against him, staring into his purple eyes. Snow kept their gaze locked as his movements sped up, his whole body rocking against Light's._

'_More…!' Light suddenly shouted with a gasp. 'Right there! Do that again!'_

'_My angel!' Snow's thrusts were faster now, sliding easily in and out of the angel's warmth. The entrance was slick with his precum and Light's innocent blood. Now Snow's entire body was warm and content. This angel was his and his alone._

'_Don't stop…please…I want more!' Light begged and wrapped his golden wings around Snow. He felt the other give a deep groan of delight as the warm wings surrounded them. It urged the other to thrust harder and faster. Light let his voice be heard as he cried out in pleasure and writhed in ecstasy. Snow's length inside of him was now a welcomed girth, and then the pain was gone. 'I love you, Snow!'_

'_I love you! My Light!'_

_Snow had to pull out and flip the angel over, settling the warm body onto hands and knees. He shoved himself quickly inside and his angel cried out happily, those golden wings spreading out straight. Snow gripped the warm hip and started a rough, fast pace that bounced the other on and off of him. He could see Light's hand digging into the grass as the angel begged for more. Snow moaned and pulled out fully, only to press Light's body fully down onto his belly. Light tried to look back at him, but he let his weight press the other down. Using his knees again, he spread Light's legs apart and carefully started to press back into the welcoming heat. Light gave a throaty moan and let their fingers entwine again. Snow started a series of slow but deep thrusts, using his mouth to kiss and bite at the long neck. Light's cries of pleasure were growing more desperate as completion was reaching him. Snow pulled out again and flipped him onto his back, wanting to see Light's face as he came from the first time. _

'_Finish off with me.' Snow slammed back in, ripping a loud cry from Light's throat before the heavy thrusting started. 'Finish with me…explode against me!' With his thrusts and Light's growing cries, he knew the end was near. Light let out a shuddering cry and arched his back as he came, gasping for breath. Snow was almost done and kept up the pace, only now his motions were jerky; seeking his own pleasure. With a few more deep, hearty thrusts, Snow stilled himself inside of Light and growled in pleasure as he exploded into the other. He let his seed coat the inner muscles until he pulled out and let the remains drip onto Light's belly. Light was panting, flushed pink, and stretching his fingers along his belly. Light's other hand, Snow saw, went to his hole now slick with cum and blood. 'Now you are mine.'_

'_Snow…' Light moaned 'I love you.'_

'_I love you more.' He kissed him deeply. 'My angel.'_

'He is innocent in body once again.' Ivan said to himself, turning to glance at Alfred's sleeping form. 'Such a beauty…I'd give anything to touch him again.' Ivan sensed something in the room and stood up, looking around. At the window, he spotted a shadow being staring back at him. The shadow's eyes glowed red, and Ivan's eyes turned the same color. His own red eyes focused on the shadow being. 'What are you doing here?' His voice was deep and dark as he floated closer to the fearless shadow. 'Look at what your kind has become.' He smirked.

The shadow reached its arm through to grab at him, but Ivan pulled out his axe and chopped the hand off. The being moved away from the window as its hand burst into flame then disappeared. Ivan leapt through the window and followed the shadow, catching up with it almost immediately. He reached out and gripped its throat, delighting in the shrieks it gave as it tried to get away. 'Disgusting creatures! All of you! I will kill each and every one of you! Limb by limb!' Ivan's swing of the axe struck the shadow's leg, chopping the whole thing off. The shadow shrieked loudly and fell to the snow, yet made no dent. Desperately, it tried to slither away but Ivan's boot slammed down onto its head. 'Your kind will pay for his death tenfold!'

Ivan's rage took flight, and the killing of the shadow being began. With his axe, he brought the blade down numerous times into the shadow's chest, hacking it open. Ivan grinned madly as his hands reached into the open chest cavity and ripped out the black heart inside. With no strength at all, Ivan crushed the heart in his hand, watching it burst into flames. The shadow was still alive, writhing helpless in the snow. Yet the being's suffering was not over yet. Each one would pay dearly for Alfred's pain as well as his own suffering. Like an animal, Ivan's hands ripped through the black ghostly flesh and tore out the bones, letting them litter the snow. He left no bone unbroken or inside the shadow's body. The bones, however, did not turn to ash. Instead, the ground would open and the would fall into a dark hole. Ivan knew that was the work of the God of Winter. Ivan promised that he would make the god a throne out of the bones of old angels. The shadow beneath him was still alive, but it was slowly dying.

Ivan, kneeling above it, turned his hate-filled red eyes up to the stars where he knew the other angels and gods were watching. 'Let this scene be a warning to you all. If you continue to try and kill my Sun Angel…I will rip open a hole in your heaven so deep the skies will bleed. And your reign, though little, will be over.'

End Chapter 3 TBC


	5. Chapter 4

***Wow, thanks for all the support! And thanks to my beta for all her hard work! Here's the next chapter, so read on and enjoy! ^^ Apparently I got my history mixed up in the prologue so that's been fixed.

***Warnings: Language, minor violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 4

Ivan left the shadow body where it was and proceeded back to the building. He hoped that Alfred would never have to see him kill something like that. Ivan wanted there always to be a smile on that beautiful face, and never one of fear, hate, or anger. He would take on all the suffering and pain himself, just so his Light would not have to experience it. The thought brought a smile to his face and he hummed while gliding along the snow. Distracted by his thoughts of Alfred, Ivan missed the ground opening beneath him. The moment he noticed it, a stream of chains shot out from the darkness and wrapped around him. Ivan struggled and tugged in the binds, but he was powerless against the god's chains. The chains were burning his body as he was drug down into the earth.

'NO!' He cried out. 'My Alfred! Let me go! I must be with my angel! My Alfred!' Ivan turned his head to look up at the night sky slowly growing further and further away. 'NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!' Why was this happening to him? What did he do wrong? Why was the God of Winter angry with him? He had just found his Light, and now he was being taken away in chains. He hissed when his back hit the cold floor and the chains disappeared. In their place came the familiar iron shackles around his wrists, ankles, and neck. He looked upon them with blood-tinted vision, trying to blink away the drops of red.

There was a burst of icy wind that signaled the arrival of the God of Winter. Ivan turned to the large gray god and whispered, 'Why?' The bloody tears continued to drip.

'You must also spend time with me.' Dull yellow eyes gazed down at him. 'You gave yourself to me; body, heart, and soul. I own you.'

Ivan pleaded with him. 'My Lord of All…please, I beg you! Let me go back to Alfred! I have been in this cold world with you since that dreadful day! I need my Light!'

'And you still need to remain with me.' The god made Ivan's heart appear in his palm. 'Remember, I still own this. Your 'Alfred' does not.'

Ivan slumped in his chains, feeling completely hopeless in the presence of this god who owned him. Regardless, he had to ask: 'When can I see him again? I must protect him.'

'In the evenings you may stay with him, but only if he comes to your statue. If he does not, then you are to remain here until he calls on you. Do not forget that I am giving you this privilege, human.'

Ivan gave a crooked grin and narrowed his bloody eyes. 'I've long since forgotten myself as a 'human'. I don't know what I am…but a human I am not.'

The God of Winter turned away. 'Continue to kill the old angels for me. I will want a very large throne.' With that, the god left and Ivan sat in the cold.

'My Alfred…' He looked up to where the world was, but saw only an empty blackness. 'Please don't think I abandoned you. I would never! Come back to me…come back to me tonight.' He lay on his belly with his head to the side, doing nothing more but staring into emptiness. Already his body was freezing cold without Alfred by his side to keep him warm. 'Please come back to me tonight…don't leave me in the cold.'

And so he waited.

/

The steady sound of the alarm jerked him away, and Alfred slammed his fist down atop the snooze button. He was still dead tired and would not expose his head to the world outside his sheet cocoon. Maybe he should try and call out for being sick and just take the rest of the day to nap. However, he suddenly remembered WHY he was so tired. "IVAN?" Sitting up, he searched the room for the ghost. "Ivan? Ivan, are you here? IVAN!" There was nothing. "Where did he go?"

He got up from the bed and quietly searched the room, looking in every spot where a ghost could hide. Once he had searched the whole room, his brows furrowed in sadness at his missing friend. Ivan had promised him that he would be here when he woke up. Ivan was the only person (or ghost) that he connected with at the base. Even though he was unsure of their past, Alfred trusted Ivan when the ghost said they had one. But Ivan was not here with him…so did he dream the whole thing? That was the only logical answer for Ivan's absence. "Just another dream…" he felt too depressed to go down to breakfast, so instead, he simply went back to bed. "I wonder if 'depression' counts as a sickness?" It was worth a try.

Alfred got out of bed again and used the room phone to dial the base hospital wing. Of course, when he spoke of his sickness, the doctor told him to return to duty. He frowned and hung up the phone, turning to look out the window. 'Ivan.' He went over to the glass and peered out. 'Were you ever really here?' Sighing, Alfred dressed into his uniform and went down to breakfast regardless of the lack of appetite.

His solemn mood and depression had caught the attention of some soldiers across the way. Alfred just rests his cheek in his palm and played around with the food. The soldiers walked over to the empty table where he sat and joined him. The three men tried to get his attention by saying his name, snapping their fingers, or kicking his boots beneath the table. Alfred never responded, blue eyes staring at the mush of breakfast food. One soldier spoke first.

"Hey Jones, you okay bro'?" Alfred did not answer. "You sick?" Still no answer.

"You gotta try these sausages this morning, Jones! They're great!" Tried another. Still, Alfred did not respond.

"Hey dude, what's eatin' ya?" Asked the third, poking Alfred's arm. "Where'd the loud-mouth Jones go?"

"He's completely zoned out, guys." Says the first. "This is rare."

Alfred never heard them, too lost in thought about last night. He kept wondering if Ivan was real. The night sure seemed very real, although he had dreams like that when he was younger. Alfred could sometimes smell the climate in his dreams, such as the sea or the farm. Sometimes, he would even have full conversations with people as if he knew them. Maybe he really did at one point in his life. What he found odd was how Ivan seemed to know all this about him and confirmed his dreams were past lives. But was that image of Ivan just his subconscious giving him the answers he so longed for? Was it just a mix of his mind, personality, and sexuality all jumbled together into Ivan? What was it? What did it all mean?

"I just want Ivan back." He spoke out loud to himself.

"Who's Ivan?" Asked one of the soldiers.

Alfred jerked his head up in surprise, looking at the three men all staring at him with curiosity. "D-Did I say 'Ivan'?" Alfred chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, who's Ivan, bro?" Asked the second.

"He's…uh…he's a…a character in my video game! Yeah! I lost him in my party last night and it REALLY bothered me! He was like, my STRONGEST guy! Ah, but you guys don't care about video games!" He laughed nervously. "I'm just a massive gaming nerd! HA HA HA!" He boasted and laughed proudly.

"You're full of shit, Jones!" Laughed the first. "You were gone late last night! I bet 'Ivan' was some Russian tail you got in the city, right?" The three all laughed manically.

"No! No, no, no! That's not it at all! I'm not gay!"

"Who said it was a guy?" Said the second, which made them all laugh even harder. "Maybe we were thinking it's a girl! You said it was a guy!"

Alfred growled. "Ivan is a boy's name! He's a video game character! You guys are dicks!" He rushed off out of the cafeteria and to the game room for some alone time. At this time in the morning, hardly anyone would be in the room playing, so he could be alone. All the men here were simple-minded punks with dog tags and big egos. No one understood him like Ivan did…if Ivan was even real.

'I'm not some ancient angel with powers!' He said to himself upon entering the game room. 'I'm not a superhero or a magician. I'm just Alfred F. Jones…the average human.' That realization and thought made him depressed all over again. He flopped onto the game couch and mumbled. 'I want to go back to being little…when it all seemed to make sense with no logical answers.' That made him smile. 'I want to go back to when everything was easy and magical.' Alfred even wanted to go back home with his family. He wanted to leave the army, go back to America, find a job, and pay his fathers rent for living at home. The one thing he did not want to do was go to college. 'Some retreat this turned out to be.' He said bitterly. 'I'm worse off here than at a school desk with a math book in my face.'

The room was quiet until the sound of heavy boots echoed off the walls as someone came in. Alfred didn't have the energy nor did he care to see who it was. But when the man spoke, Alfred knew just who it was. "So this is where you ran off to, Jones." Said Sergeant Derrick. "You should be heading to the shooting range about now."

"I might just shoot someone if I do. I'm too brain dead today, Sergeant. Can I go back to my room?"

"So you can brood and cry like a girl who just lost her prom date? Hell no! Get up soldier! Do your duty!" Alfred sighed in annoyance and sat up on the couch, brushing back his hair. "What? No snappy comebacks?" He said with sarcasm.

"Not in the mood." Alfred answered flatly.

"Wow, then maybe there IS something really wrong with you." Sergeant Derrick sat next to him on the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on, Jones? Are the other guys picking on you too much?"

Alfred grumbled. "That's not the issue. I don't care what those guys say anyway. And…it's really my own issues, no one else's. I can't explain them, so don't bother trying to help me. Many have tried, but all stunk at it."

"Come now, I'm much older than you and have seen my fair share of life's problems. I was your age once, believe it or not. Come on, you can tell me." He slid his arm behind Alfred. "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

Alfred just stared at the floor.

"You can open up to me, I promise." The sergeant's voice became softer, and his free hand moved to rest on Alfred's thigh.

Alfred started to catch on right then, and shoved the man's hand away. "No thanks. I can handle this on my own." When he tried to get up, the sergeant pulled him back down. "Hey! Let me go!"

"I just want to talk! Stay still, Jones!"

"Hell no! Get off of me! I said 'no'!"

"JONES-!"

"NO!"

"Hey! What's going on?" Came another voice from the door. Alfred and Sergeant Derrick turned to see one of the soldiers from earlier who were teasing Alfred. "What are you two doing?" The man looked legitimately concerned.

"Nothing," said Sergeant Derrick as he stood. "Just making sure Jones was doing all right." Alfred glared at him as the sergeant left, and the other soldier came in.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alfred gave a tiny smile.

"Does…that happen a lot with him?" The man asked.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "To tell you the truth, I can't be bothered, really. No matter what I say, he'll win in the end. I'm just a soldier. He's a sergeant."

"Still…he shouldn't be doing that to you." Alfred stood up and went over to the man.

"Don't say anything, okay? Just…PLEASE. Don't say anything! Okay?"

He put his hands up. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks." Alfred patted his shoulder. "I'd best be getting to the shooting range. Duty calls. Oh…and thanks again for…popping up when you did."

"Yeah. Peace out, bro."

"Peace."

/

Once the day was done, Alfred skipped out on dinner and dressed into his winter clothes. He was going out to the cemetery to see Ivan before the sun set completely. Whether or not the statue was real, Alfred felt the strong need to go back. Dressed and ready, he began the snowy walk to the cemetery. Sure enough, upon arrival, stood the statue of Ivan. Alfred smiled and rushed up to it, feeling the warmth when he touched the base. "Ivan…I dreamt about you." He smiled up at the statue. "I wish you were real…are you? I don't know anymore."

Alfred climbed up onto the statue and wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders. He stared into the stone face and blank eyes looking away from him. Alfred remembered the sweet words and stories Ivan had for him last night. He said they were lovers, and that Ivan loved him more than anything. Ivan sacrificed his life, soul, and freedom to be together. Why would he make that up in his mind if Ivan weren't real? That didn't even sound like him. Somehow, when with this statue, nothing ever seems to bother him. The statue makes him feel safe and at ease. "Ivan." Alfred tilted his head to the side and gave the statues' lips a chaste kiss.

The ground beneath him rumbled again, just like last night. This time, Alfred looked behind him, but didn't see a shadow monster. However, the force of the earthquake knocked him off of the statue and back onto the snow. Alfred nearly lost his balance when the ground split open under his feet. He yelped and jumped out of the way, stumbling onto his rump in the snow. From the crack in the earth came a ghostly hand, its fingers digging into the snow as it pulled itself up. Alfred stared in wide-eyed belief as the form crawled out from the earth on its belly.

"AHHHHHHH! ZOMBIEEEEEEEE!" He ran to hide behind the statue. Trembling, he peeked around the stone and watched the form completely crawl out from the earth. There appeared to be chains dragging along the snow, making a sound as they clinked together. He watched in awe as the chains melted away and the form stood up. When he finally recognized the ghostly form, he jumped out from behind the statue. "IVAN!"

'Alfred!' Ivan smiled brightly as Alfred came running to him. 'You're okay!'

"Yeah, I'm fine! But where did you go? Why did you leave?"

Ivan looked away sadly. 'I…well…I have to return to the underworld when it is morning from now on. Like a magic spell.' He feared to tell Alfred too much of what went on in the world below. There was the fear of the God of Winter becoming angry with him for letting too much be known. Also, Ivan did not want to scare his beloved.

"Oh, okay. I thought you were a dream…and I got really depressed." Alfred smiled. "But I'm glad you're real and you're here with me! That's great!"

'You enjoy my company, Alfred?'

"I do. I mean, I still don't fully understand everything that is going on…but I do like when you are around. I really missed you today."

Ivan closed his eyes. 'Alfred…such simple words from you bring me great joy.'

"Then let's go back to my room and we can talk more."

/

Back in the room, Alfred had turned the heat up higher having caught a slight chill from the cold. Ever since meeting Ivan, he rarely ventured out into the frozen wasteland. He liked when it was warm and sunny out. Apparently, so did Ivan. The ghost couldn't feel the warmth of the room, but he had stated how much he adored the heat of the sun. Alfred went to his care package and pulled out a candy bar before sitting on the bed. Ivan floated in front of him, just gazing at him. "So, can I ask you a few things?"

'Yes, of course.'

"What exactly WAS that shadow thing from yesterday? The thing that tried to kill me?"

'Well, that would be an old forgotten Sun Angel.'

"Forgotten? Why?"

'Hmm…I'm not really sure. But, if I were to guess, I would say it's because of the belief in them becoming non-existent. When the people of faith forget over time, the old gods and angels disappear, or turn into monsters.'

"And…you don't know why they are after me? Or why they…don't want us together?"

'I don't know, Alfred. But I swore a vow to myself that I would kill each and every one of the angels whom try to harm you.'

"Hmm…" he took a bite of his candy bar. "What kind of angel was I?"

'A beautiful one.' Ivan responded immediately. 'Everyone loved and adored you. I believe you were the favorite among all the other angels to that bastard, the Sun God.'

"The Sun God? Who is he?"

'The god that killed you right before my eyes.'

"Oh…I see. So…he was the one who cursed me as well? To keep me being reborn like this?"

'Yes.' Ivan floated closer to him. 'He makes you suffer in each life you are born in to…all because you chose to love me.' Ivan hung his head. 'Sometimes…when I think about it, I hate how you were killed just because you loved me. If we had never met, then you would still be alive and living in the heavens without this curse. I wish you would have let me die in that spot on the snow…yet you healed me.' He looked at Alfred. 'You brought me back to life and loved me…then had to die because of it.' How he wished he could touch Alfred, but he let his hand stroke the other's cheek as best he could. 'They were already monsters if they could kill someone as precious as you.'

"Well…I'm safe where I am right now at this place. But if I'm shipped off to fight…I could very well die again."

'Then I will be by your side should you go off to fight.' Ivan promised him.

"Yeah well, let's hope it doesn't get to that point." He chuckled nervously. "Oh…another thing I wanted to ask. Those chains I saw you with. Do they hurt? Who holds you prisoner? Is there any way I can stop them from hurting you?"

Ivan was pleased with Alfred's offer to help him, but he still feared the wrath of the God of Winter. 'I'm…afraid I can't say. He is just a very old god and I am bound to him. I don't know how to escape, or what would happen if I did.'

Alfred finished the candy bar and stood up to put it in the trash. He still felt a little cold despite the warmth of the room. "Well, we'll think of something together. I need to change so…could you…turn around?"

Ivan cocked his head to the side. 'Why?'

Alfred flushed. "I don't want you to see me getting dressed!" He frowned at Ivan's grin. "I don't care how old of lovers we are! You still can't see my great body until I say so!"

'Yes, my angel.' Ivan turned around as told, hearing Alfred shuffling out of his clothes. He couldn't resist the urge to peek at his lover, aching to see that beautiful body once again. Slowly, he peeked over his shoulder just in time to see Alfred taking off his pants. Ivan felt the lust building up inside of him but there was nowhere for it to go. It was like a slow torture to his nerves. The little whimper that escaped his lips made Alfred's head jerk towards him. 'Eep!' Ivan averted his eyes quickly.

"You were peeking at me! Jerk! Peeping Tom! I said no looking!" The sudden shout gave him a slight headache and he rubbed his forehead. "Oh man…I hope I'm not getting sick. I'm the biggest baby when it comes to the flu and colds!" He tied his sweatpants and slipped on his army sweater, giving a shudder with a chill. "I need to get into bed."

'Alfred, my beloved, are you ill?' Ivan went over to him, worry and concern evident on his face. He tried to touch Alfred again, but his hands just went right through the other.

"I don't know yet, but I sure do feel like it." Alfred climbed into bed and burrowed under the covers. "I hate to feel like this when you'll be gone in the morning."

'It's fine, we can talk from here.' Ivan sat on the bed. 'I will watch over you while you sleep.'

Alfred smiled. "I like that. With you here, I don't have to fear those shadow monsters." He rolled onto his side. "I hope I don't have too many dreams tonight."

Ivan thought to himself, 'I wonder if I can go into his dreams? He was always heavy on dreams, my Light.'

"Goodnight, Ivan." He really was very tired and knew he would wake up with a cold tomorrow morning.

'Goodnight, Alfred. Sleep well.'

Ivan watched over him until Alfred was softly snoring among the pillows. If he could go in to Alfred's dreams, then did that mean they could touch each other? Ivan needed this Alfred to fall in love with him all over again so he could win his heart back. He would be unable to fully win Alfred's love by being a ghost who could do nothing else but speak to him. Ivan wanted them to be able to embrace one another and hold hands. If lovemaking were possible at all, then Ivan would jump at that. He wondered if human Alfred would be any different from angel Alfred? Before he could answer any of these questions, Ivan needed to be sure he could even SEE into Alfred's dreams. He didn't know how to go about doing it, so it would just have to take the chance.

First, Ivan tested his hand through Alfred's body, letting it pass through the skin. He moved his hand inside of Alfred, but could feel nothing between his fingers. Sighing, he removed his hand and looked upon the sleeping face. This time, Ivan leaned his head down to slip inside of Alfred's. When he attempted this, Ivan was shocked by what he saw. His vision was completely white, but he could hear Alfred's voice somewhere in the distance. Quickly, he pulled his head out to look upon the other, seeing Alfred still sound asleep. Tapping his chin in thought, Ivan decided to try something by lying his body completely overtop of Alfred's. Instantly, his ghostly form sunk in to Alfred's body and he disappeared.

When he opened his eyes, Ivan found himself in an area filled with numerous bodies of sleeping Alfred. Each Alfred was floating in a bubble and all dressed differently. As he made his way through all of them, his mind was registering what era they were from. He didn't know what any of them were, though. There was Spartan, Egypt, Tudor, Viking, Pilgrim, Patriot, Civil War, and the names just continued on. Each one was a past life Alfred suffered through. However, Ivan noticed among the male rebirths, there were a few female ones. Ivan stopped at an Alfred in woman form, and smiled brightly. He wondered what 'her' name was, and if she was exactly the same as male Alfred. Ivan was very curious, but knew he had to search out 'dream' Alfred.

Wandering further, Ivan saw a landscape up ahead slowly coming closer. It was a large body of water and had a very strange surface. He stopped when reaching the scene and reached down to touch the tan dirt. Amazed that he could touch it, Ivan watched the strange dirt pour through his fingers. It reminded him of Alfred's ashes and his missing heart began to ache. Wiping his hands of the dirt, he walked forward to the large body of water, feeling a warm and gentle breeze blow through his hair. He squinted his eyes at the body of water that made noise and folded over itself. The entire area was very warm and Ivan started to do something he had NEVER done before other than when he was sick. He was sweating. Ivan had to take off his top and tuck it into his belt as he continued to search for Alfred.

"Alfred?" He called softly. "Alfred, are you here?" There was a splash in the water and he moved to get a closer look. In the water, he saw Alfred diving in and out of the water. Ivan smiled as he continued to watch the other swim. He admired Alfred's body as he came to stand still in the water, slicking his hair back for a moment onto to shake it wild again. Ivan noticed the muscles on Alfred's body and though he admired them, he missed the lithe angel form. But no matter what, his Alfred was gorgeous all over. "Alfred!" He called louder.

"Ivan? Is that you?" Alfred asked when he noticed the other there. "Wow! It is you! I can't see through you!"

Ivan looked down at himself and finally noticed that he was whole. "I am!" This means he could touch Alfred! He could hold and kiss his beloved angel after so long! Ivan took off in a run towards Alfred as the man came out of the water with only short pants on. With a cry of pure joy, Ivan lifted him into the air and swung him. "Alfred! My Alfred!"

"WHOA! IVAN, SLOW DOWN! GAH! TOO TIGHT!" Alfred thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head when Ivan paused in their swinging to give him a bear hug. "Ivan…please…I need AIR!"

"I'm sorry! I can't stop loving you now!" Ivan lowered him to his feet, but showered the warm face with kisses.

"Ivan! Gah! Hold it!" Alfred tried to avoid the series of kisses that rained down upon him. It was way too much all too sudden, and he had to lift his arms to block any more of Ivan's kisses. "Ivan, that's enough! Stop it!"

"What was that?" Ivan asked. "Lay you down? Yes!"

"No! That's not what I- WAH!" Alfred was tackled to the sand with Ivan lying on top of him. He immediately froze at the intimate position and his face flared up with embarrassment. "I-Ivan?" Alfred noticed the now serious look on Ivan's face as the man lay above him. While the feeling was vaguely familiar, Alfred was still intimidated by it. Ivan's body was heavy atop his own and there was something poking against his pelvic bone. "Oh dear…" 'Ack! I sound like my dad now!'

"Alfred…please, do not try to run right now. I have waited thousands of years to touch you again like this. I will not take you unless you are ready. But please, I beg you…let me just feel your body. Please? I beg to no one but you. Please?"

Alfred was still hesitant to let Ivan 'touch' him while in such a sexual position. But when he heard Ivan pleading and looked into those violet eyes, he did not have the heart to say 'no'. He gave the other a little nod, but turned his head to the side and blushed further.

Ivan felt his blood race in his veins when he saw Alfred give his consent. The first thing he did was kiss Alfred's neck. He shuddered in delight at the feel of the soft skin he remembered under his lips. He kept the kisses gentle, letting his lips indulge in the sweet and salty taste. He threaded his fingers with Alfred's and brought the hand up to rub against his own cheek. Ivan moaned softly as he nuzzled the hand to savior the feeling. His other hand stroked and rubbed all along the length of the other's body, starting at the shoulders. Light's body used to be lithe, but Ivan could feel muscles under the soft skin. The feeling was entirely new to him, but not at all unpleasant. His Alfred was perfect in every way.

Alfred had never been touched so intimately before. Numerous times he had seen his fathers together, and Ivan reminded him of his papa. This was how his papa would treat his dad inside the bedroom when little boys should be in bed. The feeling was good but also a little strange, probably because this has never happened to him before. There was so much history between him and Ivan (most he did not know), so this should feel special to him. Yet it was still making him feel a little uncomfortable. 'I'm just not used to it.' He reasoned with himself. 'I'm just not.' How he wished he knew more about their past relationship. Then, his eyes widened and he let out a little gasp when Ivan's rough hand brushed over a bare nipple. The gasp was immediately accompanied with a blush.

When Ivan heard that little gasp and the perfect pink streak across his lovers' nose, all the blood rushed to his groin. He had promised Alfred that he would not try or do anything, but his lower body pressed against the other. When his cock brushed against Alfred's clothed one, the other man shuddered and gave him a look of both pleasure and fear. 'Just like that first time.' Alfred's body was warm as well as the climate around them…just like the first time. Ivan's breathing increased rapidly as his lust for his long-lost lover intensified. He pushed himself between Alfred's legs and wrapped his arms around the other's back, holding him tight. "Alfred! My love! My Light!" He gripped the dark blonde locks and maneuvered Alfred's head so he could bring their lips into a crushing kiss. Ivan felt the other struggling against him as his hips thrust forward and his mouth devoured. He just couldn't stop himself. His dead lover was now alive and well before him.

'Oh no…no…stop it! Ivan, stop!' Alfred said to himself since his lips were currently occupied. The feel of Ivan's dick against his own was stimulating, but he wasn't ready for it. It was hard to wrestle his face away, but he finally did and gasped out, "Stop!"

Ivan did so. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's too much, Ivan! I just met you!"

"But we have known each other for thousands of years! I was the only person you had EVER been with! You know me!"

Alfred blushed. "But…but I don't REMEMBER you." He could see the look of hurt on Ivan's face. "I mean…I'm not saying I don't like you or anything! I'm just saying that…while your feelings are still fresh from the time you went to sleep until now…mine are not. I need more time, Ivan. That's all. I need more time to get to know you and learn about my past. Our past. Okay?"

Ivan rolled off of him and sat on the sand, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Alfred." He sighed. "You just…don't understand the amount of…of turmoil and pain I have suffered being away from you for so long." Ivan gritted his teeth and buried his face in his knees. "I don't MEAN to hurt you! But try to understand my position." The last part was a whisper.

Alfred sat up from the sand and rubbed Ivan's back. "I'm sorry, Ivan. I'm not saying 'no' to anything, but I just need more time. A lot has happened in the past two days…and I need time to adjust." He rests his forehead against Ivan's shoulder. "Please, don't be mad at me. I have a lot of…of issues of my own that need sorting too. So if you love me as you say you do…you will give me time."

Ivan lifted his head to look into blue orbs. "I've waited a thousand and more years…I can wait a bit longer. Just promise me I will be allowed to hold you in these dreams? I won't be able to in the real world."

Alfred smiled at him. "I can handle that. In fact, I think I like that idea more." He sat next to Ivan and pointed out into the ocean. "Do you know what that is in front of us?"

"A lot of water?" Alfred laughed.

"This is the sea, or the ocean. It takes up a LOT of the earth! We're sitting on sand right now. It's the shore. I doubt you've seen the ocean living in the frozen tundra of Russia?"

Ivan blinked. "Russia? What's that?"

"Uh, that's…where you lived. Or…where you USED to live, I guess. The country is called 'Russia'. Was that not the name when you were alive?"

Ivan looked at him innocently, blinking. "I do not understand what you are asking me, Alfred. I lived in a tribe. A very small one in the middle of a snow-covered world. It had no name."

"Oh. Well, in my age, it's called 'Russia'. You are a Russian native."

Ivan gave a little smile. "Call me whatever you wish, my Light."

"That's not what-" Alfred sighed. "Ivan, you're a nut case. But I like ya anyway." They sat in silence for a moment until Alfred stood up. "Come on, I want to show you the ocean! This is my dream! The ocean and beach is my favorite place to be! Share it with me!"

Ivan stood up as well and grinned. "I would follow you into a monster's mouth, my Light."

"Yeah…" he cleared his throat and took Ivan's hand "follow me!" He lead Ivan down to the surf and told him to take off his boots, roll up his pants, and prepare to get wet. Next, he held Ivan's hand and watched as the water covered their feet and ankles. Ivan looked a bit concerned when the wave hit, but Alfred just laughed and squeezed his hand. "Don't be afraid, Ivan! It's just sea water!"

Ivan gulped. "It's sucking me in! Alfred! Don't let go!"

Alfred laughed loudly at that. "Oh my God! That's rich! Ivan, you're not moving anywhere! It just feels that way!"

"Ah…yes. Yes, I see."

Alfred could see that Ivan was a bit frightened of the ocean, so he changed his pace. "Hey Ivan! I bet you can't catch me!" He leapt out of the way and laughed happily. "Come on! Try and get me!"

"Alfred! The water!" Ivan 'eeped' and ran away from the foamy water that 'chased' him.

"HA HA HA HA! It won't hurt you! Come on, if you can catch me, then you can kiss me!"

Ivan froze in mid-run at Alfred's proposal. He grinned evilly. "I will catch you, my sweet angel! No white topped water shall defeat me!" Ivan ran after him, splashing through the surf.

"HA HA HA HA HA! CAN'T GET ME!"

The chase carried on for a short while until Alfred let himself be caught. He laughed happily when Ivan tackled him to the sand. Even though he was on his belly in the wet sand, he couldn't help arching his neck to kiss Ivan's lips. The act surprised him and he blushed. "Oh…sorry about that. I got carried away."

Ivan's purple eyes sparkled after the kiss. "I don't care! Get carried away as much as you like!"

"Ivan…you're just too sweet for words." Alfred slipped out from under him. "I'm glad we can be together in my dreams like this. It's just another way to get to know you better."

"And I would love to get to know the 'today' Alfred. I still long for you in your Sun Angel form, but I love you too much to care. So long as you stay with me, love me, and promise to be mine, then I am happy." The surf came up suddenly and washed away some of the wet dark sand from their limbs. "If this is your favorite place, then it is mine as well!"

"You're sweet…but you should find your own place to be happy in."

"That's being with you, Alfred." Ivan said seriously. "As long as I'm with you, it could be in a black pit somewhere. I wouldn't care, so long as you were by my side."

Alfred smiled. "You really are a sweet guy, Ivan. I swear, you're the only one who understands me. You don't find my dreams 'weird' or my thoughts 'odd'. You accept me for who I am."

Ivan kissed his cheek. "You are my everything. You are my sun, stars, moon, and life. I will love you no matter what. I will care for, cherish, and adore you for eons and eons."

"Damn…that's so…so…ugh! That's stupidly romantic it's ridiculous!" Alfred blushed softly. "But it's really sweet."

"My Alfred. I-" The dream scene suddenly melted away as Ivan was yanked from the warm happiness with his lover. "ALFRED!" Ivan screamed his lover's name, but all he could see was darkness. "No…no, it can't be that time already! NO!" Ivan looked down at the black pit and heard the chains rattling their way up to him. "NO! NO STOP! PLEASE!" The shackles wrapped around his wrists, legs, and neck immediately while pulling him down at full speed. "I BEG YOU! LET ME GO!"

Ivan fell heavily onto the cold floor, landing on the chains. He hissed as his body ached from the iron links. Cold air and darkness surrounded him again, and Ivan felt like crying. He did cry, and from his eyes fell more bloody tears. He was just enjoying a warm life with Alfred, and then in seconds he was carried back under the earth. The air was stall and cold…like always. He looked upon his bound wrists and sobbed openly. 'Alfred! Alfred, my love! My angel! I am here!'

'Foolish mortal!' Hissed the God of Winter as he approached Ivan. 'You did NOT ask permission to go into the angel's dreams! HOW DARE YOU!'

Ivan pleaded with him. 'My Lord of All, please, hear my plea! I did nothing wrong! I am innocent! I just need to get him to remember himself and me!'

'A word of caution before your punishment; never forget that this Light is not the same as the one you knew. This world he lives in is very different from ours. It has different views and morals. So remember this. Everything you want from him may not be the same as what HE wants. His feelings have changed through rebirth. Yours have not.'

Ivan just stared at him, realizing that the old god may be right. 'But he will remember me…he will!' he reasoned silently with himself.

'Now, time for your punishment.'

'I did nothing wrong.' Ivan whispered.

'You lie. You belong to me.' He held out his gray palm and Ivan was jerked into the air by the chains around his wrists. 'You shall be punished for this act of disobedience.' The old god said as he moved to stand behind Ivan. Gripping Ivan's tunic, the God of Winter ripped the fabric down the middle, exposing the other's back. 'You will be whipped by me until I see fit.'

Ivan purged his lips together and said nothing. The God of Winter formed a whip from a ray of black light. Ivan recognized the sound and closed his eyes tight. 'Alfred, my beloved. Come back for me tonight! I will be there, pain or no pain! Nothing will keep me away from you.' The first slash bit through his skin, drawing blood. Ivan kept silent as the next whip came, opening his flesh. 'Alfred…I bear all this for you.' Another lash came, threatening a gasp to escape his tight lips. 'Let them always beat me, and never you. Your human and lover will come to you soon.'

And the whipping continued on.

End Chapter 4 TBC


	6. Chapter 5

***Okay, well, I finished this chapter faster than I thought I would for the holiday weekend. Thanks to my beta for her quick editing work! So here's the next chapter for you! Read and Review please! ^^

***Warnings: Language, minor violence, minor molestation

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 5

Alfred jerked awake after Ivan suddenly disappeared from his dream. He glanced around the room searching for the ghost, hoping Ivan was there. He whispered the name softly, but the other did not appear. He glanced out the window next, seeing as it was still dark. Ivan had mentioned leaving the earth at sunrise and coming out during the night. Yet he was not here with him. Alfred wondered if something had happened to him. When he tried to sit up, the room began to spin and it flopped him back down onto the bed. Alfred covered his eyes with his hands and groaned, feeling all the symptoms of the common cold. He was sick, and he wasn't the happiest patient either.

'I don't have time to think about Ivan right now.' Alfred said to himself, rolling back into his cocoon sheet. 'Head hurts…he'll come back…tomorrow night.'

Night had come, yet Ivan found himself still bound in the chains. His back, now heavy and bleeding from split flesh, did not concern him. Ivan wanted to know where Alfred was, and if the man was alright. Alfred should have been here by now. It finally occurred to him that Alfred had said he was not feeling good, so maybe his love had fallen ill. If Alfred was indeed sick with fever, then it left him open to attacks from those monsters. If Alfred was confined to his bed, then he was unable to step outside and come to the statue. 'I must get to him! I have to protect him!'

Ivan started pulling at the chains as he had done many times before. The iron chains remained strong, unwilling to break or bend. Still, he pulled and tugged like a wild bound animal. He let his grunts of frustration be heard in the empty darkness, not caring if the God of Winter came to scold him. Eventually, his strength had left him with limp, aching limbs. His flesh had been rubbed raw and bloody from the shackles. Now the rest of his body matched his back. Uncaring of the pain, Ivan rolled onto his back and looked up at the black nothingness. 'Alfred. My Light. This time I have failed you. I cannot break these chains that want to forever bind me from you. I can only hope that you will come soon.'

Suddenly, the black sky began to open up with a circle of white and a pair of red eyes beamed down at his laden form. Ivan's eyes widened when the form came in to view. It was one of the old angels, completely featureless save for eyes, arms, and legs. Its wings were ripped and torn. Ivan spoke in the old tongue. '_Look at you. What a pathetic being you have become. Crawling around on your bellies like the useless shit-eaters you are!_'

In a deep hissy voice the being responded. '_Yet we are not bound helplessly in chains like you…where all mortals belong.'_

'_I am a mortal no longer.'_

'_Yet your heart remains human.'_

'_Only for my Light, not for anything else.' _

'_Soon your human will be no more. We are going to feast on him.'_

Ivan's eyes widened, and then narrowed. '_What do you mean 'feast'?_'

The being continued to slide and crawl on its belly. _'So long we have been forgotten by the mortal world. Our shining angel's life force is the source we need to regain our power and beauty. Once we properly obtain it, then Sun Angels will rule the world and sky once again!'_

Ivan grinned manically at the being above him, giving out an eerie laugh before speaking. _'That will never be. I will never let you or any other come to harm my Light. You may look down on me now, but soon you will be looking up at me as I tear the bones from your body. You will never fly freely through the blue skies again.'_

'_Ah, but you cannot escape those binds unless your precious Light is here to free you. Tell me, where is our little Sun Angel now?'_

Ivan glared. "_He is not your 'Sun Angel', he is mine. I am his everything. I am all he needs.'_

'_Are you certain of that?' _ The being gave a throaty laugh and disappeared, making the sky turn black once again.

Ivan growled dangerously and sat up, looking down at the shackles around his wrist. In his eyes, the iron was beginning to glow bright red against his skin. These were what was holding him back from protecting his Light. He first gripped at them with opposite hands and attempted to pull them off. When they did not budge, he felt his mouth curl into a grin and he giggled. Immune to the pain, Ivan barely noticed how he was dragging his nails along the iron. Bits of the nails scraped while one or two popped off. He couldn't stop giggling at the blood dripping to the floor. "No one will take him from me! No one! The sky will rain with their blood!"

'What foolish words you speak.' Ivan turned to see the God of Winter coming towards him. 'Never will you achieve such a high goal. You do not have the power or the strength to do it. There is still ONE ancient god that is resting deep within the earth. The god that sired and killed your angel.'

Ivan glared, his eyes turning red. "That god…!"

'Should they all return to their true forms they can resurrect the Sun God. Should that happen, you will become nothing. Dust in the wind. Forever sleeping in an endless darkness. No more than a moment's thought. A lost memory. No one would miss you.'

Ivan looked upon his god and captor, remembering the words spoken not so long ago; the frightening statement that Alfred may not want to be in love with him. Alfred may not want what Ivan wants. Ivan understood that his feelings were still as strong and as fresh the day Light was taken from him. His Alfred was brought up in a whole different world without the gentle feelings of his angel counterpart. The world has changed over the centuries, and Alfred with it in each past life. Perhaps there was some truth in the old god's words. 'I was born alone. I lived alone. And I will die alone. Nothing to no one.' He closed his eyes for a moment and saw an image of Alfred's face looking sorrowful. The image faded into a shining pair of golden wings and two arms coming out towards him, as if to catch or embrace. His eyes shot open.

"NO!"

'What did you say?'

Ivan stood up with the heavy chains weighing him down. "He will learn to love me again! He may even regain his memories! If those bastards can make themselves come back to life, then I can do the same with my angel! I will not fail him this time!"

'This foolish thing you call 'love' is so strange to me.'

"My Lord of All, I am still your servant. I promised to make you a throne from their bones, and I will do so. But, in order to do so, I must be free! Let me destroy them so you can rule the earth without fear."

The God of Winter glared at him. 'I do not 'fear' them. But…I do want to rule the celestial and mortal world.'

"Then please, stop binding me in these chains! I beg of you!" Ivan fell onto his knees. "Please…I will do anything."

The God of Winter slowly began to circle him. 'I do not trust you in full, little lost lamb.' Ivan growled softly at the 'little lamb' for that was something only Light could say to him. 'But your plans to kill all the angels pleases me. I will not make it easy for you. You may remain with your angel until the deed is done. I will unbind your chains, but-' he flashed his palm and the iron chains melted away, yet the shackles remained, 'I will always control you. These shackles will keep you from running. They will weigh and slow you down during a fight. Let them be a constant reminder of just whom you belong. Now go!'

The chains were broken and Ivan was spiraled up into the air. He immediately appeared in front of the statue of himself, still transparent but with the shackles around his wrists, ankles, and neck. Ivan wasted no time in getting to the military base where Alfred was. He flew through the halls and doors trying to find Alfred's room. So many halls looked alike that Ivan feared he was going in circles. The shackles didn't make it any less easy to fly around. He could feel himself starting to grow tired and worn from the extra weight. 'Alfred, where are you?' The conversation of two men wearing the same clothes as Alfred mentioned his lover's name.

"Jones gets off today. The bro' is sick," said the first.

"Really? Lucky dog! He's probably faking it! Let's go razz on him!"

"Agreed!"

Ivan followed behind the two men, hoping they would lead him to Alfred's room. He could not understand the terms or words they were using, but judging by the tone it was not something nice. Ivan tried to give the first man a shove but his hands went right through him. The man didn't even notice or feel what had just happened. Ivan cursed under his breath, now knowing Alfred to be right about not being able to touch the living. If one of these men tried to do Alfred harm, he would be unable to protect him. On a good note, the men did lead him to the room and the first thing he did was fly through the door. 'Alfred!'

"Ivan?" Alfred was underneath the blankets, peeking out from his bundled up body. He sneezed. "So glad you're back!"

Ivan's response was interrupted when the two men started to bang on the door. "HEY JONES! YOU HAVE THE SNIFFLE-WIFFLES?" Shouted one, and they both laughed.

Alfred frowned and Ivan glared at the door. 'These men bother me.'

"But Ivan, you can't talk to me right now." Alfred whispered. "They may hear me talking to myself because they can't see you!" Ivan raised a confused brow and put his finger to his lip.

"HEY JONES! YA' HEAR US IN THERE?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear y-ACHOO!" Alfred's sneeze made the sinus pressure in his head increase with pain. "Oh God…that hurrrrrt!" He whined.

"Oh, sorry! Are we being too loud?" The other banged heavily on the door, making Alfred clutch his ears.

"I don't even have the strength to yell! JUST GO AWAY!" He shouted the last part. "SHUT UP!"

Ivan's eyes turned red. 'They are hurting you, these men! I will kill them!' Ivan flew to the door and stuck his head out to see the two men from before. He was slightly surprised when both men jumped back, nearly bumping into the other. Ivan brought his head back in quickly.

"Dude, di-did you see that?" Ivan could hear the men talking.

"Yeah man, r-red eyes! Or…or something like that! There were two, right? Two?"

"A-And red! RED!"

"Something weird is going on here! Let's get outta here!" Ivan peeked out to see the men hurrying away.

'They're gone.' Ivan turned back into the room. 'Who were those men?' Alfred just let out a stuffy 'ugh'. 'Why do they treat you like that?'

"I get picked on a lot." Alfred had to settle back down on the bed. "Don't worry about them. How are you? Are you all right? Where did you go before?"

'I had to be…taken away for a while. That's all.'

Alfred noticed that Ivan's ghost-like body was wearing a torn shirt and that he had shackles on him. "Ivan? What happened to you?"

'Nothing to concern yourself with, Alfred.' Ivan smiled gently at him, floating over to the bed. 'I came to watch over you because you are sick. And to keep you safe.'

Alfred made himself sit up, squinting his eyes at Ivan's form. "Someone hurt you. Why are you wearing chains?" He turned his head to sneeze into his arm.

'I just want to keep you safe. Don't worry about me.'

"Ivan, tell me." Alfred's demand was soft, but Ivan did answer.

'I wear these chains because my master will not let me be free. I was beaten for going into your dreams without master's permission. Now I must wear these chains until I am free.'

"How can you be free?" He coughed.

'Only you can set me free.' Ivan said with a gentle smile.

"How do I…do that?" He sniffled.

'You-' Ivan stopped himself from speaking anymore. He feared that if he TOLD Alfred he had to love him, then the man would try and force the feelings. He wanted Alfred to really love him, just as Light had done eons before. There needed to be true love between them, or else his heart would never be complete. 'You don't have to do anything. I…I don't know what can be done to save me. I'm looking for the answer.'

"Well, once I'm better, we'll find it together." Alfred forced himself to smile even though it made his cheeks hurt. "I'll be your hero, Ivan!"

'Hero?'

"Yeah, the guy who will save you!" Alfred felt himself yawn from the pills the nurse gave him, and then smacked his lips. "I need to sleep now and get better. So you are staying?" Ivan smiled and nodded happily. "Then…do you want to come into my dreams again?"

'Not this time, my angel. I want to protect you from harm and you are ill. Rest will help you to get better.' He did not want to take the chance of getting lost in Alfred's dreams while the Shadow Angels were around. Alfred smiled at him before rolling over to sleep, and Ivan reached out to touch him. Like always, his hand went right through the other's body. Unable to do much more, Ivan moved from the bed and paced the room.

He stopped to look at the photo of Alfred's family, two fathers and a brother. Ivan could barely remember what his sisters looked like, even less so his parents. So much of his life growing up was a blank to him. There was no bit of happiness that he could remember, either. Everything was pain; pain and helplessness. As it has always been with Alfred, he had a loving, happy life. Ivan remembered a bit about Light saying that he was the Sun God's 'favorite' angel, yet that God did not hesitate to kill. These two men, who were his 'fathers', seemed to be very kind people. The brother looked shy while Alfred was making the biggest grin possible. These men loved his Alfred. 'But he is reborn only to suffer hardships and pain…so why does he look so happy here? Unless…?' Ivan looked back at the bed. 'It hasn't happened yet.' Alfred started to writhe and moan on the bed, his limbs jerking about every few seconds. 'A fever dream.'

Ivan walked over to him, looking down at the bright cheeks covered with sweat. Thin brows were twitching and Ivan could see the eyes moving around behind his lids. Ivan had to help him, but touching Alfred was not an option. Instead, Ivan leaned forward and let his body sink into Alfred's, entering the dream state. When he first entered, there was nothing but darkness and silence. Then, a loud frightening sound echoed through the darkness. Ivan screamed and covered his ears, fearing that a mountain had suddenly crumbled somewhere. When he let his eyes open, he gasped at the strange scenery surrounding him. There were broken rocks with windows and men running around, most dressed like Alfred. They were all holding some sort of large weapon, one that was loud and sprouted fire. The fire was being aimed at other men with the same weapon. While the whole scene was shocking and frightening to him, Ivan shouted out Alfred's name.

"IVAN! HIDE!" He heard Alfred shout from somewhere nearby. Ivan had no difficulty finding a large stone to hide behind, covering his ears from all the weapon sounds. Someone bumped into him and he jumped a bit, but was relieved to see Alfred in his army clothes. "Ivan! Shit, this is a nightmare!"

"What is that sound?" Ivan asked, frantic.

"Gunfire!" Alfred quickly covered his head when there came a loud explosion. He saw how Ivan's eyes were wide with fear and how he was cowering. "Ivan…" there was another explosion of gunfire, and Alfred threw his body onto Ivan's "get down!" Alfred fully covered Ivan's body with his own, trying to shield him as much as possible from the debris that started to rain down upon them.

Ivan allowed himself to be covered, glancing up at the determined look on his lover's face. Normally, Ivan would be the one protecting Alfred, but this time, it was the other way around. Ivan was grateful for it, because this world and warfare was completely strange and frightening to him. He could even forget the gunfire for a moment and just enjoy the feel of Alfred on top of him. The smile was torn from him as Alfred suddenly jerked him to his feet.

"Come on, we've gotta move! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Alfred kept his hand gripped tightly in Ivan's as he brought the man across the battlefield. "I've got to hide you! I hate this nightmare! I hate it!"

"Alfred, what is happening?" Ivan asked when Alfred led him to some sort of stone house to hide him behind the walls.

"This is war, Ivan." He said, panting. "This is my fear…and this is my death."

Ivan's eyes widened. "Your death? But this is your dream, can't you control it?"

"I've tried…but with this one…I die each time. No matter how many times I try to escape, I always die!"

"I won't let you." Ivan said seriously. "I will stop being fearful of these fire sticks. Give me one. I will use it." Alfred shook his head.

"No, just stay here! Please!" There was another explosion. "I have to go! Stay here!"

Ivan stood up and looked out the window as Alfred ran back into the sea of 'gunfire'. Then, to his shock, Alfred's body jerked violently and blood shot out from around his neck. Ivan screamed in rage with bloody tears welling in his eyes as he dashed out of the safety of the building to Alfred's body. The chains weighed him down and bit painfully at his skin, but he ignored it. He rolled the other over, screaming his name. When he laid the other on his back, Ivan felt all the hope and life drain from him upon looking at Alfred's dying face. 'No…no it can't be!' Ivan gripped Alfred's face and tried to get him to wake up. 'It's the same look! THE SAME LOOK AS THAT TIME!' He pulled his hands away to find them stained with dark red blood. The blood poured from a hole near Alfred's collarbone and neck. Ivan tried to plug it up, but Alfred was already dead and the blood would not stop. 'My love…'

Alfred had been taken from him, and once again, he was unable to prevent his death. He started to sob openly, letting the bloody tears fall to Alfred's face. Then the scene crumbled into a million tiny particles and disappeared. Then, he saw flashing images of the men in Alfred's family picture. Each one was crying tears of grief and sorrow at the lost of Alfred. 'So many people love him, just as I do. I wonder how many people my Light had to leave behind in all those lives? So many must have grieved for him when he was taken. Just like when he was taken from me…my Light. My beautiful angel…the only one who would weep for me should I leave the living world. No one would grieve for me…only you.'

Ivan was suddenly thrown back into the real world. He let out a cry himself and Alfred jerked awake, drenched in sweat.

"Ivan! I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't know that I would be having a nightmare!" Alfred was near tears as well.

Ivan just went to him. 'It's all my fault! I couldn't protect you!'

"No, Ivan! No! It's me! I have that nightmare a lot! I think that is how I'm going to die!" Alfred covered his face with his hands. "I don't want to die…but if I get shipped off to fight…then I will! Dad, Papa, Mattie!"

'Your family.' Ivan was a little saddened that Alfred did not mention him. It had to be expected, though. Alfred literally just met him a few days ago, but his family was with him every day since boyhood. Still, this was something he was going to change. 'Alfred, I will do all I can to protect you. I won't let anything harm you.

"Y-Yeah…I know." Alfred wiped at his brow and sighed deeply. "Well, let's just hope it never comes to that." He was feeling feverish again so he took the pills next to his bed with some water. "This will help me sleep. Dreamlessly I hope." He looked at Ivan with a sad smile. "Sorry Ivan…but I really need to rest."

'I understand. I will be here when you wake up. Rest well.'

Ivan waited until Alfred had fallen asleep before going over to the window and gazing out, watching as it slowly grew dark. 'I need to start making him love me again.' He thought to himself. 'Different Alfred or not, I know he can love me again.' Now he had a quiet moment to think about what the shadow being had said to him earlier about Alfred's life force. Ivan wondered if the man's life force would do the same to him. Stealing Alfred's life force appeared to be the only way for the angels to return to their true forms. But what about Alfred? Would he ever be able to become an angel again? Could he himself become something more than just a human? Ivan assumed already that with his ability, he was no longer human. 'If I'm no longer a human…than what am I?'

The God of Winter's words haunted him again, 'he may not want what you want'. Ivan crossed his arms and gave a little sigh, wondering what he would do if Alfred chose not to love him. The idea of Alfred denying him produced mixed emotions of both anger and sadness. He wanted, no, needed Alfred to love him again. He wanted the same love from so many years ago. If his Alfred did not love him like Light did, then Ivan would know that there was nothing left for him in this life. He would rather be dead in an endless sleep than live knowing he would be alone forever. His angel was everything to him. Light was the reason Ivan was here at all. If only Light had not found him that day then he would be have been dead. Death would have been easier than waiting all these centuries for something that may not even happen.

'I will just have to make him love me again. I will do all that I can to protect him. I will MAKE him love me!' Ivan looked back at the bed where Alfred was sleeping. 'I wonder…' he thought 'if I can recreate those days of long ago, when he was an angel and I was real. If I can do that, then maybe I can awaken long-lost memories. He says he feels something special towards me, so Alfred needs a little push in the right direction.' Ivan grinned. 'Sick or not, I'm going through with it.'

The moment Ivan turned to Alfred he heard the door making some noise. He looked at the knob, noticing that it was jiggling a bit. Tilting his head to the side, Ivan waited to see what was going to happen. Everything in this world and building were strange to him. He couldn't touch anything either. Then, the thought occurred to him that someone might be trying to get into the room. If it were a shadow angel, it would have slipped in already. But whoever it was behind the door was a human. Ivan glared, his eyes glowing red as the door clicked open, and someone walked in. It was indeed a human and it was a man. The man was dressed darkly, concealing his face to not be seen. The door was closed carefully behind him and the man tiptoed inside. Immediately, Ivan lunged at him but dove right through the other. Also, the man did not take notice of his red eyes like the other men had done. The man went over to Alfred's bedside and looked down at him.

'Stay away from him!' Ivan shouted, but the man did not hear him. It only angered Ivan further, and helpless he attacked. He just kept jumping and leaping at the man, but nothing was working. 'Damn you!' Ivan froze completely when the man's hand started to caress Alfred's cheek. He saw Alfred writhe a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Ivan was livid and all he could do was watch in a numbed shock state. The man made a lustful sound of delight as he began to pull the covers down from Alfred's body. Alfred was still in a drugged sleep, unknowing of what was happening. Ivan lost it when the man slipped a hand under Alfred's shirt to stroke his chest. Ivan had to think fast or else Alfred's virgin body would continue to be violated. 'Wake up, Alfred!'

Ivan leapt into Alfred's body, running through the dark world of memories in search of Alfred. When he found him, Alfred was calmly asleep without any dreams. Ivan gripped the sleeping form by the shoulders and shook him violently. 'Wake up, Alfred! Alfred!' Blue eyes opened and suddenly Ivan was thrown out of Alfred's body back in to the room.

"W-Who are you?" Alfred shouted when he saw the man above it. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT!" He sat up and tried to grab at the man before he ran out of the room. The man dodged his grasp and rushed out the door. "Damn it! Get back here!" Alfred threw the covers off and tried to stand, but held his head when the dizziness took over. "Shit!" He sat back on the bed, holding his head. "Oooh…that was BAD!" He moaned in pain.

'Are you all right? That man tried to have his way with you!'

"I know…and I bet I know who it was, too."

Ivan's features grew fierce. 'I will kill him!'

"How?" Alfred looked up at him with fevered eyes. "You can't kill the living, Ivan. I have to handle this on my own." He brushed back his sweaty bangs. "Everyone will only laugh at me more."

'Why? Why do they laugh at you?'

"Oh, because they think I like men just because my parents like men."

Ivan looked confused. 'Men are not allowed to love one another?'

"No, they are. It's just…well…some people don't like it and they make life hard. In most ways, it's wrong to like someone of the same gender. Not everyone thinks like that, but-" he sneezed "it's so hard to explain to someone who grew up in the caveman days."

'Caveman? I did not live in a cave. I liked in a village of tiny houses.' Alfred smiled at him, but missed the jest. 'That man needs to be punished! He is not allowed to touch you like that!'

"I know! I just…have to go about this carefully so I don't get made fun of later." He flopped onto the bed and Ivan floated over. "My head is going to explode from this damn cold." He sniffled. "Ugh." Alfred saw the shackles on Ivan's limbs and frowned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining over a cold when you are bound in irons. Do they hurt?" Ivan nodded. "I wish I could take them off of you."

'They are part of my punishment. My punishment for loving you, which I don't regret at all. I would die a thousand deaths for your love.'

Alfred gazed at him with clouded vision. "Why is loving me a punishment? Because I'm an old angel and you are human?"

'Yes. I sinned against the heavens by taking their favorite angel into my arms and heart. I brought my angel to my bed where we make love. A human dominating a celestial being…is forbidden.'

"So we were both punished for that…for something I don't even remember." He rolled over. "I'm sorry you're in chains because of me."

'Alfred, I suffer for you. I gave everything I had to see you again. All these years I have been asleep while encased in that statue. This form is only my spiritual form. My real body is that statue.' He continued to talk further than he wanted to, giving Alfred more information that he wanted to withhold. 'Until my heart is replaced back in to that statue…I will never be whole again.'

Alfred rolled back over to flash Ivan a curious look. "What do you mean 'your heart'?"

Ivan gulped, placing a hand over the empty spot in his chest. He had said too much, but now he could no longer hide it from Alfred. It may even help their relationship. 'My heart is being held prisoner by my master. I will never be a human again in the flesh unless my heart is restored. He holds my heart to keep me grounded in this form, doing his bidding. With every Shadow Angel I kill, I have to deliver the bodies and bones to him. Only by his will am I allowed to stay here.'

"So you…have no heart?" Ivan nodded sadly, rubbing the spot. "That's terrible. So, your statue doesn't have it either?" Ivan shook his head. "You don't deserve to be imprisoned like this, Ivan!" He gave a heavy sniff. "You don't need to be a statue or a ghost! I will win back your heart for you and make you into a real person!"

Ivan gave him a pleased, yet sorrowful look. 'But…you have to truly love me first before you can free my heart.'

"Love you?" Alfred gulped. "I…I don't remember you, Ivan. I know we have a past together, and I know that we have a connection. I feel something for you, but I don't know what it is. If it were true love, I think I would have felt it already." Alfred had to turn his face away from the grievous look on Ivan's face. "I just…don't know about what I love yet. I'm still trying to figure things out!" He sneezed. "I'm sorry, Ivan. I'm still going to help you and we will be together."

Ivan smiled happily. 'Alfred, those words are just enough! I will make you love me all over again, just wait and see! You will remember then, and all the happiness in the world will be in your blue eyes and beautiful smile! We will be together again as human or deity, I don't care which!'

Alfred smiled weakly at him. "That may just be, Ivan. We'll have to wait and see." He noticed something black and foggy slowly coming up behind Ivan. In its hand was what looked to be a knife also in shadow form. It was aiming the blade at Ivan before bringing it down. "IVAN! WATCH OUT!"

End Chapter 5 TBC


	7. Chapter 6

***Okay, here's the next chapter! Things are heating up! Thanks for all the support! Special thanks to my beta!

*****EXTRA! EXTRA!** At the end of this chapter I have written Light's POV from the prologue. There's a lot of reading in this chapter! So read on and enjoy!

***Warnings: Language, violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 6

Ivan turned and saw the shadow being behind him. Quickly, he spun around to grip the being's wrist and block the attack. He sent the shadow flying across the room so it was away from Alfred. The shadow climbed the wall but Ivan followed it, making a grab for its broken wings. Ivan could hear Alfred crying 'what's going on' but couldn't stop to answer him. Ivan grabbed the ripped wing and gave a mighty tug, throwing its body back onto the floor. He jumped down onto the shadow, making in screech in pain as it tried to wiggle away. Ivan prepared his hands for ripping the being apart, but then realized that Alfred was still there with them. He did not want to expose his lover to such a scene again, so without a word Ivan dashed through the wall with the being in his grasp. The being tried to get away once it was exposed to the air, but Ivan threw it down to the ground.

'Touch my Light and I will kill you!'

Ivan's hands gripped the being's arm first and with a manic grin gave a crunching twist. The bones shattered with an ear-piercing screech but Ivan did not stop there. He broke a leg the same way, twisting it all the way around not once but twice. Its cries were like sweet music to ears, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Next, he flipped the creature over and snapped a wing in half by the base. Ivan remembered how they tore apart Light's wings, so instead of leaving one wing broken he decided to repeat the action from long ago. Laughing cruelly, he ripped the wings cleanly off, enjoying the sight of the small tendons snapping in half. The being was squirming and whimpering on the snow before Ivan decided to flip it back over and step on its throat.

'Go back to your kind and let them know just who they are dealing with. You can be my glorious message to them.' He grinned. 'Next time I won't hesitate to leave one of you alive! Go and tell your brothers THAT.' Ivan watched as the being crawled away and slowly disappeared. 'Let that be a warning to all of them.' He smirked up at the dark sky.

/

"What the hell is going on?" Alfred said while searching out the window for signs of Ivan and the shadow. "What exactly are these damn things?" He gave a sneeze just as there was a knock on the door.

"Jones? Are you okay?" Alfred recognized the voice as one of the other residents on his floor. "What are you going on about?"

'Crap!' He rubbed his head. "I'm okay! Just the pills, I think." He called back. "Sorry to wake you up, man."

"You sure? Sounded like a bunch of shit going on in there! Who the hell are you talking to? Are you on webcam or something?"

"Y-Yeah! Yeah that's it! Webcam!" He wanted this man to go back to his room before Ivan came back. "I'll keep it down now, okay? Goodnight!"

The shadows of the man's feet were still at his door. "Jones…are you SURE everything's okay? Should I get a nurse?"

'Oh my God, just go away!' "No, I'm fine. Thanks!" There was another voice but more distant that shouted, 'Shut the hell up you two! We're tryin' ta sleep!'

"Guess I'll see ya tomorrow, Jones. Feel better."

"Thanks. Bye!" 'Good, he's gone!'

Alfred's head began to throb with sinus pressure once again so he had to sit down on the bed. Of all the times for him to get sick it would be when strange shadow monsters are after him. Why were they after him and Ivan? Alfred knew that Ivan was not telling him some things and he would force the man to answer when he came back. Right now he pictured Ivan killing that Shadow Angel with his bare hands, tearing it apart limb by limb. He shivered at the memory of the first creature he saw Ivan kill with its blood and guts hitting the snow in heavy drops. It was like a horror movie with monsters and demons. But he took a moment to think about Ivan and his dangerous ways. Sometimes he appeared to be the monster, but not to him. Ivan was gentle and kind to him, but there was a dark side to him. It made him worry a bit about their 'relationship'. Ivan remembers so much while he just draws a blank. 'Do I even want Ivan?'

Ivan's physical body was that statue and only when Alfred was near it did he feel the sixth sense. He had dreamt of Ivan's stone body coming to him in the night for sex, and then Alfred kissed the stone lips. Only now that he met Ivan in ghost form, he was unsure about his feelings. There was a deep connection he fells towards Ivan but can't describe it. Alfred doesn't know what it is or how to figure it out. The most obvious answer would be love since he and Ivan were a couple long ago. But why couldn't he remember anything? And why was he beginning to feel uncomfortable about Ivan? Ivan was so open with his feelings of love but Alfred didn't know how to respond. Here the ghost was suffering, fighting, and protecting him while all Alfred could felt was doubt. However, he honestly wanted to help free Ivan from his dark prison of chains and cold. 'But do I love him?'

'Alfred!' Ivan suddenly appeared in the room. 'It's gone. Is everything all right?'

"Oh, yeah, things are good." He cleared his sore throat. "Ivan, can I ask for the truth from you?"

Ivan blinked. 'The truth? Truth about what?'

"About these shadow things and what they want from me! What's the real reason behind all this! Gah! My head…!" He whined.

'Try not to hurt yourself like that.'

"Just tell me. Please? I need to know."

Ivan sighed, slumping his shoulders slightly. 'I rather you not know…but I also cannot deny you anything. I will tell you as much as I know. The Shadow Angels are fading away because they are old deities that no one believes in. They turn in to those things when they lose the power of belief and worship in the world. They want to return as the angels they once were, but to do that, they need the life force of a true Sun Angel.' Ivan sat on the bed so he was nose to nose with Alfred. 'That true angel is you…or rather your past self. Your angel form is still within you somewhere, and those Shadow Angels mean to find it. They want to suck the life from you so they can become beautiful golden beings again. If they succeed, then a very old god will be resurrected who will probably destroy the entire human race. So you see, I have to kill any of them that come near you. I will not let them kill you once again for their own selfish reasons.'

Alfred just stared at him, and then suddenly crawled under the covers with a lazy smile. "This is a dream. It has to be. This isn't real…it's all in my head."

Ivan shook his head. 'No Alfred, this is not a dream! All of this is real!'

"It's like a T.V. show or a movie…and I'm the hero. But that can't be true. I'm no hero I can't do anything right." He pulled the comforter up to cover his nose, closing his eyes. "I'm just Alfred F. Jones, a high school dropout who ran and joined the army to escape his home world. I want to be so much…and I dream of being something even bigger and greater! But…I'm none of those. Everything you're saying can't be true."

'Why can't it?' Ivan asked softly.

"Because that's just not how things are! That's all…all…s-storybooks and movies!" He sat up then, his eyes moist with unshed tears. "You're just another one of my long dreams about something else I want to be.' He flopped back onto the bed.

Ivan levitated just slightly above the bed to lie down beside him. 'Everything I say is true, Alfred. Those past lives are just your punishment where you suffered because you had not found me. Now that we are together, you can break the curse, set me free, and be a real hero.' Ivan smiled sweetly. 'You just have to trust me, Alfred. Deep inside of you is a sleeping angel, your true form. So beautiful, and warm, and golden.'

Alfred just smiled again and closed his eyes, now physically and emotionally exhausted. "I just can't believe it, Ivan. I'm just going to go to sleep…and forgot this night even happened."

Ivan was hurt by that but remained silent. He knew this was a lot for Alfred to take in all at once. Soon enough his love would remember them and himself. Then he would be happy.

/

_~In another dimension~_

'_How is he?' Asked a Shadow Angel to another._

'_He is dead.' Replied the other. 'It was a mercy killing. Forgive me, brother.'_

'_It needed to be done. Damn that human'! He hissed 'There is something dreadful hidden within him. All these years we have tried to find our banished brother, and now that we have, that…'thing' has to protect him.' More Shadow Angels began to appear._

_A different shadow spoke. 'Our little brother is still the naïve fool he always was. Father did well to get rid of him.'_

'_Silence.' Hissed the first one. 'Do not forget that our little brother is STILL a full Sun Angel within that human body. Light lives on as a human, but his angel self still sleeps while we suffer. Look at what we have become! We used to beautiful deities with all the power in the world! And now we are THIS!'_

'_Kill the human!' Shouted another shadow. 'Kill him! Kill him! He will have us all killed if we don't do it first!'_

'_Be still!' Said the first. 'Remember, he has made a deal with the God of Winter, so we must tread cautiously.' He crawled on his belly and the others followed him, doing the same. 'We are ancient golden beings who fly in the sky, not crawl on the ground where the sun is furthest from us. Once we gain our little brother's life force, then one by one we will blossom into our old selves. Beautiful, powerful, and young once again.' The shadow laughed darkly. 'We will then resurrect our Father and kill the human brutally. He will suffer with the pain he bestowed upon us. We will flay his skin and then remove all his bones. We will drink in his cries like fine nectar.' _

_A different shadow spoke up. 'But Elder Brother, Light is our family in the end. He is still Father's favorite angel, even though he killed him. Light was young, naïve, innocent, wide-eyed and stupid. He was also friendly and caring.'_

'_What is your point, Younger Brother?'_

'_That he is still our brother and one of us.'_

'_We did love him until he chose a human over us. Light chose this fate.'_

_/_

The next morning, Alfred woke up to a knock on his dorm door. Blinking at the sunlight that flooded through his window he asked who was at the door. It was a nurse from the medical ward coming to check on him, so he got up to let her in. He noticed Ivan's form sitting on the end table looking at him. He gave a small wave before letting the nurse in. She was a stocky, homely woman who scolded him for having a messy room and eating too many candy bars. The wrappers littering the wastebasket from failed two-point shots gave him away. Ivan took a curious interest in her as she checked Alfred over, scolding him some more for not taking care of himself. The nurse allowed him one more day of rest and gave him a sleeping pill due to the bags under his eyes. Little did she know that his lack of sleep was not from his cold.

"ONE more day, Mr. Jones," she warned, "So rest up."

"Yes ma'am." Alfred waved to her as she left his dorm room and gave a sigh. "I could really go for a nice hot shower," he told Ivan.

'Shower?'

"Bath. You know, wash your body clean." He made scrubbing motions.

'Oh, I see.' Ivan floated over to him. 'The woman wants you to rest and I think you should. I want my angel to get better.' Ivan smiled.

"Don't call me that. I'm not an angel."

'Right now you aren't, but within you is your angel self.' Ivan sat next to him on the bed. 'Why do you think you have all those dreams, Alfred? Remember, I was in your head and dreams. I saw all of your past lives, so I know they were real. This life is just the next one.'

Alfred gripped the sheets beneath his hands. "Everything makes sense about the dreams…but I've never had an angel dream before. Not even one. Why do I not dream about that?" Alfred turned to look at him.

'That may be part of the curse the Sun God put on you. The old god may not want you to remember anything of that time. But I will help you remember.' Ivan smiled sweetly. 'I'm not giving up on you!'

Blue eyes stared at him for a moment before Alfred asked about him. "Hey, how are you able to kill those angels if you are human? Are you SURE you are human?"

Ivan gave a shrug of his shoulders and looked to the floor. 'I was born to a human mother and father. I grew up as a human man. That day when the angels attacked you, I was able to kill them. I don't know how, but I was able to kill them with my axe when they came near. I do believe the angels are afraid of me.'

"Maybe you're like me. Well, my OLD me." He coughed into his fist. "Maybe you're some extra OLD ancient thing! Like, before my angel side was even born you were a…a god or something. Did you ever think of that?"

'Hmm…that's possible, but I've never had any dreams about it like you have. I've had no signs or warnings.'

"But you said they took your heart out. A person can't live unless they have a heart, but you are still moving around. Maybe it's magic?"

Ivan gave a lopsided smile. 'Magic, huh? I have not believed in magic since I was a little boy. But there are a lot of things which are mystery.'

Alfred settled back under the covers and looked at Ivan. "Hey Ivan? Do you think you could tell me about some of the things that happened back then? When I was an angel? Maybe if you keep telling me some more stuff, I'll start to remember."

'Where to start.' Ivan smiled and chose to lie down next to Alfred facing him. 'Well, you saved me from killing myself. That was how we first met. You were so beautiful, unlike anything I had ever seen in all my days. We became friends first and lovers later. You made the snowy world rich, plush, and green just for me. One of our favorite things to do together was watch the clouds going by.'

Alfred used to do that as a child all the time but it became less frequent in his teens. Alfred would lie on the roof of his house or on the grass trying to make shapes out of the clouds. Whenever he was sad or feeling lonely he would watch the sky to clear his head. His dad and teachers were very fond of saying that he 'always had his head in the clouds'. Now he knew why by Ivan's words.

'And sometimes we would go swimming in the warm river! You would always swim in your robes so I could never see your naked body. For a long while, you had me keep my pants on while swimming!' Ivan smiled at Alfred's little blush. 'I used to pretend I was a big fish coming to eat you, and you would flop and swim away. I always caught you, though. Sometimes you would hide from me and I would have to find you. If I found you, then I was able to give you a kiss! You always loved to play.'

It was true, Alfred loved to play and have fun on a daily basis. In school it would often get him in trouble for he would play with the objects in his desk rather than listen. Doing homework was always a chore for fathers because all he wanted to do was play. Often he would rush through his work just so he could get to his action figures and legos. As he grew older it was hanging out with friends, video games, listening to music, and playing on the computer.

'Alfred, you are still the same person from all those years ago. I think only a bit of you has changed because the world is so different, but your personality is still the same.' Ivan smiled longingly at him, making the other blush. 'You are always smiling and making others feel better. You are kind and caring, and even considerate. Your laughter was like sweet music and those blue eyes always shimmered with a mischievous playful side. By the stars above, there was nothing more beautiful in my world than you. Then the day came where I was able to fully make you mine, when we coupled under the sunny sky.' Alfred blushed more. 'Even during our mating, you were always sweet and gentle, letting me have my way with you each time.'

"Ivan…I'm not always sweet and gentle! You make me sound like a stinkin' girl!"

The ghost chuckled. 'Well, back then you were kept away from the world and its impurities. In your paradise, all you knew was happiness and joy. In these…strange times…things are a little…well…different. You were very shy and innocent in those days.'

"So…those are the reasons why you love me?"

'Oh, I could go on, and on, and on about you. I've got time.' He joked lightly.

"I'm sure you could." Alfred chuckled too. "But I should be getting some sleep."

'Yes, rest is-' a knock on the door interrupted them 'who is that?'

Alfred sat up as the door opened, having forgotten to lock it after the nurse had left. He frowned when he saw Sergeant Derrick walk in with a tray of breakfast food. The sergeant wore a friendly smile, one a little too friendly. Alfred saw Ivan's eyes turn furious as the man approached the bed.

"Good morning, Alfred. I happened to see the nurse in the cafeteria getting you your breakfast, so I thought I would save her some time and do it myself."

"Um…thanks." Alfred took the tray, looking at the contents of extra bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and a cup of coffee. "W-Why is there so much?" he looked at the man.

"Well, I figured you weren't eating well because you're sick, so I thought I would sneak in some extra meat for you."

Ivan was glaring at the man, waiting to see what he would do before choosing to attack.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be back to work tomorrow. I'll see ya around." Alfred tried to get him to leave, but the sergeant only sat next to him.

"You know, Alfred, I was thinking about you the other day."

Alfred leaned away from the man. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You see, I was reviewing your performance and noticed that, maybe you aren't really fit for this base as previously thought." Blonde brows narrowed. "What I mean is, how would you feel about a transfer?"

"Transfer, sir?" If he left the base then he would never be able to see Ivan again.

"Back to America, of course. I'm thinking of going back myself for a few months and help out there. I was wondering if you would like to come along and be on my team. You know, be my gofer. Go for this, go for that. Get me coffee, run my errands, copy papers, file, and all that kind of stuff. I think it would suit you more." He slapped Alfred on the shoulder. "Don't you think? I know you'll be happier back in America where you can see your family and friends more often."

"Are you saying I'm not a good soldier?" Alfred frowned at him. "I think I'm a pretty damn good soldier!"

Sergeant Derrick smirked, resting his other hand on Alfred's lap atop the blanket. "Think about it, Jones. You're clearly not fit for the army and would do better simply WORKING for the army. If you stay with me, you'll always have a good paycheck and job security. Going to school would not be a necessity for you. I'll even see that you live outside of the base. What do you say? Would you like to come with me? You're not the only one. I have three more who offered to come since they are eager to get out of this wasteland. So, will you come with me?"

Alfred glanced at Ivan's furious face before looking back at the sergeant. "No, I don't want to go. You want me to go with you and be your secretary 'play toy'! Well, I won't let you! I'm not going anywhere with you! So you'd best get out of my room and never speak of such a thing again to me or I WILL report you!"

Sergeant Derrick grit his teeth and growled. "You're making a BIG mistake, Jones!"

Alfred glared at him. "Never speak to or touch me again. I swear if you do, I might do something…not nice."

The man smirked. "Oh? And what's that?"

"You don't want to find out." Alfred kept his gaze dark and narrowed as the man stood up to go to the door.

"You're cute, Jones. Best watch what you say from now on. That's MY warning."

Ivan hissed at the door when the man left. 'Men have not changed!' He went over to Alfred. 'Are you all right? Why do you look so sad?'

"He…he gave me such a…a DIRTY offer! He looks at me like I'm a prostitute or something!" he coughed.

'A what?'

"Ugh. Prostitute! A woman or man who gives sex as payment for things like money or nice stuff!"

'Mating for goods? Can't you just trade a sheep instead?'

Alfred gave him a 'are you serious' look, and then remembered that Ivan was from a different era. If he lived in a small tribe with only a few people, then there was no need for prostitutes. "Never mind. Don't worry about it." Alfred took the tray with him as he locked the door. "Might as well eat. I am hungry." He looked at Ivan. "Don't you get hungry?"

'I'm always hungry.' Ivan smiled softly. 'But I can't eat. Eating serves me no purpose. I have not been offered food where I am being held, yet it does not weaken me. I must not need it, and constant hunger is just part of my punishment I guess. But my thoughts for you are more important.'

"Ivan…I promise to save you." He said as he munched on a piece of greasy bacon. "I swear it. We'll find a way!" Alfred's hunger turn ravenous as his body realized just how hungry it was. He moved to the bed and began gobbling up the food with Ivan looking on in curious amusement.

/

A Shadow Angel crawled along the walls of the base trying to learn more about it. The being finally saw a human man walking down the hall from the area of their brother's room. An idea had struck him then, one that would surely help himself and his brothers. So sneaking up to the human male, the Shadow Angel forced itself inside the body. The man tried to gain control of his body, but the angel had easily overpowered his will and brain functioning. Soon, the angel had a human body again and one that he could control as if it were his own. What better way to get to his little brother but as a human man?

'_And our dangerous little pest cannot kill humans.' _

Now in the body of Sergeant Derrick, the Shadow Angel continued his way through the base.

End Chapter 6 TBC

**Extra: Light's Story**

"Light! Where are you going?" Light turned around at the call of his name, seeing two of his fellow Sun Angels flying over to him.

"Just out for a short while. I need to stretch my wings." He spread his golden wings out far with a satisfied 'ahh'.

"Your wings are so beautiful, Light! They rival any of ours here!" said his friend. "And your smile and eyes…you must be something more than an angel!"

Light just laughed. "Oh, I'm not that special. Anyway, I'll be back later." He flapped his wings and flew from the palace out into the blue sky. 'I only 'look' special…no one actually thinks of me that way.' His fellow angels and family were kind to him, but they never did more than compliment him. Light felt as if anything he did special was ignored. They rather him flap around in the air and bask in the glow his wings gave off than praise his achievements. Light would save animals, fix trees, clear up the gloomy skies and even frighten away dangerous spirits. 'No one ever takes notice of THAT.'

Suddenly, as Light hit a patch of gray sky, he heard a strange sound coming from the earth below. He froze in his flying and stopped to listen more closely. The sound was a bellowing moan, but not one of pain. Not only could he hear it but also could feel the sorrow and despair. The feeling made him double over while clutching his heart. The soul of this person was in pure anguish as it cried out helplessly for relief. It was a dark, deadly pain that he could feel throughout his whole body. The feeling was cold and hopeless, unlike anything Light had ever experienced. Whoever this was, the soul was tortured beyond comprehension. It was nothing but a mix of suffering, hatred, sorrow, loneliness, insanity, and helplessness.

'What being could be feeling such emotions? It…makes me sad. How strange, this feeling I have for the creature. Poor thing…how can one being suffer so?' There was little he knew about the mortal world, having been locked away in the heavens for so long. Still, he could not ignore this feeling inside his heart, which made it ache painfully. 'I must find this soul. I'm sure I can make it better! I will save you, little lamb!'

Light flew further towards the earth and continued to follow the echoing wail of misery. His searching brought him to a snowy land where the trees were dead and the air was cold. Immediately, his body burned brighter to keep warm in the temperature as he scanned the white ground. His eyes caught sight of a mortal man lying face down in the snow, surrounded by blood. Gasping, he hurried over to the human and asked, "Are you cold?"

/

Light sat in his room, gazing out at the clouds and birds flying by. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he thought about the new friend he made today. 'Snow.' Light said the name silently to himself. 'My heart felt full and warm when he smiled at me. I saved his life today and gave him hope. Poor man…no one should suffer that greatly.' He chuckled. "And he seems more truthful and loyal than the angels here."

There was a knock at his door. "Light, Father wishes to see you."

Light left his room and met with his father in the golden sunroom. Its walls were pure white and its pillars, floor, and ceiling golden. One side of the ceiling held the night sky and moon, while the other side contained blue sky and the sun. His father sat upon a golden throne, form shining so brightly that Light never really knew the distinctive features of this god. "My Lord. Bringer of All Life. Father."

"Light, my dearest son and favorite angel. Come to your father." Light flew over to him and knelt beside the throne, resting his arms and head in his father's lap. He closed his eyes while his father's hands threaded through his hair. "I have not seen you for a few sunrises. Are you well?"

Light smiled. "Very well, Father! I am happy."

"My favorite angel is always happy. Such a gift and a treasure." Light looked up at him with a sweet smile. "Your are a gem here in heaven."

"Thank you, Father. That pleases me."

"Your mother was my favorite as well, and you look so much like her."

Light knew little about his mother, only that her hair was long and her wings sky blue. Light was also the only angel in the heavens with eyes that matched his mother's wings. Some others even speculated that he had human blood in him because of the blue eyes. Yet his Father never believed that. The women lived in another part of the heavens, but Light's mother had died when he was very young. No one knew how, but he had always wondered. Yet the thoughts of his mother were instead replaced by images of Snow back on earth. Remembering the man made him smile brightly.

"Your brother says you went to earth today. What did you do there? What did you see?"

"Nothing special, Father. A human or two."

His Father scoffed. "Hmph. Humans. What a waste of life. Such vile and disgusting beings. Primitive. Foolish. Greedy."

Light looked up at him. "I don't think all humans are like that." His father just stroked his face.

"So innocent and pure you are, my son. Naïve in the ways of the mortals and the toll they take upon the earth. Mark my words, my dearest angel, they will all destroy themselves and this world." Light turned his face away, but it was only hide the look of sadness there. "Promise me you will always remain pure and innocent? Stay away from the humans, and live peacefully for eternity here with your father and kin."

"I promise, Father." Light knew in his heart he was lying, but said the words his father wanted to hear.

"Good. You may go now, my favorite."

The next day, Light flew back down to earth to meet with Snow just as he promised. They gazed at the clouds all day and played in the warm waters. Snow was a delightful human, not at all like how his Father had described. Light knew that humans suffered on earth while he and his brethren lived in pure happiness and peace. Snow never liked to talk about his past, and Light never pushed him to. Just by reading his emotions, Light knew it was shredded in darkness. No one should suffer like that, human or angel. Snow was a good friend, a TRUE friend, one who would never be false.

"Snow, meeting you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"It should be the opposite." Snow replied. "Meeting you brought me back to life. I thought there was nothing good in this world…until you came along." He smiled and nuzzled Light's cheek. Light chuckled.

"I don't want you to be lonely anymore either. I'm glad we found each other. You're not like my brethren. They are…well…they don't recognize me as anything else but 'special'."

Snow rolled over onto his belly so his chin was resting on Light's collarbone. He smiled at him. "But you are special."

"No, that's not what I mean." He sighed. "They aren't mean to me…but they just…they just don't see what else I can do. I can do a lot more than just…prance around the sky." He rolled his eyes.

Snow rubbed his cheek against Light's chest. "Well, I praise you for everything you do. You gave me something I thought I could never, ever have. With your power and kindness, you showed me what it means to live." He lifted his head to look at Light. "You gave me back my life. Until I met you, my life was a solitary war in which the heavens gave me no peace. Yet you…you came to me and saved my humanity. I think those other angels don't want to see your wonderful skills because they will just grow jealous."

Light felt tears of happiness well in his eyes as he listened to Snow's words. "To think…that in all the heavens of the world…the only one who could understand me is a mortal. And I thank you for that, Snow."

Light gasped softly when Snow's lips pressed against his in a kiss. Snow's lips were chapped, yet they were warm against his own. Light's cheeks flared up in embarrassment as he pushed Snow's face away. "Snow…I can't. This isn't-" His words were cut off by Snow's lips back against his own, this time with more force. Light heard himself moan and open his mouth to Snow's prying tongue, letting it past his lips. He had never been kissed before, not by an angel and especially not by a mortal. Light never thought he would get to experience a kiss, for his Father forbade him to ever marry. But Snow's kiss was filled with such desire and emotion that he never felt, yet somehow understood it. Light knew he wanted more of Snow's kisses and touch, but remembered his Father's warning. Light pushed him away again, blushing hotly, and turned his head to the side. "Forgive me…"

"What wrong or harm could you do?" Snow asked.

"I'm sorry…but this is my first time in anything of the sort…and I don't know what to do." He saw Snow smile at him, then heard the man laugh. "Snow? Why do you laugh at me?"

"I understand, and I'm sorry for pushing you like that." He stood up and pulled Light with him. "You are so carefree and innocent…" Snow looked him up and down "I wonder if…if I was ever like you?" Light brushed the tasseled pale bangs from Snow's face. "Ever since I was able to walk, I was given an axe or club to hunt and fight. My tribe members died from the cold, sickness, or on the hunt. We would have to burn their bodies. There was never a moment to rest…never a second to breathe. We had to hunt or be hunted. Children died of fever, women bled in their birthing beds, and wild animals threatened to destroy our home. All I knew was fear, anger, strength, and determination. Tell me, where is the happiness in that?"

Light searched his friend's troubled face with a mask of sadness on his own. He brought his hand out to stroke Snow's cheek, watching as the other leaned into his palm. "I'm so sorry your kind has to suffer so." 'We do not have these sufferings or obstacles in the heavens…yet my father calls you vile and disgusting.' He took Snow's face in both hands now. 'Such a race that can continue on through all those hardships and despair…could not be able to survive all these centuries of growth.' "Please, don't be sad anymore."

Snow smiled at him. "I never will be, so long as you are by my side. Say you'll never leave me? Please, say it."

Light giggled and kissed the big nose of his mortal. "I'll never leave you. We are friends."

"And I hope to be more than that." Light blushed at Snow's bold words, but gave a genuine smile. "Will you continue to visit me everyday like this? In the glen?"

"Yes. Everyday." Light kissed his cheek and flew back up into the sky, waving down to his mortal friend.

Sitting on his bed, Light felt his still tingling lips with his finger. Snow had kissed him, as a lover would. The kiss had been true and passionate, bringing another blush to his cheeks. 'Snow.' He pictured the mortal standing proudly upon some boulders, gazing out into the world of unknown territories and armed with only an axe. 'Humans, though their suffering is great, get to see sights I couldn't dream of.' Light wrapped himself in his wings and sighed with a smile. 'If I could…I would go adventuring with you, Snow.' Then, he remembered Snow's words about them becoming more than just friends. If his Father found out, he would be furious. Aside from that, the other Sun Angels would scold and jeer at him. It was 'forbidden' for angels to mingle with humans, especially in a passionate way.

"That's just stupid." Light said out loud, now hiding his head in his wings. 'Being with a human does no harm! I am not a woman, so we cannot have a mixed baby. I have no real superpowers and neither does he. We're just…to lonely souls yearning for someone to care for and understand us. Snow is that person for me, and I for him. Tomorrow, I will tell Snow of my love for him, and we will become lovers! I swear it by the sun and moon! I will take what I want!'

From then on, Light would spend his days with Snow. At night, he would sneak out to fly in the dark and look for Snow's sleeping hut. Sometimes he would stare at it, and other times he would float down to peek in. But every day it was the same, until one afternoon, Light had thrown caution to the wind…and let a mortal take him. The pleasure was beyond any emotions he had ever felt. Snow's body was large and rough, covering his own. Yet everything was done with love and as much tenderness as the human could control. Light loved it, and every day, came back for more.

One day, while leaving his chambers, a fellow Sun Angel approached him in the hall. "Light, you have been acting strange."

Light just laughed. "Strange? Strange how, brother?"

"Just…I don't know what it is. But there is something different about you. Your eyes, your glow, your wings and body…all look, well, different."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, brother. I feel no different, and I certainly am not acting any different." Light couldn't keep the smile off his face. His brother just looked at him.

"Hey, are you in love?" His brother asked, looking concerned.

"N-No!" Light almost said 'yes', but stopped himself just in time. "Why would you think that? Am I not allowed to just be happy?"

"Here, walk with me." He walked alongside his brother through the halls. "You know father wouldn't allow you to get married." Light nodded, looking down at his sandals. "Make things easier on yourself and stay way from the women's wing." He laughed and Light forced himself to giggle. If the truth was ever known…

"I understand, brother. Don't worry about me! I don't plan on getting married! I really do have to go now, so I'll see you around! Bye!"

Little did he know that after this conversation that someone would be following him.

/

"Snow!" Light called as he landed in their glen. "Snow! I'm here!"

"Over here!" called Snow, "In the river!"

Light flew over to the river and let out a laugh when he saw Snow standing naked in the shallow part of the river, spearing fish. He already had three fish and just speared another. "Who in their right mind stands naked in a river?" Light was still a bit shy about Snow's naked body, so he had to turn his face and hide his blush.

"I just never get tired of the sun!" Snow replied and stepped out of the water. "I love the feel of the rays on my body more than anything. Well, I rather have YOUR warmth, of course."

Light smiled. "So are we eating fish?" Snow handed the whole spear to him.

"You may have all of them. I don't need to eat them. I rather you eat. Eat."

"No, it's more important that you eat." Light remembered all about the suffering of humans and how some even starve to death. There was always food waiting for him back at the palace. "I want you to always have a full belly." Snow gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now go get dressed." He took a seat on the fur cloak Snow had laid out on the ground. When the other was dressed in just his basic underclothes, Light made room for him on the fur while the other worked on getting a small fire started. They sat quietly while the fish slowly turned crisp.

"Light, are you happy with me? You seem distant today."

"Oh!" He smiled. "I'm very happy with you, Snow! We share so much together! I guess…I was just feeling a little down today." Light looked at Snow who appeared angry.

"Did someone hurt you?"

Light gasped. "No, that's not it. I was just thinking about how much you mortals suffer here on earth…and I wish I could help all of you." He took Snow's hand and squeezed.

"Well, I don't want to share you with anyone. Call me selfish, but you are my happiness and warmth, no other's." Snow nuzzled him. "And it doesn't matter that you are an angel or I am a mortal, we love each other."

Light smiled at him and blushed sweetly. "I love you too." He did not want to lose Snow, nor did he want to give him up. The words from his brother earlier had worried him. If everyone above was getting suspicious of him, then it could mean trouble. Still, he did not want to tell Snow about it because he can foresee the man going mad with rage. Also, there was the fear that his Father would lock him up in his room and never let him out. He couldn't bear to be away from Snow nor did he want to see something horrible happen to this human.

He decided to take the risk.

"I love you, Snow." He smiled when the human caressed his face.

"I love you too. The fish still have to cook, why don't we watch the clouds?"

"Yeah! That's my favorite!"

They lost track of time while lying together and cloud gazing. It was at that moment when Light felt the familiar heat, power, and presence of his Father. Light jumped up from the fur and gasped inwardly when he saw his Father marching over to them. He spread his wings wide and bowed low. "My lord, to what do I owe this pleasure?" His insides were shaking and his heart was racing.

'You have been a foolish deity!' Shouted his Father. 'You willingly spread your legs for some lowly human being! What were you thinking? This is a crime among deity and human kind! You should be ashamed of yourself!'

Light was not ashamed of loving Snow, but he was afraid to say anything at first. Then, he turned his eyes upwards and glared at his father. "This was my choice and no other! I chose to give my life, love, and energy to my human lover! Snow and I are one of a kind! Together we are strong! He is the winter, and I am the summer! You will never take it away from us! I won't have it!" Never had he spoken so cruelly to his Father before, and never had he felt such inner rage. Now, he was unsure if the shaking of his body was from fear or anger.

'Foolish angel!' Growled the Sun God. 'You would choose a lowly human over the likes of your brethren? For shame, Light! An angel never mingles with the likes of disgusting humans! Their race is a parasite upon this good earth!'

'No! That is not true!' He shouted in his head. 'They are not a parasite!' "How dare you speak of my lover in such a cruel manner!" Hissed Light.

Snow stepped in then. "This was our decision! I pushed for it! Light had no dealing in this relationship! It was all me!"

Light's shoulders were shaking as he faintly heard the arguing over the pounding of his heart. 'I did nothing wrong…we did nothing wrong… so why? Why does it have to be like this?' Then, he heard his Father say, 'YOU WILL NEVER SEE LIGHT AGAIN! HE BELONGS AMONG HIS OWN KIND, AWAY FROM EARTHLY DESIRES AND YOUR RACE!' "No! I won't leave Snow!" He reached out and clung to Snow's arm.

"Punish me!" Snow said and pushed Light behind him. 'Punish me instead, and leave him be!'

"SILENCE!" The Sun God held out his hands and a beam of hot light struck Snow, sending the man flying across the ground.

Light turned to his father and chose to attack, surprising the god. With all of the frustrated rage building inside of him, the young angel threw everything he had at his father. He used his wings to slice and scratch at the bright body. Light even attempted to use his wings to flash a heavy glow, but his Father's own countered his into an explosion. His Father was stronger than all of the angels, and even though Light put up a heavy fight, the young being failed. Light could see the disappointment and shame in his Father's eyes, and they paralyzed him for a moment. That was when his Father attacked with a ray of lights that encircled his limbs and wings, holding him captive. "FATHER!" He cried. "LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"LET HIM GO!" Snow shouted, and Light almost screamed at his lover to stop. He saw Snow's valiant attempts to strike down his Father with the axe, but the Sun God was still too strong for them. Light felt his whole body jerk as it was pulled upwards into the sky with his Father. He felt tears in his eyes as he watched Snow's body grow smaller and smaller.

"SNOW!" He shouted down to him. "CALM YOUR RAGE! STOP!" Light could not hear what Snow was saying, but did hear his Father shout, 'Light is mine!' Light saw a few of his brethren begin to circle above them as they slowly appeared. One by one they spiraled down towards Snow, who killed them with his axe. Light's eyes were wide with horror he watched unfold before his eyes. His brothers were killed one by one, sent to their deaths by their own Father who seemed not to care. Light watched each one burst into flame as they died and while he felt remorse for them, his sympathy was towards his lover.

"I am more than human! Give me back my Light!" shouted Snow.

'Stop, Snow! Just run! Run, get out of here!' Light said to himself, too frightened and upset to speak out loud. Then, his Father said,

'You don't deserve Light or his warmth! Nor any warmth!' Light trembled in fear when he saw the gray clouds forming behind his Father as the God of Winter appeared. Light's whole body felt the chill of the winter god eating away at his warmth. Once again, his Father spoke, 'The God of Winter shall see to it that you never feel warmth or happiness again! You shall be punished for attacking heavenly beings!'

Light clenched his eyes shut when he saw the warm world he created turning cold and gray. He kept his eyes closed as they descended back to the ground. When he dared to open his eyes, he saw how some of his brothers managed to capture Snow, holding him captive. Light continued to scream for them to stop as he witnessed his Father's hand, a hand so gentle and warm, rip out the beating heart of a human. Not just any human, but his lover; his Snow. 'Punish him.' said his Father to the God of Winter.

"NO, STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!" The Sun Angel could only look on his saddened horror as the other angels brutally began beating his lover. Their hands would burn his skin, their feet kicking and stepping, their wings slicing through delicate human skin. 'Please stop!' He begged the Sun God. 'Why are you doing this? We did nothing wrong! NOTHING!' The Sun God would not answer him, but did call off the other angels. Light let out a choked sob at the twitching and writhing body of his lover. He wanted to run over there and heal all Snow's wounds with his warmth and power. He wanted to hold the man in his arms and wrap him protectively in his wings, shielding him from harm. But to his frightened horror, blue eyes widened when the other angels began to surround him.

Light saw the hurt and angry looks upon his brother's faces as they gazed at him. He wanted to plead with them, to beg them to stop their Father from continuing this assault. Light dropped himself to his knees before his brothers, looking up through blonde lashes at them. "If any of you ever truly loved me as a brother…you will not harm me. I've done no wrong to any of you. I've shown you all equal love and friendship! I only followed my heart and what made me happy." He smiled at them. "I did nothing wrong."

But his brothers did not answer him, only they grew angrier at the words he spoke. Light felt his wings gripped in their grasps, and then the molten hot pain that followed when the flesh was torn. Light's voice was lost to him, unable to vocalize the searing pain he felt throughout his body. The wings that Snow loved so much were now ripped bloodied stumps upon his back. Light's last bit of strength left him and he fell to the cold snow. He was only there for a moment went he felt his beaten body being lifted high into the sky once again. 'Father…!' He cried in his mind.

'Light, my favorite angel,' his Father began to speak 'you shame us all by betraying our kind. You know how I feel about you and how I never want you to marry. As my most loved and cherished seed, the hurt you do me is worse than the sky crumbling to the ground. How you have shamed your Father!'

Light's eyes were wild now with his hatred and pain unlike he had ever felt. Never had he been so angry or heartbroken before. So for once in his life, Light spoke up to his Father. "You are just a jealous old man, Father! You try to keep me locked away from the world for our own selfish needs! How dare you. I am my own being with my own thoughts and will! I am not 'yours' and I never, ever will be! I belong to Snow, and that is how it will always be! I used to once love you as a treasured Father, but now I only hold for you hate and disgust!"

'Little lost angel, I ask you one last time: whom do you choose? Your family, or your human lover?'

Light smirked through the pain and heartbreak. "I will always choose Snow." Light looked down at his lover and gave the man a smile. Behind him, Light could hear his Father's celestial sword start to take shape. He knew what was coming now, and his breaths came in rapid pants even though he tried to hide his fear. His death lay behind him, and Light knew it. 'Don't look.' He silently begged to Snow, hoping by some chance, the human could read his mind. 'For the love of everything green and warm, don't look! Avert your eyes! Don't loo-' Light gasped when the hot blade ripped in his back and out through his chest. 'Oh Snow…I'm so sorry…I love you.' His body slowly started to burn. 'I hope we'll meet again. Don't forget me?'

Light felt his body slowly burn away leaving only his soul in a white empty world. Suddenly, his soul was yanked forward into a colorful vortex of beams. Light never knew just how long he traveled through this strange universe, but the only thought on his mind was Snow. The image of his lover lasted for awhile until suddenly, there was nothing.

End Extra


	8. Chapter 7

***Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is a bit longer than the others!

***Warning: Language, slight yaoi

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 7

The following day, Alfred awoke feeling functionally ill. While he still sneezed and coughed, his body was able to conduct itself normally. Ivan fluttered silently behind him while the man made his way to the showers, eager to wash the sweat and sick from him. Alfred was curious to see Ivan's reaction when the ghost experienced the showers. He never told Ivan where he was going or what he was doing until they reached the locker rooms. Upon entering, most of the other soldiers were naked or in the process of changing. Some of the men acknowledged him while others made crude gestures or flipped him the bird. Alfred paid them no mind as he searched for an empty shower stall. Alfred paused a moment to turn and look at Ivan, who was staring in wide-eyed awe at the scene before him. Alfred just laughed and gave a tiny sneeze before entering a stall. As he undressed and hung his dirty clothes over the side, Ivan whispered in his ear.

'These men are naked!'

"You don't say?" Alfred whispered back with an amused smirk. "We're getting showers. We're bathing."

'In a large group like this?' Ivan looked intrigued. 'Which one is the alpha?'

"Alpha?" he snorted with a laugh. "Alpha! Dude, there is no 'alpha' here! Well, the higher ups are, in a sense. But these men are just a bunch of naked guys getting ready for the day."

'I only say that because I find it so strange that there are so many men in one dwelling. In my world, men never lived together in such a big tribe. You only need a few men and women. Men to hunt and women to cook and gather. If life weren't so hard, all a tribe would need is one male and a bunch a women to make a big tribe. It takes only one man to sire many children. Just like in herds. What need do you have for so many men?'

"War. We need a lot of men, or people, to fight in the war. I told you we have women, but they are in another wing. You can't just put a bunch of men and women living together. Shit happens." Alfred pumped some shampoo from the dispenser for his hair. "I mean, you CAN in a sense, but it just causes trouble and it's easier to keep the two apart."

'If you say so.' Ivan continued to keep watch over all the men 'showering'. He noticed one rather large and bulky male coming to Alfred's stall. Ivan immediately tensed up, knowing he can't physically attack humans. The large man entered, surprising Alfred.

"Ow! I got soap in my eyes!" Alfred hissed, trying to rinse them out in the shower spray. "What the hell, dude? This stall is taken!"

"Sorry Jones, but I'm in a rush and everywhere else is filled! You're a nice guy. You don't mind if we share, right?" The man shoved Alfred up against the tile so he could stand under the hot spray.

"I said, this one is taken! You'll have to wait!" He hated to do it, but Alfred used his ass and hips to forcefully shove the man away. "Back off!"

The man growled and spun around to shove at Alfred. "Now you've pissed me off, dandy! This is my stall now, so get your skinny ass out of it!"

Alfred growled. "Make me, Tonto!"

The man gripped Alfred's shoulders and proceeded to spin him around to shove him out. However, Ivan chose to intervene by sticking himself between the men. He let his red eyes be shown just as Alfred was trying to push the other away. The man gasped when he saw the red eyes, stumbling and slipping on the wet tile. Alfred tried to catch him but the man went falling back, taking the curtain with him as he slammed to the tile. The man let out a pained moan and rolled his head where blood trickled out onto the blue tiles. Alfred stared at the fallen men, and then shrunk a bit when the other soldiers all gathered to look as well. Many eyes were on him, and none were friendly.

"What the fuck, Jones!" Shouted a man who tried to help the other up. "You can't just shove people around like we're on the fucking playground!"

"Yeah! You could have killed him!" said another.

"It was an accident!" Alfred said in his defense. "The guy slipped on the soapy floor! It wasn't me!" Alfred could see that no one was going to believe him, so the best thing would be just to leave. Grabbing a towel from the many shelves above the shower, Alfred wrapped it around his waist and pushed through the other men. He grabbed his dirty clothes, literally dressing on his way to the exit. He knew was in trouble in now. It was only a matter of time before he would be called in for questioning.

'Alfred, what happened? Why was everyone mad at you?' Ivan asked.

"Because you scared the guy into hurting himself! Now everyone will think it was me! I'm going to get in trouble for this! UGH! This is so frustrating!" He hurried back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Next time Ivan, let me handle the situation when dealing with humans, okay? You stick to the shadow things!" Alfred stripped himself of his sick clothes, taking out new ones.

Ivan watched the man with a hurt expression. 'That man was trying to do cruel things to you. I only wanted to protect you.'

The blue-eyed man gave a sigh. "I know, Ivan. I know you were trying to help, but you made things worse! Just…leave it to me next time, okay?"

'Okay Alfred, I will.'

As he predicted, Alfred's phone rang. With a sigh he picked up the line. "Hello?"

'This is General Harper. Report to my office NOW, Jones! On the double!'

"Yes sir. Right away, sir." He hung up, then turned to Ivan. "Ivan, I want you to stay here until I come back."

Ivan's eyes turned sad. 'Where are you going?'

"My boss…er…'alpha', wants to see me. I told you I would get in trouble for this! You'd do best to stay here. I wont' be long."

'Alfred! My beloved! Don't leave me again!'

"I'm not leaving you! I'm just going to go do something and then I'll be back! That's all! Please, just stay here, okay? I promise I'll come back."

Ivan sniffed, but gave a little nod. 'I can't deny you anything. I will be right here eagerly awaiting your return.'

Alfred could see the look of pure hurt on Ivan's face, but he couldn't take any chances talking to the ghost in the open. He feared that may have already happened and someone saw him. Soon he would end up in the loony ward of the hospital. But he left the room with a wave, looking back to see if Ivan was following him. Knowing the ghost was in the room, Alfred took the elevator to the top floor where the main offices were. His belly was full of butterflies as he approached General Harper's office door. This man was known to be a hard-ass but Alfred had never actually spoken to him before. General Harper was head of another division, probably the one that the guy belonged to. That guy probably reported him to this general and now he was going to be lectured. Swallowing a lump in his throat as he reached the door, Alfred read the large black letters on the window. He gave a hearty knock.

"Come in." Came a harsh, rough voice.

Alfred entered the office and saluted. "Alfred F. Jones, sir."

"Jones-Bonnefoy-Kirkland, don't you mean?" The man narrowed his eyes over the thin-rimmed glasses. He was an older gentleman with salt-and pepper colored slicked back hair and dark eyes. He had to be in his mid fifties.

"I fear all those names are too long to say, sir. My apologies, sir."

"Have a seat." The man went to writing something on a piece of paper. "Do you know why you're here?"

Alfred sat down. "I have an inkling, sir."

The general took off his glasses. "Do you think this is a playground, boy?"

"I don't, sir."

"So why are you acting like it is? Shoving your fellow soldiers around? Getting violent with them? HARMING them? Tell me, where is the war our country is fighting? Here, or in the middle-east?"

"Middle-east, sir."

"So why are you fighting with your fellow soldiers?"

Alfred took a deep breath. "If I may speak plainly, sir, it was an accident. I was in the shower stall when the man came by. He shoved inside and tried to force me out, refusing to wait until I was done. He slammed me up against the wall in a very… 'sexual' way that I found to be intimidating. I asked him nicely to leave, but he persisted and tried to TOSS ME out. While trying to do so, he slipped on the wet tile and fell. I never pushed him or meant for something like that to happen."

The general chuckled. "You see, I heard a different story from the soldiers, and let me tell you why I believe they are telling the truth and you're lying through the teeth." He folded his hands in front of him on the desk. Alfred tried not to look fearful. "Sergeant Derrick came to me a short while ago complaining that you are performing 'unwanted physical touches' with him no matter how often he says 'no'."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Alfred shouted as he lurched forward in the chair, hands gripping the armrest. "He makes all the sexual advances on ME! It's the other way around! He sexually harasses me nearly every day and I tell HIM 'no'! Yet he keeps coming back! Just yesterday he wanted me to go back to America with him and be his 'secretary'! I refused him! It's all a lie! A lie!" He almost felt as if he were going to cry.

"Lower your voice, kid. Sergeant Derrick is a very happily married man with children. You make false accusations against him."

Alfred was appalled. "What the hell does being 'married' have to do with anything? That doesn't mean he's not secretly a pervert!"

"How DARE you speak of a superior officer in such a vile way! I happen to know him very well, and never would he advance forcefully on women OR men! You're just looking for a chance to climb the ladder to success, aren't you, Jones? Do you think that by seducing an officer it will raise your rank? I know how you high school dropout punks think." He pulled out a cigar to light it. "I was always against gays in the military."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "I'm not gay."

"You come from a gay family."

"That does NOT make me gay! And even if I was, I don't deserve to be sexually harassed or teased because of it! Wouldn't you call THAT playground folly, sir?"

The man glared at him. "Your faggot parents should have slapped you in the mouth for speaking like that to your elders! Have you no shame?" Alfred was nearly shaking with rage in his seat. He thought about asking the general to call in Gerald, the soldier who saw the way Sergeant Derrick was touching him, but thought better of it. It wouldn't be fair to bring someone else into this. "You better keep a low fucking profile, Jones. Be warned, it is more respectful and honorable to go home in a box than it is to go home in disgrace and shame." Alfred felt as if a bullet had just struck him through the heart. "You're dismissed. Get out. And keep your hands off of my soldiers."

Alfred shot up from the chair and rushed out of the room on the verge of angry tears. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and see Ivan. Ivan would comfort and love him, the only person here who seemed to do so. The sooner he reached his room the happier he would be. But luck just was not on his side today, and of all the people to run in to it was the man from this morning. Alfred slammed right into the bulky chest, not watching where he was going being so distraught. He looked up at the man who wore an angry look and a bandage on his head. Before Alfred could say a word, the man gripped him by his white t-shirt, slammed him up against the wall, and shoved a thigh between his legs. Alfred's eyes darted for left to right, hoping someone in the hall would see.

"Have something to say to me, punk?" Alfred just looked at him, wondering why the large man did not question Ivan's red eyes, the TRUE source that made him fall. "Well?" Alfred was already in enough trouble as it was without any true justice on his side. He figured it was better to just give in before he caused more trouble. It was hard to get out, but he managed to speak.

"I'm sorry for shoving you. I just wanted you to get out of the stall. I never meant for you to slip."

"Oh, I don't fucking SLIP, fag. I was PUSHED."

'Then you're a fucking pansy for being afraid of a ghost and letting a smaller man knock you on your fucking ass!' "I'm sorry you were hurt. What more do you want me to say?" The man's thigh pressed harder against his crotch.

"If you REALLY want my forgiveness, then you'll get down and lick my boots." He smirked devilishly.

Alfred's blue eyes turned to hard ice. "I won't."

"Aww, then I guess I'll be bugging the shit out of you from now on!"

"I guess you will!" He shoved the man away and ducked under his arm. "Join the rest of the guys as they make fun of me! Follow the rest of them like the sheep that you are! BAAAAA!"

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

Alfred had pushed a nearby elevator button as he had spoke, and with a bit of luck the doors opened. He jumped inside and hit his floor, managing to escape the brute. Alfred rested his back against the elevator wall and let out a heavy sigh. Now he had just made another enemy, one that had a noticeable erection while pressed up so close. 'He gets aroused by me, yet I'm the 'gay one'. I won't stoop to their level though and expose them. Besides, who would even believe me? My superiors don't. My dad always thinks I'm lying or making up stories. No one really believes me…except for my friends, papa, and Ivan. Ivan.' He needed to see the man. The elevator gave a 'ding' and the doors opened to his floor. Alfred rushed to his room immediately, locking the door behind him. "Ivan?"

'Alfred! You're back!' Ivan smiled happily and floated over to him. 'Are you all right?'

Alfred sighed. "Not really. I'm in big trouble."

'In what way?'

"Well, for starters, I-" He sighed. "Forget it. It's not worth telling you about it now. I can't even stay here for long. I'll need to get back to work." He slapped both hands to his face. "Why is this happening to me?" Alfred flopped himself on the bed, giving out muffled moans into the sheets.

'Alfred? Is there anything I can do to help you?' Ivan asked as he floated over to him.

"No, you can't." he frowned angrily. "But tonight I will be online talking to a few people about my issues." Alfred turned to Ivan. "Ivan, I know you want to help me and all…but you're not from my time period and just don't understand my issues. It's even hard for me to explain. I know that if you could help me, you would. I need you to help protect me against those monsters, but for things like this…I need my human friends and family. Do you understand?"

Ivan gave a gentle nod. 'I do understand. Your world is very strange to me. But I am here with you no matter what.'

Alfred smiled and sat back up. "Glad to have you on board my crazy train, Ivan!" Alfred slapped his face at the confused look on Ivan's face. "I'm glad you're with me." Ivan smiled brightly, which brought a smile to his own face. "I need to get back to work now, much to my dismay. I'll see you tonight, okay? Just stay here."

'Yes. And if I sense any evil, I will come right to you.'

"Right! Later bro!" Alfred, feeling a little better, left his room to continue the day.

/

While in the weight room on the treadmill, Alfred unplugged the headphones from the built in radio as he was approached by two soldiers. Expecting the worse, Alfred flashed them a large smile as he continued to run. "Yo guys! How's it hangin'?" He panted out, still running.

"Not much, bro. Although we were just wondering about something. Have you noticed anything strange with Sergeant Derrick?"

Alfred's brows furrowed. "No, I haven't. Why, what's going on?"

The second man spoke. "He's acting all weird and saying crazy stuff. It's like he breaks out into another language, then suddenly back into ours. And he looks like hell warmed over."

"Didn't notice," Alfred panted. "Did you mention it to anyone else? Like…the generals?"

"Nope," said the first. "We're not even sure if anything's wrong. He just seems off."

"Haven't noticed. I'll keep an eye out though. Thanks guys!" Alfred popped his headphones back in while the other two walked off. The rest of his day was going well, yet he worried about bumping into that guy from before or Sergeant Derrick. Everything around here kept getting stranger by the minute. After another mile or two on the treadmill, Alfred shut everything off, gulped down half a water bottle, and set to doing a few stretches. The room was a bit overheated from working out so he removed his shirt to help his body cool off. He couldn't help flexing a bit in the body mirror while admiring his well toned body. The ONLY flaw he had was a very SLIGHT pudgy belly, which was hardly noticeable unless one was looking. His abs may not be perfectly defined, but the outlines were there. And the rest of him was perfectly flawless and tanned just right. He couldn't resist winking at himself before beginning his stretches.

'What did I look like as an angel?' Alfred thought to himself. 'I'm sure I looked like me…but were my wings bird wings or did they look like something else? Was I built perfectly tone like this, or did I have a lithe body like Kiku?' He continued with his stretching. 'I'll ask Ivan to conjure up an image in my dreams.' He felt a sneezing fest coming on, so Alfred stopped and let himself sneeze loudly four or five times. "Damn it all!" He gave a hearty sniff.

"Perhaps another day of rest would suffice?" Alfred turned at the sound of Sergeant Derrick's voice. The man was standing near him, giving an odd, uncharacteristic smirk. "Shall I tell the doctors to keep you in bed another day or so?"

Alfred gulped and saluted. "Sir! I feel fine today, sir!"

He laughed. "You should be resting, poor little lamb."

'What's with this guy?' Alfred wondered. There was something off about the man. "I'm fine, sir."

"Oh, I don't believe you are." The Shadow Angel could see Alfred's transparent wings through the human's eyes. 'So much life force…it's never ending! Little brother, how sweet your power will be! Finally you will make us proud!'

"Yeah…um, I'm pretty sure I'm fine. I trust the nurses. Now, if you don't mind, I need to grab some lunch." Alfred hurried away from the strange man. 'Boy, something really IS off about that guy! He's more bizarre than normal! Did I just fall into Wonderland or something?'

For the rest of the day, Alfred did not see Sergeant Derrick again. By the time dinner was finished, Alfred declined the offer to go into the city with some soldiers. What he really wanted to do was hide in his room, eat a few candy bars, talk with Ivan, and chat with his friends. When he entered his room, Ivan was pleased and excited to greet him. Alfred gave him thumbs up and dressed down for bed, taking out his laptop to sign into Skype. He could sense Ivan over his shoulder, looking at the computer with curious interest. "You look so cute when you're confused!"

Ivan smiled at him. 'Whatever you say, my love. Forgive me for staring…but your strange thing here is making noise and changing colors.'

"Yup! THIS is called a computer! Well, a laptop. I have all the knowledge in the world right here on the wonderful internet! Just wait until you meet my friends!"

Ivan blinked. 'Your friends live in this tiny square basket?' Ivan recognized the amused look on Alfred's face and just nodded. 'Oh, I get it. I'm not from this time so it's hard to explain. Continue on.'

Alfred grinned and opened a group chat with both Gilbert and Kiku, excited to catch both of them on at the same time. "Don't get scared now, Ivan." He grinned when both men answered their Skype calls, their upper bodies appearing.

'What? How is that possible?' Ivan gasped, looking at the small men within the 'computer'. 'Why are they tiny?'

"Shh!" Alfred hushed him. "Hey you guys! How's it hangin'?"

'I'm doing quite well, Alfred,' said Kiku, 'And yourself?'

Gilbert was dancing to some non-auditable music. 'Keepin' real on this end!' replied the albino.

"Eh, I've been better. I've been getting a lot of the gay crap recently. All my superiors hate me and there is just no justice for me here. I'm kinda at a lost."

'Dude, you don't have at least ONE PERSON to go to?' Gilbert offered. 'Not ONE officer?'

Alfred shook his head. "No, I don't. And I've been having a lot of strange stuff happen to me, too."

'Oh my, are your dreams bothering you again?' Kiku asked with concern.

"Kinda. They're just getting…stranger." Alfred looked at Ivan, who was focused purely on the two men in the screen.

'I bet your dad is thrilled to hear about that!' Gilbert chuckled, and then cursed when his phone went off. 'Ah crap, I gotta take this. It's Luddy. Gotta sign off. I'll talk to you later!' Gilbert signed off, leaving only Kiku.

'Can I help with anything, Alfred?'

"Actually, you can." He smiled. "I feel confident enough in talking to you about this. So…um…" he looked at Ivan, "What would you say to me having an imaginary friend?"

Kiku tilted his head slightly. 'An imaginary friend? Well, it would seem strange for a young adult, but it is not unheard of. Why? Do you…have an imaginary friend now?'

Alfred flushed a bit. "Y-Yeah. He's actually with me right now but only I can see him." Ivan gave him a shocked look. "He's from my very first life. You know, like, before my past lives came around."

'Is that so?' Kiku gave a little smile. 'That is very nice to hear. What does he look like?'

Alfred looked at Ivan. "Well, he has a big nose…silver hair…big eyes…round face. A bit chubby, even."

'I'm not chubby.' Ivan said with a pout. 'The more fat a body contains, the warmer it stays in the cold.'

"Yeah, okay." Alfred said with a roll of his eyes. "Kiku, you must think I'm crazy."

'Not at all, Alfred. You're my friend, and you've always shared these sorts of things with me. I always enjoy hearing about your dreams. What is this friend's name?'

"Well, he has forgotten his name, so I named him Ivan since he is from, like, ancient Russia. He lived in old huts and tiny tribes."

'Really? Perhaps he is nomadic, then? Nomadic means he is from the beginning of somewhat civilized human society. They normally moved from place to place in small tribes. Is he an old friend of yours from the past?'

Ivan looked at Alfred worriedly. 'Who is this man we are speaking to? Should you be telling him so much?'

"Yes, he's my good friend and VERY trustworthy. Kiku never judges me! Oh, sorry Kiku. I was talking to Ivan. And yeah, he is an old friend. Um…well…he claims that we are…um…" he flushed "old lovers who were separated. Ivan said I'm always reborn into another life…but this life is the first time I'm meeting him. What do you think?"

'I think it's very exciting that you have an old friend like that.'

"Yeah, but you know, some…bad things are happening and I don't understand most of it. You know, like, scary things."

'Scary things? Like what?'

"Um…you know, I'm sorry to bug you like this, Kiku. Everything's hard to explain and you're probably sitting there thinking I'm nuts." He smirked. "You should learn to just say 'no'."

Kiku gave a little smile. 'I try to understand, Alfred. I am not you, so I don't know what you are going through or how you are handling it. But I am here to talk if you need it. There are many things in this world still strange to us. So don't judge yourself so harshly.'

"Thanks Kiku. You're awesome! I gotta go now, but I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

'Yes, until next time. Goodnight Alfred. And goodnight Ivan.'

Ivan waved at the tiny man on the computer before he was gone. 'That was a very nice little man.'

Alfred chuckled. "Well, he's not actually THAT tiny. He's a normal size man outside of the computer." He closed the screen. "He's such a good guy, though. Even if he doesn't believe me, he responds to me as if he does, just like my papa. And I like that."

Ivan smiled at him. 'I believe everything you say, Alfred.'

"You would." Alfred moved the computer away to settle down into his bed. "Coming into my dreams tonight?" Alfred's answer was a massive grin. "Okay then, see you in a bit. But you can sense those shadow things if they come near me, right?"

'Yes. Rest now.'

Ivan waited until Alfred had fallen asleep completely before entering into his body. He wondered what his lover would dream about tonight? After the scene in the 'shower' this morning, Ivan was determined to win more of Alfred's affection. He knew that Alfred still harbored some doubt about them, and all Ivan had to do was awaken some old buried desires within his lover. Ivan had to stop in his walking as he remembered the first time Light initiated their mating. It was an extraordinary sight to see his gorgeous, normally coy angel bouncing up and down on his cock. Ivan shivered in pleasure at the memory, but managed to control his arousal. He did not want Alfred to see him erect or else the man would put a lock on his pants. "I have to find him! I need to hold him again!" He started to call Alfred's name.

"I'm over here, Ivan!"

Ivan followed the sound of the voice to a strange building. "Alfred? Where are we?"

"Oh, this is my house back home. Back in America! This is the living room where we all sit and hang out. This is a couch you sit on it. Come on sit with me." Alfred patted the leather spot next to him. Ivan walked over to the 'couch' and hesitated for a moment before taking a seat. "How is it?"

"It's soft…and feels nice too. Strange; this new world." Ivan looked all around.

"Hey, where did you live? Do you remember what your hut looked like? Could you show me?"

"Show you?" Ivan thought for a moment. "I don't know if I can conjure up an image here in your mind…but I will try." Ivan closed his eyes and tried to picture his home. He was unsure of all the details at first, but remembered more as the image was created.

Alfred watched in awe as the wall of his living room turned into a warm grassland. There was no wind or warmth, which was like looking through a window. In the grass a small hut began to take form. Its base was rocks and the rest wood, like a cabin, and the roof covered with some strange rags. The door was only a flap of animal skin. 'That's where he lived?' Alfred looked over at Ivan whose eyes were closed in deep concentration. Curious, Alfred stood up from the couch and went over to the hut. He pushed the animal hide aside and peeked into the hut. There was a bed low to the floor with animal furs on it. A hammock hung in the corner holding some wheat. Only a small circle of rocks posed for a fire pit and a few more cloths lined the floor. Above him were some dried herbs and animal bones, which were a little creepy. An axe and spear stood in the corner. The whole house reminded him of something Native Americans would live in.

"What do you think?" Ivan asked, coming in behind him. "It's not as pretty as your house, but I built it all by myself."

"You made this?" Alfred looked around again. "Oh yeah, back in your days everyone had to do the work themselves. It's a…very nice…hut?" He didn't know how to properly compliment a hut.

"This hut is the one I built after I met you. I can't seem to remember the one I lived in with my family, but this one has happier memories in it."

"Oh? What kind?" Alfred had a feeling he knew already.

"You used to love my hut." Ivan said, walking over to the bed. "We would sit here sometimes and tell stories. We would cuddle and hold hands." He smiled. "Sometimes you would just hold me in your arms and wings because I was feeling lonely. Other times I would rest my head in your lap and you would play with my hair."

'I used to do that with Mattie a lot.' Alfred said to himself. He swallowed before going over to the strange fur covered bed to sit beside Ivan. Ivan's purple eyes lit up with childlike joy when he sat down. 'Ivan's done so much for me already, plus he's my only friend here who understands me. It wouldn't hurt to recreate some old…memories.' Maybe it would help him to regain these memories too. "Do you…want to put your head in my la- ah!"

Ivan had already flopped his head onto Alfred's lap, nuzzling his face into the other's belly. "Stroke my hair, but gently. Soft. Like you used to do."

Alfred still could not remember his past, but he was always gentle with Matthew so it couldn't be any different. He hesitated for a moment, his hand hovering above Ivan's hair. Carefully, he rests his hand on Ivan's hair and started to stroke the silver strands. He was surprised by how soft Ivan's hair was. Alfred kept the motions soothing, much like he had done for Matthew. Only once could Alfred remember sitting in his papa's lap while the larger man stroked his hair to calm him. Alfred couldn't remember the reason for it, but he loved it. Judging by Ivan's face, the man enjoyed it too. The serene look on Ivan's face brought a smile to his own.

"Only you ever cared for me." Ivan whispered against Alfred's belly. "Such tenderness was not allowed in my tribe. Yet when you first touched me to soothe my anger, I simply melted." He smiled up at him. "I can't even describe to you how much I liked it."

Alfred was bit embarrassed by Ivan's words, unsure of how to respond. Finally, Alfred gave him a smile and poked his large nose. "I'm just glad I could make you feel better."

"You've said those words to me before! The same words! Oh Alfred!" Ivan jumped up and tackled Alfred to the bed, nuzzling his neck and chest. "My Alfred! My Light! I love you!"

"Whoa! Okay, whoa. Slow down, Ivan! Ivan!" Alfred gasped as he was pulled into a very tight bear hug. "Too tight! Ivan!" He gasped out.

The larger man let go but did not remove himself from atop Alfred's body. Alfred froze and blushed softly, looking up at Ivan over the rim of his glasses. Both men remained still until Ivan lifted his body onto his hands and knees. "You're giving me the same look as you did the first time I loomed above you like this."

"I…um…" he clenched his eyes shut as Ivan removed his glasses "I don't remember that. But…could you maybe just…lay next to me instead?" Ivan's face was serious when he asked why. "I'm not used to this…and I'm not ready for it."

Ivan gave a little snort. "Do you think I would just simply take you without your consent? I would never. But I would like to begin easing you into it." Taking a chance, Ivan lowered himself so his groin rests against Alfred's. The other gave a gasp of embarrassed surprise. "See? It feels good."

Alfred blushed hotly, turning his face away from the one above him. In his lower belly, Alfred could feel the familiar tingle of arousal as it slipped its way down to his crotch. He was no stranger to pleasure, but it was always subdued by his own hand and the internet. Having another man's crotch against his own was embarrassing. There had been many times where he accidentally stumbled upon his fathers feeling each other up. Usually it was his papa who would have his dad sitting on the counter and kissing him or a bit of dry humping during kitchen work. Yet the heat growing in his groin and the thought of his fathers did nothing to ease his embarrassment. It was only when he felt Ivan's cock swelling against his own did it feel like his head would explode.

"Ivan…let me up, please?"

"Just let me stay like this a little while longer, Alfred." He thrust his hips against the other.

"No. Ivan, I really want to get up now. So please-" Ivan cut him off.

"Why? Why should I stop? Your lower parts are hot against my own! You obviously want this, but you are just too scared to admit it. There is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"But I just want you to stop! Please!"

Ivan let out an angry roar as he pushed himself away from Alfred. He knelt at the end of the bed, his hands gripping the wood of the footboard. He did not want Alfred to see his enraged face. Ivan's body was swimming with lust and need, his cock aching and his blood racing. Nothing could stop him from forcing Alfred into a mating, but the last thing he wanted was to see hurt and betrayal in those blue orbs. The God of Winter was right when he mentioned that this 'Light' was different from the one he knew. Winning Light's heart was easier all those centuries ago. Alfred was proving to be much more difficult having been raised in a different world.

"I-Ivan?" Alfred was afraid to touch him. "Ivan, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad." He lied. "I'm just hurt that you will not trust in my words or my actions. Why do you not believe in my love for you?"

Alfred gasped. "Ivan! There are more ways to show love than by having sex!"

"But that is the highest stage of love anyone can get! To be connected both spiritually, emotionally, and physically is…is just a way of your body saying that it is constantly being loved. Mating together only seals and ensures our love and devotion for one another!"

'Maybe in your day that was the full truth.' Alfred said to himself. 'But things are different now. Views and morals are different.'

"Why do you remain silent?" Ivan asked in a whisper, still refusing to look at him.

Alfred stood up from the bed then, giving Ivan a fierce look. He didn't know what came over him, but the words that followed would surprise him the most. "I remain silent because of your treatment towards me!" Alfred saw Ivan finally turn to look at him. "You say you love me in so many ways, and yet you try to FORCE yourself on me! You would rather hurt me than let me happily love you and hold you? I don't know how things were run in your day, Ivan, but in my time, EVERYONE has a choice! You do not lay claim to me unless I say it is so! Why are you trying to make me feel bad by denying your sexual advances? I'm not saying 'no' to you, Ivan! I'm just saying I am not ready and if you love me as much as you claim, you would wait until I was ready to have you!"

Ivan's eyes grew to saucers, and he jumped off of the bed to grovel before Alfred. "Alfred…my Light, my one love. I have suffered and endured eons of pain and darkness and cold just to have a glimpse of your smiling face! I would do anything for you! I would rip out my eye right now and offer it to you in forgiveness for causing you pain! I should have never tried to force you! My sworn duty is to love and protect you! Please forgive me for causing you distress! I am yours to command!" Alfred looked down at him. "Please, my beloved. Say you will forgive me? There should never be anything other than a smile on your beautiful face."

Ivan tensely awaited his answer.

~* _In another dimension*~_

_The God of Winter strolled lazily through his cavern castle, a constant cloud of snow and wind trailing behind. He walked to the darkest, deepest part of his dwelling where only he was permitted to go. Behind a secret wall of black stone lies an open room filled with black crystals. Winter walked through the small towers, peering inside each one. Within the crystals held an ancient race of angels as old as the sun and earth itself. The God of Winter held each of the Moon Angels captive in the crystals, forever in an endless sleep. Unlike the Sun Angels, Winter was able to look upon these beings and recognize their silver beauty. The Sun Angels were too bright and they often hurt his eyes to gaze upon them. Even their bright golden light could be disastrous to his frozen body. But the Moon Angels had silver wings to match the world in which they lived. Their glow was soft but cold, different from the Sun Angels and their warmth. _

_The God of Winter was pleased that he owned all of them for his own delight. Gaining these secondary beings was worth becoming an ally to the Sun God. The greedy Sun had always wanted to do away with the Moon Angels so he could rule both and hold complete dominion over the sky. But after the enslavement of the Moon Angels, the gods came to learn that one had escaped. Winter wanted to obtain each one so he combed the earth for sights of the silver being. For years the god had found nothing of the missing Moon Ange,l until one day when the Sun God mentioned that he might have found the missing one. The Sun God was unsure if the one he found was the true angel, but when Winter saw him, he knew right away. Only he could see the four silver wings that sprung from the human's back. So the God of Winter kept his knowledge to himself as he watched the so-called 'human' male slay the Sun Angels. He needed to own ALL of the Moon Angels, so he quickly struck his deal with the human 'Snow'._

_However, Snow's birth still remains a mystery. He was born of a human mother, but there was no knowledge of a birth father. It could be that his spirit, as an unborn babe, was cast down into the womb of a human woman to save him. Or there was another Moon Angel hidden somewhere on earth that was Snow's father. Either way, Winter knew that the man held both the energy of the moon and earth. It would be a dangerous combination should Snow ever find out or learn how to use the energy. But he never would. The God of Winter would make sure of that. He would sooner crush the still beating heart and preserve Snow's body than let the strange being learn who he was. This was all a secret he had kept from the Sun God, who only thought Snow was a mortal. When Winter pulled out the still beating heart, he knew right away that he had truly found the last Moon Angel. Snow's heart remains beating as his body continues to live on because of the ever-thriving earth. If the earth were to ever be destroyed or disappear, then so would Snow. As long as he owned that heart and the earth lived, he owned Snow._

_Yet there was still the initial fear of that damned Sun Angel, Light, winning Snow's heart back. The god's plan was to have Snow kill all of the remaining Sun Angels for him and stop the chance of resurrecting the Sun God. If Snow succeeds in the genocide, then the God of Winter would hold full dominion over the earth so long as he still holds Snow's heart. It would be easier to just do away with Light's current life so he wouldn't have to worry about Snow's heart. However, he couldn't risk losing Snow who would cast his soul into a deep sleep. The old god NEEDED him, so he would need Light as well. _

'_Light. That foolish little angel with the blue eyes and wheat colored hair...loved by so many.' Light was the only angel the God of Winter could only see. All of the Sun Angels had always been too bright for him to make out solid features. The Sun God was the only deity who could dim his glowing form enough for Winter to see. The god told him that all of the Sun Angels have golden hair and eyes, except for one. He had once told Winter (after Light was killed) that Light was his favorite because of his looks and his mother, both very different from the rest. The old god went into it no further than that, which made Winter start to wonder. Over the eons he had long forgotten such words or thoughts, yet all were coming back now that Light had found Snow. What was the Sun God's true reason for killing his favorite angel and son? Was it really lustful jealousy and betrayal? Or was it something more? This made the old god grow angry, now fearing that the Sun God had something planned for his son all along. 'Maybe it was not such a cruel fate as I was to believe.' The god conjured up an image of Light, or 'Alfred' before him. 'Those eyes…and that hair.' Yellow eyes narrowed at the image. 'What are you?'_

End Chapter 7 TBC


	9. Chapter 8

***Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm always grateful! And special thanks to my beta for her fast editing! This chapter isn't as long as the last one.

***Warning: Langauge, violence, minor gore

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 8

Alfred looked down at the man groveling before him and begging for forgiveness. Ivan was a strong and powerful individual who could kill, destroy, and fight with immense cruelty. Yet here he was, groveling on his belly willing to do anything and everything. Alfred remembered what his dad had said one time when he was little about bullies. Arthur told Alfred to put himself in their shoes and try to understand how and why they are cruel. While Ivan was not intentionally cruel, Alfred took those words to try and understand Ivan's reasons for what he did. Ivan was a man deeply devoted to his 'angel', loving and treasuring the relationship they had together. The man had been turned to stone and fell into a deep, ageless sleep with feelings still fresh of their love. The angel he speaks of was born in a different world; in a different time and era. Ivan himself was from the same time. So, Alfred came to the conclusion that he would forgive Ivan for his reckless stunt.

"I forgive you, Ivan."

"Thank you, Alfred. The last thing I would want is for you to hate me." Ivan's eyes were moist with bloody tears. "I only ask for your love." He stood up to face Alfred. "That is all I really need."

Alfred searched those purple eyes tinted with blood for a hint of a lie, yet found only truth. He smiled. "I believe you. I want you to understand something, Ivan. I am not the 'angel' you knew all those eons ago and I never will be. I am a product of this world and this life without your ancient values and customs. I'm not even sure if I would rather be with a guy or a girl. I just don't know. Sometimes I think I know…but I do have my inner doubts. But I don't want you to pressure or force me to do something I'm not comfortable with yet. You're just going to have to wait for me to say 'yes'."

Ivan nodded. "I understand, Alfred. But…may I ask one thing? Do you not feel…ANY desire for me? No stirring in your loins? Or any feelings of lust at all?"

Alfred blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…well, honestly, I don't think I do. I mean, I'm more embarrassed about it really. It's weird and strange." Blue eyes looked into violet. "But I don't think I feel desire for you yet, Ivan. I really just don't know. I hope you understand?"

The large man's brows furrowed and bowed his head to look at the shackles upon his wrists. He then lifted both his eyes and wrists, forcing Alfred to look at the shackles. "Perhaps I do not understand this world or what makes for a good mate and provider, but these chains I don't like. I wear these chains for YOU. I endure pain, suffering, imprisonment, and darkness to keep you happy and safe!" He let the bloody tears fall. "Yet you speak such cold words to me when I have waited numerous eons to see and love you once again. I offer my life, love, strength, and loyalty to YOU. My body and mind are yours, Alfred Jones. So why do you keep pushing me away? Why do you feel embarrassed around me? What doubts could you possibly have about my love for you?"

Alfred didn't know what else he could say. Ivan's love has always been obvious, but Alfred was still unsure of his own feelings. If he had more answers to the numerous questions he had about this past life, then maybe his decision would be easier. Alfred was fairly certain he was gay due to that dream he had of Ivan's statue fucking him. His brows went up in despair as he wondered if he was more in love with the mystery and silence of Ivan's statue rather than Ivan himself. With the statue he was able to wonder and make it up in his own mind, but everything had turned out much differently than he expected. It still felt as if he were living in a movie plot.

"Ivan," he took a deep breath, "just give me time. I still don't understand much about you or myself and what happened in the past. Sometimes I can't even believe all this is real! But…I just…" he sighed "I just have so much on my mind and have been though a lot that I just get confused and- ugh! I'm babbling!" He slapped a hand to his forehead. "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm probably not even making sense." He saw the noticeable look of depression on Ivan's face. "But…I think I remember you saying that you would just have to make me fall in love with you again, and then maybe I would remember. I also promised that I would save you from your prison, and that is still what I intend to do."

"You are my love and I can never deny you anything. There is much I don't know about myself other than my relationship with you. But I did make that promise to you and I intend to keep it. I'm sorry I tried to force you." He gave a sheepish smile. "You're just so beautiful, Alfred. I miss the days when we would make love and then lay together on a bed of flowers or furs. Sometimes you would fall asleep on my arm, and I would just stare at your sleeping face. I never grew tired of it. I want you to remember those wonderful feelings we've shared. I want to share them with you, not just tell you about them. You need to experience them all again."

"And I will, but when I am ready." Alfred gave Ivan's shoulder a heavy pat. "I'm not a coy little angel anymore, Ivan. I'm a man; a soldier. I fight the bad guys and protect the innocent."

Ivan gave a serious look. "You are my innocence to protect." Alfred blushed, and then the echoing sound of a knock filled their dream state world. "We must wake up now."

"Right!" Alfred brought his arm up to his mouth and bit down, jerking his dream form out of sleep. It took a moment for his mind to register what was happening, then spoke "Who is it?"

"Jones! Got a message for ya. Sergeant Derrick wants you down in the shooting hall."

"What the hell for?" Alfred asked the messenger.

"Don't know, dude. All he said was for me to come and tell you. Oh, and he wants you there A.S.A.P."

Ivan looked at Alfred with concern. 'Am I allowed to accompany you?'

"Yes." Alfred's reply was quick as he threw the covers off and dressed in his uniform. "Something is fishy about this 'meeting' of us in the shooting range. It should be closed at this time."

'And if you decline the offer?'

Alfred quickly combed his hair. "He'll only come looking for me, so I might as well get it over with now. And I'm freakin' hungry too!" He whined. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Ivan accompanied Alfred to the shooting range, which was completely empty. Only a few lights were on, and the room was dead silent. Ivan felt something strange about the room, like a dark aura or power. Alfred had called out to his sergeant, who only answered with a whistle. The second Ivan laid eyes on the man he knew that the human was possessed. No human had yellow eyes like that; only the Sun Angels could bear such color. Unlike Alfred, Ivan could see the tattered and torn black wings sprouting from the Shadow Angel's back. The Sun Angel must have taken a bit of the human's life force in order to obtain the color of the eyes. Ivan growled deeply.

'Alfred, he is not human right now. Trust nothing he says.'

"Huh? Not human? What do you mean? He looks human to me." Alfred did take notice of how strangely the man was looking at him, and rarely did the sergeant wear such a smirk. "You sent for me, sir?" He gave a quick salute.

"I did. So nice of you to join me. But I'm sure I mentioned for you to come alone."

Alfred blinked. "Um, I am alone." 'Does he see Ivan?'

"Are you?" Derrick smirked. "Then who is that man standing beside you in chains?"

'He knows us, Alfred!' Ivan growled out and removed his axe from his belt. 'He is one of the Shadow Angels!' Alfred gasped. 'He has possessed the body of your human sergeant!'

"Bravo, little pest," said the angel. "My, my, dear little brother, how much you have changed since I last saw you."

"Little brother?" Alfred repeated. "I'm not your little brother! Who the hell do you think you are?"

'Yes, tell him,' Ivan hissed out. 'Tell him about how you ripped his wings and stood by while he was killed.'

The angel began to casually walk around the range. "I only did what Father bid of us. My foolish little brother chose the love of a mortal over that of his family and race. Light, you betrayed us. You ignored our love for you to be with a HUMAN." He spit in Ivan's direction. "And a disgusting one at that."

"Hey, hold up!" Alfred stopped him. "Look, I don't remember anything that has happened, but I want you out of Sergeant Derrick's body right now!"

'Stay away from him, Alfred!' Ivan warned. 'He wants your life force!'

The angel licked his human lips. "Yes, that is what I want." Yellow eyes stared intently at Alfred. "I can see the heavy aura of your life force all around you, little brother."

'GET AWAY FROM HIM!' Ivan roared as he tried to attack the angel, but only managed to leap through him. Ivan realized the angel's plan, and cursed under his breath.

"Oh, I've forgotten how STUPID humans can be! You forget that you are simply a ghost. A disgusting rodent unfit for life." The angel smirked. "Did you forget that you cannot touch a human?"

"HEY!" Alfred hollered. "Stop picking on him! Get out of Derrick's body right now!"

'ALFRED! GET AWAY FROM HIM! HURRY!' Ivan was powerless to do anything himself. It was up to Alfred.

"Do you still defend this creature?" The angel suddenly gripped Alfred's face with brute strength, making it impossible for Alfred to break free. "Do you still wish to love him?"

"LET ME GO! YOU MONSTER!" Alfred struggled in the hold, doing everything from punches to kicks but the man was unaffected.

"FEED ME!" The angel's voice said in a roar as it began to suck in the golden aura of life force around Alfred's body. Some of the life force even went up his arms to his neck and shoulders; soon surrounding his whole head.

Alfred cried out for him to stop, yet his body was growing weaker and weaker. When the angel dropped him to the floor, he discovered how exhausted he was. It felt like he had just run a marathon in a wind storm. Then came the intense pain in his body, or rather, it felt as if it were in his veins. Alfred rolled over onto his stomach as he tried to get some relief from the pain, but his eyes were focused on another issue before him. From Derrick's body quickly sprouted a bright figure with their arms stretched high above their heads and golden wings spread wide. Alfred had to turn his face away for a moment, then slowly bring it back and squint at the bright light. Derrick's body lay on the floor while the Sun Angel stood above him in a ray of constant light. Was this being before him REALLY what the Shadow Angels looked like?

'Ah, to be beautiful and powerful once again!' said the Sun Angel. 'It IS true! Our little brother does hold the power to bring us back to the world!'

'But you forget one thing!' Ivan smirked. 'Now that you are an angel once again, I have the power to kill you!'

The angel spun around and spread its wings around himself. 'Go ahead and try, mongrel!'

Ivan let out a warlike cry as he charged at the angel. He swung his axe at the golden being, but the shackles were slowing him down. The angel danced and leapt out of his way, all the while mocking him. Alfred watched the battle unfold before him, trying to think of a way he could help Ivan. He noticed that the angel's body was solid unlike Ivan's. Alfred forced himself to his feet and very quietly, made his way over to the gun wall. Ivan was still slashing and striking at the golden form but was having no luck. When the angel chose to attack it used its wings to slice at Ivan. However, all three noticed how the angel's wings passed right through Ivan's body without a scratch. Apparently he was unable to touch Ivan, but Ivan could touch him in the angel form.

Alfred took this chance as his moment to attack. While the angel was snarling at Ivan, Alfred aimed the large gun and focused it on the left wing. Pulling the trigger, Alfred's clean shot tore through the golden feathers, splattering blood everywhere. The angel let out a screech of agony, and continued to do so as Alfred let his perfect shot and rain of bullets cut through the feathers. Alfred had even blown one halfway off, leaving it to dangle uselessly at the angel's side. Now it was Ivan's turn, and the man stood behind the fallen body of the angel, who struggled to stay alive. Alfred slowly lowered his gun as Ivan raised his axe. In a short second, Ivan's axe blade cut clean through the angel's neck, decapitating it. It was a gruesome sight when Ivan held up the angel's head for him to see. The bloody veins and muscles dangled from the open neck and onto the floor. Ivan gave him a triumphant grin.

'We make a great killing team, Alfred! I'll be back shortly.'

Alfred watched as the floor opened up into a black abyss, taking both Ivan and the angel corpse with it. When the black vortex disappeared, Alfred carefully laid the gun on the floor and walked to the spot. Looking at the floor, he could see no traces of the black hole. However, there was still half of the bloody wing on the shooting floor, along with various specks of blood. How does one dispose of an angel wing? The clearing of a throat behind him startled Alfred. Looking behind, Alfred saw three fellow soldiers staring at him with curious confusion and amusement. Then, all three of them glanced at the angel wing, and then looked back at Alfred, silently asking for an explanation. And so, Alfred blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"It was an owl." He gulped, still shaken up by the events that just unfolded but kept his composure.

"An owl?" repeated one. "In here? How the hell did it get in?"

"I don't know." Alfred responded. "But I do know that it scared Sergeant Derrick so much that he fainted! See!" Alfred pointed to the man's fallen body.

"So…if you shot at the owl, then were is the rest of it?"

"I guess it flew out down the hall, over that way." Alfred was lucky that one of the doors was left open.

One of the soldiers looked down at the wing. "Russia has owls this big? Are you SURE it was an owl?"

"Yeah, this all seems really weird! And there's fucking blood EVERYWHERE dude!"

"Hey, I just did what I had to, okay? And who the hell knows what kind of bird it was! There's a lot of weird things in Russia and all over the world that people haven't discovered yet! Maybe they don't know some owls can get this big! I don't know! But it looked like an owl. Just take him to the nurses' ward." Alfred told them, trying his best not to show how much he just wanted to run to his room and hide under the covers. The realization of what exactly happened had not sunk in yet but if these men stayed any longer, he might just break. And where was Ivan? 'Ivan...please, don't stay away long.' He wasn't sure how believable his story actually was.

/

_'You have done well, slave,' said the God of Winter when the angel's body was brought before him. 'What happened?'_

_Ivan lowered himself to his knees and looked up at the god. 'The angel sucked Alfred's life force so they can regain their celestial bodies. Alfred was weak for a short time, but as I was fighting the angel, Alfred was able to shoot off its wings.' Ivan held out his chained wrists. 'I was slow due to these.'_

_'They will become manageable over time. You still belong to me.' The God of Winter's eyes flashed for a second and new chains connected to the broken ones. 'I will let you return to the world above once you complete your task.'_

_'Which task?'_

_'Start making me the throne of bones. You have your axe, your hands, and the angel's body before you. Leave no bone unused, and try not to damage the skin when flaying.' The god made a pile of leather rope appear beside Ivan to use in tying the bones together._

_Ivan bowed his head when the god strolled by him, disappearing into the dark. He wanted to get back to Alfred right away, so he set to work on the angel. Taking a dagger from his boot he carefully removed the skin in the same manner he would an animal. This would be his first time skinning a man-like creature, but he was finished in no time at all. He used the axe to chop the limbs off separately by the joints, and then cut away the muscle to reveal the bones. It was no different from a hunting kill, something Ivan was skilled at. Once all the bones had been removed Ivan set to forming the base of the throne._

_As he worked, Ivan wondered what Alfred would say if he saw this. Ivan had no remorse for what he was doing to the angel's body, but Alfred would be disgusted and frightened. He may even call Ivan a monster and shun him for the dark act. But Alfred would never find his way here, for it was not a place for the kind hearted or the living. This Alfred was so much different and stronger than Light was. Alfred's words, though they made sense, still stung and burned within his chest. Ivan had no issue with making Alfred love him all over again, but there was on thing he feared having no control over; and that was his burning lust for Alfred's body. It was an uncontrollable desire once they were together in Alfred's dreams, where he could freely touch the other. It was at those times when his lust spiraled into an aching urge to possess the man's body. He wondered what Alfred would feel like when they were connected in mating. Ivan wondered if it would feel the same way as it did when he took Light._

_'I can't keep thinking like that. If I do, then I may just force myself onto Alfred, and then he would hate me forever. I have to learn to control myself.' He finished tying the last bones together. 'He needs to come to me first. Alfred's love is more important.'_

_/_

Alfred loudly slurped up the spaghetti given for dinner in the cafeteria with a few other soldiers. Sergeant Derrick had woken up in the shooting arena when Alfred was still there, but remembered nothing. The man had mentioned something about wings and flying, so Alfred played on that it was the large 'owl' they saw. While there were no more traces of the owl 'found', the soldiers seemed to just ignore it. Along with the soldiers, Alfred signed a report about the incident to be given to the superiors. It would only be a matter of time before he was questioned. Once he was away from the arena Alfred had calmed down, going to join with some of the other soldiers in the game room. Alfred was thrilled to be called in with the others for some drilling, which helped to keep his mind off of the angel stealing his 'life force'. Even while eating, Alfred thought intensely about the angel and himself. Could he really be someone special with power like Ivan said? All of it just seemed too good to be real. But if he ever did change into an old angel, then his first order of business would be to attack the base and all the men making fun of him. Which was just about to start.

"So Jones, what happened with that big guy the other day?" asked one of the soldiers.

"It was a simple accident. He was making some rude gay gesture like I always get and he slipped, hurting himself. He's also just not my type." Alfred said with a laugh. "I only top. I never bottom." One of the soldiers, shocked by the confession, spit out his drink.

"Shit, are you serious?" said another, looking at Alfred in shock. "I thought you 'weren't gay'. All of a sudden you are?"

Alfred sat up straight with a smug smile. "Well, I'm on a road of self-discovery right now. I'm not sure if I'm gay or straight, or both."

"Hey, there's no such thing as 'bi'." replied another soldier. "I had this gay guy in high school, and he told us that 'bi' was just another word for horny, and that's all."

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Dude, I can't answer that for I don't even know. I've never been with a guy, but if I did, I would be on top." He boasted proudly.

"Ha!" laughed the first soldier. "If you were with me, you would so be the bitch!"

"Well, I guess we'll never know because it will never happen. I think I like the idea of being a man-virgin." Alfred had noticed the soldiers giving one another a strange look, probably surprised by his sudden outburst. Alfred grinned, wondering why he never thought about this before. They all seemed to believe in the notion that he was bi-curious. Whether or not this would make the jokes stop Alfred didn't know, but it could help to lessen the amount of abuse. Plus it was keeping his mind off of angels and shadows, which was best for him right now. There was nothing he could do without Ivan.

"So...what kind of guy would you be looking for?" asked another soldier.

Alfred chuckled. "Why? You interested?"

"Oh god! Oh hell no! Ugh! Yuck!" The man over dramatized his reaction. "Give me a pair of bouncing boobs any day!"

"I would like that too." Alfred replied. "But I don't know what type of guy I would like. I don't even think I have a perfect girl idea either." He tapped his lip in thought. "I never gave it any real thought."

One soldier laughed. "So you're saying you're a virgin? HA! A virgin both ways!"

"I am not a virgin! I've been with a woman!" Alfred couldn't keep himself from blushing, which only made him slump in his chair as the other guys gave loud shouts of 'ooh' and obnoxious laughter. He had fooled around with a girl or two, but never went any further than that. He never wanted to. But a man... 'Oh god...I might as well just blurt it out now to Ivan that I am gay for him but don't want the sex yet'.

"New Year's resolution, Jones! We've got to get you laid!" laughed the first soldier. "This is a crazy fucking country, I'm sure they'll have guys and girls lined up for our American dollars! You can have both!"

"Maybe some other time," said Alfred. "I'll let you know, though." He was still blushing. "So I guess I gave you all a bunch of new material to use to make fun of me now, right? And I guess you're going to spread the word too?"

"Ah, we're only razzin' on ya, bro," said the second soldier, "It passes the time."

"Gee, thanks." Alfred rolled his eyes. "But I doubt EVERYONE here is doing it just for fun."

The third soldier swallowed his food before speaking. "I really don't think anyone cares, Jones."

"Don't be too sure about that." Alfred looked down at his nearly empty plate of spaghetti.

/

Once another day was done, Alfred went back to his room to wait for Ivan to return. He locked the door knowing it wouldn't do any real good should a Shadow Angel come. That one angel sucked the life from him, and Alfred felt weak and drained. The pain had been horrible to experience, but it only lasted a few seconds, and then he was fine. He closed his eyes, picturing the golden wings exploding in a sea of blood and feathers as his bullets ate through them. The angel was screaming in agony before Ivan took over, landing the final blow to end its life. But Alfred had to wonder if that was what he looked like as an angel. He was told he had golden wings and glowed brightly, so that angel couldn't have been much different from him. While the angel was trying to kill him, Alfred couldn't help but silently comment how beautiful the creature was. Its glow, warmth, and shine nearly took his breath away. These evil beings were beautiful to look at, but really evil deep down. Ivan had said that as an angel, Alfred was kind and good, spreading laughter wherever he went. That had been true from him in middle school, but Alfred knew that was not the case anymore.

Lying back on the bed, his thoughts returned to the logical view of things, and if this could really be true. Could he just be in one of his dreams that were lasting for a long while? Maybe he was in a coma and this life was being made up in his mind. He had seen that on a television show once. Everything about this situation had fantasy and movie written all over it. As much as he tried to think about the logics they just weren't making sense. There was no way to tell if this world was real or false. However, Alfred was 98% sure that this was real. He just did not want to have sex with Ivan. 'I'm a prude like dad,' Alfred said to himself. 'Even though he first says 'no' to papa, in the end he always says 'yes'. Will that be me, too?'

Alfred sat up quickly and grabbed his laptop. He sat the electronic on his lap, opened the top, and searched for something in Google that he had never done before: 'gay sex for download'. His computer would end up being full of viruses and other nasty worms, but it was worth the change. Alfred was surprised how little he knew about gay sex, knowing only the basic part of penetration. He didn't think a man's…backside…would be any different from that of a woman's. Alfred had been with a few of his friends during a party where they watched porn involving anal. How different could it be?

So for the next hour or so, Alfred was traumatized by the things he had witnessed with the downloads. Slowly, he closed the computer screen and stared at the wall. In some way, Alfred was hoping to get some sort of erotic novel to read online for free or some sleazy fanfiction. People write all sorts of crazy things on the Internet, and for a second Alfred imagined a story being written about his fathers. Who would want to write about that? He immediately slapped his face to punish himself from even thinking about it.

'I didn't know men could bend that way.' Alfred jumped at the sound of Ivan's voice.

"GAH! Ivan! Don't sneak up on me like that! And where were you?"

'I have been in my own dimension…taking care of some business.' Ivan had the dried blood on his hands but in this form it looked only like dirt. He would never tell Alfred of what he had been doing. 'So you have been…studying how men mate?'

Alfred cleared his throat. "Do you have to say 'mate'? For god's sake we're not animals, Ivan! I rather you say 'sex' or 'make love'. Only those two words."

Ivan grinned. 'Not 'fuck me'?' Alfred turned beet red. 'That's what the man on the bottom was saying and he really seemed to like it.'

"Porn stars are different from REAL people, Ivan. Best learn that now! And how long were you watching?"

'Oh, for awhile.' Ivan smiled sheepishly and batted his lashes. 'I especially liked watching the smaller man twist sideways like that. That kind of position would make my work much easier.'

"Yeah, well, maybe some day!" Alfred crossed his arms and pouted. "This sucks." There was a knock on his door. "For the love of- ! Who is it?"

"Mr. Jones, it's me nurse Nadine. I've come to give you a follow up examination."

"Coming!" Alfred thought her voice sounded a bit funny, but then again nurse Nadine had some sort of coughing ailment brought on by smoking so he thought nothing of it. When he opened the door, the first thing he received was pain. He had been punched, and Alfred realized that when he tasted blood in his mouth.

'ALFRED!' Ivan called to him. 'YOU!' Ivan saw that the person invading the room was the large soldier from before in the showers. He saw the man close the door and lock it behind him.

"How does it feel to get struck to the floor with blood, punk!" hissed the man. "You think you're more superior than me?"

Alfred wiped the blood from his mouth with a glare to the larger man. "Fuck you, pal. I never said anything like that! Get the hell out of my room before I- " The man gave him a hard kick in the thigh, but Alfred quickly countered by using his other leg to kick the man's feet out from under him. He tried to get up to go to the door, but the large man grabbed his ankle and stopped him.

'Alfred!' Ivan cried. 'Fight him! Fight him with all your might! I can't protect you in this form!'

The man pulled Alfred to the floor, knocking over the desk lap and some books. Alfred tried to give him a kick to the face but had missed. The larger man was stronger than him and proved it when he forcefully picked Alfred up by the hair. Alfred used his defense stance to try and break free, but the man was aware of that move as well; and blocked it. Alfred was forced onto the bed and on his belly. However, he did manage to knee the man in the gut, forcing the brute to double over. Alfred's glasses had been knocked away in the fall, so his aim was off and his elbow missed the man's face. This left an opening for the man to attack, which he did. A knee pressed hard into his groin, but Alfred's scream was muffled by the man squeezing his cheeks painfully. The intense, paralyzing pain from his groin rendered him motionless but the man did not stop there. Alfred tried to bite at the fingers but was met with his forehead slammed against the other's. The pain blurred his vision and dulled his senses. "I-Ivan…" He whispered out.

"Ivan? Who is that? Your lover? Or maybe the man you want?" The large man chuckled and gave Alfred's cheek a wet, sloppy lick. Alfred choked in disgust. "This won't be too bad, for either of us! All I have to do is shove your head under the sheets and pretend you're a woman from the back."

Alfred suddenly lay very still beneath the man, waiting for his vision to return. He remembered a defense technique taught to him during self defense gym class in high school. Alfred hoped it would work.

"Oh, so you just can't wait to have me, huh? I think I like you like this, Jones."

'I dare you to come closer.' Alfred said to himself. His heart was pounding in his chest as the man's face came closer to his as if to kiss him. Then, he struck. Alfred sank his teeth into the man's cheek and held fast, making sure to now swallow any blood. The man roared and reared back, holding his torn cheek. Alfred lifted his leg and shoved the man in the chest with his foot, knocking him from the bed and onto the floor. Ivan rushed over to him, but Alfred ignored the ghost by his side and focused on the man. Gripping the front of the white t-shirt, Alfred knelt over the man and started to land punches across the stubbly face. He had to stop and catch his breath, looking down in anger at the man twitching on the floor; his face now a bloody mess. Alfred jerked his head to the door when he heard voices coming down the hall. Thinking on his feet, he stood up and tore his shirt by the shoulder. Next, he undid his belt and unbuttoned the pants to hang loose around his waist. He bit down on his lip harder to draw more blood. If soldiers came in and saw only the man hurt and not him, there would be trouble.

'Alfred, you did well.' Ivan said softly. 'You defended yourself. You did nothing wrong.'

"It's not over yet. Just stay with me." Alfred stepped over the man and went to the door, opening it. "Help! Someone help!" There were already three soldiers coming near him.

"Jones, what the hell is going on? We heard a lot of noise!" Said one soldier.

Alfred took a deep breath. "Y-Yes…there was a problem."

The second soldier noticed his torn attire. "What happened?"

"This bastard just…just tried to RAPE me." Two of the soldiers ran in to see to the man while the first remained with Alfred.

"Holy fuck man, you…okay?"

Alfred folded his arms. "Yeah…I guess so. I kicked the shit out of him, though. He didn't get very far."

"Let these two handle him. I'll walk you to the hospital ward."

"Thanks bro." Alfred looked behind him to see a worried Ivan following him. He gave the ghost a smile, assuring him that everything was fine. Today had just been one thing after another, it would seem. His life was, indeed, changing day by day. The soldier brought him to the hospital ward and remained while the nurse examined him. Alfred knew he was fine save for the bump on his head and the bruise on his lip. Ivan sat beside him the entire time.

'I know you can't speak to me right now, Alfred. But I am sorry that I could not protect you. This form is a curse.'

Alfred just nodded to him.

"Well, Mr. Jones, everything appears to be well," said Nurse Nadine. "Is there anything else I can do for you? The generals have already been notified of this and are on their way."

Alfred gulped. "T-The generals?" This wasn't good.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Mr. Jones. There's nothing to worry about. You were in the right."

Alfred wished Ivan could hold his hand right now because he could use the strength. They remained in the ward in silence until two generals entered the hall. The soldier and Alfred saluted properly. Alfred's heart was in his throat and butterflies had replaced the contents of his belly. The two generals appeared to have smiles on their faces, but Alfred knew those smiles were phony.

"Mr. Jones, let's talk about this so-called 'almost' rape," stated the first general.

Alfred gulped. This would not end well.

End Chapter 8 TBC


	10. Chapter 9

***Am I updating too fast? Anyway, you guys are awesome!

***Warnings: Language, drama

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 9

"I'm pleased to see that all is well with you, Mr. Jones," said General Fletcher, a middle-aged man with small facial features.

"You may take the next day off to relax," added General Haddock.

Alfred looked at them both. "What about the soldier who attacked me?"

General Fletcher cleared his throat. "He will be put into solitary confinement for a day."

"That's all? I mean, he DID break into my room and try to rape me."

"But he didn't. You saw to that," replied General Haddock. "If he had gone…further…then it would be a different story. Don't forget that man has his rights too."

Alfred grew angry then and stood up from the bed. "Rights to what? I was defending myself!"

"You used excessive force against an unarmed man," said Fletcher. "You clearly did not stop after one punch. What you should have done is after the first chance you had, you should have left the room and asked for help. Instead, you beat him bloody."

Alfred's mouth dropped open at the spoken accusations. "So wait, are you saying this was MY fault? I beat him up because he brutally head butted me and punched me in the face! He started it, but I finished it!" He couldn't resist saying the last part, and right now he regretted it. "I was just sitting in my room and he pretended to be nurse Nadine coming to check on me!"

General Haddock gave a sigh. "Mr. Jones, we understand that what happened a few hours ago was uncalled for. We are taking care of it. There was no rape, so you do not have a strong case. Take the day off, relax, and calm down."

"But I've been putting up with all the gay bullying since I came to this base!" Alfred nearly shouted. "This is the first time someone has acted on it! If this attempt happened to a female soldier without rape, I bet his consequences wouldn't be so lax! What makes me any different? I should be treated the same as any other soldier here!"

"This is the army. You're a man, so get over it."

Alfred just stared at the two generals with a hard frown. "I will report this further if need be."

"If you must, but what we are doing for you is more than what you can get. The army does not have time to deal with such incidents as this. If it should happen again, then we will dismiss the soldier from this base." General Fletcher gave him a salute. "Next time, think about your actions."

Alfred just sat back down on the bed, watching in shock as the two generals left the ward. The soldier with him gave him a pat on the shoulder while the nurse rubbed his back. Alfred knew Ivan was in front of him, but he couldn't acknowledge the ghost here. "Can I go back to my room?" he asked the nurse.

"Yes. Let Mr. Donalds accompany you there, just in case," offered the nurse.

Alfred left with the soldier and Ivan, going back to his room. Good news travels fast, for some of the soldiers he passed either looked at him with slight pity, or they were snickering. Usually he could ignore them, but after that scene in the hospital ward it started to affect him. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, and once he got to that room and closed the door, he started to cry. His tears were silent as he sat back against the door, bringing his knees to his face.

'Alfred? Alfred, my love, please don't cry,' Ivan whispered to him. 'I can't bear to see you sad.'

"I want to go home, Ivan. That's all I want. I don't want to stay here any longer!" He lifted his head to gaze at Ivan with reddened eyes. "I want to go back to my house in New York with my fathers and brother! I want things to be the way they were before I left! I want to wake up to the smell of my papa's cooking and hear my dad scolding me for not picking up my boxers in the bathroom! I want to tease and poke at Matthew as he's doing his homework! I want to sleep in my own bed again and hang out with real friends!" It was all true. Alfred wanted his old life back even though he always complained about it. No one cared enough about his father's being gay or him coming from a same-sex household. Alfred never remembered his fathers having a hard time with others. In high school, Alfred's friends liked to refer to his papa as Gaston from 'Beauty and the Beast' and his dad as Niles Crane from 'Frasier'. Those were the only real (slightly) insults he had ever heard about his fathers. But why was everything so different with him?

'Alfred, please talk to me. I want to help you feel better. What can I do?' Ivan offered.

"I'm sorry, Ivan." He let out a sigh and wiped his eyes. "I'm just frustrated, that's all. Everyone is against me here. I don't know what to do about it anymore. I want to be become my old angel self just so I can get even with everyone! I want to…to throw fireballs at them!"

Ivan wanted to stroke his face, but he couldn't. 'You did not have that kind of power, Alfred. And the one thing you weren't was violent. Never would you hurt another.'

"Yeah, well, times are different now, Ivan! I tell you that all the time! You don't understand anything about this day and age! You don't know what I am going through!'

Ivan let his own bloody tear trickle down his cheek. 'I'm sorry I cannot be more of a help to you in this world, Alfred. I swear to you that once I am freed, I will take my axe to all these men who have done you harm. If you'd like, I will bring you their heads and cocks to do with as you please. Just name it, and I'll do it.'

Alfred knew Ivan's words were true, and he wished the man could carry out those threats right now. More than ever he wanted to become his old angel form and wreak havoc on this base. If he was everything Ivan said he was, then he could rule the sky and take these men on as his slaves. Then, he would have the last laugh. The idea of enslaving these men made him grin, but it slowly disappeared from his face. "I hate myself, Ivan."

'Why? Why would you hate yourself?'

He looked away. "Because I want to punish all these guys for picking on me and making my life hell…but…but I can't let you hurt them. Oh, I want you to, but it wouldn't be right. Nothing would be solved that way.'

Ivan smiled sweetly at him. 'That is your old self talking, Alfred. My angel, my Light, would say something like that. He would never let harm come to others, no matter how mean they are. You're kind-hearted like that, and it's nothing to hate yourself for. I do not have a kind heart or love for anyone but you. I admire your strength and will. Looking at these men who bother you, I don't see cruel intent in their eyes. They like you, Alfred. They may be mean, but they like you. I hate how they treat you, but I honestly have to say they enjoy your company. You still smile and laugh so brightly, that they are all jealous of you.'

Alfred scoffed. "Jealous? I doubt that. They're doing it to be dicks, Ivan. It's just because they CAN. I want to go home…but only after I save you. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it."

Ivan smiled and floated to sit next to him. 'Alfred, I would do anything for you. I am here to love and cherish you with all of my being. I want to be what you most want of me. You will never be sad again so long as I am with you. I await the day when you say the words 'I love you, Ivan'.'

"Someday I will say those words."

'I will wait patiently.'

/

Two days had passed without any attack from a soldier or a Shadow Angel. Ivan feared they were plotting something, so he was on high alert everywhere Alfred went. Like many others, Ivan noticed the massive change in Alfred's personality. Alfred did not take the day off that was given to him, but went about his daily training routine. The man couldn't even force a smile on his face when a fellow soldier would speak to him. In fact, Ivan noticed that Alfred hardly made any conversation or interacted with the men at all. He spoke little and barely ate. He had shut Ivan off to his dreams, but it was understood. Ivan knew that Alfred had to figure it out for himself. But Alfred's change in personality and mood did not go unnoticed by the other soldiers. Even the following day, the same routine was had and Alfred sad demeanor had the soldiers questioning amongst themselves. 'You see, my Light?' Ivan said to himself as he watched Alfred lift some weights. 'They may be mean to you, but they care for you. This place is dark and cold…and I know now that they look to your positive attitude to cheer them up.' He smiled. 'You always spread love and happiness wherever you go…I just wish you could recognize it as easily as everyone else does.'

Ivan had come to learn more about these warriors, or 'soldiers' as they were now called. All of them were away from their homes and families, living in a cold place where there was barely any life. Their leaders were not the greatest, nor were they warm or helpful. Alfred had it the worse among any of the men here for dark forces are hunting him. The fact that the Shadow Angels had not shown up for three days worried him. Ivan feared they were planning something big, and now that they knew they could enter into humans. Ivan wondered if he could enter Alfred like they do and use his body as a vessel to fight. Alfred may not be very fond of that idea, but the man didn't know how to properly fight celestial beings. Ivan perked up when he saw Alfred move from the current spot to another. He wished Alfred would just go up to his room and sleep so Ivan could comfort him properly. Alfred had asked Ivan to stay out of his dreams and that's exactly what he did. Ivan frowned when two men came over to Alfred and quickly moved to stand beside his angel.

"Hey Jones, how ya' doing?" asked the first soldier.

"I'm fine," Alfred responded in flat voice.

"So…um, anything wrong?" asked the second, but Alfred just answered him with an annoyed glare. Ivan wasn't sure how much he liked Alfred when the man was angry. Light never had a mean bone in his body. "Dude, no offense. We're just asking how ya are."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"Well…if there is…like, anything you need or something…just ask, okay?" offered the first one. "I mean, there's only so many of us here and…you know, we're all brothers-in-arms."

Alfred gave a little chuckle. "I'll remember that. Thanks." He did a few reps with his barbells. "I'll be fine on my own, though."

"Okay. Guess we'll…see you later?" asked the second one.

"Sure. Later."

Ivan came around to face Alfred once the two men had left. 'Alfred, this is not very becoming of you. I know you're upset…but, may I speak?'

"Sure."

'The angels have been silent these last three days, and I am concerned for your safety.' Alfred just looked at him with a flat gaze. 'I fear that…if you are so saddened and upset by what has happened these last few days…then those angels will FEED off of that. They are searching for any type of weakness within in your heart.' Alfred shrugged his shoulders. 'This is how they killed you all those eons ago. They were not afraid of you. Our love was so strong that you gave up your family and kin to be with me. I know it hurt you…and you wished everything could have worked out perfectly on both ends. But all those bastard angels need is one shred of weakness and doubt within your soul; and they will eat you up.'

Alfred glanced around before answering in a whisper. "And what would you have me do? The human race is against me as well as the heavens and all their celestial beings. Just what should I do?" He asked with minor amusement. Alfred put down the barbells and left the weight room, heading back to his dorm with Ivan close behind.

'I am to kill all of the remaining Sun Angels. Only by their deaths will we keep the Sun God from rising again. The Sun God, your father, has bestowed this endless punishment upon you.'

Alfred glared at him. "For loving YOU." Ivan froze. "We will talk more in my room." Once behind closed doors, Alfred turned to Ivan. "What is so great about you? Or better yet, what was it that made my angel self so attracted to you?" He crossed his arms and Ivan sighed.

'My beloved angel…I could tell you, but I doubt you'll believe me. Instead…allow me to enter your dreams and show you.'

A wheat-colored brow rose. "Can you do that?"

'I fail to see why not.'

"Fine. Let's do it. I want some stinkin' answers, or I swear I will go crazy!" He readied himself for bed and even took one of his cold pills to help him sleep. "Ivan, you promise everything you show me will be the truth?"

Ivan knelt beside the bed, looking longingly at him. 'Why would I want to lie to you?'

Alfred gave a nod and glared at the ceiling as he waited to fall asleep. He chuckled softly and turned to Ivan, who was still gazing at him. "Would you like to know how my fathers' met?" Ivan seemed confused by the question, but the ghost gave a nod. "You probably won't understand most of it, but I'll tell you anyway. My papa is a great chef and baker. He offered to teach a free cooking class at a local college. My dad, who sucks at cooking, chose to attend in hopes to learn. My papa said that only when he met my dad did he hear an oven roar. My papa opened the over door that my dad had a roast cooking in…and a massive flame of fire roared at him, burning off his brows. After that moment, my papa decided to give my dad much-needed private lessons on cooking. The first time my dad cooked something…my papa ended up in the hospital with food poisoning. He needed to have his stomach pumped. But my dad was there the entire time beside my papa…and after that, they were together. What do you think of that?"

Ivan looked down at the sheets for a moment, and then back to Alfred. 'I cut open my own belly in hopes to bleed to death and end my miserable life in the freezing snow. You came down from the heavens and healed my wound. You brought me hope, love, and light once again.'

Alfred frowned at Ivan's tale. "Will you show me all of this?"

'I never wanted to…but I will because you asked it of me. Once you are asleep…I will show you everything.'

Alfred stayed awake for another ten minutes before the pills finally put him to sleep. It took him a short while to find where he was in the darkness of his mind, but when he did there was only Ivan and the cold snow. Narrowing his gaze at Ivan's ancient form, Alfred gasped as he watched the man stab himself in the gut with his own weapon. Ivan collapsed to the snow, bleeding from the wound and cursing the world. Within the blinding snow, a bright light appeared that vanquished all of the white flakes around it. When the light dimmed, Alfred could see a human form standing before Ivan with large golden wings. He gasped softly, staring in awe at the form of himself in white robes. Alfred stared at his angel form, noticing that he was thinner, shorter, and frail. The image made him smile for he recognized the soft face as himself during blissful times. 'So that's me? That is what I looked like in another life?'

The form of his angel self healed the wound in Ivan's belly and made the snow melt away to a warm, green land. Then, various images of his time with Ivan flashed before him. Many of the images were of the two of them sitting together and talking, cuddling, playing, or hugging. Alfred could not understand the language they spoke, but he could read their feelings just by looking at their faces. The sound of his laughter filled the area and Alfred looked on at a scene before him. This time, he could understand their speech.

'_Snow, everyone in the heavens tell me humans are bad…but I do not see that with you.'_

'_Light, I am not a good human to others of my race, but I am your humble and dutiful servant. Ignore what those bastards in the sky say.'_

_Light slumped his shoulders. 'Yes, but they are still my family, and I wish they could accept you and I as lovers. They do not even know I am seeing you. But if they did…then I fear-'_

'_No harm will come to you,' Snow replied. 'I will kill them all first should they try to punish you. I want them to punish only me should we be found out. I would gladly lay down my life to ensure your safety.' _

_Light smiled. 'I'd rather you never do that.'_

'_Then let us hope the time never comes to make such a choice.'_

Alfred felt a familiar aching in his chest much like the time he saw Ivan's statue. The scene quickly changed to a much darker one. The ache in his chest was no longer one of warmth, but of sadness and despair. Looking down at his body, Alfred gasped when he saw the blood gushing from his chest and belly. While he felt no pain, he could feel himself slowly begin to die. Still, he looked upon the scene before him, seeing how Ivan was being held by some strange gray being. A bright light held Alfred's angel form but had a fiery blade shoved through his chest. Unable to take his eyes off of his other self, Alfred watched his celestial body slowly burst into flames and explode in the sky. The embers of his body looked like stars for a second before they fluttered down to the snow before Ivan. Alfred watched as Ivan tried frantically to hold on to the embers that were once an angel's body. HIS body. The tears pricked his eyes as the dark aura of sorrow, pain, grief, and despair from Ivan flooded his being. The full feeling was indescribable. When Ivan's heart was pulled from his chest and his body turned to stone, Alfred nearly lost it right there. Collapsing to his knees, he hung his head while replaying the dreadful scene. There was some part of him that was trying to remember, and it was hurting.

"Do you understand my feelings for you now?" Ivan's voice echoed in the dark. Alfred looked up to see the man kneeling before him in shackles. "I didn't want you to ever witness this, Alfred. This is a moment in time of which I cannot escape. It never leaves my thoughts." He looked down at his hands. "I couldn't save you. The God of Winter allowed me to remain asleep until you found the statue, yet he holds me prisoner. I am his servant, his slave; doing his dark bidding."

"B-But I don't understand. Who is this 'God of Winter'?"

"He is an old god who has somehow survived the changing world. Old gods are forgotten, like the Sun God, your father. But gods like Winter remain. All your brethren are those Shadow Angels. They mean to do you harm. One deal I have with the God of Winter is that I am to kill all of those angels so he can remain the one true ancient god in this world. In return, I am able to protect you from continuous harm." He smiled softly. "When you come to truly love me as you did all those eons ago, I will be free of Winter's chains and regain my heart. No longer will I be a statue. I'll be free to be with you."

Alfred searched the purple eyes for lies, but found nothing other than truth and love. Ivan's love for him was clear enough after this scene, so why did he not feel any love for the man in return? Anyone who saw such a scene of one who loves them so much that they would sacrifice all they were would be dumbstruck with love. So why was he still hesitant? Was it because his mind just could not remember their relationship? Swallowing hard, Alfred reached out and took Ivan's hands in his own. "What should happen to us after all this is over? Do we remain mortal and just die when our time comes? Do I become an angel once again and rule the skies? For that matter, are you more than just a human? Are you like me but don't know it? What is going to become of us?"

Ivan squeezed his hands. "I can't predict the future, Alfred. All I know is that I don't care what happens so long as I am with you. If I have to live a life with you in the mortal world once again and die a human death, then I will. Should you die before me, I will follow right after without a moment's hesitation. But I am nothing more than just a human. A human under a spell. I am nothing special like you." He smiled. "Do you see now why I love you so much? All those memories I gave you were of the wonderful times we spent together. You gave me hope, happiness, and laughter. I just want to be with you."

"Wow…Ivan…um- this is a lot for me to take in. So many things are different now…I'm not even like that angel anymore. A better question is…are you in love with ME as I am or what I was?"

"I am in love with you, Alfred. I know you are not my angel any more, but you are still my Light! You have many past life souls within you. I've seen them. Your angel form is one of them. Should you remember that form then all is well. If not, then I don't care so long as you and I are together!"

Alfred looked down at the dark floor beneath him, his shoulders trembling with sobs. "Ivan, you love me so much and yet I can't…I can't give it back to you! Not yet. I just can't! I don't even know HOW!"

"I will wait." Ivan pulled him into a hug. "I will wait as long as I need to. I will continue to kill the Shadow Angels that hunt you."

"I know." He remained in Ivan's arms. "I'm sorry, Ivan."

"For what?" He stroked the wheat colored hair.

"For not being able to love you back right away."

"It's all right. I understand." For a minute they remained silent with Ivan still holding Alfred close. Since he was able to create the memory, Ivan thought it would be beneficial to their 'growing' relationship to change the scene. The land in which Light created for him could never be forgotten, so Ivan recreated it around them. He could remember how the warm breeze felt against his skin and even all of the sounds and smells. Gently, he nudged Alfred in his arms to get the man's attention. When blue eyes looked at him in question, Ivan jutted his head to the right where there stood some rolling hills and a forest. "Do you like it?"

Alfred stood up from Ivan's arms. "The trees are really big…"

Ivan joined him. "This is the warm world you created for me. I still remember everything about it. We used to wander through the meadow and forests. Why don't you join me?" Ivan slipped his hand into Alfred's and smiled. He was delighted when Alfred's fingers entwined with his and squeezed. He was answered by a large smile with only a few tears sparkling against tan lashes.

"Sure! Yeah! Let's go for a stroll!"

Alfred thought it was the LEAST he could do for Ivan. This wasn't the type of date Alfred wanted, but it was something Ivan could understand. Ivan's excited grin was a bit psychotic looking yet charming…in its own way. They walked side by side in silence, listening to the birds sing and the wind whistle through the tall grass. The entire scene started to feel familiar, and Alfred couldn't help but choose to be a little playful. Sometimes his inner child would come out and a simple game of chase or, his favorite, a water gun fight, would excite him. The standards for men his age and up to enjoy such games without being a father usually kept him from engaging in the play. But he was in his dreams with Ivan, who would do anything and everything he asked. Real life sucked at the moment, so why not enjoy the time he had here?

"Hey Ivan!" Ivan looked at him, and Alfred took off. "TRY TO GET ME!"

Ivan's mouth dropped open in surprise, and then he grinned. "OH, I'LL CATCH YOU!" He took off after Alfred.

"I'm faster than you!" Alfred was one of the fastest runners at the base, but he had never seen Ivan run only fly. He glanced behind to see Ivan gaining on him, and sped off quickly towards the trees. Upon entering the woods, Alfred wasn't afraid of getting lost because it was his dream. Instead, he wove around the trees, stopping to take a breath and hide behind one. Then he tried to contain his giggles as he carefully watched Ivan searching for him. Peeking around the other side, he saw nothing. Looking around again, he noticed that Ivan was out of his sight. With a sharp turn to the left, Alfred nearly collided noses with Ivan. "GAH!"

"Got you!" When Ivan attempted to grab him, the man was unprepared for Alfred's flexibility and skill as he escaped.

"HA! I just cartwheeled out of your way!"

"Cartwheel?" Ivan blinked, his arms still frozen in the 'grabbing' motion.

"TRY TO GET ME NOW!" Alfred laughed and continued to run, hearing Ivan's feet clomping behind him.

Ivan followed after him, keeping a careful watch on where Alfred chose to hide. While the man's form was quick and far ahead, Ivan was still a skilled hunter. He saw the man move to hide behind one tree, and then crawl on the ground to hide behind another. Ivan smirked. 'Trying to trick me, I see?' Ivan slowed his running to a walk, crouched low to the ground, and proceeded to 'hunt' Alfred. 'You have your meat handed to you, but I know how to hunt it.'

Alfred glanced around the tree, but saw no signs of Ivan. 'Huh, where could he be?' Alfred looked up at the treetops, staying silent as to hear any sudden sound. Frowning, Alfred thought about how horrible he would be in actual combat if he can't even figure out where Ivan is. 'Think, Alfred, think! You know this!' Then, a light bulb went off. 'Ah ha! I know now!' "I SEE YOU!" Alfred hopped out from behind the tree, figured he would scare Ivan out of hiding. Instead, something poked him in the side, forcing a giggle to escape his throat at the tickle. "What the- ?" To his left, he saw Ivan grinning at him while holding a stick.

"Got you."

Alfred pouted. "No sticks!"

"You never said 'no sticks'." Ivan looked sheepish. "I still caught you."

"Okay, fine." He gave a small, agitated sigh. "So now that you have me, what should we do next?" Alfred crossed his arms, but 'eeped' at the mischievous look on Ivan's face. "Oh no. No way. I know that look! I know what you are thinking! This isn't some mating hunt, Ivan!" Alfred said with a laugh.

"Aww, but can't we do a little…what did they call it on the screen? Um…petting? And humping! Yes, humping!" Ivan happily clapped his hands. "I'm always in a rut for you!" He 'eeped' himself and playfully covered his mouth. "Oopsie. You don't want me to say those types of things."

Alfred raised a brow, tapping his chin in mock thought. "Hmm…let me see…" he smirked "oh…I have an idea that will work for BOTH of us in THAT sense!" Alfred grinned, and so did Ivan. "YOU be the bottom!"

Ivan continued to grin and stare at him. Then, the bottom of his left eye started to twitch. "Say that one more time?"

"HA HA HA!" He did his 'Superman' stance. "You said you would do anything I asked! So I say YOU can be bottom while I go on top! I'm not that frail little angel anymore, and you're not a gigantic Yeti!" Alfred smirked evilly and cracked his knuckles. "This is man to man!"

Ivan laughed. "Are you saying that you're challenging me to a fight?"

"I am."

"Well, I decline." Ivan crossed his arms as well, sticking his nose in the air. "I win regardless."

"How do you win?" Alfred tapped his foot in annoyance.

"It's just the laws of nature. The bigger, stronger, and more dominant male will mate with the smaller ones. You may be bigger, but you're still no where near as strong or as dangerous as I am. Therefore, I mount you. You don't mount me."

Alfred scoffed. "Well then, you'll just have to wait until I am ready to do anything. You could have had it all right now."

"Or…" Ivan sauntered up to him "what if I pretended to let you have your way, and then overpower you when you least expect it?"

"I wouldn't let you."

"You couldn't stop me."

"Oh yes I could."

"Oh no you couldn't." Ivan remained still when Alfred's lips suddenly kissed his.

"Stop talking."

Ivan just smiled and took Alfred's hand. "Of course I will wait until you're ready. No more silly talk. Let's take a rest." Ivan led him to a spot beside the brook. "I like this change in you, Alfred. You were so sad and angry earlier that it was worrying me. But seeing this playful side of you has brought back wonderful memories!"

"Yeah." Alfred sighed. "I only wish I could remember…but I do like to have fun like that." He smiled.

"Too bad we can only have that sort of fun here and not in your world."

"Hey Ivan? I've been meaning to ask you about that. Are we…really just in my head or in some other world?"

Ivan looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean that…all this seems so real in its own way. I have so many past lives and have traveled through time…so what if this is just one more void? Like in the movies and fantasy books! Right now we are in another world!" He grinned. "Probably one that overlaps the real world and the afterlife! Or maybe something even SMALLER than that!"

"What are you saying? We are in your head." Ivan flicked Alfred's forehead. "Nowhere else."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Ivan winked. "Let's enjoy each other's company for a bit longer before you wake up? I want to play some more!"

Alfred laughed at how Ivan resembled a puppy wanting to play. He couldn't resist the offer for unstructured fun. "Alright! Since there's not much here, let's play a simple game! I'll hide, and you have to find me! If you find me before I run to the safe spot, which is right here, then you get to give me a LOOONG kiss." Alfred was undefeated at such a game as 'hide-and-seek'. "So, are you up for the challenge?"

Ivan gave him a serious look. "I am an expert hunter. You haven't a chance."

Alfred stood up. "Can you count?"

"Count?"

"Nevermind. Just cover your eyes and don't look. I'll shout, "I'm ready" when I am hiding."

Ivan giggled and covered his eyes with both hands. "Okay, Alfred! I'm waiting right here! And when I find you, I'll kiss you so hard and long that your lips will be puffy! Ooooh, exciting!"

Alfred shivered for a moment before taking off in a run to hide behind the trees. He peeked out from behind one to see if Ivan was following the rules. Ivan had his back turned and his arms up, still covering his eyes. Alfred snickered. 'He'll never find me! Besides, this is my dream! I can make anything happen!'

Alfred turned to continue further when he bumped into something. Looking up, he stared right into the yellow eyes of a large, strange humanly figure. He recognized it as the god that was holding Ivan and took his heart. Alfred's blood ran cold and his eyes felt like they would freeze from staring, yet he could not turn away. He whispered out:

"You're Winter."

End Chapter 9 TBC


	11. Chapter 10

***Okay! I managed to get the next chapter done before the holiday. I plan to use the rest of the time to relax and recover from my cold. (ugh!) This chapter is a little SCARY. I would go to the extreme, but this isn't a horror fic! XD So read on and enjoy! Happy Holidays! You guys are the best!

***Warnings: Language, scary scenes, minor gore, mention of torture, uncomfortable scenes, violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 10

The strange gray being before him only stared with those bright yellow eyes as if seeing through to his soul. Alfred could feel the cold surrounding him as the god made their area within the trees turn into a winter wasteland. Beneath his feet the green grass turned frosted, and then became about two inches of snow. Thick snowflakes started to fall around him in a gentle, wintery breeze. Alfred thought about screaming for Ivan, but it was this god that had the man bound in chains as a prisoner. He had promised to be a hero and free Ivan forever from the clutches of this god, yet it felt as if his fears were getting the best of him. The god was tall, towering far above him to where only his head met beneath the ribcage. The hair and mustache were white as snow while the skin was an ashy gray. Robes were long and black, heavily made with wool and covered by furs. Finally, Alfred swallowed hard before speaking.

"Why are you in my dreams? Get out."

Yellow eyes bore in to blue. '_This is far from your dream, Alfred Jones. We are not in your dreams._'

"Then where are we?"

'_In another world, but it is far beyond your understanding. Human's cannot, and will not, understand the complex world outside of their own_.' He leaned forward to better match Alfred's height. '_This is no place for humans. They cannot enter into his realm._'

Alfred took a step back, his boots crunching under the snow. "But…I AM human."

'_You are far from human. For an ancient celestial being to be born a human life is a horrible punishment, but one deserving of the Sun Angels_.' Winter took a step closer to Alfred. '_Especially you_.'

Alfred took another step back. "Why just me? Is it because my angel self loved Ivan? Is that it?" Alfred narrowed his eyes at the god. "Let Ivan go. He doesn't deserve to be chained and beaten by you!"

'_Would you prefer to take his place?_' Winter smirked beneath his heavy mustache when he saw the fear in the human's eyes. '_If you love him so, then give your body to me and suffer in his place. That is what your angel self would have done_.'

"I'm not that angel anymore. I'm a different person now, but one who is stronger! Much, much stronger! And I swore to save Ivan from your prison, and I will do just that!" He formed a fighting stance. "You won't have either of us! I, Alfred Jones, will not allow it!"

Winter threw his head back with a short laugh. '_You think you have the power to stand up to an ancient god, little boy? Even Ivan with all his strength and ability to kill the celestial cannot lay a hand on me. He is terrified to go against me. What makes you any different?_'

"I'M AN AMERICAN!" He charged at Winter head on.

Winter appeared amused at the human's quick attempt to attack him, but was unprepared for a hit to actually strike. The human shoved his elbow roughly into the god's stomach, knocking the ancient form back a few paces. Winter gasped, bent over just slightly at the minimal amount of pain within his belly. '_How could this human touch me?_' He thought to himself. '_Even Ivan cannot touch me unless I permit it!_' He growled at Alfred, who was giving him a boastful smirk. '_Has he already been with Ivan intimately?' _He frowned. '_Foolish mortal_!' Winter shouted then, allowing himself to grow even taller to let his cloaked form cast a dark shadow over the trees.

/

Ivan heard a strange sound and felt the air around him grow cold. Uncovering his eyes, he looked behind to see the God of Winter's celestial form looming over the trees. Ivan gasped and stood, running towards the trees. "I must protect Alfred! He's found Alfred!"

/

Alfred's eyes were frozen in terror at the dark shadow covered the area below. He was too terrified to even more, and couldn't run when the god descended upon him. 'Now I die…' was Alfred's only thought. What happened next was a blur to him.

The God of Winter descended upon the human, prepared to strike and wound the man. However, when he came close enough to attack, a bright light burst from Alfred's form and blocked him. Winter hissed and was thrown back by the force protecting the human. It was a heavenly force laden with ancient, powerful magic. Winter glared at the glowing form. '_Something else besides Ivan is protecting him…but what?'_

"ALFRED!"

The sound of his name broke Alfred from the bright trance. "Ivan?" Alfred then looked to the form of Winter standing far away from them. He allowed Ivan to stand in front to defend him.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Ivan whispered.

"I'm fine…but what about him?"

Ivan turned to Winter, readying his axe. "Don't hurt my Alfred. Punish me instead."

Winter stood tall and stared at both of them with his cold yellow eyes. '_Stand against me, and you shall be punished_!' With a wave of his hand, the shackles around Ivan's limbs were locked in chains once again. Even though Ivan struggled against the pulling of the chains he was still no match for Winter's strength. He would have to break Alfred through Ivan, and he knew just the way. Ivan deserved the punishment as well.

"LET HIM GO!" Alfred shouted while running after Ivan's form. When the god leapt into the air with the chains, Ivan was pulled up with him just out of reach as Alfred jumped. If only Alfred had caught Ivan's ankles he may have been able to save him. "IVAN!"

"ALFRED! RUN!" Ivan called back to him.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

The beautiful scenery around them melted away into pure darkness, and Ivan was now out of sight. Alfred spun around in all direction, hoping to see or hear something that would indicate where Ivan was. For that matter, where was he now? Winter had said he was not actually in a dream, so how could he be here? Where was his body? Was he sleeping? An echoing moan of pain broke his thoughts and the ache in his heart told him that the sound came from Ivan. Gulping, Alfred began to follow the sound of turmoil and pain, with each step making his heart beat faster. There was no doubt in his mind that those terrifying sounds of agony were coming from Ivan. Alfred wanted to flee, but where would he go? He did not know where he was nor did he want to abandon Ivan. Part of him wanted to run away, but Alfred had promised to be Ivan's hero so there was no backing out now.

'Ivan…where are you?' The further he walked into the darkness the further he seemed to be getting away from Ivan's cries. 'This is getting too confusing. I was never good at games like this.' He thought he heard the sounds closest to his right, so Alfred headed off in that direction. A red light slowly began to grow the closer he walked to the sounds. Its brightness did not affect him in the least when he should be averting his eyes to such light. But upon reaching the red light he could see various shadows and blackened forms scurrying about. The light appeared to be a long tunnel, one that made Alfred's knees start to buckle and tremble. 'I can't go through that! It's too scary!' Ivan's sudden bellow of pain hurt his ears forcing him to cover them. "Ivan! He's being hurt! I have to save him! He saved me so…so…I have to…to do the same!" He took a deep breath. "Be brave…you can do this."

When entering the red tunnel, Alfred's body began to give off the golden glow of his life force. It took a second for Alfred to notice it himself but when he did, he let out an 'uh oh' and ran. He ran through the tunnel, past the scary looking shadows, strange beings, and dark whispers. Wherever he was it was more of a nightmare than a dream. Alfred cried out with a 'yipe' as he stumbled forward and crashed to the red floor. His bootlace had come untied, which was the reason for his fall. Alfred cursed under his breath and started to tie his boot quickly, but his fingers kept getting tangled. He gritted his teeth in frustration at the nimbleness of his fingers. "COME ON ALREADY!"

Alfred's body went rigid when the floor beneath his feet began to vibrate. He slowly lifted his head up to the sound of heavy footfall, its vibration growing stronger and stronger. Whatever it was, it was coming close and right behind him. He knew he shouldn't, but went against his better judgment and looked. Behind him stood a large darkened monster almost as big as the tunnel itself. Alfred felt the color drain from his face and stood up, bootlace forgotten. "This can't be happening…" the monster roared and Alfred screamed madly. "OH MY GOOOOOOD!" He never had run so fast in his life. He could hear the beast behind him snarling and roaring. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE? HAPPY THOUGHTS! HAPPY THOUGHTS! HAPPY THOUGHTS!" He screamed madly again. "I WANNA GO HOOOOOOOOOME!" Up ahead he could see a dark circle, hoping it was the way out. The vibrations from the monster were still behind him, but it didn't stop him from running. His chest ached as he struggled to breathe while his legs were starting to cramp. If he did not reach the exit in time then he feared his legs would give out. "I WON'T DIE! I WON'T!"

When the exit was in full view, Alfred crouched slightly and gave a mighty leap through the black circle. He eased his landing with a tuck and roll, but didn't stop there. Jumping to his feet, Alfred faced the tunnel where he hoped the monster had stopped. The beast was indeed at the end of the tunnel but did not come towards him. Instead, the beast turned around and disappeared into the red abyss. Alfred's chest was heaving with both exhaustion and terror, but at least now he had a chance to collect himself. He let himself fall back onto the floor, panting and shaking from the horrifying ordeal. There was still no sign of Ivan, nor were there any more sounds of pain. Did he lose him?

"Alfred?" His name was said in a weakened voice but Alfred knew it came from Ivan.

"Ivan?" He stood up and looked around for the source of the voice, hoping that it would be Ivan and 'nothing else'. A short distance to his left he saw Ivan's body sprawled out on the floor, covered in blood and horrible wounded. "IVAN!" Alfred ran over to the fallen man and knelt beside him, trying to hold back the bile that threatened to come up from the sight.

Alfred had never seen such torturous wounds before. It was always a fear of his, to be captured by the enemy and tortured for information. But nothing could have prepared him for this. He stroked the bloodied silver hair as his eyes scanned the profuse slash marks along Ivan's flesh from the back to the legs. The little clothing Ivan wore was practically torn to shreds by this point. The heavy shackles remained on his limbs and neck, yet those were not the worse of it. Along Ivan's arms, hands, and shoulders were open wounds perfectly cut to expose only the top layer of muscles. Alfred didn't want to believe it, but he suspected Ivan had also been flayed and it was a miracle he wasn't swarming with infection. If he even could die. Alfred had no means of caring for him having no first aid kit or bandages. Not that a simple First Aid kit would help the amount of open wounds. All he could do was pull Ivan's head into his lap and offer comfort. He felt the man's arms wrap around his waist to hold him back.

"Are you hurt?" Ivan whispered.

"Why are you asking me that compared to you?" Alfred snapped back. "I'm fine! It's you I'm worried about! What happened to you? Did Winter do this? Why?" Alfred could feel the blood leaking through his shirt and pants. He felt Ivan smile against his belly.

"I'm relieved you aren't hurt…and I never wanted you to be in this part of my dark prison. The God of Winter is trying to frighten you by showing everything monstrous that lives in this world."

'It worked.' Alfred said to himself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you back there…I never expected him to get as angry as he did. I have never been punished this badly before."

Alfred shook his head. "Don't be sorry, there was nothing you could do. That god guy is a nut job! But why did he hurt you like this? For what reason?"

"I don't know. Whatever you said or did to him in those woods affected him. I had to offer myself to his rage…or he may have…done this to you." Ivan squeezed him tighter. "I couldn't let that happen."

Alfred looked down at the large bleeding mass in his lap and felt the tears well up in his eyes to roll down his cheeks. Ivan still continued to suffer for him, going as far as to accepting torturous punishment. Alfred had realized his body was still glowing with his life aura, and it was then he got an idea. However, he was not the only one noticing the life force. Both men could hear the faint roaring and growling of the monsters from the red tunnel. "They're back!" Alfred whimpered, pulling Ivan as close as possible to his chest.

"S-Stay behind me, Alfred. I'll send them away."

Ivan pushed away from Alfred and struggled to stand. Alfred wanted to help, but Ivan simply ignored him. The wounds from the gashes and flayed skin began to bleed. Alfred could see the muscles working in Ivan's flayed hands as the man pushed himself up. Ivan wobbled as he stood on his feet, hunched over slightly with his knees buckling. The shackles were taking their toll on him as well, forcing him forward more. The monsters continued to ascend upon them, but Ivan just stared at their darkened forms. Alfred knelt behind Ivan, remembering the large beast that chased him through the tunnel. But to his surprise, Ivan's stance and stare seemed to frighten the monsters. Their bodies slumped low to the ground, whimpering and whining as they disappeared back into the red tunnel. Once they were gone, Ivan fell to his knees, and then backwards.

Alfred caught him in his arms, carefully cradling him in an upright position. "Ivan? Oh Ivan…you're bleeding again!" Purple eyes gave him a weak, yet amused look.

"I don't care. So long as you are safe."

"Ivan…if you can…I want you to…to take some of my life force for yourself. I think it can heal you." Ivan looked up at him. "Really, I think it will. Just take some. I'll offer it to you." He smiled at the bloodied face in his arms.

"I will take your offer…but I will need to kiss you for it to work."

Alfred chuckled lightly and wiped the blood from Ivan's cracked lips before placing his own against them. He could feel Ivan kissing the life force from him and unlike when the Shadow Angel did it there was no pain. Alfred felt himself growing weak but continued to let Ivan take what he needed. Finally, Ivan pulled his lips away and Alfred opened his eyes. Most of the blood was gone from Ivan's body and his wounds were healed to pink scars. He looked up at Alfred with the brightest, most genuine smile.

"Thank you, my love. I know that was a lot to give up." Ivan moved to stand on his knees so he could properly hug Alfred now.

"I wanted to do it and I'm glad you're better…but I'm really weak. I just want to sleep."

Ivan pulled away. "You can't sleep here, not now. Not in this dark place, for someone as warm and kind as you does not belong here." Ivan helped him up. "We must go back through the tunnel."

"Ah! The tunnel?" Alfred whined. "Isn't there another way we can go?"

Ivan shook his head, and motioned for Alfred to get on his back. "I will carry you through. The monsters will not harm me as they would you. Just hide your face in my shoulder, and I will see you safely through."

Alfred accepted the offer, climbing onto Ivan's broad back and wrapping his limbs tightly around. He buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck while the man began to move. The moaning and growling sounds of the monsters drew closer but Alfred knew he was safe with Ivan. He still kept his face covered though. The walk seemed much longer now that he wasn't running for his life. But just as he was starting to fall asleep, the sounds disappeared and Ivan was speaking to him.

"We are safe now, Alfred." Ivan helped the man down.

"Are you okay? They didn't bite or try to eat you?" Alfred asked.

"No, they all fear me." Ivan grinned. "I have to thank you again for saving me. You giving up your life force to save me…" His features grew softer, "Is more than I could ask for."

Alfred smiled. "It's all good, bro. I wanted to do it." Before anything else could be said, the distant but echoing sound of Alfred's name drifted through the air. "That's my name."

"I bet it's time for you to wake up." Ivan kissed his cheek. "I'll be right there when you wake up." The voices grew closer. "Lie down and close your eyes."

Alfred did just that, and before he knew it, the voices calling his name became clearer; and he opened his eyes.

"Thank God, he's back!" Alfred looked up and all around, finding himself in the hospital ward with a nurse, a doctor, and two soldiers standing above him.

"Did I…go somewhere?" Alfred asked, finding that his throat was dry and a bit hoarse.

"Dude, you've been out of it for like a day and a half!" said one of the soldiers.

"I have?" 'Wow, that long? So Winter was right, I don't go into my dreams.'

The doctor checked Alfred's eyes, lifting up his eyelids. "Your comrades were worried about you. Apparently, you missed breakfast and morning drills, so they came to wake you up."

The second soldier spoke next. "Yeah, and we were scared, bro! We thought you were, like, dead or something! It was weird!"

"You slipped into a very minor coma," stated the doctor. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for a day or so for monitoring. Should this happen again, then we will need to go for more testing and have you sent home."

"Home?" Alfred felt excited for a second after hearing that he could go home, but then frowned. Going home meant leaving Ivan, and he just couldn't do that. But he couldn't tell the doctor that he actually goes off into another dimension filled with old gods and monsters. They'll put him in the loony bin for sure, to be forever looked at through that little window. On the other hand, if he didn't go in and out of his body as he did, then he can't spend time with Ivan. Maybe he had stayed a little too long. He would have to ask Ivan about it. Where was Ivan?

"Yes, home. If this happens again," said the doctor, "Now just rest. I'll have some books brought in for you."

"Can't I just go and rest up in my room?" Alfred asked. "I feel fine."

"No, it's best that you stay here." The doctor removed his I.V. "You must be hungry. We'll bring you some food soon."

"Take care, Jones," said one of the soldiers. "We'll see ya later!"

"Yeah, thanks for your help." Alfred smiled and waved at them. The nurse fluffed his pillows and the doctor put in an order for his food. Once he was alone, the only one in the ward, he looked around for Ivan. "Ivan?" He whispered. "Ivan, are you here?"

'Right here, Alfred.' Ivan slowly appeared at the edge of the bed. 'They took good care of you.'

"Yes, but what are we going to do now?" Alfred asked him. "If I'm asleep that long again they'll send me home for medical reasons! If I go home, then I can't be with you."

'We are aware of this now, so we won't spend too much time in the other dimension. I'm surprised the God of Winter was there at all.'

Alfred settled back onto the pillows. "He tried to attack me before you came, but something held him back. It's like I was surrounded by an invisible force field that kept him from striking me. I was glowing, but it wasn't the same as my life force."

Ivan stroked his chin in thought. 'That is strange.'

"And I hit him too."

That made Ivan smile. 'You can do that because you are a celestial being like him. Some of your angel power must show up whenever an older god is near. Maybe you can start attacking the Shadow Angels as they come.'

"Can I? That means I could help you now!"

Ivan laughed happily and clapped his hands. 'Yes, you can! We'll make an unstoppable team!' His happiness quickly died when he felt a strange wave of power from somewhere near by. The source was much like that of the Shadow Angels, which led him to wonder if many of them were nearby. 'Alfred, remain here. Something strange is going on and I have to see what it is.'

"Is it bad?"

'I'm certain it is. I'll be back, and I'll be careful.'

"Okay. I'll be here."

Ivan left the base and flew off to where the power source was the strongest. He flew high into the air in case the shadows were crawling along the ground. As the feeling grew stronger Ivan carefully descended into the woods, traveling silently through the treetops. Whatever was going on, Ivan knew there were many of them present. He wasn't wrong. Upon reaching a darkened clearing, Ivan spotted a mass of Shadow Angels all congregating together in one spot. Their torn and blackened wings looked like a wave of blades as they crawled over or around each other. Ivan continued to watch them from his hiding place, surprised at how they have not sensed or noticed him. 'Such beautiful beings you used to be. Beautiful; but vicious. My Light is the most beautiful angel of all. The rest of you are just dead shadows to me.' He spoke to himself.

He had to find out why they were here, but not one of the shadows were talking. Ivan remained in the same spot, waiting for something to happen. He knew that they were planning something, and it was his job to find out what. Suddenly, the orgy of crawling shadows broke apart into single forms, all on their bellies facing one Shadow Angel. When the shadow began to speak, Ivan could not understand the ancient language. It took him a few moments to remember his old language, and once he did, he listened carefully.

'_We no longer need our brother's life force to give us solid form! Behold, my brothers! I have found a hidden way in to the lair of the Winter God! A lair that holds hundreds of black crystals! Crystals so tall and clear that one can see what slumbers inside!_'

Ivan raised his brow.

'_I have found where the icy god keeps the Moon Angels! Our distant relatives!_'

Ivan's eyes widened. 'Moon Angels? There's no such thing.'

'_Brother, you jest! The Moon Dwellers disappeared long ago!_' said one Shadow. _'They are inadequate compared to us.'_

'_Yes, but the God of Winter has them all captive in his dark lair! Frozen forever in slumber, their bodies are whole and full of life! Obtaining their power would be easier than trying to get it from our little brother, the most beloved angel. When we resurrect our Father, he would be angry to know we sucked the life out of his favorite child. He would punish all of us.'_

Ivan could not make sense of their words. Light's Father was the one who slaughtered him, forcing his 'favorite' angel to suffer life after life.

'_Our brother speaks true!' stated another Shadow. 'We must find our way into the lower layer of this world to the dwelling of the Winter God! We need to obtain those Moon Angels! But sneaking past the God of Winter will be no easy task. Who is willing to go further into the dark layer with our brother?'_

None of the shadows answered. Then, the main speaker called them all over into another giant black ball of shadows. Ivan could hear them all talking, but was unable to make out any words. These shadows knew more than he thought; secrets about the God of Winter and the 'Moon Angels'. He would have to find out more and soon. When the shadows broke away, Ivan noticed them starting to crawl away back to wherever it was they lived. He spotted one in particular wandering mostly by itself, so Ivan stalked it. Ivan waited until many of the Shadow Angels were gone and just that one remained. Grinning manically, Ivan licked his lips and readied his axe. He would have to move fast. With a quick leap into the air, Ivan ambushed the shadow with an axe blade to its elbow joint. His hand clasped over the angel's mouth when it tried to scream in pain. Ivan wrestled with it until he had the wretched creature on its back. Using the antler part of his axe, Ivan pressed it down against the shadow's throat, choking it. 'Tell me about the Moon Angels! Tell me what you know!'

'Let me go!' hissed the shadow.

'Tell me what I want to know first!' When the shadow didn't answer, Ivan was forced to resort to torture methods. With a crooked smirk, he forced his fingers up and behind the shadow's eyelids, ripping out the red eyeball. The shadow tried to wail but Ivan's bloodied hand muffled it. 'Tell me, or you will lose the other! What about the Moon Angels? What did your brother tell you in that big circle? Tell me!' He landed a hard punch into the angel's gut.

'Okay!' gasped the shadow through its pain. 'Okay, I'll tell you! The Moon Angels were weak and small next to the sun. The Winter God took them all for his own pleasure! Only one Moon Dweller escaped…one born to a human mother!'

'Who is this Moon Angel? Or Dweller? How did it happen?' When the shadow didn't answer, Ivan snapped its left wing in half and muffled the cries.

'We don't know! Brother thinks the baby's spirit was transferred to the human through a star beam or something else! It is unknown to us! But that Moon Angel is still on earth…somewhere…' one red eye widened 'you!'

Ivan, even with his angry look, became confused.

'IT'S YOU! YOU! THE STATUE THAT CAN NEVER BE DESTROYED! IT'S YOU! Father knows! This is why…you still live…'

Ivan let out a mighty roar and in his anger he brought the axe down multiple times, chopping the shadow into pieces. The spot around them was littered with red snow and bits of shadow. Ivan let out a series of heavy pants, his mind and emotions spinning like a windstorm. He left the bloody scene immediately, dashing through the now night sky to be with Alfred at the base. Was what the Shadow Angel said true? Ivan found it very hard to believe that he was anything but a human. Still, many aspects of his life, strength, and power were starting to make more sense to him now. 'A Moon Angel? Or rather, a 'Moon Dweller', as those shadows had said.' Ivan frowned. 'I am still being looked down upon even as an 'angel', or whatever else it is that I am.'

When he returned to the base and made his way to the hospital ward, he found Alfred sound asleep on the bed. Ivan smiled sweetly and chose to lie down beside him. 'Just when I think I have one thing figured out…it only leads to another tangled web of mystery. Oh Alfred…to think that if I were a type of angel…then we could be together for all eternity.' But the echoing words of the God of Winter repeated in his mind: '_He is not the same Light_'. 'Alfred…will you want what I want? To be together for all eternity? Or do you wish to live the life of a mortal…and we'll simply die together?' Ivan gave a little sigh. 'I will do whatever it is you wish of me, my love.' He felt Alfred start to move around on the bed, and quickly checked to see if anyone was around.

"Mmm…Ivan? Is that you?" Alfred blinked his eyes opened.

'Yes Alfred, it's me. I've returned.' He smiled. 'You can sense me now.'

Alfred stretched. "Yeah, I guess so." He yawned. "So what was wrong? What did you see?"

Ivan sat up. 'An awful lot. I've learned some…very interesting things that I need to seek out for myself. There are a lot of questions that I need answered.'

"Like what?"

'I can't even explain it to you, Alfred. But remember when you mentioned that I might be more than just a human?' Alfred nodded. 'Well, I think you may be right. You are a Sun Angel…but…I'm a 'Moon Angel'.'

Alfred blinked. "A 'Moon Angel'? I'm guessing those are like…me? But just…the moon?"

'That's what I would think.' Ivan responded. 'The Shadow Angels said that the God of Winter has all of the Moon Angels encased in crystals in an endless sleep. I am the only one left. As far as I know. I was born of a human mother.'

"So that means you have both human AND angel blood in you!" Alfred grinned. "That's like…like, the BEST! You have the best of both worlds! I'm so happy for you, Ivan!"

Ivan gave him a sad smile. 'But the only thing I want in this world is you, Alfred. I don't care what I am…so long as I am with you.'

"But don't you want to find out who you really are?"

'Of course, but you are more important.' Ivan nuzzled him as best he could. 'I love you, Alfred Jones.'

"You know…while you were gone…and me being afraid to sleep…I got to do some thinking." He blushed softly. "You do…so much for me and say nice things. You kind of…remind me of my papa, and how he speaks to my dad. My dad doesn't seem to like it, but I know deep down he does. So…I was wondering if…if we could…um…'you know.'"

Ivan cocked his head to the side.

Alfred flushed more. "What I mean is…is…um…c-could we…we…try…um…try-try-try…to um…um…" he couldn't get the words out.

Ivan just stared at him with a curious look.

"I want to try having sex!" Alfred whispered harshly, turning a new shade of red. He gripped the sheets under his fists. He really had done a lot of thinking while Ivan was away. Remembering how the man suffered extreme torturous pain for him as well as the ancient relations between them. There was no point in remaining a 'man' virgin all his life. One thing Alfred figured was that it would not be his REAL body, but rather his 'spirit' or 'soul' in another dimension. Therefore, he would still be a virgin in real life, which in turn would prolong his REAL decision to fully make love to Ivan. If he wanted to do it, that is. Tricking Ivan was cruel, but it was what was best for HIM. Alfred had to think of himself first. There was too much at stake.

'Sex? You mean, as in, making love? Mating?' Ivan's eyes lit up.

"Y-Yes. That. I want to TRY! Got that? TRY! If I get too uncomfortable we stop, okay? And we can't try it until AFTER I'm out of the hospital ward!"

Ivan laughed. 'We shouldn't wait long. Those Shadow Angels are planning something, and I need to be able to get one step ahead of them. Or all hell breaks loose.'

"Which would you rather have? Me, or the Shadow Angels?" Alfred puffed his cheeks.

'You, of course.' Ivan grinned. 'Get better FAST, Alfred F. Jones. For I promise to send you to the stars and back. I will hold you in my arms and kiss every inch of your body. I will leave no part of you untouched or licked. I will take my time preparing you ever so sweetly so that our coupling will be the best. I promise to make you feel better than good! It is an honor, my love, to have your innocence in this form.' Ivan loomed above him. 'Please tell me you speak the truth?'

Alfred took a deep breath, held his breath, and then let it out. "I do speak truth." He smiled sweetly.

And he meant it.

End Chapter 10 TBC


	12. Chapter 11

***Hope everyone had a great holiday! Here's the next chapter! A quick little note…about 75% of this chapter is a love scene…so…yeah. ^_^ R&R! Please enjoy!

***Warning: Hardcore yaoi, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 11

Alfred was afraid to go to sleep, especially with Ivan grinning at him like that. At the moment he was regretting ever saying he wanted to try having sex with Ivan. He had time to ponder the notion while laying in the hospital bed, and after all the things he had seen, Alfred wondered if there was not more that could be accomplished by their coupling. The sex would certainly make Ivan happy, but Alfred was not so sure how he himself would react to it. As horrible as it was, he tried to picture his father and how HE managed to keep his papa for so long. His father was a prude, but behind closed doors he had to be passionate about sex, or else the men wouldn't have gotten along. His papa was very passionate about sex. If his prudish, boring, and snot-nosed father could handle love making, then so could he. Then, Alfred pictured Matthew, his little brother, blushing and trembling in the shadow of a potential lover. Whether Matthew asked for it or not, Alfred would have to punch the other man's face in.

Yet now was not the time to think about his family. "Okay, Ivan. I'm…going to fall asleep now so whenever you are ready…just…pop in." 'That didn't sound right.' Alfred blushed hotter.

'Don't you fret, my love. I will have everything ready for you and we will share a wondrous evening!' Ivan clasped his hands together and gave Alfred a sweet smile. Ivan was trying to hold himself back from appearing too eager, which would scare his little angel away. He was uncertain if he could control himself once he was in Alfred's naked arms. Ivan remembered how hard it was to hold back when Light was blushing so sweetly beneath him. His Alfred held more masculinity than coy innocence. Whatever would come of their mating, Ivan would welcome and accept it.

"Yeah, I know." Was Alfred's response once he was in bed. "Hey, Ivan? You promise to be gentle with me, right? No funny business or crazy stuff?"

Ivan tilted his head. 'What do you mean?'

Alfred grit his teeth. "What I mean is…this will just be basic, simple sex, right? Nothing fancy or weird. Just…enter me and…do whatever needs to be done." 'I sound like a fruitcake.'

Ivan blinked and then began to laugh happily. 'Alfred, you may not be shy and coy as you were when I first met you, but the way you make me laugh now is unbelievable.' He turned sheepish. 'Laughter was something always lost to me. You've never ceased to deliver it.'

Those words made Alfred smile while he settled down beneath the sheets. "And you are all sorts of laughs, Ivan." He gave a little yawn. "Let's not make this too long, though. I can't afford to be in the hospital ward again for lost time."

'Oh, you have no fear of that.' Ivan responded softly, but flashed a mighty grin.

Alfred found that he had to turn himself away from Ivan if he was going to fall asleep. This night was going to be a massive change for him. He was finally making the decision to have sex with someone he cared about. Casual sex had crossed his mind periodically during his senior year of high school, but he never had the will to go through with it. Maybe he really was waiting for the right opportunity and person to come along. Who in the world would have ever thought that person would be an ancient Moon Angel from the beginnings of human history? Eventually, his thought process caused his mind to shut down and fall asleep; and enter the other realm.

/

Ivan had conjured the scenery of his hut with a roaring fire and numerous blankets of fur. He couldn't keep himself from feeling the texture of the wolf, rabbit, stag, and fox furs that lined the floor and bed. Imagining Alfred lying naked among them in the dancing red glow of the firelight only furthered his lust for the young male. Ivan himself allowed the luxury of a fur cloak for this special occasion. Beneath its warmth he was naked, prepared to show himself off to his beloved angel. His mate. 'But wait…what if Alfred rejects me in this form?' Ivan bit his nails in mild concern. 'He spends so much time pampering himself and comes out looking even more radiant than before!' Ivan opened his cloak to glance down at his body covered in hidden muscle, scars, and silver body hair. Not to mention the shackles that still adorn his limbs. Alfred was clean-shaven and smooth, always flawless. Ivan sighed, slumping his shoulders. 'It really is our first time all over again.' He looked at the shackles around his wrists. 'These I did not have.'

"Ivan?" Ivan turned to the entryway where Alfred emerged from the blackened world outside the hut. Ivan wanted to make sure the God of Winter had a difficult time seeking them out. "Oh good, you're here." Alfred gave him a crooked smile. "I thought I had lost you."

"I'm here, Alfred." Purple eyes scanned Alfred's uniform clothed body but noticed the absence of his boots. "You are dressed." He smirked. "Shall I undress you?"

Alfred laughed, crossing his arms over his chest and shying away slightly, as if he were a woman. "Eh, not quite yet. Slow down, tiger." He laughed at the quick nickname. "I think we should do some cuddling first."

"Indeed." Ivan sat down on the furs, sensually stroking his hand along the area beside him. "Join me, my angel."

Alfred was hesitant, but shortly joined the other man on the bed of furs. Doing the 'deed' on a bed of furs was not what he had envisioned. Alfred supposed he could ask Ivan to change the scenery, but the sudden stroking of a hand on his leg ceased all thought. Blue eyes glanced at the naked hand traveling up his thigh.

"Alfred," Ivan whispered in his ear "what are you so nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous!" Alfred blushed, knowing that Ivan could see right through him. "I'm just…well…embarrassed, I guess."

Ivan nuzzled his neck. "Embarrassed about what? There are only us here. No one else has to know."

"I'll know. I guess I'm just worried about what it's going to be like and feel like. Why do I have to be the bottom and you the top?" He began rambling. "What if I turn out to really, really like it then I become one of those crazy sex people who buy eels and wear rubber? Or the code of horror movies! The one who has sex, virgin or not, always dies first!" Alfred started to panic. "That's it, I'm dead! Gone! Game over, man! Game over! I'll never own that Corvette or party in the Caribbean! I- !" Alfred found himself pressed back, roughly, against the furs. Ivan was staring at him with an annoyed, lop-sided grin.

"Rarely did I have any complaints about Light. But one thing that you two surely share is that unbearable rambling! I will tell you what I used to tell Light: Please stop talking."

Alfred looked up at the other from behind the rim of his glasses. He always was a 'motor mouth', as his dad so often called him. His papa would smile sweetly at him, but his mind was off somewhere else and ignoring the ramble. Ivan was simply annoyed. "Okay, I'll shut up. I know I babble and I'm sorry, but I'm not that bad a babbler, I mean I know people who REALLY babble and- " Ivan's look silenced him. "Shutting up now."

Ivan kissed his cheek. "That's better. I know you are worried and embarrassed about this, but I promise you there is nothing to worry about." He sat up and left the bed. "I have an idea that will help you."

Alfred lifted himself onto his elbows to watch Ivan shuffle around the room with the only sound being that of the shackles. The man picked up a piece of cloth from the hammock and came back over, his cloak opening in the middle as he did. Alfred could only get a glimpse of Ivan's body before the man was back over to him. "What's the cloth for?"

"You talk a lot when you get nervous. This is a very big step for you, and I recognize that. Making love is more about feeling the connection between two people, not just seeing." He gave a soft smile. "You don't always remember to 'feel', Alfred. The less you see, the easier this will be. I want to cover your eyes with this so you don't have to see anything, only feel."

"I don't know if I like that, Ivan."

"Trust me, you will like it better for your first time. You won't have to see me, or what I am doing to you, or worry about what you look like while we're coupling. This cloth will cover your doubts." Ivan smiled. "Sometimes just feeling is better than seeing."

Alfred gave it a thought, and then came to the conclusion that Ivan's method would prove effective for him. He gave a nod, took off his glasses, and let the other tie the cloth carefully around his eyes. Seeing nothing but darkness startled him, but the touch of Ivan's hands on his shoulders helped to reassure him that everything was all right. Ivan had moved behind him, keeping the strong hands on Alfred's clothed shoulders. When Ivan's hand slipped down inside his t-shirt, Alfred let out a startled cry at the sharp, cold bite of the shackle at his skin. Ivan immediately pulled his hand away and rests his head against the back of Alfred's neck. "N-No, it's okay, Ivan. Ke-keep going, please. I wasn't expecting the cold."

"I will be more cautious next time, my love."

Ivan's hands lowered to Alfred's waist, gently holding the trembling sides. Unlike Light, Alfred's waist was thick with muscle and a bit of fat. Ivan's fingers would nearly touch when his hands were on Light's waist. There was a significant difference with their bodies, but nonetheless beautiful. He had pictured Light's body often and even had the feel of the angel's skin memorized. Carefully, he slipped his hands under the t-shirt to feel the smooth skin and warmth beneath it. This was the same. He waited for Alfred's reaction, which was a simple, tiny intake of breath. Ivan took it as a sign to proceed further by sliding his hands up and gently pinch a nipple. He heard Alfred let out a gasp as the other's chest arched into his hands. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Y-Yes," was Alfred's breathy reply. He felt one hand slip back down to his belly while the other stayed to toy with his nipples. Alfred could feel his body responding to Ivan's touches, especially his nether regions. Ivan's hand was slipping further down, past the button, and stopped to rest against his growing bulge. Alfred gasped and hardened beneath Ivan's hand, finding the sensation to be better than he expected. When Ivan started to use his palm to rub, Alfred found himself letting out little pants of delight. His heightened excitement must have been a queue for Ivan to continue further. Alfred felt the button loosen and heard the zipper being lowered. His body tensed, then jerked when the cold of the shackle pressed against his lower belly. "Cold!"

"Bear it for me just a little bit, Alfred." Ivan softly begged him. "I know you are enjoying this."

Alfred gasped out loud when Ivan's hand wrapped around his erection, squeezing softly. Not being able to see was intensifying the pleasure and he arched into Ivan's palm. Callused fingertips pinched and rolled his nipple while the other began to pump him. This was much better than doing it himself, and he couldn't keep himself quiet. Little pants and moans escaped his throat, which only ignited the lust buried deep within him. Alfred blushed beneath the blindfold, fearing that he would like this too much; and he was right. "Ivan…!" He gasped out the others name in pleasure, causing Ivan to suddenly freeze.

"Say it again." Ivan whispered.

Alfred swallowed. "Ivan."

"Now your voices are the same." Ivan gave a low growl against Alfred's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's body. "By the stars, I want you! I want to ravish you in pleasure and love." He couldn't stop his hands from roughly roaming all along Alfred's body. "Please let me have you?"

"A-Alright…!" Alfred couldn't find anything else to say in response to the question. He had not doubts or complaints, though. There was something about this moment together and Ivan's prowess that slowly started to awaken a long-lost familiar feeling. And then, Ivan had him lying back against the furs still blindfolded and erect. Alfred squeezed his knees together but strong hands forced them apart. He tried to fight against Ivan's hold, but the strength of the other was inhuman. Ivan positioned himself between his legs so he could not close them. Those same strong hands gripped the collar of his shirt, but it took only one to easily tear the fabric from his body. "IVAN!" Alfred gasped out in astonishment of the strength and skill. His pants were forcefully ripped away next but not with just one pull like his shirt. Still, Ivan was able to pull the material completely from his legs, followed by the boxer-briefs that took a simple twist and tug to fully rip. Alfred always thought of himself as tough guy, but Ivan's superior strength was turning him on.

"Gods above, but you are gorgeous! My angel!"

Ivan threw off his cloak so he could finally feel his own naked body against Alfred's. When their skin touched, Ivan groaned with the long-awaited pleasure of having their naked bodies touch. Alfred's body was hard with muscle, and Light's soft with a gently toned form. Light he always had to mind his strength with, for he could break the bones of such a delicate creature. Yet Alfred was stronger, bigger, and more battle-hardened than Light was. He would not have to be so gentle. He landed rough kisses along Alfred's neck and shoulders, relishing in the cries of pleasure aided with trembling limbs. His hands stroked and rubbed every inch of the toned body, wanting nothing more than to just engulf his Alfred entirely into his body. He wanted to consume him.

"I-Ivan…could you slow down a bit?" Alfred asked with his voice trembling. His eyes widened underneath the blindfold when he felt something large, hot, and hard pressed against his inner thigh. 'I hope that's his knee.'

"Feel how hard I am for you."

Alfred gulped, realizing what it 'really' was. He needed to buy some time because the fear of that monstrous thing penetrating him was taking over. "I-I know but…but I want to feel you too."

"Go ahead, then."

Alfred, with his eyes still covered, searched for Ivan's shoulders. They were easy to find knowing the man was looming above him. He circled the rounded muscles with his palms, moving down to the solid biceps, and then feeling the fairly thick layer of hair on his forearm. The feel reminded Alfred of his papa, who was very proudly hairy. Alfred knew that Ivan had come from an age long ago where such a body structure was needed. He let his hands travel back up to Ivan's shoulders to marvel at the large back. He pictured Ivan carrying a large animal draped along his thick shoulders; or rather, carrying him. The rest of Ivan's body was soft and pudgy, but loaded with hard labored muscle buried underneath. Ivan's form seemed different to him, or it may be due to the act they were currently engaged in. He had never truly stopped to think about Ivan's body.

"Does my body displease you, Alfred?" Ivan suddenly asked.

"What? No! No, not at all!"

"I know that my body is not as solid as my statue form…"

"…how did you know that?"

"One night you muttered something about it while you were falling asleep.

Alfred felt himself blush. "Um…well…"

"It's alright, beloved." Ivan nuzzled his cheek. "This form before you is only my spirit brought to a solid mold in this world. That statue is my true self." He felt Alfred continue to rub at his shoulders.

"But you feel so real now. Every part of you."

"But I'm not." Ivan took Alfred's hand from his shoulder and placed it over the spot where his heart should be. "Do you feel anything?"

Alfred shook his head. "No…I don't."

"That's because my heart is not there. Once it is, then I will truly be myself."

Alfred had forgotten that Ivan's heart was taken from him and his true form was encased inside the statue. He had promised to be Ivan's hero and rescue him from Winter. But how could he accomplish something that now seemed so complex? "I promise that we will have you returned to your real self soon. But until then…show me how much you love me?" Where did those words come from?

"Yes, with words and actions! My Alfred!"

Ivan brought Alfred's lips into a passionate kiss, not waiting for permission to enter with his tongue. He pushed the thick muscle through Alfred's teeth and openly explored the moist cavern. Alfred tried to pull away but Ivan firmly gripped the strong jaw to hold him in place. Ivan shifted his lower body so their erections could touch as Alfred squirmed against him. The smaller man gasped and moaned into his mouth, arching narrow hips into his own. Ivan broke the kiss with a line of salvia still connecting their lips. Alfred heavy gasping broke the thin stream between them, but before the other could utter a word, Ivan's lips attached themselves to the slim neck. He nipped and sucked at the jugular, leaving little bright red marks scattered among the skin.

While kissing Alfred all over was enchanting, Ivan's true need lay between their legs. His cock throbbed and ached madly with the need to feel Alfred's tight, virgin heat surrounding him. Ivan growled low at the image of lifting and spreading Alfred's leg wide for only his eyes and cock. He wanted to feel the tight muscles squeezing his length as it pumped wildly in and out, bringing his beloved angel to orgasm. Then, he would watch his lover's face twist in lustful desire as Ivan came inside of him, filling the narrow passage with his seed. Alfred would no doubt beg for more once it was all done, with Ivan's essence pouring out of him. It sparked his lust further.

"Flip yourself onto your belly! Now!" Ivan commanded, his tone firm, yet gentle.

"What?" Alfred didn't have a moment to try on his own before Ivan flipped his body for him. He got a mouthful of fur while his hips were being lifted into the air. Alfred squeaked when he felt his knees leave the bed and his whole torso was lifted high. "I-IVAN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU- OH!" There was no denying that Ivan's tongue was lapping at his hole. The physical act made Alfred sick to his stomach, but the pleasure was proving to be more dominant. He let out little mews and gasps of pleasure as the warm, slick muscle swirled around between licks. Alfred figured Ivan had no clue what lubricant was and could only make his own 'this' way. It was getting to be too much. "Ivan…use your fingers instead. Please?"

"As you wish, my angel." Ivan lowered the other's knees back onto the furs. "Let me moisten them so they won't hurt." This also gave Ivan a few seconds to admire the dip in Alfred's back, the firm shoulders, and that perfect ass presented just for him. He pulled three fingers from his mouth and rubbed them against the wet, sensitive skin with the tips. "Penetration is easier this way, so once my fingers are done, I will enter you. Do you still wish to keep the blindfold on?"

"Y-Yes." He gulped. "Just be mindful of those shackles."

"I will." Ivan used one hand to spread Alfred's left cheek to expose the tight pink bud. Feeling a bit mischievous, he gave no warning to Alfred when he pressed the first finger inside.

"AH!" Alfred lurched forward at the strange, slightly painful feeling of Ivan's finger. "Ugh, pull it out! It's weird!" His only answer came with the addition of another finger to join the first, spreading him. "Ouch!" He gripped the sheets beneath his hands and his shoulders tightened. "Ivan, s-stop."

"I can't. It will get better, Alfred. I promise." Ivan curled, pressed, and wiggled his fingers inside of Alfred's bowels. The man began to whine and squirm against them, turning his words of doubts to simple cries. Ivan pressed in a third, pressing all three deep inside. Alfred's cries turned back to ones of pain and Ivan maneuvered his fingers in hopes to find the one spot that will make his angel scream in pleasure. It was proving difficult, which meant that Alfred's sweet spot might be a bit further in. But that wouldn't be a problem. He removed his fingers and used what was left of his spit to lube his cock. "Are you ready, Alfred?"

"Three fingers didn't feel good at all…"

"This will be worse than three fingers, but it will be much better in the long run."

Alfred felt the tip of Ivan's erection pressing at his ass and he tensed up. He knew it was important to relax the muscles for easier entry, but he just couldn't do it. The fear of pain from Ivan's size was what kept him from relaxing. Already Ivan was starting to push in, his large head passing the tight ring. Alfred let out a strangled, gargled cry as he clamped down on Ivan's member to force him out. But Ivan's hands were firmly gripped on his hips, making escape impossible. The large girth continued to slowly slip inside, forcing his tight muscles to stretch. Alfred could feel the tears start to moisten the cloth over his eyes. The pain was so intense that he couldn't even utter a word. All he could do was gasp and whimper.

"Relax yourself, my love." Ivan whispered. "I'm only halfway in, you need to relax your muscles."

'Half way?! Oh god…' Alfred squeezed his eyes shut, held his breath, and attempted to relax his inner muscles. It brought slight relief, but not enough to turn pleasurable. Ivan did take that moment to thrust the rest of way in, making him scream out loud. "OH GOD! TAKE IT OUT!"

"Shh." Ivan cooed him. "Just relax your body and give it a few moments to adjust."

"I can't!" Alfred cried. "I can't, I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Ivan nuzzled the back of his neck. It was taking all of his willpower to hold still and not start thrusting. "It will only hurt for a bit. You are doing well, my love. So strong and beautiful…" Ivan could feel Alfred still trembling "it'll get better."

"Please Ivan…just pull out…!" Alfred gasped when he felt Ivan pulling out, but cried again when he gently thrust back in. "AH! No, Ivan! No!" Ivan repeated the same motion. "STOP! PLEASE!"

Ivan couldn't stand to hear his beloved angel in pain, but he was not about to let this moment pass. He knew it would be much better for Alfred; he just had to keep going. So closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Ivan pulled out and thrust back in again. The wrangled scream from his lover brought him to tears, but he had to keep going. The moment he found Alfred's spot everything would be better. With one more pull out and thrust in, Ivan finally heard the sweet sound of Alfred's pleasure echo in the hut. 'There!' Ivan gave a hard thrust against that spot, feeling Alfred's body shudder and quiver beneath him. "I told you!"

"K-Keep going!" Alfred begged, and his plead was obeyed. At first the pain had been intense, but that special spot inside of him made all the difference. Now he understood what made sex pleasurable, and with the added size of Ivan it only made everything better. Pain was still present, but mixed with the pleasure it was bearable. Alfred's lips lifted in a smile with every cry that escaped him from Ivan's thrusts. When the man would pull out, Alfred could feel his muscles tighten up until the hot width spread them again. Dare he ask Ivan to go faster? "Faster, Ivan!"

"Command me!" Ivan did as he was told, getting a tighter grip on Alfred's hips as he sped up. The shackles around his wrists were biting at his skin and making him bleed, but he didn't care. His increased paced brought the beautiful sound of Alfred's cries to his ears; and they were very similar to that of Light's. Ivan's whole body was alive with not just lust, but love and warmth as well. Alfred's inner muscles were tightening so perfectly that it threatened to make him climax. Yet he could not come for he wanted Alfred to reach his first REAL climax before he did. So Ivan kept his pace fast and even, making sure to hit that spot each time.

"Flip me!" Alfred suddenly cried out. "And remove my blindfold!"

Ivan grinned and pulled out, enjoying the pitiful whine he got from Alfred. He flipped the other over and ripped the blindfold off to reveal lust filled blue eyes moist with tears. For a moment, Ivan feared he had done something to hurt him. Instead, Alfred gave him a sweet, charming smile that assured him there was nothing wrong. He noticed Alfred's eyes scanning his body and a little flush appeared over his nose. Ivan smiled in response, but was eager to get back to the lovemaking. Instead, Alfred got up onto his knees so they were face to face. Ivan looked into Alfred's sweet smiling face, and for a second wondered if Light had returned to him. "Angel?" He whispered.

"No, it's just me. Alfred."

"Oh, yes, it is you. For a second you reminded me of Light…I thought he was here."

Alfred looked away. "Sorry I couldn't be him."

"No!" Ivan leaned forward and pulled Alfred into a hug. "You are still Light, just in a different life. You are still my beloved angel!" He felt Alfred push him away slightly, but it was only to allow a kiss. Alfred's kiss was sweet and soft, but it ended quickly. Ivan leaned forward in hopes of getting another when Alfred's hand suddenly wrapped around his cock. He let out a gasp of his own, and then purred deeply. "Are you asking for something?" He teased.

"I'm embarrassed to say it…so…you know what I mean."

Ivan brought him into a kiss and embrace, not needing to hear anything else. He lowered Alfred onto the furs to lie above him. Both men gasped softly when their erections touched, but Ivan made no move to penetrate. He was lost in Alfred's beautiful blue eyes, the same eyes he had looked in to with Light. He let his hand stroke back the wheat-colored hair to see more of those eyes. Alfred was staring back at him, but his hand came up to cup Ivan's cheek. "I would die for you, Alfred. You're my everything."

"…I know." He stroked Ivan's cheek, unable to say anything of the like back. Ivan didn't seem to notice it, but only positioned himself again for entry. Alfred held his breath, relaxed his muscles, and spread his legs. Ivan's second full entry was much smoother than the first. He moaned with the new angle, eagerly anticipating those same pleasurable feelings. "You were right Ivan."

Ivan smirked and threw Alfred's arms around his shoulders as he began the same quick thrusting. He felt Alfred's hands grip his shoulders as each thrust was met with a cry. Ivan slammed into him, allowing his thrusts to become rough and deep. Alfred's continuous cries of pleasure let him know that there was no pain. Feeling Alfred's nails clawing into his back with the force of thrusts pulled a growl from his throat. Alfred was even lifting his hips to meet the thrusts, something Light rarely ever did. Ivan liked not being the only one to do all the work!

"I-Ivan…!" Alfred gasped out. "Just like that! Don't stop!" He knew that climax was near with the growing ache in his lower belly. Ivan seemed to have noticed it too, for he threw all of his weight into the last stream of thrusts. Alfred found it hard to breathe under Ivan's weight, but that special spot within him canceled out everything. "More, Ivan!" He whispered in his ear. "More…I'm gonna cum…"

"I pray we cum together!" Ivan held his angel tightly in his arms as he thrust into the wanton body, hoping he could hold out. Alfred's cries started to grow higher and more frequent with approaching climax. When those hot muscles began to clench around him, Ivan paced himself just right so he could cum along with Alfred. A few more hard thrusts and sharp nails racking down his back, Ivan arched his back and came along with Alfred. His lover's first orgasm from sex was more than what he had imagined. Alfred's body tensed up beautifully and shuddered while the hot cum splattered along his belly. Ivan emptied himself into the other and remained still, wanting to fill Alfred to the brink.

"Oh wow…" Alfred was panting from the intense orgasm "it's so warm and…and…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Did I please you enough, my love?" Ivan asked in a whisper.

"Yes…a lot." Alfred gave a chuckle. "Why are you still in me?"

Ivan grinned. "I want to keep my seed inside of you."

"Nothing's going to come of it, you know."

"I'm well aware." Ivan chose to pull out then. He glanced down at Alfred's now red and swollen hole dripping with his essence. "I know we can't stay here long, but can we lay together for a moment?" He settled down beside his lover, grinning when Alfred rolled into him and cuddled.

"Yeah, I would like that." Alfred nuzzled his head under Ivan's chin. Everything about himself and Ivan was different now. All of the doubts he had earlier seemed silly now. He felt comfortable in Ivan's arms, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Many times he had walked in on his fathers like this, lounging in each other's arms. Now he knew what it really felt like, and he loved it. But he still could not bring himself to say anything to Ivan in a romantic sense. What was wrong with him?

"This has been my favorite moment together." Ivan kissed him.

"It should be, considering what we just did."

"True." Ivan laughed. "Sadly, you have to go back now."

"I know I really don't want to. I want to stay here a bit longer with you. But I can't risk that knowing that I might be sent home."

Ivan turned to him, stroking his shoulder. "I understand. We will have many times like this together. Let's wake up now."

/

Alfred woke up and saw that he still had an hour before he had to get up. He searched the room for Ivan but couldn't find him. "Ivan?" He called the other's name but he never appeared. "Huh. I wonder where he could be?" As he stood up, Alfred did not feel any pain from the sex he had. It really was his celestial body that did it, not him. So he was still a virgin in this world.

Kicking around for a while, he went downstairs to get his breakfast. The cafeteria was already starting to fill up with other soldiers. Even though nothing had really happened, his appetite was raging and he had to be the first in line. There was nothing better than getting the first round of freshly baked pancakes, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. He sat at a table all by himself and began to eat, but he forgotten to get something to drink. Normally he chose orange juice or coffee, but today he went for milk. Actually, two milks. When he sat back down to continue eating, his thoughts traveled to the events of last night. He still wondered where Ivan was.

"Hey Jones, can we sit here?" Asked one of the soldiers who had brought him to the hospital ward.

"Sure." The two men sat down with him, joined by three more.

"You missed out on all the fun last night." Said one of the other three.

"Why? What happened?" Alfred stuffed his face with hash browns.

"Dude, you know that stupid statue not too far from here?" Alfred froze, but gave a silent nod. "Well, a few of the guys went out to it with some spray paint and made art!" They all laughed. "They say the statue can't be destroyed, but it sure as Hell can be decorated!"

"Why would they do that? What was the point?" Alfred had to hide the rage boiling up inside of him.

"For shits and giggles," said another. "There's nothing else to do around this frozen wasteland."

'They vandalized Ivan's body?' Alfred couldn't believe it. He wanted to stand up and shout out loud to everyone that it was not just a statue, but a person. "Tell the general that I'm going to leave to go clean it."

"Why? It's just a statue."

"It's still an ancient artifact that doesn't deserve to be tampered with!"

One soldier gave him a crazy look. "How are you going to clean it? They used spray paint there's no way to get it off."

"I have to at least see what they did."

"Why?"

"Because I want to, okay?" Alfred shoved a full pancake in his mouth.

"Whoa dude, slow down! I never passed my CPR class!"

Alfred ignored them and continued to eat. Once he was done with breakfast, he put on his warmest clothes and went out into the snow to Ivan's statue. It seemed to grow colder the further he got towards the small cemetery. Alfred was fearful of what he might see when he looked upon the statute. He wanted to pick a fight with the ones who chose to do this. When he arrived at the statue, it took all of his willpower not to burst out crying at the sight. Ivan's body was completely covered in black spray paint from head to food. Someone had sprayed a large mustache on him while another gave him a black Speedo. But the worse part was Ivan's eyes, which had been covered with the spray paint in the form of sunglasses. Alfred fell to his knees and just stared at the vandalism of his lover.

"Oh Ivan…I'm so sorry this happened to you!" He walked over to the statue and felt the boots, finding that the lower layer was still warm. "I'll bring these bastards to justice, I promise you!"

Just then, the area around him began to grow dark and extra cold and he recognized it as the feeling of Winter. From behind the statue came the God of Winter, those same yellow eyes burning into Alfred's blue. Alfred jumped to his feet and moved back a few steps as the old god came to stand beside the statue. With a wave of his hand, all of the paint on the statue suddenly faded away. Alfred let out a sigh of relief despite that it was still the God of Winter standing in front of him. Alfred gulped, but spoke. "What do you want?"

'How was your night with my slave?'

"I don't know what you're talking about."

'Stupid human, do you take me for a fool? I know what you two have done.'

"So? What's it to ya?" Alfred hissed. "We can do whatever we want! Ivan is not yours! He's mine!" He regretted saying those words for the anger that shot across Winter's face was enough to chill his blood.

'Yours? You claim this man as yours? I made him stone! I own the shackles around his limbs! He takes orders from me, not you!'

"No one should be made a slave!"

'How dare you continue to speak to a god as if you are one of us!' Winter growled. 'Ivan is under MY control! I own his heart, his body, and his spirit! He has his uses, but fucking you is not one of them.'

Alfred took a few more steps back. "I can…do what I want. I will free Ivan from you, and then I will kill you!"

'Oh?' Winter smirked. 'You love him that much? Your words do not speak what you feel, so I bet you are lying to yourself.'

"I'm not, and it's none of your business!"

'Hmph. Then show it to me.' Winter smirked and placed his hand flat on Ivan's statue. A yellow tangle of lightening appeared and soon covered Ivan's entire stone form. Alfred looked up at the statue while tears of blood began to pool from the eyes. Alfred held his heart, which started to beat wildly and loudly in his chest. He could hear a distant moaning of pain, recognizing it as Ivan. Winter was hurting Ivan within the statue! "STOP IT!" Alfred hollered with tears of his own. "STOP HURTING HIM! STOP IT!"

Winter gave him a cold, evil smirk in respond and increased the lightening.

Alfred felt a strange build up of power and rage deep within his chest. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, but it was STRONG. He narrowed his gaze at Winter, and with a bellowing cry, he shouted "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Winter's yellow eyes widened at the sight of the human before him, although right now, this man was anything but human. Winter could see a large pair of white wings with gold tinted feathers appear some inches behind him. The old god had to momentarily shield his eyes from the bright light that managed to banish his wintery darkness. Peeking out from between his arms, Winter realized that this bright light belonged to none other than the old Sun God. A golden aura was glowing around the man, his wisps of wheat-colored hair blowing in an unseen wind. The man seemed to have no knowledge of what was happening to him. Once the strange source of bright power died away, Winter knew he had to act fast. Everything he knew of the whereabouts of the Sun God was wrong. He had to keep the two men apart, and this man, this Alfred, was the most dangerous one of all.

'What just happened?' Alfred wondered, looking down at his hands. He failed to notice what Winter was starting to conjure up. When he looked up, Alfred gasped at the large tangled orb of snow as the wind began to pick up speed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alfred screamed.

'BE GONE FROM MY REALM, CREATIN! YOU WILL NEVER SAVE YOUR PRECIOUS IVAN!'

Alfred screamed for help as his body was being lifted into the air by streams of freezing snow. The area around him became dark with both statue and god disappearing from sight. And then, before him appeared a large pair of stale yellow eyes; those of which were Winter's.

'I WILL SEND YOU TO THE FAR OUTER REGINS OF THIS COUNTRY! YOUR BODY WILL FREEZE AND DIE IN THE FRIDGED SNOW! IVAN WILL REMAIN FOREVER IN MY POWER! MAY YOUR NEXT BIRTHS BE MISCARRIAGES FROM THIS DAY FORTH! BE FOREVER GONE!'

Alfred was lifted high into the air before becoming tangled in a tornado of snow and thrown through the air. He screamed and cried out for Ivan while traveling through the sky. With a rough landing, Alfred found himself half buried in the freezing snow. Choking on the white substance and panicking, he scrambled to regain his composure. He darted from left to right, circling himself in hopes to find where he was. Yet, he could not recognize the wooden world of trees around him. Winter had cast him far into an area of the country where no one would find him. Alfred had nothing on him for survival, nor did he know how to survive in such freezing weather. Already his body was trembling from the cold.

"I'm going to die here." He said, teeth chattering. "I'm going to die. I'll freeze to death before I starve!" Alfred looked up into the dark sky and wondered briefly when it had changed to night? All around him were strange sounds of animals and other things. There was no shelter; nowhere to hide. He started to panic. "Ivan?" He called for his lover. "Ivan? Ivan, are you there? Ivan? IVAN!" He screamed Ivan's name, but all it did was echo back. Where was his lover, and why wasn't he here?

Alfred fell to his knees, feeling all hopelessness was lost to him. He was lost forever in a world of snow.

End Chapter 11 TBC


	13. Chapter 12

***Happy New Year to everyone! 'Fallen Embers' will be coming to a close soon! We're almost done!

***Warnings: Language, gore, non-con, sappiness, fantasy

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 12

"Oh…my…God. It's so…fucking…cold!" Alfred shivered and chattered as the freezing wind blew right through his winter uniform. He had the hood tied up around his face as tight as the string would go, but his face was still numb with cold. Desperately, he lifted his legs high out of the snow while trying to walk yet growing tired. The snow was falling heavily around him and it felt like each snowflake added another inch of heavy snow to the ground.

He was lost. Lost and cold. Just a short bit ago he attempted to climb a tree in hopes to see the base and which direction to go in. But his hands had frozen even through the gloves, so tree climbing was impossible. All he could do was tread on, heading north. Never had he been so cold. If Ivan didn't find him, Alfred was certain he would freeze to death. He looked up into the foggy gray sky in hopes to see an army helicopter. The base must know by now that he is missing and out searching for him. But how would they know he ended up this far away in the middle of nowhere? It would be useless to send out a plane this far because it would be impossible for Alfred to get this far on his own. And there was just no end to all this snow.

"Someone…please save me." He whispered in a puff of white. Still, he continued on through the dark and snowy woods with little hope of finding his way back. "Just…k-keep on walking, Alfred." He told himself but his limbs and body were slowly starting to shut down on him. Everything was going numb from his feet to even his eyes. "This is where I die…not by a bullet…but by the snow."

Alfred stumbled, still knee deep in the snow as he came down. Pressing both hands on the snow he tried to push himself up, but to no avail. Now he was drowning the snow, soon to be buried alive until he froze to death. No one would ever find him in a snow that never melts. This was his grave: hard, cold, and lonely. 'Just like Ivan.' Alfred thought. 'This is how he would have died…but he was saved. Will I be saved? Or will I end up dying in his place like this?' Alfred's red, frozen eyes glanced up into the sky. 'Ivan? Where are you?' He closed his eyes from the biting wind. 'Sorry I couldn't help you…I tried.' Then, the images of his family came to him, which started to make him cry. The tears forced his eyes opened, yet the droplets froze on his face. 'Mattie…take care of dad and papa. Especially dad…he'll need you more than ever.' He found himself playing over scenes of every time he was mean to his dad, regretting now more than ever. 'Oh God…I don't want to die.' "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

'You are human!' The voice forced Alfred's eyes open but he had no strength to move. 'This is the suffering of humans. This is what you wanted.'

"Who…are you?" The voice was not Ivan's, nor was it Winter's. It was another voice, one that was familiar and warm. The speech was like a soothing lullaby, giving him peace in this icy grave.

'I am the spirit of the Sun God.' The name gave him the strength to lift his head and look in front of him. Before his frozen body stood a large form of bright smoke sparkling with light.

"How do I know you aren't a trick of Winter?"

'I saved you from him that time in the woods. Even as a spirit, I am still more powerful than Winter.'

"Then…you are my real father? The one who…who killed me because I loved Ivan…and cursed me to relive a hard life over and over again." Alfred found that he was now sitting up in the snow and looking at the form. "Why did you do it?" Alfred didn't feel like himself as he was speaking, as if someone else was speaking for him. Was he hallucinating?

'You broke a law, my child. A very old, old law of the heavens. I was angry that you would choose a mortal over your family. I went against my better judgment and chose to follow the old punishment. Everything I did to you hurt me twice as much. I knew your feelings were true and I even understood them but I couldn't let this happen. Not with a human, especially a human such as your Ivan.'

"But he's not just human. He's half human as well!"

'Yes, I had known all along that he was a Moon Angel and only half human. I had already given the God of Winter his rights to the Moon Angels, so I could not take it back. Your Ivan was not ready to understand such a life like that of the Moon Angels. If I had awakened Ivan's true form then the God of Winter would capture him forever, just as he has the others. There would have never been a chance for you and Ivan to be together in celestial forms.'

Alfred's eyes widened. "Together? But…I thought you didn't want us to be together, so you separated us?"

The form grew bigger then. 'Ivan was more human than you were. The life of a mortal is a terrible one, and I knew if given the option, you would have chosen to become one with him. I did not want to keep you from loving him, but the match was not yet ready. I knew that in order for you to make a true choice then you must learn what it was like to be a human. Each rebirth was a struggle, and aside from it being your punishment, I wanted you to learn from it as well. I could not bear to see you suffer life after life, yet I had no choice. Everything would be rewarded in the end.'

"But what about Ivan? He's trapped in a statue…and he lives in Winter's cruel world."

'He made his own choice after witnessing your death. Winter knew that Ivan would choice to live forever so that he may one day see you again. The winter god wanted all of the Moon Angels…and Ivan was the strongest of them all. If his form is ever awoken, then only he has the strength to defeat the God of Winter! But he cannot do it by himself.' The form grew brighter.

Alfred gave a smile. "I promised I would save him…but I don't know how."

'You must seek his heart, which is buried and hidden deep within the bowels of the earth. Bring it to the statue. Offer it. And then, if the statue accepts it, your Ivan will be brought to you in the flesh…as a human.' Alfred smiled. 'But be warned, my son. The God of Winter will not let him go, and once he is free of that statue, all of his power diminishes. He will be only a simple human, as you are now. Winter will kill him, along with you as well.'

Alfred's smile disappeared. "So you're saying if…if I awaken Ivan from his statue, then we are both dead? But what happens after that? Are we reborn? Or do we just…die?" The thought frightened him.

'I sense the fear and doubt in your heart, my Light. Life is different for you here…and it will impact your choice when the time comes.'

"What time? What do you mean?"

'I will offer you both the choice of immortality, to live as gods and angels together forever. That was my true wish for you, Light. If I had let you be with Ivan as a human, his death would damage you forever. Your precious light would burn out. You would have to wander the world for eternity in constant sorrow with an ache in your chest that would never heal.' The form reached out its bright strands to touch Alfred's face. 'Seeing my favorite shining star so full of grief and despair would have burned out my own light…and the world would fall into darkness. Such a cruel fate was placed upon the both of us.'

Alfred just gazed at the hypnotizing bright form and leaned in to the warm glow. "Can't you just awaken Ivan's real form?"

'It is not within my power. The God of Winter has control over the Moon Angels. If you can set one free from their crystal prison, then they will release the others. Once back into the world, the God of Winter will no longer have control over them. However, like my Sun Angels, this world no longer believes in such ancient beings. We are resorted to nothing. Only beams of light or dark forms; so will be the fate of the Moon Angels. All but one.'

Alfred smiled again. "You mean Ivan…because he is half human. He will survive…and so will I."

The form drew the light beams back, growing bigger once again. 'I will give you the choice when the time comes. The choice to become either human or angel!' Alfred gasped. 'But think carefully about your choice, and remember, your Ivan will follow whichever choice you make.'

"But…but what can I do? I don't know where Ivan is, or where his heart is hidden. I can't find the Moon Angels! The world where Winter lives is full of darkness and monsters!" Alfred started to tremble, and whispered, "I'm afraid."

The form began to grow smaller. 'I will show you the way, and I will go with you when you enter.' Alfred watched in awe as the form changed a multitude of colors right before his eyes. The cloud of light was gone, and only a fiery dagger remained in its place. Alfred held out his hand as the dagger floated into his grasp. Immediately his frozen body was surrounded in warmth and a newfound strength was coursing through his veins. From the tip of the flame's point came a beam of red light stretching out into the dark woods ahead. Alfred smiled at the dagger and took one step forward, feeling the snow melt instantly beneath his boot. Alfred smirked as he walked and the cold snow turned to mush with each step. In his hands he held the ancient power of the Sun God; his Father and Punisher. Now he could keep his promise to Ivan.

"Hang on, Ivan. I'll be coming to get you."

/

'_Make it stop…please…make it stop.' _

_It had all happened so fast. Ivan was just preparing himself to leave the dimension when the ground opened up and swallowed him whole. Winter was punishing him for making love with Alfred. His body was laden with chains with nothing but constant pain surrounding his being. Winter had gone further than before. Just flaying some of his skin was minimal compared to what was done to his back. From his shoulders to his tailbone there was nothing left of his skin, only swollen muscle. But the worst was the gaping hole in his belly, which Winter had sliced open and gut him like an animal. All of his lower organs lay in the darkness near him. Whenever he would move, his body would touch a piece of inners. Ivan could even feel the hollowness of his lower half when he moved. He would continue to live like this because Winter still held his heart._

_But he couldn't see a thing where he was. Everything was pitch black and cold, the scariest thing of all to him. He didn't know what happened to Alfred, only what Winter had told him. Winter said he cast Alfred far into the snowy distance where there was no human life only wilderness. Ivan cried tears after tears of blood for Alfred's fate. His beloved angel would never survive in the frozen world by himself. His army friends would never find him. Animals and weather will be Alfred's biggest danger, and he wouldn't survive any. Now, Ivan would be forever chained in this endless darkness clinging to a never-ending life. Winter wouldn't allow him to die. 'My Alfred…my Light…my everything. I never wanted such a cruel fate to befall you. I am sorry that I failed you._

_/_

The light gave way to an empty spot in the woods where all life was dead. The ground opened before him as a large dark tunnel appeared. Alfred could hear the sounds of the monsters from before and sense the amount of despair from the deep darkness. Taking a deep gulp he gripped this hilt of the dagger and began down the long winding staircase. The dagger was his light and lit his way until he had reached the bottom. Somewhere up ahead he could see the light of the red tunnel and could see the monsters. He took a trembling step forward but had to pause when he saw a pair of demonic eyes at the mouth of the tunnel. He held the dagger out in front of him and took another step forward.

'Nothing will harm you so long as I am here,' said the Sun God from the dagger. 'Go forth, and the light will banish all of them.'

Alfred held his breath and continued forward with his dagger ready. He stopped for a moment when he neared the tunnel to count how many monsters were waiting for him. At the mouth there was currently three, but he was well aware of just how many creatures reside in that tunnel. He had no other choice but to trust in the words of his ancient Father to save Ivan. So with the dagger held far out in front of him, Alfred took a big step into the red tunnel. The monsters suddenly swarmed around him but the dagger gave a bright glow that made the masses screech in terror. Some of the monsters ran while others disappeared or exploded. Alfred shook his head to regain his thoughts from the terror before him and took off down the tunnel, banishing each monster in his wake. As the end was growing closer, Alfred let out a heroic laugh and destroyed the last monster.

'Best not to be so loud,' whispered the Sun God and Alfred covered his mouth muffling a 'sorry'. 'Ivan is in this direction. Keep walking.'

Alfred went in the direction the red beam was pointing, hearing nothing but the echo of his boots. To the right there was some water droplets hitting the floor, which made Alfred wonder if they were under water? Even with the beam of light Alfred was still feeling nervous and frightened by the pitch-blackness around them. With a whisper, he called "hello" and "Ivan".

"Alfred?"

Alfred gasped. "That's Ivan! Ivan! Where are you?"

"Over here! W-what is that light?"

Alfred ran now in the direction of the red beam, continuing to follow Ivan's voice. The dagger's beam disappeared and the blade blazed to life, illuminating the area. He had found Ivan, but it was not the sight Alfred was expecting. Blue eyes widened at the splattered contents of guts and blood from Ivan's body. His stomach was cut open to a gaping hole, the only bit being the end of his intestines. The chains were heavy and made of thick iron, which was making it hard for Ivan to move. Alfred just stared at his lover on the white floor who was smiling weakly up to him.

"Alfred…thank the gods you are safe! They heard my prayer!" Ivan blinked back bloody tears. "I thought I would never see you again. I am to remain here just like this for all eternity…completely empty, cold, and alone. Forever in the dark."

Alfred trembled.

"But just like before…you have brought me out of the darkness!" Ivan reached a bloodied hand up towards him. "Please Alfred…I beg you! Do not fear me. Please! Please you are my only light and love in this world!"

"I…I…" Alfred couldn't speak a word, but could only stare. Just a short while ago he was with this man making love…and now he was splattered all over the floor.

'You must leave him here.' He heard the Sun God speak in his head. 'You must find where his heart is first. Do not fear, for this body before you is only his spiritual one. His real body is encased in stone.' Alfred stepped back. 'He will scream for you, but you must not look back. Follow my beam.'

"Alfred? W-Where are you going?" Ivan gave a worried smile as Alfred continued to back away, making the area darker and darker. "Alfred?" Ivan began to panic. "No! No Alfred, don't go! Don't leave me in the dark! My light!" His battered chained arm reached out desperately towards Alfred, but the man kept backing away.

"I'll be back Ivan!" Alfred shouted to him. "I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BUT I'LL BE BACK! JUST HANG ON!" He started to run, following the red beam. Behind him, he could hear Ivan screaming and crying for him to come back. He had just left his lover in the darkness, alone and bleeding. He grit his teeth and rubbed away the tears in his eyes. "Forgive me, Ivan! I promise I'll be back! Then I'll give you all the goddamn light you want!" Hearing those cries were maddening and yet he kept on running, following the beam.

The beam ended at a black wooden door with a large iron handle. Alfred held the dagger up to see just how tall it was. It looked as if it hadn't be open in centuries. He took another deep gulp, reached out to the handle, gripped it, and gave a heavy tug. The door screamed as it opened, bringing with it a bunch of stretched sticky cobwebs. Alfred stuck out his tongue and used the dagger to cut through the strands of web. There was no use in opening the door all the way, yet like in many of the survival games he had played, best to close the door behind you. So he did. Before him was another stone hallway, which moved with squirming bugs and other strange little creatures. Alfred's lips went up in a sneer of disgust as he moved forward. The image of Ivan's screaming and bloody form appeared in his mind again, but Alfred shook it away. There was no time to ponder on Ivan right now for he had to find the heart if he was going to help his lover at all.

Lover. Yes, he was using that word to describe Ivan. But did he really LOVE him? 'I have no reason to NOT love him. But real love will develop over time…just like papa said.'

Alfred came upon another door that was smaller than the first one. This door was a solid piece of flat stone covering an entryway. Sheathing the dagger in his belt, Alfred gripped the edges of the stone to pushed it aside. It took all of his strength to move the solid object, and by the time he was done both his face and fingers were a numbing red. He quickly rubbed the lower part of his back to soothe the tiny ache from straining to move the rock. With the dagger in his hand once again to light the way, Alfred felt just like a game adventurer. The only glitch in this game was that there were not extra lives or continues. He had only this life. All he needed now was some theme music. Yet all his happy thoughts were cut short when he came upon a room filled with towering crystals. His mouth dropped open in amazement at the crystals reaching from floor to ceiling. But when he walked up to one and what was inside, he gasped.

"Sun God! Are these…Moon Angels?"

'Yes. These are the Moon Angels.'

Alfred looked up and all around. "There's so many of them." He stopped to look into a clear one. "Oh wow…they have four wings!" The two silver wings at the top were larger than the ones on the bottom. "So this is what Ivan is?"

'Yes. But Light, before you free one you must obtain Ivan's heart first. For when we break one of these crystals, the escape will immediately alert the God of Winter and all other beasts dwelling here.' Alfred gulped.

"W-Where is Ivan's heart?" The red beam appeared again and Alfred followed. The forest of crystals seemed to last forever until he finally came upon another embedded in the wall. Alfred held the dagger up to peer inside and there, behind the crystal wall, sat a red and purple beating heart. "That's it…"

'Use the dagger to break the crystal.'

Alfred nodded, turning the dagger over so he could use the hilt instead. The first slam didn't even dent the crystal, but after the fifth slam it started to crack. Alfred turned it around to use the tip, stabbing at the weakened point in the center. The closer he got to breaking the glass the quicker the heart beat. With a loud crash the shards of the crystal clinked to the floor by his feet. Alfred slipped the dagger away and stared into the hole where the heart was beating. Strangely, Alfred removed his gloves, tucked them into his pocket, and then reached in slowly for the heart. It was odd how he was neither afraid nor affected by the beating organ in front of him. Gently, he wrapped his hands around the warm organ…and the beating slowed. Alfred smiled as he took the heart from its prison and gazed down at it in his palms. Most people would find this disgusting, but to Alfred, it only brought him comfort. For some reason he felt the need to hold it against his own heart and when he did, a wave of warmth, hope, and love washed over him.

'Ivan…can you feel me? I have your heart…and I will keep it safe.' Alfred smiled at the organ again until the dagger flashed a bright orange.

'Light, you must hurry and free one of the angels! Winter has felt the disturbance in the dimension! He knows you took Ivan's heart!'

Alfred gasped and looked on his person for a place to put Ivan's heart. The only spot big enough was the left jacket pocket, so he carefully slipped it in and made a mental note not to fall on this side. With the heart safely tucked away, Alfred gripped the dagger and started slamming the hilt into one of the crystals. Only this time the crystal was not breaking like the other. Alfred cursed and turned the dagger to try the tip. Slamming wasn't working so he tried scraping instead, but that technique failed as well. "Sun God…it's not working!"

'Hold the tip to the surface of the crystal.'

Alfred did so and felt the dagger hilt warming in his palm. From up above and all around, Alfred started to hear the whispered roars of monsters. They were coming closer! Alfred yelped when the hilt started to grow too hot for him but he didn't let go. A fiery web of orange snaked all along the crystal, forcing the hard stone to sizzle and crack. Shards of crystal started to hit the floor, and the sudden burst of light sent Alfred flying to the floor. He was able to land on his right side but still had to shield his eyes from the light. When he was able to open them again he saw a silver being with four wings floating above him. Alfred stared at it but the celestial being suddenly disappeared as it dashed through the forest of crystals, using a sparkling smoke to break the others. A torrent of angels swooped over and above Alfred, blowing the glasses off of his head. He smiled at the streams of silver that past over him, knowing that he had helped to free them. 'These are Ivan's people! He won't ever have to be alone now!'

'Light, you must leave! Hurry! Winter is on his way!'

Alfred jumped up and followed the red beam back through the broken crystals and into the halls. All around him he could hear the rumbling of stones and the roaring of monsters. They had unleashed the full power and anger of Winter. Up ahead, he could see the red tunnel (now empty) and rushed through it. Soon he would be out of this place, and then he could use the Sun God's power to help him get to the statue.

'ALFRED JONES!' The sound of his name made him slip to a halt. 'WHORE!' He sharply turned around to see the large, hulking form of a very red and very angry God of Winter. The god's yellow eyes were now glowing red like taillights, and they were focused on him. "YOU DARE TO COME IN TO MY WORLD AND TAKE AWAY ALL THAT IS MINE!'

Alfred gasped, trembling like a leaf in a windstorm.

'YOU HAD BEST START RUNNING NOW! FOR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER CROSSED PATHS WITH ME!'

'Light! Keep running! KEEP RUNNING!'

Alfred couldn't help but scream as he ran up the dark steps. He could hear and feel the stone steps crumbling at his heels, yet he could not stop or rest. The snowy wind from up above was his guide to the world outside of this one. He was almost there!

Alfred reached the exit and leapt out into the snow, making sure to land on his right side. Right now, the area was quiet, and the dark hole in the earth closed up. Now it was just himself, Ivan's heart, and his father's dagger in a snowy clearing. All was silent. Alfred panted for a minute or two before letting out a stream of short laughs. He slapped a hand to his forehead and threw his head back to laugh loudly. Could all of this really be happening? Then, from up above, he heard the familiar sound of helicopter propellers. Alfred gasped, jumping up to search the gray sky for an army aircraft. "Are they really coming for me?"

Thinking fast, Alfred unsnapped the hood of his coat and held it up to the sky. "HERE!" He shouted. "HERE! I'M HERRRRRREEEEEE!" The bright red of the hood lining should be noticeable from the sky, and sure enough, the base helicopter came into view. Alfred grinned widely. "Thank God they see me!" But he quickly frowned as the aircraft past him by. "WAIT! YOU GUYS! WAAAAAIIIITTTT!"

'Light! Light, you must get away from here! Hurry!' Commanded the Sun God.

"NO! No I can't get out of this place on my own! I need that helico-" Alfred grinned when he saw the aircraft turn around. "THEY SEE ME! FUCK YEAH! THEY SEE ME!"

Alfred held the hood up high over his head for the army soldiers to see. The large black helicopter stopped above him, and then slowly began to make a decent. Alfred gripped the hilt of the dagger and whispered 'thank you' to his ancient Father. On his left thigh he could feel Ivan's heart beating against his skin. The men probably wouldn't believe him, but Alfred would ask them to take him to the statue. Alfred was expecting a rope ladder but instead the aircraft made a full landing in the wide clearing. The engine shut off and the side door slid open. Two familiar faces leapt out of the craft and ran to him.

"JONES! HEY JONES!"

Alfred grinned. "HOW DID YOU GUYS FIND ME?" He ran to them.

"Clyde saw your body flying through the sky in a fucking massive gust of snow and wind! We all thought he was nuts, but we saw you weren't at the base and everyone started to panic!"

The other soldier, Clyde, gave him a thumbs up. "Luckily we found you before you froze your balls off!"

Alfred laughed. "That's the least of my worries, let me tell you!"

The ground suddenly roared, rumbled, and shook.

"What was that?" Asked the first soldier.

"Is it an earthquake, Frankie?" Asked Clyde.

Alfred gasped. "Guys, we have to get on that aircraft and get back to the base! Hurry! GO GO GO!" The ground started to crack and split beneath their feet.

All three men screamed and dashed towards the helicopter. Another soldier was standing by the door and saw the open earth. He shouted at them all to hurry, waving them on as they jumped in. "START THE ENGINE, DYLAN!" Shouted Frankie. "START THE ENGINE!"

Dylan looked out the side window and saw the crack in the earth. With a gasp, he quickly started throwing switches and grabbed the throttle. The earth split right under the back wheel of the helicopter and all the men went sliding to the back. Dylan gripped the throttle and shoved it roughly forward, adding some gas to lift the helicopter from the ground. The whole aircraft sputtered and shook as the world crumbled beneath it. With a few more switches and power, Dylan bent back all the way to push the helicopter in the air. The aircraft managed to make it off the ground just in time as the surface opened up. The other men whooped and hollered from the open door as they saw the ground split.

"WE MADE IT!" Shouted Clyde.

Alfred grinned and hugged them both. "You guys are awesome! I didn't think anyone would find me!"

Frankie smacked him behind the head. "How the hell did you get this far anyway?"

"Dude, long fucking story!" Alfred grinned. "But one I'll tell over a few good beers!" The other guys cheered. "But first, I need you guys to drop me off somewhere!"

"Where?" Asked Clyde.

"Bring me to the statue!"

"What the hell for?" Asked Frankie.

"This is all I ask." Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out Ivan's beating heart. The two men gasped and leapt back.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Frankie turned white.

Alfred just smiled longingly at Ivan's heart. "I can't explain it to you right now. All I ask is that you drop me off at the statue. Then, I want you guys to get back to the base and start evacuating everyone!"

"Why?" Asked Clyde. "Alfred, what is going on?"

Alfred just smiled sweetly at him. "I don't even know. But what I do know is this: a bunch of shit is about to go down." He got up, placed Ivan's heart back in the jacket pocket, and went to the cockpit. "Dylan, we need to talk."

Dylan looked at him through his helmet goggles. "You're telling me! I just radioed in to the base and there are no seismograph readings of an earthquake! Something really weird is going on! I tell ya, this kind of shit doesn't happen in my home state of Indiana!" Alfred smirked.

"I need you to drop me off at the statue of that guy, in that old cemetery."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it."

Dylan gave him a quick glance. "Why aren't you suffering from the cold? You were lost in the snow for hours!"

Alfred just stared out the window at the snowy wasteland before them. "Let's just say, I had a little help from above." He held the dagger's hilt and smiled at the warmth.

As asked, the helicopter brought them to Ivan's statue, but Dylan did not land. Instead, they lowered a rope ladder and Alfred climbed down, thanking each of them. He reminded the soldiers to go back and evacuate the base. He hoped they would heed his warning and do so.

Once on the snowy ground, Alfred took out the heart and walked over to the statue. Gazing up at it, Alfred smiled at the sorrowful look on Ivan's face. In a matter of moments, Ivan would no longer be a statue but a living, breathing, human male. Alfred looked at the heart beating slowly in palms, and strangely enough, he gave the organ a kiss. After eons of stone cold loneliness, Ivan would be allowed to breath the fresh air and embrace his beloved. Alfred was unsure of what exactly would happen when he gave Ivan back his heart, but he was prepared for the worse. The warmth on his side reminded him of his ancient Father, who was still with him at this moment. Alfred walked over to the base of Ivan's statue and looked up at him.

"Ivan, I have come to set you free just as I promised. With a little help from above, I was able to receive your heart and save your kinsmen." Holding the heart with one hand, Alfred climbed up the statue so he was face to face with Ivan. Alfred looked at the blank gray eyes of his lover, and then at the pouty lips that accompanied them. "Come back to me, Ivan. Come back to your angel."

With a kiss to those stone lips, Alfred pressed the still beating heart against the empty space where it belonged. In a sparkling flash of gold, the heart slowly melted into the stone chest and disappeared with a whistle. In the far distance, someone could be heard yelling, 'STOP!' Alfred's palm was now pressed flat against Ivan's chest, but this time, he could finally feel the heartbeat. When he pulled way, Alfred gazed at the stone face with saddened concern. Why wasn't anything happening? And then, just at the right moment, he heard a 'crack'. Alfred jumped down from the base and watched the statue's form break and rumble. A bright flash of light filled the area, forcing Alfred to shield his eyes from the brightness. When he opened them again, he looked to the base were a single form stood. There, in the flesh, stood Ivan. His body was back to normal with no gaps, bruises, cuts, or chains. Alfred smiled brightly, feeling the tears prick at his eyes.

"Ivan?" He walked over to him.

"Alfred?" Ivan smiled. "I feel…warm."

Alfred lifted his hand for Ivan to take it. Both men squeezed. "You are back to your old self, Ivan. I promised that I would save you, and I held true." He helped Ivan down from the base. Ivan threaded their fingers together, pressing their bodies close. Alfred didn't care that Ivan towered a bit over him. All he cared about was looking into those purple orbs that shined with a love all for him. This result was different from what Alfred had thought. He didn't think he would feel such love and devotion to this man whom he'd only known for a short time. Yet he did.

"Alfred, I knew you could do it! I knew you would never leave me alone in the dark!" Ivan pulled him into a hug. "Finally, we can be together in the flesh. My love. My Light, I will follow you anywhere."

"Oh Ivan, I- AHHHHHHH!" A pillar of snow shot up between them, forcing the two to separate.

Ivan was sent tumbling in the air to land on the cold snow. It had been eons since he had last felt the true cold of the snow, yet it did not stop him from standing. "ALFRED!" He called to his lover whom was a distance away from him. Ivan could hear him calling his name as well. "Winter! I can't let him win!" Ivan started to run towards Alfred, but stopped when a wall of white blocked his path.

"IVAN!" Alfred screamed over the wall but could not see or hear a response from his lover. Suddenly, the God of Winter appeared before him in all his furious anger. Alfred reached for his dagger and unsheathed it, yet found its power to be absent from the hilt. Where had the Sun God gone? Alfred gulped, and with a fearful face, watched as the god descended upon him. "IVAAAAAAAAN!"

The God of Winter reached his hand out and wrapped it around Alfred's neck. Alfred tried to pry the hands off of him but he couldn't get the grip to budge. He was lifted high into the air and above the white wall of snow that ceased Ivan. Alfred was turned around so he could face his lover, whom looked like an ant on the earth. What happened next chilled him to the bone and sent a whirlwind of fear through his body. His military uniform was torn from his body, leaving him naked and fully exposed to the cold air. Where was the Sun God, his Father? Where were the Moon Angels? Why was no one coming to help him?

"WINTERRRRRRRR!"

Ivan shouted in pure rage and fury from the ground. He watched as the god shrunk back to the earth behind the white wall with Alfred's naked body still in his hold. Ivan took out his axe, and with a bellowing war cry, broke through the snow wall. Yet he was unprepared for the scene that awaited him. There, on the stone base where he once stood, lay Alfred against it on his back. Winter was gripping the other's legs, and looking to make sure Ivan was watching, he spread Alfred's thighs. Ivan felt his heart begin to race and pump angry adrenaline through his veins. Winter forced himself fully inside of Alfred, making his beloved angel scream in agonizing pain. The god wasted no time in his rape, thrusting wildling into the human male. Alfred's body bounced and rocked rapidly against the stone, his voice screaming and crying for the brutality to stop. Ivan gripped his heart that was now alive and aching with revenge. Alfred cries and tears only maximized as Winter thrust himself in and out at a godly speed unknown to humans. Ivan's eyes turned gray.

"STOP IIIIIIIITT!" Ivan's cry of sorrow, anger, and despair echoed throughout the land as well as the whole world.

Winter stopped.

Alfred stopped.

Ivan glowed.

The earth rumbled, and the sky was alive with a meteor shower of Moon Angels.

End Chapter 12 TBC

***Let's give a little clap for the OC Dylan who managed to get everyone up safely in the air!***


	14. Chapter 13 Final

***So here is the final chapter, everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with this story to the end! It's been a great run! Thanks to everyone for their continous support and reviews! Special thanks to my beta for her fast work in helping to make this story a success! Now read on and enjoy!

***Warnings: Non-con, hardcore yaoi, minor violence, very slight gore

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

'_**I am free and fulfilled,**_

_**I am my real self!'**_

_**- Katy Caterpillar, **__**'Someday I Can Fly'**__** Reprise**_

Chapter 13

The pain was unbearable.

Alfred had never felt so helpless and powerless before with what this god was doing to him. He wanted to die just to escape the intense pain. His throat was growing hoarse from the constant screaming. Alfred couldn't even try to move or escape because the god was somehow holding him down. Not being able to move at all while pain was tearing through his body threatened to drive him mad. There was no pleasure, only searing pain that continued to rip through his body in massive waves. It felt like he was going to break in half, or that his hips would crumble. But the pain from the rape wasn't the worst part of it. Winter's member was like a solid piece of ice burning his insides. So cold it burned. There was no way his body would come back from this, if he survived at all. Death was what he wanted.

And then, suddenly, there was a relief from the pain as Winter pulled out of him. Alfred let out a choked gasp, trying to catch his breath while his body convulsed with aftershocks. He was too stunned to know what was happening, but he could hear strange sounds like that of a large fan or a propeller. Even his vision was dull and fogged. What happened next didn't register until he was face first heading into Winter's massive mouth. The god's mouth opened like a snake, bringing Alfred closer to him. He tried to scream, but his voice was hoarse. He tried to struggle, but his limbs were frozen. Instead, he was swallowed in one fluid gulp and landed in a tight area of warm muscle. It was so dark he couldn't see a thing. He felt around but there was nothing other than soft tissue.

'Oh my God…he's eaten me!' His body was still racked with pain and now the tight space only made him uncomfortable. 'I must get out! I must!' He punched, smacked, and rolled around as best his could but nothing was working. 'Someone has to save me! Someone! Ivan! Sun God! ANYONE!' Alfred then blacked out inside of Winter, his body finally giving in to the exhaustion and pain.

/

Ivan felt his heartbeat in his ears as his body was alive with a familiar power long lost and unknown to him. There was pain in his back, but everything was clouded by his rage. He looked up into the sky where the Moon Angels were, watching as each one fell from the sky and splattered on the snow. Each one that fell turned into a mist of dust as they came soaring over to Ivan and entering his body through the heart. The more angels he felt the stronger his power grew and the pain in his back intensified. He glanced up again at Alfred's body being raped by Winter far above his reach. Alfred's screams of pain and terror were the final straw that unleashed the hidden power within him. Ivan let out a cry of rage and pain of his own as two large silver wings tore their way through his back. Beneath them sprouted two smaller ones. Yet unlike the other Moon Angel wings, Ivan felt that his were different. He moved his wings in front of him and saw the silver feathers turn to blades. Ivan grinned darkly and looked up at Winter before walking towards him. More Moon Angels crashed to the earth and disappeared into him, which only made his power grow stronger. Ivan knew Winter could sense this new power for the god pulled out of Alfred, but suddenly swallowed the man whole. Ivan gasped, then slowly let out a loud and echoing roar that rocked the world.

Taking off into the sky Ivan flew towards Winter with nothing but his body. When he reached the old god the being leapt out of the way. Ivan flew higher to stand above the god and gave his wings a series of mighty flaps, which allowed his sharp feathers to rain upon Winter. The old god blocked some of the feathers with his snow clouds, but some had pierced or cut his skin. The wounds forced the old god back, but Ivan continued to pursue. Winter flew himself to the ground with Ivan following close behind. Ivan had the god on the run, but his vision was being blurred by the gusts of foggy snow left in Winter's wake. 'Where is he going?' Ivan wondered, and soon his question would be answered.

Ivan sensed the Sun Angels up ahead, still crawling on their bellies and wailing at the sky. Ivan flapped himself to a halt when the God of Winter tore through the pile of black shadows. Just like Alfred, Winter sucked up all of their bodies, their shrieks and screams so loud that Ivan was forced to cover his ears. When every last one was eaten, Winter turned to Ivan and grew in size as his own power increased. Ivan hissed, lowering his wings while watching the older god grow.

'There is no room for the weak in this world!' Echoed Winter's voice. 'All of the Sun Angels are finally mine. Once I destroy you, then I will obtain the Moon Angels once again!'

Ivan shot up into the air. "I won't let you! My real self is finally revealed, and no longer will you hold me captive!" Ivan stopped in front of Winter's giant face. "This is the day that your reign will end!" he flew higher. "You will pay for my pain! I will avenge my suffering, and Alfred's too!"

'If you can even touch me, fool!'

While a battle was raging outside, a different kind of battle was happening inside of Winter…

/

'Stop it! Stop…coming…inside me!' Alfred could not see what was happening around him but he could feel his body penetrated by a burning warmth through his chest. Each bolt of heat felt familiar and he felt his body growing stronger yet he was still unable to break free. One by one the bolts kept hitting him and each time he cried out. The claustrophobic feeling of the tight area started to make him panic even as the heat inside of him burned hotter. It seemed his body was even growing bigger, forcing the soft muscle tighten even further. 'This is a dream. A dream. A dream. A dream! Nothing more than a dream! Wake up Alfred! Please, wake up! Wake up, Alfred!' The more he chanted the weaker his mind had become and soon he had curled into himself, falling into a deep slumber.

_Alfred opened his eyes to see an area of warm white all around him. It was like being under a sun lamp or in a tanning booth. The heat was comforting, but the area was strange to him. 'Am I dead? Is this the 'white light' everyone speaks of?' Alfred looked down at himself to see that was whole and in his military uniform. 'Where am I? What is this weird place? Why is it so warm?' From behind Alfred could hear strange jingling sound like that of sleigh bells or wind chimes. When he turned around to see the source of the news he was greeted with an image of himself._

'_Alfred Jones!' The angel flashed a bright smile._

_Alfred gasped. "L-Light!"_

_The two stared at each other, Alfred in shock and Light in joy. Light was a few inches shorter than he was and lighter in build. He reminded Alfred of himself when he was thirteen. The beautiful wings and warm glow made him walk closer to the angel. "Is this a dream? Am I dead?"_

_Light giggled. 'No, Alfred, you're not dead! This is your chance to be reborn!'_

"_Reborn? What do you mean?"_

'_I just had to watch the souls of my brothers be devoured by that monster, Winter. However, this means that you and I will have the power to be reborn into the world. Then I can finally be with my Snow again!'_

"_Your Snow? Oh, you mean Ivan. My Ivan."_

_Light smiled. 'Our Ivan. We are still one in the same, Alfred. I am you.'_

"_No. You're a part of me. I'm not an angel, I'm a human."_

'_A human soon to be reborn as the most powerful angel. We will take the position of our Father, the Sun God.'_

_Alfred just stared at him. "I am going to become an angel just like you? But…doesn't that mean that I'll be alive forever? Like…I'll never die?"_

'_You mean become immortal? Yes, you will live forever. Together we can live forever with Ivan! His real self has been revealed, so he is no longer human.' Light sighed softly. 'I cannot wait to be in his arms again.'_

"_But…if I become immortal…I'll have to watch my family and friends all grow old and die."_

'_Yes but, that is going to happen anyway. Chances are you will outlive your family. And now that you have met Ivan once again you will not have to die in this world. You can become your real self!'_

"_My real self? But, Light, this IS my real self!"_

_Light gazed at him sadly. 'I am your real self.'_

"_No!" Alfred shouted. "I am my real self! I am Alfred F. Jones! Son of Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland! I am brother to Matthew! I live in New York and I'm a clear shot in the military! I am myself!"_

_Light floated over to him and took Alfred's face in his hands. 'Of course you are. Yet you have fallen in love with Ivan, the same man I fell in love with. Ivan is an angel as well. If you choose to remain human…then Ivan will remain human as well. If you choose to be immortal, then everything will be yours and you can rule the world justly with Ivan. Ivan will do whatever you want him to. All he wants is to be with you, the same as Snow wanted with me. You have this choice, Alfred. But if you choose to be human, than after this life, there will be no others.' Light came closer to his face. 'If that is what you want, then become an angel for a short time so we can defeat Winter. And then…when Father finally asks you for our wish, answer truthfully, and he will grant it. We are his favorite; his most precious shining star.'_

_Alfred simply pulled away from Light, turning away from the angel. "You ask too much of me, Light. I have only known Ivan a short while…"_

'_Yet you know deep down that you love him.' Light smiled, folding his hands to his heart. 'There has always been a part of you that felt like it was missing something. That something was Ivan. You know your life is complete now…you just have a hard time accepting it.' Alfred did not answer him. 'Alfred? Do you fear death?'_

"_Who doesn't?"_

'_Would you give up eternal life only to die and be lost to the world forever? To never know anything but mindless darkness? To be forever in an endless sleep of which you shall never awake. To leave behind a beautiful world where you can touch so many is a sin.'_

"_Light, you fail to understand something. Being immortal means also being alive at the time of the end. If the world should end," he turned around "I will still be living. Being alone like that is worse than death. At least if you're dead…you feel nothing. You don't know what is happening."_

_Light came over to him again and smiled sweetly. 'Alfred, I understand completely. The world will never end. Perhaps the people will destroy themselves, but the world will remain. You can have the power to recreate what is no longer there. It is a wonderful gift you have, Alfred. And with Ivan by your side there will never be any fault. The moon cannot live without the sun.'_

"_But a sun can burn out."_

_Light gave a little smirk. 'So you were paying attention in science class.' Alfred gave him a confused look. 'I have always been a part of you. It just…took a long time for you to find me.' He took Alfred's hands. 'Please, do not give up what you have, Alfred. Many wish for this sort of power. If you do nothing then Winter will take over the world once again. Should you defeat him then we will have the power over all the seasons! You and Ivan will control the season of winter. The world is ours to love and protect. And we will have our true love beside us. Who could ask for more?'_

_Alfred looked down at the soft, fragile hands of Light holding his own so delicately. "If we don't defeat Winter…then Ivan will be chained again. I will die, and be reborn in another life…only to die and be reborn again. If I choose to be immortal, I live forever with Ivan. If I remain human…I die and then that's the end.' Alfred looked up at Light and felt tears in his eyes. "I will watch my family die and I can't be with them!"_

_Light brought him into a gentle embrace. 'I never said there were not downfalls to being immortal. Yes, your family will die. Any friends you make on earth you will have to watch grow old and die. They may get killed or become sick. That is the life of a human. But as a loving spirit…wouldn't it be nice to have someone always there looking down upon those suffering and giving comfort?'_

_Alfred leaned in to the warm embrace. "I can't be a god."_

'_But you can be a friendly spirit to all. The sun gives warmth, light, life, and hope. It is always needed.'_

_Alfred thought about Light's words and explanations. If he continued to be human then there was nothing left for him after death. But if he were to choose to be immortal, wouldn't he get bored after awhile? What if he and Ivan grew to not like each other? The life of an angel or spirit, or god, whatever it was, continued to hold mysteries. Mysteries he would have no answers to unless he let the Sun God grant him immortality. Repopulate the earth should the human race be destroyed? Was he to be like all those gods of all different religions, where one single being creates a lesser life? Would he have to give birth himself or create a life out of something ordinary? Could he even handle that sort of power? Did he even want it? So much was still so unclear. _

_The question repeating over and over again in his mind was the issue of Ivan by his side. Can real love last for eternity or was that just a fairy tale? It lasted Ivan through eons of loneliness, and Light continued to pine for his lover. The one thing Snow and Light did not have was an eternity together. Ivan was devoted and loving, but the man held a cruel side. Alfred would always choose what was right, but he never quite trusted himself in that notion. He always said he would choose the right thing, but what if the situation was different? Would he still have those feelings? Alfred feared lusting for power of the moon, even though Ivan would rule it and the night. What if, over the eons of being together, Ivan would grow tired of him and try to take over, such as Winter did? Ivan's devotion throughout the years should be evidence enough…but still, 'what if'? And if things were even weirder, would he have children with Ivan like the Sun God had him and all his angel brothers? So far there was no realm that held a bunch of women and Ivan was not like other Moon Angels. _

_Still, with everything that has happened and if Winter continues to rule with this newly gained power, what would become of his family? His friends? His comrades at the base? He couldn't let them all die or freeze to death because he was uncertain of his own feelings. Light said that he could just defeat Winter along with Ivan, and then make his decision. Maybe if he felt what it was like to be a Sun Angel and the power that came with; then perhaps he could make a decision. He pulled way from Light._

"_Alright. Let's get this done! Let's banish all things evil!"_

_Light grinned. 'We will spread such happiness and laughter all over the world!' He hugged him tightly. 'Just relax and let me mold in to you.'_

_Alfred closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Light's body slowly mold into his own. When Light was gone he found himself completely sheathed in darkness once again. Yet within his belly there grew a warmth as it slowly spread throughout the rest of his being. His back ached with the force of wings trying to break through skin. His heart beat rapidly; his pulse increased. When he opened his eyes he could see the soft inners of Winter's stomach. With a smiling grin and burst of light, he began to burn his way through the stomach muscle._

_/_

Winter howled heavy winds in Ivan's direction, making the gusts catch in his wings and send him spiraling high in the sky. Ivan tried to combat it with sharp feathers, but Winter was quickly catching on to his patterns. The moon had little power of the winter season, and Ivan knew the only way to defeat him was to have the sun break through the dark clouds. Alfred was in Winter's belly, and Ivan had to release his lover from the bowels of such a monster. If Alfred could awaken his inner Sun Angel then he can banish or kill Winter with just the spread of his wings. There was one small issue, though. Ivan feared cutting into the ancient god, worried that he may accidently strike Alfred who was still in human form. Knowing that he had accidently killed his lover would drive him to suicide. He had to proceed with all caution, but Winter was older, stronger, and wiser than he was. While he may no longer wear Winter's chains, he still was subservient to the god. And that realization came when a stream of large, frozen icicles came raining down upon him. The sharp blades of ice struck him brutally with a torrent that was never ending. Ivan found himself falling to the ground and crash landing in the snow.

'Alfred!' He cried inside his head. 'Alfred, please, come out! Fight your way out! This moon needs his sun!'

Winter loomed above him, his laughter ringing out far and wide. 'Stupid little angel! Did you think that you could destroy one of the oldest living beings on this earth? I have fucked your precious little angel! I have swallowed your sun! There will never be light again! Only the dark and the stillness of winter!'

Ivan growled at the large god. "Speak what you will! There is a strong body within you! You have swallowed your death! The sun always breaks through to warm the earth and bring new life! YOUR REIGN WILL END!"

'Silence, slave! Soon I will have you back in chains where-' Winter stopped.

Ivan stared.

Winter felt his belly, rubbing furiously at it as the area began to glow. 'NO! NO, IT CAN'T BE!' He began to shrink back down to average size, all the while holding his abdomen and spitting up blood. 'STOP!'

Ivan watched, wide-eyed, as Winter's belly split open in a bright ray of light. The ancient god screamed and arched backwards, bearing his open belly to the sky. The large gray form fell to the earth, crying out for the pain to stop as two arms emerged from his lower belly. Convulsing and shaking in agony, Winter let out a terror-stricken cry as Alfred's newly born angel form crawled out from his body. Alfred new rebirth came with numerous rays of light accompanied by warmth. The naked form of the golden angel stepped over the dying body of the old to bring life anew. Ivan watched, spellbound, as the wintery world melted away to give birth to the lush green grass and trees. Flowers bloomed on every tree. The gray clouds drifted away to let in blue sky. A large, warm sun shown brightly in the sky, its rays outstretching to the to earth below. Those same large rays struck the gray body of Winter, forcing the ancient god to crackle and burn within its glow. Just like Light's body all those eons ago, Winter's form burst into flames and turned to fallen embers that littered the earth. Those embers, quickly, died out.

They were dust on the wind.

Ivan stood from the warm ground to smile at the angelic form that greeted him. His Light, his angel, had finally returned to him.

"Alfred. Light. Whichever you choose to be…you are my angel. My Sun."

Alfred smirked and walked up to him, spreading his large golden wings to shower Ivan in light. Ivan closed his eyes and basked in the warm glow he had so sorely missed. Dutifully, he fell to his knees in front of Alfred, lowering his silver wings to the green ground. Alfred fell to his knees in front of his lover, wrapping his golden wings around the larger form.

"I did this for us, Ivan. Together we can set things right." Alfred whispered to him. "I am the Sun, and you are the Moon. We can't be one without the other. Will you always be my Moon?"

Ivan lifted his head to rest his forehead against Alfred's. "As long as you promise to always be my Sun?"

Alfred kissed him deeply. "I am your Sun."

They both turned their eyes up to the sky where the Sun God slowly descended upon the earth. The god kept his rays soft, leaving only sparkles in its wake. From there, the Sun God spoke to them.

'_Alfred, Ivan, have you made your choice?_'

Alfred stood up proudly, holding Ivan's hands to bring the other up with him. "I have, Father. I wish to remain an immortal with Ivan." Ivan smiled at him, and Alfred returned the gesture with a grin.

'So be it. I denounce my reign as the sun, and pass on all title and power to you, my most beautiful shining star!'

"But Father! Before you go any further, I wish to make a request."

'Speak then, my son. Speak it, and it shall be yours.'

Alfred looked at Ivan as he spoke. "I don't want to become the sun. I want the sun to be what it is, a star in the universe. I want it to be on its own. For if the world should end, I want it be because of the sun exploding. That way, Ivan and I can die along with it, and not be made to suffer the destruction of the world."

Ivan looked at him with a bold smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my Alfred. Wherever you go, I will go."

'So be it.' The Sun God lifted himself higher into the sky. 'Be the helpful spirits to the world, and protect the lives that dwell beneath the sun and the moon! Both of you have the experience of angel and human, so your government will be just, and fair. Take care of this world, and farewell!' The Sun God exited the large star by a beam of light and surrounded the two lovers in a warming embrace. In a short minute, the warmth was gone and only the warm sun and green earth beneath it remained.

Alfred turned to Ivan. "This is what you've always wanted, Ivan."

Ivan chuckled, taking Alfred's hand. "It wouldn't be anything without you here, my beloved angel." He pulled Alfred into an embrace. "Now that the world is ours, can I have a pure, undoubted kiss?"

The new Sun God smiled, bringing his lips to rest just inches from Ivan's. "As long as you say the world is mine?"

"The world is yours. My most beautiful shining star."

Alfred tilted his head and brought Ivan's lips in for a deep, warm kiss. Their simple kiss of their union turned into a firework of stars and beams of light, seen from all over the world. Both angels allowed themselves to continue the passionate kiss as they ascended into the blue sky. Alfred eventually had to pull away, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck. "This is our world, Ivan."

"Yes. A world full of humans suffering every day. We should help as many as we can."

"And we will. But first…I must see my family."

Ivan turned to him. "The men at the base?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. My REAL family. They need to know."

"But they won't understand."

"Yes they will. They will understand. Will you come with me?"

"Anywhere." Was Ivan's quick answer and he took Alfred's hand in his own.

/

It was nighttime in New York when the two angels finally arrived early in the morning. Alfred looked at the suburban home with heartfelt memories. He took Ivan's hand and brought the Moon Angel in with him. Once inside the hall, Alfred broke away from Ivan to float into the living room. He ran his glowing hand along the couch, remembering many times when they had all sat here together for holidays or special occasions. This was also a spot where he and his dad had the most fights. Alfred walked over to the spot where his papa had fallen and hurt himself due to a fight. He got an idea then and traveled up the stairs, beckoning Ivan to come with him. Alfred stopped at the first room on the right, remembering it as his brother Matthew's room. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside at the sleeping form on the bed. With a smile, Alfred walked into the room and over to the bed, staring down at his baby brother sleeping peacefully. He pulled the covers up over Matthew's shoulders and kissed his cheek. Matthew smiled in his sleep and cuddled further into the pillows.

"This is your brother?" Ivan asked, walking over to the bed to stand beside Alfred.

"Yes. This is my baby brother, Matthew."

"He looks like you." Ivan smiled. "I shall watch over him in the night for you."

Alfred smiled and took Ivan's hand, leading him out of the room. They next room was his parent's master bedroom. On the large canopy bed slept his fathers, both entangled in each other's arms. His dad lay snuggled up tight against his papa's chest as they both slept soundly. Alfred leaned down to kiss them both on the brow.

"I will protect them as well." Ivan promised.

"I know you will. I fear ever having to tell them what has become of me. Do I pretend to have died? Or do I tell them all that has happened and hope they understand?" Alfred's wings drooped. "It's a hard story to believe."

"Mmm…Alfred?" Alfred froze at the sound of his dad's voice.

"Dad…go back to sleep. You're dreaming." Alfred tried to stroke his dad's blonde hair to get him to sleep, but soon green eyes were opened and staring at him.

Arthur Kirkland sat up in bed and stared at his son. "A-Alfred? Oh my God, Alfred, you're dead!"

"No! No dad! I am not dead! I'm very much alive!" Alfred smiled nervously. "I am not dead, I swear it to you."

"Then…why do you have wings?" Arthur was trembling.

Alfred's wings drooped again. "If I told you…would you believe me?"

"I think this is a dream."

"No dad, it's not a dream. I'm not an angel from God. I am a Sun Angel." His papa stirred then, sitting up to rub at his messy hair.

"Arthur? What is it, love? What is hap-" Francis' eyes widened. "Alfred!"

"Papa! Believe me, papa! I am not dead! This is who I really am! All those dreams and visions I had as a little boy were not make believe! This is me! I am my real self!"

"I…I don't understand." Arthur stared at him, but listened as Alfred summed up the tale as much as he could.

"So you see, this is who I really am. If you still think it is a dream, then watch this!" Alfred lifted the blankets from Francis' lap to reveal his legs. He lay his hands on the scar above his papa's knee and let a golden ray of light slowly heal it. Francis gasped, finally having the feeling back in his leg. He was able to bend and stretch it.

"Francis! Your leg!" Arthur was smiling. "It's all better now!"

Francis looked at Alfred. "It's a miracle. Alfred? Is what you say really true?"

Alfred smiled. "Is your leg fully healed enough to tell you the truth? Believe what you will, dad. Papa. I will visit back here every day until you start to believe me. This is not a joke, or a dream, or a fairytale. This is true." Alfred kissed them both. "I just had to see you and tell you all of what has happened. And I want you to meet my lover, Ivan."

"Ivan?" Arthur looked around Alfred to see another man behind him. "Is that…Ivan?"

Alfred stepped to the side to let Ivan come and stand next to him. "This is Ivan. He is the moon, while I am the sun. He is my lover."

Ivan looked upon the men whom had raised his Alfred and bowed with his wings outstretched. "Fathers of my beloved Alfred, it is an honor to meet you. I have loved and cherished your son since the dawn of human civilization, and I hold that love true to this day. Allow me to have your precious son as my own, to love and care for him. To hold him every morning and evening in my arms. To tell him how much I value his company. Do I have your blessing?"

Francis and Arthur looked at each other, slightly confused. It was Francis who smiled and nodded. "Of course. As long as Alfred is happy and well taken care of, then you have our blessing."

"He does?" Arthur frowned.

"Oh, dad! For the sake of all the stars above I'm a SPIRIT now, and you still can't leave me alone!" He laughed. "Don't worry, I forgive you." Alfred shined with a soft light, one that had brought both his fathers to joyous tears. "I will be alright from now on. I will still be your little Alfred."

Arthur let the tears roll down his cheeks, not quite knowing why he was crying. "Just…don't stay up too late…and…and don't eat too much bad food."

Alfred chuckled. "I won't, dad. I promise."

Francis wiped his own tears away. "I don't fully understand what is happening, but some part of me seems to know what is happening. I'm going to go with that feeling. When will we see you again?"

"Very soon. Let me get used to my new world and life with Ivan. I saw Mattie already and gave him a kiss. Tell him about my visit tomorrow, and how I will be here again. I have two more houses to visit." He kissed both his parents on the brow. "I love you guys. I always have. I'm sorry for giving you both such a hard time."

"Oh Alfred…you're forgiven." Arthur breathed out. "So long as you are safe from harm…"

"Yes, I am very safe now. Especially with Ivan. Both of you, go back to sleep now. I'll see you soon." With another kiss on their brows, Alfred made sure both men fell asleep instantly. He turned to Ivan. "They like you."

"What's not to like?" Ivan grinned. "Where else are we going?"

"To visit Kiku and Gilbert at their houses."

Alfred's visit to his friends were short, letting both men sleep peacefully and let their dreams do all the explaining. Alfred kissed them both on the cheek, thanking them for all their help over the years. Once the visitations were done, the two angels strolled lazily through the woods of New York state hand in hand.

"So…this is our new life together." Alfred stated softly.

"Yes, together as the sun and the moon."

"What do we do now? Where do we go?"

Ivan wiggled his brows. "To our palaces, of course. Well, your palace first."

"My palace?" Alfred didn't know what Ivan meant, but a part of him saw an image of the sun palace, and suddenly he knew everything. "Yes. Yes, let us go there. I know the way!" He took Ivan's hand and opened a portal that would lead them to the sun palace.

Once Alfred set foot upon those marble floors did he recognize and remember where he was. The palace was completely empty except for them. Everything was just as he remembered it. This was going to be his home, which he would share with Ivan. He would hope that the Moon Palace would be his home as well. The first place he went was the main throne room. The golden throne was a giant seat carved of cloud shapes and feathers. Alfred jogged up to it and sat on the throne, seeing as his feet did not touch the floor. The image made Ivan laugh.

"Now that's cute!"

"Oh, be quiet! So my Sun God Father was a bit bigger than I was! It makes no difference." He hopped off the throne. "I want to see the main bedroom."

"As do I." Ivan eagerly followed behind the blushing Alfred as he was led to the large chambers.

The bed might as well match the throne and the mattress resembles a cloud. Even the room was covered in marble from top to bottom. There was a large balcony shielded by thing curtains that overlooked the world below. Alfred leaned over the edge to gaze upon the earth. 'This is amazing…and it's all mine!' Alfred smiled. 'To think, a poor orphan boy like me who couldn't make something of himself actually did! And what a dream I obtained! Never in my life did I think I was meant for this. At first it seemed strange…but now it's all so familiar. Everything that has troubled or bothered me is in the past now. I feel that something inside of me has bloomed after so long.'

"My love, what are you thinking about?" Asked Ivan, coming up behind his angel to wrap his arms around the warm body.

"Oh, just of my new life here with you. And all my responsibilities." He sighed then. "I do have a lot of them."

"And you will fulfill each one perfectly. I know it." He kissed Alfred's neck. "But there is something else you should fulfill right now."

Alfred laughed and arched his backside to grind against Ivan's groin. "You mean our 'real self' sex."

Ivan smirked. "Yes." He ran his hand over Alfred's white robed chest and let his other stroke the flat belly. "Are you still hurting from-"

"No. My human body disappeared when I was reborn. Now I am a fresh and new…and completely yours."

Ivan's eyes widened and he spun Alfred in his arms to press their groins close together. "Do you mean that? Truly?"

"Truly." Alfred gave him a swift kiss and then used his wings to gently break Ivan's hold.

With a sultry smirk, Alfred sauntered into the bedchamber with a lustful look over his shoulder. His finger beckoned Ivan to follow him, which the Moon Angel did most eagerly. Purple eyes were focused on the celestial being standing at the foot of the bed. Alfred spread his wings and shimmed them. Ivan purred and decided to strut himself. He let his own wings, all four, stick out and curve upwards while allowing the top feathers to turn to blades. Alfred gasped softly, but the erection he had began to grow and show beneath his thin white robes. Ivan's wings were larger than Alfred's, and he made that fact well known. Alfred pretended to be shy by covering his face with one of his wings only to peek through the golden feathers. Ivan's own erection sprung to life and he rushed over to his lover.

Standing closely together, Ivan stroked the warm glowing cheek while the tip of his blade feather tugged at the white robes. Smirking at Alfred's gasp, Ivan ran the blade down the length of the robe to let the thin material fall from Alfred's body. Ivan looked down at the fresh and new celestial body of his angel, knowing that every inch of it was his and his alone. Meeting Alfred's eyes, Ivan gave no warning as his hand gripped the other's crotch and lift him into the air. Alfred let out a cry of surprise at the touch but Ivan cradled his lower back as he was laid upon the mattress. He quickly sat up, though, and shielded his body with his golden wings. This action caused Ivan's head to tilt in confusion.

"Alfred, my love? Why do you hide your perfect body from me?"

"Because you are still dressed." Alfred smirked. "I am the lord here, and I say that we both must be undressed for anything to happen."

Ivan flapped his wings. "You are 'lord', you say? Forgive me for saying, my love, but I am a lord as well. I am Lord of the Moon." He took off his shirt.

"And I am the sun. I give you the light you need to continue living."

"That is true. However, in times like these, I dominate you."

Alfred smiled as he let Ivan's body slid against his own. He could give him that, at least. "Yes. When we are in this bed you can be my master." He saw Ivan shiver in lust.

"Then let me have you, Alfred! Give your body to me!" He removed his pants to reveal his engorged and aching erection. Alfred eyes widened at the size of it, which only made Ivan swell with pride.

"That is…bigger than I remember." He gasped when Ivan pressed it against his own cock.

"Only because I am a spirit now. A god. Many parts can change."

Alfred lay back on the bed and stretched his body for Ivan to see. The larger angel brought his mouth down to suckle at Alfred's neck, then move their way down to swirl a tongue around a pink nipple. Alfred gasps and arches up into the tongue, feeling Ivan's hand slip under his back to keep him bent. The extra leverage gave Ivan an easier time nipping and biting at the pink bud, alternating between both. Alfred thrashed his head on the pillow at how sensitive he was to Ivan's touch. Even his wings were twitching in pleasure. Ivan kissed down his chest to his belly, which made Alfred whine to lose that mouth on his nipples. Yet while Ivan was showering his body with kisses he let his free hand reach up to pinch one of the nipples he had been suckling.

"Ivan…this feels so much different than before in the hut…"

"This is real." Ivan assured him as he kissed each hipbone. "Everything about you is stunning, my angel. Your scent, your skin, your body…all should be treasured. And they will be, by me."

Alfred chose a few dangerous words next just out of lustful curiosity. "What if another spirit or god were to come along and try to claim your 'treasures'?" His answer was met with a large hand wrapped around his neck and the other hand around his ankle, forcing his leg up.

"Then I will have to kill them. The moon has many craters. No one will find them. Never tease or joke about that, my love. For to me, it is no game." Ivan's eyes were full of jealousy.

"I understand…and I'm sorry." That look in Ivan's eyes had turned him on further. "I don't want any other than you."

"That is all I ask for, my love."

Ivan sucked on his fingers and then brought the digits down to Alfred's entrance. Unlike their first time Ivan found that he could not hold back. The need to possess and claim his true angel was overwhelming. By the looks and moans of Alfred, the angel did not mind. Carefully, he slipped in one finger and moaned at the tightening feel around him. Alfred too was writhing in pleasured agony, silently begging for more. Ivan inserted another finger, carefully stretching his beautiful angel. Alfred's only response was to spread his legs wider and lift them higher. Alfred's body was different than before as his muscles easily expanded to accommodate Ivan's fingers. It was as if his celestial body was made for Ivan's own.

Alfred groaned as a third finger entered to join the second. Even though his body was still in the virgin state he accepted Ivan with little issue. The other angel latched his lips onto Alfred's neck and suckled hard to leave a mark. When Alfred felt the fingers removed he stopped the other from positioning for penetration. Instead, Alfred carefully pushed Ivan back on the bed. Ivan gave him a curious look but Alfred poked the tip of his large nose before moving his body down to the other's groin. He had to do this to Ivan but it was something he wanted to try. Ivan's cock jerked in his grasp as Alfred brought his mouth down around the head. The larger angel moaned as Alfred sucked further down, finding Ivan's cock to be too big for him just yet. Over time he was sure swallowing his lover whole would become easier. But for right now, the simple sucking was only used to lubricate Ivan's erection before entry. When Alfred pulled away he gave the tip another lick and locked blue eyes with purple.

"I'm ready now."

Ivan needed no further invitation as he flipped their positions so now he was back on top. He spread and lifted Alfred's knees so he could press the tip of his cock against the little pink rosebud. With a solid jolt forward he slipped the head inside the well-stretched entrance. Alfred face twisted in slight pain but the sounds from his mouth were desperate moans. When those blue eyes opened to look up into his Ivan shoved in further, forcing half of his cock inside the warm body. Alfred twitched with a hiss between clenched teeth but Ivan kissed the frown away. He kept his lips firmly planted on Alfred's as he finished sliding the rest of the way in. Ivan then pulled his mouth away to catch a breath and let out a moan of his own. He waited until Alfred was adjusted, but it was the other who arched their hips forward. Ivan flashed his lover a smirk before pulling Alfred into his arms and pulling out to thrust back in.

Alfred threw his head back and moaned deeply, arching his hips off the bed to meet the hard thrusts of Ivan. Just as he remembered from the first time, Ivan's cock pulsated and grew inside of him. The rough thrusts rocked the bed against the wall while each movement struck that special spot inside of him. Unlike when he was human, his pleasure spot gave him a different kind of feeling. It was hard for him to think about it now since Ivan was pounding in and out of him. With no one around to hear, Alfred let his cries echo off the marble walls. He even wrapped his wings around Ivan's form, hearing the other groan deeply and increase his pace. Alfred's pleasured cry was accompanied by a smile as he realized that he couldn't live without this feeling of his lover. But to the other's surprise, Alfred flipped them around so he was straddling Ivan's waist and continued the thrusts. Alfred had to plant his hand firmly on Ivan's chest to properly lift himself up and down with speed. He could feel Ivan's cock in his belly when the other lifted his hips.

"You won't cum like this." Ivan's command was firm as he pressed Alfred back onto the bed to continue with the thrusts.

Alfred had wrapped his limbs and wings around Ivan, crying out words of encouragements in his ear. Ivan let out a growl as he gave a few more hard, rock solid thrusts that choked the breath out of his lover. He felt his climax coming on and he arched his back with his wings spread wide to cum inside the warm body. His essence poured into Alfred's bowels and the waves of aftershock kept coming. He was filling Alfred to the brink so he bent the other at the waist to keep any from spilling out.

Alfred could feel Ivan's cum settling inside of him, and it was not only warm but also comforting. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Ivan was reluctant to pull out of him and yet he did, making them both whine at the loss. Ivan let himself lay next to Alfred and cover him with one wing. They turned to gaze at one another. "Ivan? I feel a little…well…weird, I guess."

"That's no surprise." Ivan smiled and nuzzled Alfred's ear. "Your entire body has changed and you're just feeling things differently."

"Hmm…I hope you're right." There was something off about the feeling in his bowels and stomach, but cast the thought aside when Ivan's body covered his. "Ivan? Are you serious? We just-" Ivan cut him off with a kiss.

"Let's fuck until the sun comes up."

Alfred had to tilt his head to the balcony to see that it was still dark. The idea of making love again caused him to grow hard instantly. "Alright, you're on." Alfred grinned. "But I bet you'll pass out before I do."

"Is that a challenge?" Ivan pressed himself back inside, the entrance already lubricated with his cum.

Alfred nipped at his neck. "Yes. Starting now."

The halls were filled with the pleasured cries of two lovers as they connected in the most intimate ways possible. By the time the sun had come up, both angels were spent and worn. They sat on the bed, Alfred in Ivan's lap with only a sheet to cover their nakedness. Ivan rests his head on Alfred's shoulder and lets their fingers entwine as they watch the sunlight fill the room. Alfred turned his head slightly to give Ivan a kiss.

"Today we start our new life together." Alfred whispered.

"Yes. Me with the evening and you with the morning." Ivan gave a little snort. "It's funny in a way. You are the morning, summer, and spring. Giving light, life, and warmth is what you were born for. You have always been that way. And me…well, the nights are dark and a little colder, just like my life has always been. This was our destiny all along."

Alfred smiled, squeezing Ivan's hands in his own. "And we have a world to rule together." He got up from Ivan's lap to stretch his wings. Ivan followed like an obedient puppy. "Will you spend the rest of the day with me here, Ivan? Before you have to go to the moon, that is."

"Yes. But tonight, let us go to the moon together, for it will be your dwelling as much as mine."

Alfred took his hand and kissed his cheek. "Just like how you are welcomed here." Still naked, Alfred led Ivan out of the room and back to the throne room. "I will not just be a Sun Angel or a warm spirit." Alfred said firmly, climbing the steps once again to sit upon the throne. "I will still maintain a human form and visit my family and friends. I may remain young while they grow old, but I can't stop myself from not seeing them. I will handle the pain of their loss when they die, and be there for them."

Ivan walked up the steps but sat down upon them near the base of the throne. He gently took Alfred's leg and lifted it to his mouth for a few kisses. "My angel is so caring and devoted."

Alfred chuckled. "That's just the way I am and the way I always will be." He pulled his leg away from Ivan but let the angel rest his head on his thigh. He stroked the silver hair beneath his hand, hearing Ivan sigh in content.

"I don't mind being a prisoner for you, Alfred. I will be with you until all the stars in the sky burn out and more. You are still my light in the darkness. I would give anything for you. You are my everything."

"I know, Ivan. There is so much that awaits us and I promise we'll experience them together. Are you with me?"

Ivan smiled. "To the end. Forever and for always."

The End.


End file.
